A Soul's Future
by Venquine1990
Summary: Harry's fifth year changes drastically when Destiny decides to take action in a way he and his friends never expected. Now pregnant of his Soul Mate, Lea, who travels the universe to help him and even takes Harry back home. The prophesy was misunderstood and the Unspeakables prove this and come to help. Warning light AD bashing/heavy SS bashing! MalexMale bonds & MPreg!
1. A Big Change

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Well, it happened again. We're nearing summer and another crazy idea has hit me in the head and won't let me go, making it so that I can't even focus on any other story, not on the chapters for this month or even on editing To Read Into The Universe – though I did get up to chapter 15 before this story started bothering me. Nonetheless, I do think this story has MAJOR potential and look forward to finding out what you think of it.  
**__**Let's get started,**_

* * *

_**A Soul's Future  
**__**Chapter 01  
**__**A Big Change**_

_**27**__**th**__** of September 1995  
**__**Grand Staircase, Hogwarts  
**__**Harry's POV**_

Hogwarts. A place where I thought I could be home. Where I met friends and made enemies. Where I had fun, faced challenges and overcame horrors that no one my age should have to go through. Yet even with the horrors of the Third Floor, the terror of the Chamber of Secrets, the horrible effects of the Dementors and the fright and concern caused by the Tournament, I still felt at home. But this year everything has changed.  
Voldemort has returned, yet he's laying low and the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, would rather succumb to his own fear than take action and protect his people. And while he may think that his _Secretary_ is making things better are the Slytherins the only ones actually benefitting from her _help_. And anyone outside of Hogwarts who complains about this actually gets fired and slandered in the Daily Prophet.  
I am doing everything I can to just survive, yet I never thought I'd have to do so right from the start of the school year. And the fact that not even the teachers are doing anything, because even they fear the current situation, both reminds me of Second Year and increases the sense of independence that I've been developing since my early youth. Growing up with Muggles like the Dursleys was always a hazard, but I thought I could escape it at Hogwarts.

And both the fact that it's my Fifth Year, during which I will be studying for one of the two most important Wizarding Tests, and that my friends seem to have developed – what Ron actually calls _– the Percy Syndrome_ of thinking that everything they say is right and all my ideas are wrong makes it even harder for me to not just lose my temper with them – again. And the fact that they still count on me and consider me _their leader_ is a fact I no longer believe.  
The three of us are now leaving Transfigurations behind, me silently wondering why McGonagall keeps asking Neville, my other close friend who actually seems much better at understanding how I feel, to stay behind every time her class ends, do I yet again ignore how Hermione and Ron are, again, trying to give advice on stuff – and at the same time sounding as if they think me no older than twelve and consider themselves my parents or something.  
"Who needs enemies when you have friends like these?" Is a thought that has been running through my mind more often than I care to count this last month, yet then suddenly something kicks that thought out of my mind as a horrible, excruciating sense of pain attacks me from the inside, making me halt in my tracks and try to suppress a grunt of pain. I reach for my waist with my left, but grab my wand with my right and turn around.  
And while the pain increases in strength with every second, making my eyes tear and making me grunt, pant and grit my teeth against the pain, do I try to look around, trying to find the source of what I can only assume is some horribly dark curse or spell. Yet I don't see anyone else with their wands out and then another wave hits me from within and I buckle through my knees a bit. Yet I try not to fall completely down.

And only then do I realize that, in their _wisdom_, Ron and Hermione have actually walked on as they rush back and Ron asks: "Mate, what's going on?" And Hermione makes me want to snarl if another wave of pain hadn't hit me as she said: "What are you waiting for, Harry? We're going to be late for Charms, now let's go." But the wave that hits me along with a new sense of pain breaks through the level of endurance I have been building up for years.  
I scream out, no longer caring for what anyone else might think or believe if they see me and drop my wand as I reach for my stomach with both hands, collapsing through my legs and falling down on the staircase I am standing on. I crouch in on myself, barely hearing either Ron, Hermione or anyone else who might be here with me as my whole body and all of my mind focuses inward, on the pain that increases with every second.  
My stomach feels to be on fire, my bones feel like they are being forced to stretch around something new, a new sense of magic seems to be forming itself within me and all my other intestines feel as if they are being pushed and reshuffled from within me. All of this is making my blood boil and tears at my nerves all over my front and back and makes me feel as if my skin is being pushed to its very limit from somewhere deep within.  
And while I was able to endure a few minutes of Voldemort's Cruciatus, do I now feel like wishing he had done to me what Bellatrix Lestrange did to Neville's parents. I scream and cry, not even caring that others – potentially even Malfoy – can see tears streaming down my face as the pain is just too much for me and I hear Hermione, from a distance, screaming for something. Yet my pain and my own screaming makes me unable to hear for who.

I do hear heels clacking closer and hear other feet taking a few steps, proving that the students are getting out of the way to let someone pass, but I don't care for this. "Just – just let this pain stop. I don't care. I don't care who is doing this. I won't retaliate. Just – let it stop." I think to myself, my throat feeling like it's on fire with how much I am screaming and yelling in pain. And while part of me wonders if I might be begging while screaming, do I just not care.  
"Mr. Potter, listen to me." I hear a voice close by and I force myself, through the horrible pain wrecking me up from within, to open my teary eyes just enough to squint through them and see Madam Pomfrey, the school's Healer, hovering over me. "Help me. Put – put an end –." I try to whimper, but then the pain feels like it's trying to reach down to my manhood and ass and this new sense of pain makes me scream out again.  
"Mr. Potter, I can't put an end to this pain. It's Destiny's Magic at work. The only thing I can do is knock you out so your body can adjust." I hear the Matron tell me, even though the pain seems to affect my hearing as well as her voice changes volume, sounding from far away at some points and as close by as she actually is at other times. Yet I do register her words and while I think: "Why does Destiny hate me _this much_?" Do I whisper one word: "Please." And after this does the sweet bliss of fatigue hit me as my world turns dark.

_**At the same time  
**__**Poppy Pomfrey's POV**_

"Madam Pomfrey, what happened? We were just –." Mss. Granger tries to tell me, but I raise my hand and look around at the students gathered around us, the staircase we are on having actually separated itself from the rest after I arrived and I say: "Let me make one thing clear. I _know_ none of you cast any sort of spell to make Mr. Potter feel this level of pain. _**No, **_he was not faking the level of pain he was in, do not even _**dare**_ to insinuate that."  
This makes a few of those around me rub the back of their necks or cringe in a sense of guilt and the fact that most of them are Gryffindors really doesn't sit well with me. I wave my wand and conjure a stretcher before gently levitating Harry Potter, whose body is still twitching and shaking even while his mind is unaware of this, onto it. The staircase then resets itself and I silently thank Hogwarts over the fact that we are only two hallways away from my Wing.  
"Mr. Weasley, Mss. Granger, I hereby give you both permission to use magic in hallways. Please help me escort Mr. Potter to my wing. He is going to need a lot of potions when he wakes. Everyone else, I _**will**_ take ten points from any House that dares to spread this event as anything other than fact. And for those of you curious, let me ask you; would you react any other way if you get picked by Destiny to have a Soul Mate and your body adjusts to it?  
If suddenly, at the tender age of fifteen, you grow yourself a womb and child, because your Destined Soul Mate might be on the other side of the world?" And then, because I know these teens and know how easily they tend to disbelief anything they don't see with their own eyes, I cast another spell on Mr. Potter and above him, causing for a transparent medical record to appear above him. And underlined at the bottom are three words _**Pregnant; one month**_.

Gasps are heard all around and Granger actually almost drops her wand, yet this makes me notice something. "Pick up that wand, Mss. Granger. Mr. Potter will want that back when he wakes up." And the girl hurriedly picks up the piece of holy wood before anyone else can. I send one last warning glare at the students around me and then leave the staircase, using my wand to make Potter's stretcher float beside me and the other two following me.  
And Hogwarts again proves to be loyal to me as the staircase actually separates from the wall again after Mr. Weasley gets off, making a few of the students who tried to follow him step back in fright. "Get back to class. I excused these three, not the rest of you. And don't you dare complain. Act your age, will you?" I snap at the Seventh Year Ravenclaw, who I know Filius was considering to make Head Boy this year, making him cringe back.  
I lead Mr. Potter's stretcher into my wing and over to the same bed that he always sleeps on, a bed his Great-Grandfather donated to the Hospital Wing for students of the Great Alliance to rest in when they come here, and Mss. Granger says: "Madam Pomfrey, that – that record _**can't**_be right. Harry's a boy, he can't be pregnant. It's physically, biologically impossible. _He doesn't even have a womb_." But to this I ask the girl:  
"Why do you think Mr. Potter was in so much pain, Mss. Granger? Destiny's Magic, while being a force that is overpowering in and of itself, helped his body grow one and connected his magic with that of his Soul Mate in order to create the life now growing within him. Now to find out just how far that mate lives." And while the girl turns to her best friend, who shrugs and nods to confirm my words, do I wave my wand again.

Yet the information that I receive from my latest check-up spell confuses and befuddles me and I mutter: "There's no way." And I recast the spell, shockingly enough getting the same results. "How – how is that – how is that possible?" I mutter, feeling slightly out of my element and Mr. Weasley asks: "What's wrong, Ma'am?" And I mutter: "Mr. Potter's soul mate – my spell says he's – that he's not – that he's not on Earth."  
"Now _**that**_ is impossible." Mr. Weasley states, but this time Mss. Granger rolls her eyes and says: "No, it isn't. Muggles have been travelling space since the nineteen-sixties. Neil Armstrong was even the first man on the moon.""Give me a break, Hermione. Even I know there's no oxygen in space. How could he have breathed up there?" Weasley laughs, but Granger retorts: "With a suit that works similar to a Bubblehead charm for underwater."  
And this stops the boy's laughing and I think: "That actually makes sense. Though I do wonder how they are able to collect oxygen and keep it within these suits." Yet while I want to marvel over the genius of Muggle technology, I decide this doesn't matter and turn from the slumbering boy, feeling annoyed and concerned that the pain he is in seems to be fighting my stunner, and say:  
"Alright, you two, listen up. I will inform Professor Flitwick and tell him you three are excused from his class, but I want you two to do something in return. Mr. Potter won't be waking for the rest of the class hour, perhaps longer, so you don't need to worry. In the meantime, I want you two to inform the Headmaster. I want him to hear the truth, not some student gossip." The two nod and turn around, leaving my wing as I turn to focus on my newest patient.

And while I summon several potions, both a Sleeping Draught to help him sleep through the pain, and several others for later – such as a Calming Draught as I doubt the boy will take the news of him being a new mother lightly – do I mentally go over the last few years. And the memories of everything he's gone through and been forced to deal with anger and annoy me and I think: "He needs help. More than just Albus or Minerva."  
And then I remember something, something that happened only two weeks before the Potters were unfortunately struck down. And while I actually forgot about it, do I reach into a pocket I had long since forgotten, touching a simple looking gem broch that is hidden there. "You asked this of me if worst came to worst. I guess I should have used this last year. I suppose this is Destiny telling me I should make up for my mistake." I silently think to myself.  
I sigh and sit down, well aware that Mr. Potter will more than likely be my only patient today as, in all of my years of working here, I have come to learn that most accidents and injuries don't come until two weeks into the second month of the school year. Mr. Longbottom was the only patient I had this early in the year since I started in 1983. I can just focus on what needs to happen. And with my hand on my broch and my eyes on my patient, do I start to plan.

* * *

_**What is going on?  
**__**Well, I actually wanted to continue this spiel, but the next part concerns a couple of really bad confrontations and I felt it better to have that be a chapter of its own. There will also be more of an explanation as to how Harry could have become pregnant and all in the next chapter. Also **_**Yes**_**, Lea is AGAIN his destined mate. You all know how I think of that pairing and that's one of the reasons this story wouldn't let me go.  
**__**A few other things you might want to know about this story. Most of OotP will be ignored, I am planning to deal with Umbridge next chapter, there will be bashing of multiple, predictable, characters, Harry is going to exert his independence and chose his child over everything and everyone else, bar those that truly support him and the prophesy will only play a role up to a certain point, but won't concern Harry for more than a few chapters. Also, there will be a few OC's that will come up from time to time.  
**__**Hope you like,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. I will try to make this whole thing less confusing than Jillian Forge Potter and Harry's gender-change in that one.**_


	2. Help, Welcome And Not

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**There will be two confrontations in this chapter, Harry will probably vent his frustrations a little and I am going to give that explanation I promised. I cannot say how long this chapter is going to be, but I do think I will do two confrontations this chapter, one next, then a party to celebrate Harry's pregnancy and then maybe another confrontation or two. Though I am also going to add one of my planned OC's in this chapter.  
**__**That is all,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 02  
**__**Help, Welcome And Not**_

_**27**__**th**__** of September 1995  
**__**Hospital Wing, Hogwarts  
**__**Harry's POV**_

Consciousness slowly seems to seep its way back into my mind and form, yet I wince as something strange seems to be happening inside me. I let out a soft groan and hear a soft wise voice speak from beside me. "Here, dear boy. Poppy prepared a Pain Relief Potion for when you would wake." And while I feel a hand with long fingers put my glasses on my head, do I push myself up just enough I can take the bottle from the same hand.  
I gulp the potion down and while I wince and cringe in disgust at the taste, do I still sigh in relief after as the strange sensation within me stops hurting thanks to the potion's effects. I open my eyes and spot an ancient looking man with half-moon glasses sitting at my bedside. "Finally willing to look at me, are you?" I think to myself, only to notice that the man is actually looking out the window beside me. This angers me, yet then I notice where I am.

"What happened?" I ask, resigned to the fact that I am in the Hospital Wing _yet again_. "Must be a new record." I think to myself as Dumbledore says: "It would appear that Lady Destiny decided to intervene in your life, my boy.""What a surprise." I mutter to myself and hear Dumbledore chuckle before I ask: "So what happened? What did Destiny throw at me _this time_?" And I make sure to add fatigue to the last two words as I am just done.  
Dumbledore does seem to notice this as a look of regret and concern twinkles in his clear blue eyes before he says: "I am just going to assume that Professor McGonagall never explained to you about Destiny and Soul Mates. You appear to have one, Harry, but he is apparently really, _really_ far away. So far even that your own magic is not enough to call him to you. This is not uncommon. When it happens, Magic steps in and gives one of the mates more of a chance to call out to the other. Destiny just seems to have very poor timing this time."  
I sigh, not at the last thing the man said, but in annoyance over how he is, again, talking around the subject instead of just telling it to me straight and I snap: "Sir, I'm in the Hospital Wing, not on my deathbed. Tell me what happened." The man sighs and says: "Harry, you're pregnant. Yes, it is possible for wizards, destined soul mate wizards, to become pregnant. That is how Destiny's magic helps soul mates that are far apart find each other."

And instantly upon hearing this does the strange sensation from within make sense and do I feel my arms landing on my stomach, my hands roaming over the fabric there as if to spot a hint of the life that grows within me. The Headmaster smiles and lies his ancient hand on mine, stopping my movement as he says: "You are only one month, my boy. Your child hasn't developed enough for you to sense him or her out yet.  
And considering your situation, that's a good thing." And while the man is now smiling at me like a grandfather, I presume, would smile at his favorite grandson upon the boy's birthday, do I feel my heckles rise and my nerves stand on edge as I notice the man trying to, gently, pull my hands away from my stomach. I tighten my hold on my body and the man falters in his movement, but not in how he smiles at me as he says:  
"Harry, I took the liberty of contacting Molly, Amelia Bones, Dayenne Spinnett and Cheyene Chang. They do not yet know that it is about you or that you're pregnant, but they do know I wish to meet with them about something very vitally important. Now, you do have the next eight months to consider each of them and I might be able to arrange meetings between you and them, but –." But the minute the fourth name left his lips, my mind caught up.

"_**Get out."**_ I hiss in enraged venom, my hands now tearing at the fabric of my Hospital Gown and my arms wrapped protectively around my stomach. The man falters and looks at me startled and I repeat my statement. "Harry, you must –." The man tries, but I release the hold on my rage and yell: "**GET OUT! YOU BASTARD! YOU FREAK! YOU DARE TO THINK YOU CAN DECIDE THIS FOR ME!  
****YOU THINK I WILL GIVE UP MY ONLY CHILD? MY ONE CHANCE AT A FAMILY? YOU DARE TO MAKE THIS DECISION EVEN BEFORE YOU TELL ME THAT I'M PREGNANT? YOU THINK YOU'RE THAT BIG? THAT IMPORTANT? THAT MY LIFE IS YOURS TO DECIDE? THAT I AM JUST A PUPPET UNDER YOUR IMPERIUS CURSE FOR YOU TO CONTROL! **_**GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"  
**_And to my shocked pleasure does my magic actually answer my call, causing for a huge gust of wind to blow the man out of his seat and through the curtain that is at the foot of my bed, causing for it and the other curtains to collapse around me. Yet then one of them falls down my way and I close my legs and head around my body, protecting my stomach. I feel the metal pipe of the curtain hitting near the back of my neck and feel the curtain covering my back.

"What is going on here?" A familiar and more welcome voice asks and I feel magic setting the curtains right around me. I look up and see Dumbledore lying on the stone floor with Madam Pomfrey standing over him, while Ron and Hermione are sticking their heads around the corner of the opened curtains. They run in and Madam Pomfrey says: "Mr. Potter, take that Calming draught on your right. Your magic, in this state, might affect the magic still working to secure the child within you." And instantly my anger gets replaced by fear.  
"Here, mate. This is the one." Ron hands me the required bottle and I almost make myself choke in my need to down the draught, not even caring for the fact that this one also tastes horrible. I feel my magic settling down within me, feel my blood cooling down and my heart beat returning to normal. I take a deep breath, but then hear Madam Pomfrey say: "Here you go, Albus. What just happened?" And instantly I take a decision.

I look up, locking my gaze with that of the man that has been avoiding me for months while still using my name to convince the world of Voldemort's return and silently, calm, but with simmering rage heard through my voice, state: "We're through, Headmaster. You daring to make this decision without consulting me, when this is _my child_ we're talking about, was the last drop for me. I no longer respect or trust you and will never listen to you again.  
And you can tell Madam Bones and those two others that your plans have been foiled. I will _**not**_ get to know them and I will_** not**_ ask them to adopt my child on the day he or she is born. And before you even dare to, _**sir**_, I know I can take my OWLs independently if I want to, I know my fortune is enough to sustain us both and, if need be, I can just live with my mate. He will keep us safe. You have no excuses to use against me."  
The man looks flabbergasted and then Hermione shrieks: "You were going to tell him to _**adopt**_? He's hardly had the child for less than a day! When did you decide this? When we informed you on Madam Pomfrey's request to make sure you wouldn't hear any false rumors? How could you? How could you abuse our trust like that? What in the name of magic made you think _**you**_ of all people had the right to make that decision?"  
And the fact that the girl who worships Dumbledore more than anyone – bar perhaps McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley – rants at the man at this warms my heart and makes me smile at her, while Dumbledore looks at her dumbfounded. I turn from her to my best friend and ask: "Would you, the twins and Ginny, perhaps, help me convince your mum of the same? Yeah, he contacted her as well. Though apparently they only know it's something big, not what."

Ron rolls his eyes at this and says: "Mum's going to be tough to convince, especially seeing this was – well _**his**_ – idea, but don't worry, I got your back." I smile at my best friend, who does really show his support more and more after that mistake he made last year and Madam Pomfrey says: "I do believe Mss. Granger perfectly voiced all of our thoughts. Also Albus, the door's over there. If you want to talk to me, you can do so _after_ Mr. Potter leaves.  
I no longer consider my patient safe in your presence, considering your arrogance and negligence in recognizing his rights as a person, so I will kindly ask you, once, to leave my wing. I will call you to my office once things have settled." And while I can tell that the man wants to continue the argument, does he seem smart enough to recognize he's outnumbered. "I just want what's best for Mr. Potter. I hope you will come to understand that."

This leaving statement almost infuriates me again, but Ron lies a hand on my shoulder, helping me stay calm alongside the potion that is still in my system. We silently wait until we hear the door close and then, to my shock, Madam Pomfrey aims her wand at the door and swishes and flicks it several times. "Just making sure he can't cast any listening or spying spells on my wing. That man tries to be in control of everything _way_ too much."  
And while she clearly doesn't like it, does Hermione nod. Madam Pomfrey enters the cubicle I'm in and closes the curtains behind her as she sits down. "Now onto something else." She says, pulling a gorgeous looking brooch out of a pocket on her apron. "Mr. Potter, do you know what this is?" She asks, but while the jewelry definitely looks amazing and something I wouldn't mind wearing on my own robe, do I shake my head.  
"This is a brooch – that your father gave me two weeks before he was killed. He entrusted me with it and told me to only use it if the worst came to worst. I remembered it while you were out cold and I was trying to help your body adjust and realized I should have used it last year in June. But now that Albus made _this_ mistake, I think I understand why I only remembered it now and not then." This story astounds me and Hermione asks:

"What does it do?" And the woman hums as she says: "I don't know. James only said _use it when the worst comes to worst. It will help you then, but you'll need to trust it; to trust me and my family. If you do that, it will __**never**__ lead you wrong._ I don't know why he was so cryptic, but – I am willing to do just that. To follow in your father's advice and trust this brooch to help me help you. I also thought of one thing, thought, not decided, that I think _can_ help you."  
And while this does sound like how the Headmaster started his disturbing and annoying spiel, do I not feel my heckles raise and my nerves stand on end this time. I nod at the woman to indicate that I trust her and she says: "I would like to find your Regent, Mr. Potter, and ask him or her if I can take over the role. At least until your mate has arrived." Yet while this plan shocks me, does the name also confuse me and I ask: "What's a Regent?"  
And the woman answers: "Quite simply? Your Regent was the person who should have stopped the slander from Skeeter last year, who should have been by your side when you had your _trial_ – who should be wanting Umbridge's head for those words carved into your skin. Yes Mr. Potter, I noticed those when your hand went limp." The woman adds as she spots me trying to hide the words _I must not tell lies_ with my good hand before I sigh.

"Madam Pomfrey, who – who do you think is Harry's Regent?" Hermione asks and the woman answers: "I don't know, Mss. Granger, but whoever it is, they are either too arrogant to care or have some sort of situation that is holding them back from taking legal actions." And just those two words make my friends and I share a look as we all obviously think the same: "A Regent is something similar to a Godfather – Sirius!"  
"You seem to have an idea." The woman states and while Hermione hesitates and Ron cringes, can I not help but look down, back at the brooch that is still in the woman's hand. "Call to it, Ma'am. Call to the brooch. Tell it you want to talk to the Regent. I'm sure that's why my father gave it to you. To give you some sort of communication device, perhaps even more." I tell the woman and while my friends look at me horrified, does the woman nod.

_**Pomfrey's POV**_

The brooch that is in my hand has been feeling like a welcome presence ever since I pulled it out of my pocket and while I don't really get why, do I still very much appreciate it. And while I wonder what the three kids – or better said, three young adults – in front of me know that two of them feel concerned about in sharing with me, do I take great reassurance and pride in the fact that the third of them trusts me with it. I look down and say:  
"Poppy Pomfrey requests to speak to the Regent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. I trust you, as did James Potter and so does Harry Potter. Please reveal yourself to me. The Minor of your House requires your help and aid." And yet it seems to take the current Regent a few minutes, making me think: "He or she probably forgot they had this same brooch or something similar." Yet then suddenly the emerald in the center starts to change.  
The green seems to seep out of the center of the gem and the surface of it seems to change from hard rock into a more glass-like, reflective surface before suddenly showing a face that is not my own. And while part of me had expected it, do I still feel greatly shocked to see the visage of Sirius Black, _wanted criminal_, appear in front of me.

"I wondered where James left the other one." The man says, sounding a lot more callous and uncaring than I expected him. "Where's my godson? Is he okay?" The man then asks, proving himself to truly be a caring and concerned godfather and I turn the broch, allowing him to see Harry. The boy smiles and says: "Hey Sirius, I guess this is why Skeeter and Fudge have been allowed to go as far as they have been these past few months."  
The man sighs and says: "Yeah Harry, it is. I have been contemplating and thinking of switching Regency to someone else, but no one I met the last few months have proven themselves useful enough as they are almost always inconvenienced and I didn't want to make the decision without informing you. The only one I'm still considering is Albus, though I like the idea of Poppy as well, considering James entrusted her with this gem and all. What? What's wrong?"  
The man asks, noticing how everyone around me turned grim and furious when he spoke of his idea of making Albus Regent and I turn the broch back to me as I say: "You did the right thing not to hand your Regency over to Albus, Sirius. Though I have no doubt the man will soon come to visit you and change your mind on this. You see, Albus learned something about Harry a few hours ago that he disagrees with and he made a decision against it.  
Only he _**never**_ had that right. Though if I know him, he will still believe that he does and will try to convince you to hand over the Regency so he can still continue with his plans. **That **_**cannot**_** happen**." The man looks concerned and asks: "So, what are his plans? What did he find out?" And I turn the broch back around, believing that Harry himself has most rights to explain this. Because of this, do I glare at Mss. Granger as she opens her mouth.

The young woman closes her mouth again and Harry says: "Sirius, I have a Soul Mate. Only he's apparently really far away, so – I got pregnant. I'm one month now and, while I've only known about it for maybe five to ten minutes, Dumbledore seems to have known it for the few hours that I was out cold while my body adjusted to the changes. And he actually had the gall to contact various women, because he wants me to give the child up for adoption.  
Sirius, he didn't even give me the chance to celebrate the fact that my family is about to expand. When I was running my hands over my stomach in hopes of finding something, he put his hand on mine and even tried to pull them away. He's against my child, even before it could be born. And he actually thinks he has the right to decide whether or not I should keep it. **And** already decided that I shouldn't. But any excuses he has for that are stupid.  
My parents left me more than enough to sustain us both, I can easily do my OWLs independently later, my soul mate will be able to protect us both once he gets here, I can just stay at London or even Hogwarts or the Burrow to keep us both safe, I am strong enough to care for my child and have practically learned to raise myself since I was young.

Dumbledore just still thinks me that weak little eleven year old boy that first entered Hogwarts looking for a place to stay and somewhere to call home and thinks he can make my decisions for me. Not with me, for me. He's been doing so all summer and now – now I'm just done. Forget the Order, I don't want to join anymore, not with **him** as leader."  
And while I feel curious about this Order, do I feel sure that the man watching his godson from the brooch is nodding in agreement before I turn it back to me, ready to take the necessary action. "Sirius, I will admit that I too have been making a few plans for Mr. Potter and his future. Both those plans are for the sake of him, his pregnancy and his unborn child. And I don't plan to execute any of them without his approval."  
This makes everyone around me – and Sirius from the brooch – smile and the man asks: "You want to take over as Regent, don't you?" To which I answer: "It would be for the best. It would give me full rights to set Mr. Potter private chambers, change them if I find someone unpleasant or unwelcome has learned of them, stand up to people like Albus, Fudge and Umbridge for him, prove that what he's saying is the truth and do other stuff as well.  
My Healer's Oath has been preventing me from voicing my opinion on the going-ons at Hogwarts for the last four years, but as Regent, I would have full rights to do so. I even already have something that can force Umbridge out of Hogwarts, without Fudge being able to argue against it. At least, if his reputation is as dear to him as he claims." And instantly I seem to have convinced the man, if the smirk on his face is anything to go by.

"I think I know an easy way to get this done. Open the pin on the back and prick your hand with it. I'll do the same with mine and declare the switch. And we better hurry this thing along as well. If I know Albus, he'll be here in the next five minutes. He might even already be here, just discussing further strategy with either Molly or Minerva." And while the first name makes the young men in front of me grimace, do I nod in agreement.  
I do as told, unhooking the pin on the back of the brooch and pushing its tip into the skin of my hand. And as I do, do I hear Sirius strongly state: "I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby transfer full rights, duties, responsibilities and privileges as Regent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter to Poppy Pomfrey. So I have stated, so shall it be known." At which I reply: "So I accept, so shall it be done." And the gold of the brooch lights up.  
I feel the magic of the brooch seeping into the skin of my hand, coming from the pinprick in the palm of my hand and feel it solidifying around my ring finger. This makes me smile at Sirius, who smiles back only to look to the side and say: "Albus is coming. We'll talk later." At which I say: "My fireplace is secure. It's the only one at Hogwarts not being spied on by the Ministry." And while this makes the kids gasp, does the man nod.

* * *

_**Well done, Sirius,  
**__**So originally, I wasn't planning to end it here – and yes, I know that there is still no explanation, my muse wouldn't let me. But the next part actually concerns something quite different, or at least a different kind of confrontation and between different people. I felt it would be better to make that confrontation and everything that happens during it a separate chapter. I do promise to try to make the next chapter a bit longer.  
**__**Hope that helps,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	3. A Ministry Divided

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Two chapters and only ten pages on Word. I'm not entirely happy with that, but I am glad to get this story off my chest. I've been imagining, fantasizing and thinking about how this story would go for almost all of May (2019). And while it may seem as if I am breaking Harry from everything he loves, I do plan to solidify both old and new bonds, like with Pomfrey, later. Though even that won't be without some consequences.  
**__**Oh well,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 03  
**__**A Ministry Divided**_

_**27**__**th**__** of September 1995  
**__**Matron's Office, Hogwarts  
**__**Poppy's POV**_

As Sirius seems to state the magic word to close off the call, do I sense something happening in my office. I turn to this, noticing from the corner of my eye that the gem in the center of the brooch has turned emerald green again and say: "Someone just entered my office through the Floo. You three stay here. My permission for you to use magic remains active." The three nod, Mss. Granger now sitting on Mr. Potter's other side.  
I leave the three of them to themselves and head for my office. And while I was already expecting it, do I still frown as I see Dolores Umbridge, in all her horrid pink _glory_ standing beside my Floo-grate, letting in the Minister for Magic, his annoying assistant and even Madam Bones of the DMLE and several high-ranked Aurors. "What _exactly_ is going on here? Dolores Umbridge, surely you don't think anyone with a criminal record would enter _my _Hospital Wing?"  
And while the woman glares at me as I have yet to address her under anything other than her name, does Fudge state: "Apparently someone did, Madam Pomfrey. I just received word from Dolores that Harry Potter can now be considered a criminal. And because I don't feel like getting Minerva McGonagall on my neck, again, did I decide to use Aurors this time instead of Dementors." I silently thank my Occlumency Skills as I calmly ask:  
"And what are the _charges_?" I make sure to add as much disbelief to my tone as possible to prove to those around me I consider this nothing more than a joke and a waste of time. "Harry Potter has proven himself a Dark Wizard, Pomfrey. He was spotted using Dark Magic to transfer the child of a Noble and Ancient and well respected family over to his own form. And we are here to arrest him for it – as well as anyone who dares to support him."

At this I spare a short glance at the assistant, wondering how Percy Weasley would react to seeing his youngest brother do just that, and then decide to just get things over with. I smirk at the woman and ask: "Speaking of _Dark magic_, Amelia, do you perhaps know the law concerning the Dark Artefacts sold at Knockturn Alley? What makes it _legal_ to sell these artefacts?" And while Umbridge looks confused does Fudge ask:  
"What does that have to do with anything?" To which Weasley states: "Potter must have bought something in order to get that child, Minister." And while Fudge mutters: "Yes, yes, of course, that makes sense." Do I roll my eyes and ask: "Yes, and you would know all about such purchases, wouldn't you Percy Weasley?" The boy – as I refuse to call someone as childish as him an adult – looks confused and snarls:  
"I would never –!" But I snap my fingers, casting a spell I have been preparing since finding out about the words on Mr. Potter's hands. Instantly a magical shadow seems to fall over my office, making me glad I closed the doors to my office behind me as I don't feel like subjecting either of the three young adults in my wing to this. I glare at Weasley and ask: "Are these your and Umbridge's magical Signatures hidden within this magic, or not?"

Yet while the boy seems too terrified to do anything other than squeak as he must be sensing the full extend of the dark magic, does Umbridge shriek: "How are you doing this?" And Madam Bones has the answer as she states: "Through the law she just mentioned. A law that should be known to all those working above my station, Dolores.  
_Law #5461, section B12, paragraph 4._ _Objects sold at Knockturn Alley and other shady locations may only do so if the seller equips them with a spell to recognize, register and document the magical signature of the buyer. This to ensure that, if said object is found at the scene of a crime, the Aurors may use the registered signature to locate the buyer and ascertain whether or not he or she used said object for the cause of dark magic or a crime."  
_And both Umbridge and Weasley seem to gape at the woman at this, while I just roll my eyes and mutter: "That law's known far wider than just those above your station, Madam Bones. Everyone in the Healing Industry knows about it too. It's to make sure they can be of help to the DMLE in case their patients come in contact with the item in question that hurt them." Before I snap my fingers again, undoing my earlier magic.

This calms down Weasley, while Umbridge is glaring at me and she actually simpers: "I hardly see the problem here. I am merely using these objects for educational purposes, to ensure that Mr. Potter finally learns his lesson and stops his insistent lying. My reasons are righteous and just." To which I roll my eyes and say: "And your knowledge is flawed and your empathy is lacking. Blood quills drain the magic from a wizard to the point they can die from blood loss.  
And Mr. Potter's medical records show various signs of fatigue, which can be considered child abuse. And you may think that you are the leading force here, but I'm afraid that, as of five minutes ago, that is no longer the case." And to the shock of everyone in the room, do I smirk as I hold up my hand, showing the handsome ring now on my finger.  
"I am Poppy Pomfrey, Regent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and de facto leader of the Great Alliance. And the minute that Augusta Longbottom, Amos Diggory, Cheyenne Chang, Dayenne Spinnet, Marcus MacMillan and the others hear that a Blood Quill has been used in the presence of their Heirs, you are –!" But then I suddenly twist to the side, just as the woman screeches the curse: "CRUCIO!"

And while it misses, do the others all seem too stunned and horrified to act. Yet at the same time I feel horrified myself when I suddenly hear a voice behind me yell: "EXPELLIARMUS!" And a spell shoots from my right side at Umbridge, who blocks it, before Harry actually comes to stand in front of me, casting several other offensive spells at the woman, who blocks them all with a shield. And then one final shock hits me.  
"STUPEFY!" Minister Fudge shouts, actually being the one to hit Umbridge in the back instead of Madam Bones or one of the Aurors as I had expected and shooting her past the Aurors standing in the room. He then summons her limp body and says: "That was beyond uncalled for, Dolores. What were you thinking? You're under arrest. You may be my secretary, but I do _not_ work with people who willingly cast Unforgivables, especially within a school."  
And while I'm sure that Lucius Malfoy is now on the minds of many of those in the room, does Fudge turn to me and say: "I will use some of Amelia's Aurors to take Dolores with me to the Ministry and into custody. If you would be so kind as to stay here with Percy and give a full report on that medical report and your findings on that Blood quill – wait a second –." And the man turns to his assistant as I nod and say:

"Indeed, Minister. And to make it worse, I was able to track the registration spell. It told me that Percy's signature came upon one of the quills used by Mr. Potter on the 30th of August, only two days before Dolores came to Hogwarts. Now there is, of course, the chance that Percy was just stupid, didn't think his purchase or the strange date through and was just following orders, but –." And while the lad glares at me, do I leave my sentence hanging.  
Fudge sighs and says: "Weasley, stay here. Madam Bones will question you on this and you are dismissed as my Assistant until such time where we can determine your motives behind this ridiculous act of yours. You are not to take any acts _in name of the Ministry_ until this has been decided. Once it has been, I will decide whether to fire you or just let you out on a paid leave." And before Weasley can object, does the man leave through the fireplace, Umbridge and Aurors in tow. And the fact that two of the three are smirking doesn't escape me.

"YOU NO-GOOD STINKING LITTLE –!" Weasley then tries to yell at Potter, but while I grab his shoulder and push him behind me, does another form move itself in front of me. And Ronald Weasley proves that he has his mother's voice as he out-yells his brother: "YOU **DARE** TO INSULT HARRY WHEN THIS IS ALL **YOUR OWN** SORRY FAULT! YOU **DISGUST** ME, PERCY! I **HATE** BEING A PREFECT! I **HATE** EVERYONE COMPARING ME TO YOU! I AM **NOTHING** LIKE YOU AND WILL **NEVER** BE LIKE YOU!  
YOU ARE **NO** BROTHER TO ME! I **HATE** YOU AND I TORE THE LETTER YOU WROTE ME TO PIECES AFTER I READ IT! YOU ARE A **COWARD**, PERCY! A **COWARD** AND A **TRAITOR**! YOU THINK WE NEED _YOU_? THAT WE NEED _YOUR_ MONEY, _YOUR_ REPUTATION TO BE SOMETHING! **WE DON'T**! IN MY EYES, WE'RE BETTER OFF **WITHOUT** YOU!  
WE'RE **NOT** THE ONE EMBARRASSING YOU! **YOU'RE** THE ONE EMBARRASSING **US**! AND THE FACT THAT YOU DARE TO BLAME YOUR ACTIONS OF BUYING SUCH A DARK AND PAINFUL ITEM FOR SOMEONE YOU **KNEW** WAS GOING TO BE AROUND US, AROUND YOUR OWN BROTHERS AND SISTER, IS **DISGUSTING**, WORTHLESS, STUPID, JUST PLAIN WRONG AND – AND A MILLION OTHER THINGS!  
YOU **NEVER** DESERVED ANY OF THE TITLES YOU GOT! YOU WERE **NEVER** THERE AS A PREFECT, YOU **NEVER** DID ANYTHING FOR THE FIRST YEARS, NOT FOR US OR GINNY AND COLLIN, YOU ONLY _STATED_ YOU WERE _HEAD BOY_, BUT NEVER EVEN JOINED IN ON THE PATROLS! AND YOU WERE **STUPID** ENOUGH NOT TO NOTICE ANYTHING WRONG WITH YOUR OWN BOSS! **YOU'RE NOT A WEASLEY!** NOT IN MY EYES AND NOT IN THE EYES OF **ANY OF US**!  
WHEN YOU WALKED OUT ON US, TURNED YOUR BACK ON US, JUST BECAUSE DAD DECIDED, FOR ONCE IN HIS LIFE, TO ADVICE YOU _AGAINST_ SOMETHING INSTEAD OF HIS AND MUM'S CONSTANT ENCOURAGEMENT, YOU SHOWED US WHO YOU _**REALLY**_ ARE! **A WORTHLESS, SELFISH, ARROGANT, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, EGOCENTRIC, OBNOXIOUS WASTE OF SPACE AND LIFE!**"

And while I feel quite amazed at the fact that the young man can yell and scream for that long without tearing his vocal cords to shreds, does everyone gape at the panting fifteen year old. Yet then Harry sighs and actually moves away from where he is standing behind me again. He walks over to Ron and lies a friendly, supportive hand on his friend's shoulder, making Ron grin at him. Harry then turns to Percy and with a cold tone of voice says:  
"You made a mistake, Percy. The mistake of a lifetime. You think Fudge cares for you? He doesn't. Not the way a parent does. He won't support you if you decide to change careers. He won't open his doors to you if you stop being able to pay your rent. He won't stand by your side if you ever decide to get married to someone. And he definitely won't jump between you and a curse of any kind if it's shot by someone with a dark history or a need for murder.  
But you know who will, even now that you are proving unworthy of it? Your mother, Percy. And the fact that you don't even realize or appreciate how big that heart of hers is, that you consider a bag full of hard, cold gold more important than her hugging you and comforting you and supporting you when you're down or need her – that's just sad." Yet Percy just keeps gaping at him and while I wonder if any of that registered, does Harry turn around.

He makes Ron do the same and walks over to me. I myself also lie my hand on his shoulder and whisper: "I originally had a set of private rooms ready for you on the Sixth floor, just a few portraits to the right of the wall opposite of the Fat Lady. But considering the current situation, take the one on the Fifth floor, five portraits to the right of the Fat Lady, also the wall opposite of hers." Harry nods at me and I say: "I'll meet you there later."  
And watch him leave, Mss. Granger following behind him and softly telling him: "Let's head for the Gryffindor common room. Professor McGonagall actually gave us all the day off of classes and I heard that there was a party being thrown there while we headed back here after – well, our attempt to make sure Dumbledore wouldn't get the wrong idea about your pregnancy." And while I think: "That is his fault, not theirs." Do the three of them leave.

* * *

_**Heading into more trouble.  
**__**Yeah, I know, this day is just one problem after another. But this will be the last confrontation of the day, I promise. And there will be a positive twist and ending to this last confrontation. I will also, probably, include Dumbledore and Sirius into the story later and plan to give Sirius a more permanent role in the story. He may have transferred the Regency rights, but he is still going to remain Harry's godfather, don't worry about that.  
**__**So Umbridge has been arrested, Percy made the huge mistake of being the scapegoat that bought one of the quills in order to give Umbridge someone to blame for them, except she seems to have forgotten which one he bought and just used others as well. I'm probably going to dive deeper into that, but later. Also Amelia is going to play a role in future chapters, alongside Lucius Malfoy. No, I don't plan to arrest him, I have other ideas in mind.  
**__**Intriguing ones,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	4. Common Rooms And Private Chambers

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This chapter is going to be GREAT! It will have a confrontation in it, but it will also establish Harry's core group; the people he will trust with his life through the rest of the story. Of course his mate and mate's friends will be added to that group, but that won't happen for a few more chapters. Also, I was originally planning to bring one of my OC's into the last chapter alongside Albus, Harry and Poppy but – Ron and Percy happened.  
**__**Oh well, no loss,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 04  
**__**Common Rooms and Private Chambers**_

_**27**__**th**__** of September 1995  
**__**Gryffindor Common Room  
**__**Harry's POV**_

Getting pregnant was definitely the last thing I ever thought could happen to me – well, bar the few times I was being incredibly cynical and believed that, with magic and my luck, the impossible was actually possible – but now, after the last two confrontations, does it seem as if this crazy development has caused for a positive change to the situation I am finding myself in. While ridiculed for the last month, does all of Gryffindor now seem behind me again.  
Just like last year, when I was Chosen as one of the Champions for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, is a huge party going on inside the common room, everyone making full use of the fact that they have the day off of classes to party and the House Elves having outdone themselves on the snacks and beverages that they provided. Everyone is happy for me, slapping me on the back and asking me questions about the life growing within me.  
And the few that ask if they can get a feel that I ask them not to as I barely know them genuinely accept this, yet Parvati Patil, my date to the Yule Ball last year and Lavender Brown, who is her dorm mate and best friend, constantly come back to have another feel, giggling and squealing to each other every time they get a try. Even the portraits in the frames around the room are celebrating, joining in the large one hanging over the fireplace.

I am laughing along, loving how everyone seems to support me, how even Seamus seems too happy to care for the fact that we are still in disagreement on Voldemort's return and try not to care myself for the fact that I only get to feel like this, this united with the rest of my House – _my family,_ as McGonagall calls it – at rare times and am taking a huge gulp of my Butterbeer when I hear someone shout: "HOORAY FOR THE NEXT BOY-WHO-LIVED!"  
And that title shocks me so much I gulp down too much of the drink, choking and coughing in an effort to get the fluid out of my throat. Instantly Angelina and Alicia, my fellow Quidditch team members and Chasers for the team, are beside me, holding my sides and patting me on the back to help me clear my air-supply. I manage to gulp down the extra bit of liquid and take a few deep breaths, noticing how the whole room has fallen silent.  
"What – what did you just – what did you just call – call my child? My potential daughter?" At this the lad, who is actually in Fred and George's year, but who I rarely see as he hardly ever hangs around either them or Lee Jordan, their best friend, cringes and says: "Right, didn't think of that. Guess I should have said _Boy or Girl-Who-Lived,_ huh?" But this just infuriates me even more and I ask: "And what makes you so sure of that, huh?  
What makes you so sure, already, on the day of my child being created, that he or she will be a hero? An _orphan_!" I yell in the end and the lad retorts: "Wow, wow, wow! I never said that!" And finally it clicks, the realization taking away all of the happy euphoria I was feeling only minutes before. "You – you – you lot really – really don't realize it. You really don't care, do you? It really means nothing to you, doesn't it?"

"What on earth are you rambling about? Do pregnant people start rambling this early or is this –?" But then Ron proves that he has yet to let go of the rage he felt over Percy during the confrontation earlier as he angrily aims his wand at the girl who is in Sixth. I myself look around, spotting a few looks of understanding in a sea of confusion. This both horribly hurts me and infuriates me and I snarl: "Allow me to give you a _history lesson_."  
This makes a lot of those around me share looks of disbelief, but I no longer care, I am done caring. "The night I became famous, a night I remember _every single bloody time _I look in a mirror or a reflective window or any sort of similar kind of surface, is also the night James and Lily Potter, my _**parents**_ were killed. Does anyone perhaps remember that? Or is my famous title too important to you lot to bloody care?"  
"You never cared!" Seamus is actually the one to snarl this, but this is replied by several wands aimed at his face, not just mine but that of every Weasley present as well as Neville, the Chasers and Lee. The lad whitens as he sees this and I angrily hiss: "I _**do**_ care, Finnegan. I just thought you sorry lot had enough decency, common sense, logic and empathy that I wouldn't _**need**_ to state the bloody obvious. Too bad it took me four years to realize I'm wrong."

And while only one or two students around me seem to feel slightly guilty about this, do others just glare at me. But while the ones that aimed their wands alongside me come to stand around me, forming a protective circle that makes me smile at them, do I then decide to just let it all out; including the snarky side that I have been hiding more often than not. "Tell me, how many times do I need to prove your sorry asses wrong?" I ask cynically.  
"What are you talking about?" Lavender shrieks at me, but I just glare at her and snarl: "I had to end up in the Hospital Wing before you lot started considering me your hero again. Hermione had to get Petrified before you all realized that she was my best friend and Muggleborn. I had to outfly a dragon before you realized how dangerous that Tournament was. What? Do I need to lose one of these people around me before you realize I'm not lying?  
Voldemort is **back**! Why would I want the man who took me the only family I ever had back in my life to take either my life or that of my unborn child or even my friends? Wasn't Cedric enough for your sorry lot? Are you all really that pathetic that you would rather judge someone traumatized by death than do research and track a Magical Signature?  
How **many times** do you need a reality check before you realize that, unlike you, I am courageous enough to do what's right, smart enough to recognize a dangerous situation and how to escape it, loyal enough to fight for those who can't fight for themselves and ambitious enough to take up a challenge even when I might not be able to beat it?" And then, just for good measure, I ask: "Why are you lot so disgusting you would disgrace the reason my parents sacrificed themselves? Why are you trying to continue – where Voldemort left off?"

And this causes for an enormous and almost oppressing sense of silence to fall over the common room, everyone bar those around me gaping at me as if they have never seen me before. I however ignore it as I remember Madam Pomfrey's words. I turn to look at all those around me, catching their eye and motioning for them all with my head to follow me. And while making sure to avoid every Lion in the Den, do I leave the common room.  
"Harry." I hear a voice behind me and turn around, spotting Dean Thomas, Seamus' best friend, standing in the portrait hole. "Stay, Dean. I know you're not like the rest of that lot, but I don't want Seamus to end up by himself either." Dean looks at me shocked over this, but then frowns and says: "He doesn't deserve your kindness." To which I shrug and say: "No one deserves to be alone. Your House is like your family – and I have mine right here.  
Though, we're still friends, right?" And Dean's smile says it all, making me smile back at him. "Keep the other Fifth Years away from me, would you Dean? And if either Patil or Brown try anything, tell them this. _Harry knows about Third. He never said anything, but he __**knows**__._ Trust me, that's something they don't want me to know." Dean nods, his eyes proving both his curiosity and his acceptance and then the portrait closes.

I walk away a little, but then spot Professor McGonagall. And the fact that she is standing still in front of a portrait says it all. I grimace and step back, making sure she can't see me. "What's wrong?" Hermione asks and I mutter: "McGonagall. She's guarding the portrait Pomfrey mentioned, the one she originally planned to guard my private chambers. She's probably planning to confront me about Dumbledore's plans."  
"Where are your new private chambers, Harry?" The twins ask and I answer: "One floor below hers, five portraits to the right of the Fat Lady on the wall opposite her own.""Got it. We know a short-cut to there, one that goes around the Sixth Floor staircases. Come on, it's this way." George says and we all gratefully follow him and his brother. And as we walk, do I conduct a plan of action, one to ensure that my privacy remains my own right.  
We reach the portrait I described, me looking up to make sure that it is indeed five portraits to the right of where the Fat Lady is stationed and on the other side of the Grand Staircase before I move over to stand almost nose to nose with the portrait. And while the fair maiden within moves to crouch down near me, do I whisper: "Mischief on the First." The memory of the night my parents were murdered still very fresh on my mind.

The portrait opens, showing us a long hallway that obviously leads to a room in the back and we step through, Neville silently telling Hermione to keep quiet. They all step through and I climb in myself, but then ask: "Excuse me, are you perhaps capable of registering magical signatures?" The Maiden answers: "Yes, my good sir. If one were to lie their hand on my frame, the magic will register their signature, if so desired."  
I nod, step through and allow her to close before I say: "Look, I trust you guys, but I've been proven today that, bar Madam Pomfrey, you guys are the only ones in this castle that I _can_ trust. Dumbledore basically betrayed me, McGonagall's going to side with him regardless of what I say and the other teachers are just as much sheep that follow the herd as the students are. There might be other students out there, but I doubt there are many.  
And because we rarely pass this wall, do I not feel sure if I can trust the other portraits. So I came up with a plan. You guys will all get your magical signatures registered when you leave and will only come here during breaks or after dinner or if we all have a free hour or something. I will provide an emergency password, but will keep the original to myself. That way, if you want to visit, I will be the one to open up for you guys."

At this Hermione wants to object, but then Fred says: "Swell idea, mate." And George goes: "Yeah, especially considering that we already sold a dozen or two Extendable Ears." And they chorus: "This makes using those to spy on you completely impossible." And while Hermione's eyes widen at this, does Ron hum and say: "That's definitely a good point. Besides, with you being the only one to know the password, you can decide for yourself when you need your space or want to hang with us or something. You definitely deserve that."  
I smile at my best friend, grateful beyond words for his understanding and ask: "So, how _am _I able to be pregnant? Dumbledore got ahead of Pomfrey and he only told me that I was and that it had something to do with my soul mate being like really far away. But then he made the ridiculous mistake of thinking he could tell me I should consider putting my child up for adoption and I just lost it with him. And Fudge kept Pomfrey from explaining after that."  
"Dumbledore wanted you to do _**what NOW**_?" Everyone bar Ron and Hermione shriek and yell and I nod at them as I say: "Yeah. He was hinting at it after telling me I was pregnant. He wouldn't even let me run my hands over my stomach after telling me, tried to stop me from doing so. He even already contacted several witches, though they don't know it's about me, just that it's about something big. Your mum, Alicia, and yours as well."

"What? You never even met my mum! What was Dumbledore thinking? Ugh, don't answer, just leave this to me. I'll go talk to her." Alicia grumbles in the end, but to this Hermione says: "You can't! Fudge is having the Fireplaces watched! We found out while in the Hospital Wing." Yet at this the tanned girl rolls her eyes and says: "Don't worry about that. I don't need the Floo to contact my mum. Hardly anyone does."  
This confuses and intrigues me and while we all start to move through the hallway and into a really lavish looking common room with warm tones of soft red and dark brown all over the floor and walls and small hints of gold here and there in the furniture, does the girl pull a small, compact mirror from her pocket and ask it: "Mum, are you there? I need to talk with you." And just like the broch does the mirror change its reflection.  
And even from where I'm standing, slightly behind the girl, can I see her mother in the mirror, Alicia having the older woman's eyes and the shape of her nose. "Hey honey, what's wrong?""Has Headmaster Dumbledore come to see you?""Why yes, but he said he would be back later. Why?" "Because he wants to ask you something he doesn't have a right to. Mum, Harry has a soul mate, one who is really far away.  
He got pregnant earlier today, but Dumbledore seems against this for some reason. So while Harry was out cold to recover from the pain of growing a womb and the soul magic growing the child within him, Dumbledore contacted you in the hopes that Harry would consider you one of the mothers he would give his child to for adoption upon birth. Mum, Harry was told, in the same conversation, that he was pregnant and should give up the child."

Her mother looks at her shocked, but doesn't need much time to recover. She turns to me and says: "Harry, I am –." But I shake my head and say: "Don't apologize, Mrs. Spinnet. Just promise me that, when Dumbledore comes to convince you of going along with his plans, which I am just sure he will, you will refuse him. Dumbledore proved me, today, that he still thinks me that helpless infant he _saved_ from the wreckage of my home, nothing more.  
I am done with him. I am done listening to him and I will fight him every step of the way until my baby is my age or older. I don't care what I have to sacrifice to see this happen, I will. And –." I look around, seeing all of those in the room with me smiling at me and say: "And I know that everyone here will help me see that through. That they are done listening to Dumbledore as well, at least about this, and that they will help me stand against him.  
I wish I didn't have to, but – I know Dumbledore and I know he's not just going to go and accept this, accept the fact that I am making my own decisions regarding this. And I know I have a long way ahead of me before I can convince him that he has no choice, that it's not up to him." The woman nods and says: "And if he comes here first, I will make sure to set the first steps on that, to let him know it's not just students who he will have to face about this."

At this I smile at her and then Alicia says: "Mum, the fireplaces are being watched. Can you go meet with Andrew in the Department of Magical Transportation and see what he thinks about that? If he's aware of it? I'm sure he isn't, but –." Her mother nods and Alicia clicks the mirror closed in its casket before Hermione asks: "Andrew?" And Angelina answers: "My older brother. Alicia's boyfriend." Which makes me turn to George in shock.  
The redhead shrugs and says: "He's four years older than us, graduated in Charlie's year. Alicia and him have a pretty good deal and they already knew about the Yule Ball. Andrew also knew about this task he needed to do on that night, so he told Alicia to go with someone else, as a friend. She and I did exactly that." At which I smile, even while I wonder what job someone who works for the Department of Magical Transportation could have on Christmas.  
"What, is he supposed to make sure that the right Christmas presents get delivered in the right homes or something?" I think to myself, having never believed in Santa after years of never getting anything even remotely like a Christmas gift in my youth. Yet this reminds me of the life growing within me and I whisper: "Things will be different for you. I promise. You'll want for nothing. I won't spoil you, but I won't neglect you either."  
And while this makes everyone around me smile, does Neville then suddenly say: "I hate it that I didn't do this sooner as I didn't want McGonagall to hear us, but – we're being followed." And instantly, as the boy aims a finger at the wall behind me, do I turn around, my wand in hand. And from the shadow a young woman steps out.

* * *

_**Wait, who's she?  
**__**My OC and the start of things taking a turn for the better. Another OC has also been introduced in this chapter, or at least named, and he's going to also play a pretty good role in this story. But it won't just be the OC who will play a role in the upcoming chapter. Sirius, Molly, Dumbledore and Lupin will as well. And a few more lines will be drawn, sides chosen and tempers spiked. Yep, another confrontation is underway.  
**__**How fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	5. Unspeakables And Order Members

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I'm going to be honest, this is basically where I ran up against a wall. I had multiple ideas of how I wanted the upcoming scenario to play out and they kept changing. Well, at least in small ways they kept changing, mostly in the order of how it all plays out. I do have plans. Also, once the 27**__**th**__** is over, I'm going to make a timejump to the 30**__**th**__**.  
**__**And bring in Lea,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 05  
**__**Unspeakables And Order Members**_

_**27**__**th**__** of September 1995  
**__**Private Chambers, Hogwarts  
**__**Harry's POV**_

"Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want with us? Who do you work for?" Hermione asks in rapid succession, yet also unable to hide the tone of fear through her need to sound tough, strong and intimidating. Yet the woman, who while she wears very conservative cloths is still easily able to be distinguishable for her gender, just calmly answers: "I am Pepper Pomfrey, Poppy's older sister. I work for the Unspeakables."  
This shocks us, the fact that the woman is so open about herself shocking me more than anything and I notice her turning to look at me, even though she wears a hood that hides most of her features and makes her whole face one big black outline, her eyes, nose and mouth only recognizable by lines of a softer shade of black. "I am here for you, Mr. Potter. My fellow Unspeakables and I have noticed an increasing number of _guards_ at our door these past months.  
We got curious as to why and started searching our Department for something that might interest them, that might interest their enemy. Imagine our surprise when we suddenly came across a prophesy that was set in our Department. One that, apparently, is about you and that Dark Lord Dweep. And while normally only those a prophesy is about are able to take it, were we able to actually get it to recite its stated words.  
We also found out that Dumbledore was the one to have heard it the first time around, when it was made and studied the words ourselves. And after studying that and the events of the past fourteen years, we came to quite the disturbing realization. This prophesy, Mr. Potter, is the whole reason that Dark Dweep went after you all those years ago.  
He and Dumbledore are taking that stupid little orb word for freaking word. And with that they're making the biggest mistake of both their lifetimes – and yours as well." And while the woman sounds calm and even slightly careless, do her words rock my world and I think: "_Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time_. The Weapon the Order is guarding is a damned prophesy. My parents were killed over a dumb bunch of words."

"What does it say? The Prophesy? What does it say? Why would its words make Voldemort want to go after Harry? And how could it be about both of them? Didn't you say it explained the events of the last fourteen years? Doesn't that mean the prophesy was made when Harry was still an infant? How could there be a prophesy about an infant and the Darkest wizard in History?" Hermione asks, obviously trying to make sense of all this.  
"The words don't matter. **No**, they don't. Why? Because I can already tell that all of you are on the verge of making the same mistake those two dweebs did; take each and every word literal and believe them down to the most literal sense of the word. And that is the last thing anyone should want to do with a subject as mystical as Divinations." This seems to annoy Hermione and then Pomfrey, still sounding careless, says:  
"And besides, this is hardly the first prophesy predicting something like this. Which is another mistake that old dweeb made. He thinks this is the _**only**_ prophesy predicting the birth of someone able to end the dark reign of another. He thinks this prophesy is the end-all, be-all of Divinations and hasn't studied any other prophesy, not even ones that are recorded in history books. If he did, he would find some very interesting and familiar lines in them."  
"Like what?" I can't help but ask and the woman sighs, breathing through her nose as she does and says: "Like the one line that is basically the crux, heart and soul of this damned thing – and one that comes back in a good two, if not three-hundred other prophesies. And then I'm only counting the prophesies ever made about English witches and wizards. If I were to go continental, I'd get somewhere closer to 1000 if not more."

"What is this line?" Every Weasley present asks and the woman recites: _"Either must die at the hand of the other_." And at the third word do my legs give up on me, making me tumble down for the second time today. Instantly Lee reacts, using his wand to summon a chair to end up behind me, making me crash within it. Yet I am too horrified and feel too broken to even notice this, tears running down my face as I lie a desperate hand on my stomach.  
I hear the Pomfrey woman sigh and mutter: "I knew that would happen. Harry, remember what I said. This line is in almost every prophesy – and it is the _one_ line that proves that Divinations should not be taken literally. The word _hand_ is not something that means _the hand holding the wand_. In prophesy language its definition is _that which gives._" And to my astonishment do I actually see Ron nod in agreement with this. I turn to him and he says:  
"Our dream diaries. I did some reading to make sure I could keep making the dreams be believable and found a section about _prophetic dreams._ It intrigued me and I read the whole thing. It went into prophesies as well and the language and definition of several of the most common terms used within their predicted statements. _Hand_ is the one word that has over a million different definitions and can be used in even more different ways."

Hermione gapes at our best friend over this, but I turn from him to Pomfrey and ask: "What can I do? You're telling me this all for a reason, so please, for my unborn child, explain." The woman nods and while I can't see her eyes, do I somehow feel sure that she is feeling sorry for worrying me this much. "Basically, Mr. Potter, you and I could hold hands while you, say, order me and the Unspeakables to kill Voldemort and, when we do, it would fulfill the prophesy.  
It would be _by your hand_." This astounds me and I notice the woman's lips quirking up as she says: "And besides, you're basically already fulfilling the prophesy – or at least, another line of it. _He shall have a power the Dark Lord knows not_. We believe that's the line that inspired that Dweeb to hunt you down, but he didn't study the line or its meaning. And he thinks the words _Dark Lord_ just mean his control over Dark Magic. It hardly ever does."  
"Then what does it mean?" Neville asks, yet it's Ron that answers: "Loneliness. Dark Lords, according to Prophesies, are often people who trust absolutely no one and just want to dominate, to rule over all." He turns to us and says: "But Harry does. He has been through hell and back, faced death and looked it in the eye and turned around. And even now that Dumbledore has betrayed him, he still trusts. He trusts us. He has us. That's _the power_."  
This makes some of those around me tear up, me included as I lie both of my hands on my stomach, yet then suddenly the fireplace to my left lights up. This shocks and startles us all and Madam Pomfrey's face shows in the flames as she says: "Sorry sis, I'm sending them through." And a second later my blood starts to boil for the third time today as Dumbledore steps through the fireplace, followed by McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley.

Then, for a short second, fear grips at my heart as both Sirius, my godfather, and Remus Lupin step through as well, Madam Pomfrey behind the two of them, but then the Matron comes to stand with my godfather and this makes me smile. And thanks to Ron's earlier words do I not even feel like looking at either the Chasers, Lee or Neville in fear that they might react badly to this. "What are you doing here?" Dumbledore actually asks the other Pomfrey.  
"SIRIUS! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! WE TOLD YOU TO –!" Mrs. Weasley tries to yell at my godfather, but then Madam Pomfrey waves her wand, actually silencing the woman and she snaps: "I already told you, there will be no yelling around here. I am the new Regent of the Potter line and you will respect my decisions or face the consequences. And unlike you, Molly Weasley, I make my own decisions when it comes to Minor Potter."  
And while I feel quite confident that her kids might just join her in that soon, does the Unspeakable then speak. And her first words alone make me chortle as she coldly states: "Personally I think I have more right to be here than an impatient dweeb who thinks he can make other people's decisions for them and is too impatient to study mystical subjects like Divinations." And the way that the man's eyes widen and turn my way says it all.  
Then, just like in the common room, do my friends come to stand around me, their wands in their hands even though they don't aim them yet. "What do you think you're doing!?" Mrs. Weasley, who has apparently used non-verbal magic to undo the silencing spell, asks and the twins chorus: "Protecting our friend from threats.""HOW DARE YOU BOYS CALL ALBUS A THREAT! APOLOGIZE THIS INSTANT!"

But while Madam Pomfrey groans and recasts her spell, McGonagall actually instantly undoing the spell and causing for a glaring match between the two staff members, do the twins just coldly tell their mother: "No." And the flat tones of their voices seem to shock their mother enough she falters in the tirade she obviously wants to give them. I look between the twins, the Order and the Unspeakable and then make my decision.  
I get out of my chair, my legs shaking slightly as I am still feeling overwhelmed with shock over everything I have learned today, but Neville is instantly at my side, supporting me. I smile at him and then move over to the Unspeakable, ignoring how Dumbledore and McGonagall call out to me to stop. And while I notice the twins conjuring a shield, proving the two raised their wands at me, do I only respond to this by sighing through my nose.  
Neville, Ron and Ginny then part, making it so that there is only space between me, the Unspeakable and the wall behind her and I look her in the eye – or at least the outline of her eyes – and ask: "If we hold hands and I give you the order, you will be able to do it?" The woman nods and says: "Like I said, it will be _by your hand_." And behind me I hear Dumbledore gasp and whimper: "No, she didn't." Yet I ignore this and reach out.

The woman grabs my hand, her hand actually ungloved and four of her finger nails painted in one of the four primary House Colors and the thumb left unpainted. This amuses me, but I ignore it and, remembering what happened between Sirius and Madam Pomfrey earlier, I take a deep breath and state: "I, Harry James Potter, order Pepper Pomfrey, whose hand is in mine, and the Unspeakables to fulfill the prophesy.  
To end the road to immortality walked by the Dark Lord known as Tom Marvolo Riddle or Lord Voldemort and to make him, instead, walk the road to death, hell, or whatever punishment he deserves for the crimes he committed against humanity. To no longer be the Dark Lord of the realm of the living or those tied to this plane of existence in anyway or form. So by my hand, do I order, so shall it be known."  
And while I take great strength and inspiration from how I see her lips quirking up more and more as I speak, does she strongly state back: "By Harry James Potter's hand, heart, soul and mind, I am ordered, so shall it be done." And as the magic takes hold, do I feel something I didn't even notice. A weight I didn't even know I was carrying feels like it's being lifted off of me, not just my shoulders as the saying goes, but every last bit of me, even my soul.  
I take a deep breath as our hands release each other, lying my own hand on my heart instead and faltering in my step as I suddenly feel lighter than I ever have. And Lee is this time the one to come stand behind me and steady me, making me smile at him. Yet my smile vanishes as Dumbledore says: "You've made a grave mistake." Making all of us glare at him, even the Unspeakable who groans and snaps: "No, we have not.

I could literally feel the burden of the prophesy's magic release from Mr. Potter as we sealed our oaths and feel it settle on my own person instead. That's the reason he stumbled, not whatever crap you're thinking. He's not unsteady because the magic punished him or whatever you might think happened, he's been freed from it. And if you weren't such a dweeb who takes prophetic words literal to the last letter instead of realizing they have multiple meanings, you'd know this.  
_Either must die at the hand of the other_? That line is in a good 200 different prophesies, it's in almost every Divinations Book that describes prophesies of the past, it's one of the most common lines in prophesies predicting the birth of someone with the power to end someone's reign of darkness. And darkness doesn't meant dark magic in prophesies either, it means loneliness. Dark Lords, in Divinations, mean people who dominate others.  
You may have overheard that prophesy, Albus Dumbledore, but we Unspeakables have studied its language, deciphered the meaning of its words and are, even now, coming up with solutions to make it come true. And guess what. Now that Potter has made his orders –." Here the woman stops, waves her hand and causes for a whole calculus of numbers and calculations to appear in the air before her. This shocks us all and the woman studies it before she says:  
"Our chances of doing so by Halloween are at a total of eighty-six percent. Ninety-seven by Christmas and a full one-hundred by Valentine's day. Yes Dumbledore, even prophesies as open-ended as this one can have a full 100% of coming true if you just do the proper studying instead of listening to it once and then _planning __**around**_ it or something retarded like that." And while the woman lectures Dumbledore, do I return to my seat.

The others remain standing around me and then Madam Pomfrey, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley all come to approach me. And to my slight annoyance is Mrs. Weasley the first to reach me, actually daring to, like Dumbledore, pull my hands away from my stomach. I tighten my hold again and glare at her, making her falter before she smiles at me and says: "Oh Harry, I'm so happy. I promise I will –." But instantly, before I can, do others react.  
The twins each grab one of her arms and pull her away, the others coming to form a wall between her and me and Ginny is the one to speak: "How dare you? How could you? What are you even thinking? What in the name of – _shut up, you stubborn old hag!"_ She snaps at McGonagall, remembering Madam Pomfrey's warning about no yelling. And while both McGonagall and her mother gape at her, does she glare at her mother and snarl:

"You actually think Harry is going to give his child up for adoption? You actually dare to think that an orphan would willingly separate himself from the only family he might ever have? You actually are that loyal, that blindly devoted to Dumbledore over there that you dare to agree with him? What if he had done this to you? What if he had told you that you should give up either Ron or me while you were pregnant of us, because of Uncle Gideon and Fabian?"  
The woman gasps horrified and even my own eyes widen as I can barely believe Ginny would use something like that as an example. Yet Ginny doesn't seem done as she continues her tirade: "You lot disgust me. You have no right to make a decision like this. And the fact that you made it even before Harry was told he was pregnant, that he dared to tell it to Harry in the same conversation as telling Harry that he was pregnant – you all disgust me."  
Ginny then turns to me, which I can see as her head slightly sticks out over the shoulders of her older brothers and she says: "This should be a day of celebration. The one thing Voldemort tried all those years ago – oh, get over yourselves, you bunch of chicken – is being undone. Harry is getting his family back. He should be given the chance to celebrate this fact, not dread the idea that those who _care for him_ want to take him the one source that makes him happy."  
She then looks back at her mother and asks: "How can you, a mother, just stand there and think you can tell another mother that he or she should give up their child, their firstborn? How can you be so heartless that you won't even give this new family a chance to exist, not even on the day it was created? How can any of you live with yourselves, knowing you are asking someone who has done _**so much **_for you to just sacrifice even more?

What is your excuse?" And while I feel teary-eyed over the fact that I can tell her daughter's words are convincing Mrs. Weasley, does McGonagall seem determined to stick to her pride as she says: "He's still in school." To which, to my pride and joy, Hermione retorts: "OWLs can be taken independently at both the Ministry and Diagon Alley." The woman falters for a moment, probably because it's Hermione, but then says:  
"The Muggles he lives with will never accept him having a child." To which Ron retorts: "Madam Pomfrey became his Regent today, she'll take him in. Either her or his Destined mate, which is the whole reason he's pregnant in the first place." McGonagall glares at the boy, who defiantly glares back at her and she snaps: "He won't be able to provide for himself, not until he's off age which is in two years." Yet to this the twins snort and one of them says:  
"Harry gave us his Tri-Wizard winnings." And while McGonagall wants to snap: "Exac –." Does the other say: "We'll be happy to make him a silent partner and share our profits between the three of us. And we graduate around the same time he has his baby. Plus, his mate might be older than him and have a job of his own and so does Madam Pomfrey." And then Professor McGonagall actually breaks and snarls: "HE IS DISGRACING HIS PARENTS' SACRIFICE!"

And this time there are no retorts as everyone just gapes at the woman, none of us able to believe that she would dare say such a thing. Yet then, while I was expecting Sirius, does Lupin growl: _**"No, he isn't."**_ And while I silently wonder if the full-moon might be near, do we turn to the man, who actually does look more feral than human, his amber eyes alight with rage and hatred, making McGonagall squeak in fear.  
"James and Lily died so Harry could live. So he could have a life that _**he**_is happy with. And Ginny is right. This child makes him happy. You need only look at Harry and you can see it. Just the way that he is holding his hands over his stomach, even though the child is barely grown enough to react, proves how Harry has already accepted this, how this is what he wants, what makes him happy. And Ginny is also right in saying we _**don't**_ have the right to take this from him."  
Sirius nods and says: "Which is exactly why I gave Regency over to Poppy. We talked and she told me her plans. They obviously proved that she has plans for both my godson and his child, that she wants to give Harry this chance, this chance to be happy. And for those of you wondering _how_ we talked, James gave us these." And the both of them hold up the two brooches, that look quite identical though one has an emerald and the other a brown topaz.  
The two men both turn to McGonagall and Sirius says: "You're in the wrong, Minerva. You're just letting your ego get the better of you and don't want to admit to your own students, your own House, that you're wrong. But Harry proved that each of your reasons are invalid and you only need look at him and his friends to know that the past won't repeat itself. If Harry decides to go down the road of his parents and use the Fidelius, he has plenty of Secret Keepers to choose from.

And not one of them is anything like Pettigrew. This, right here, proves more than anything else that this war isn't going to be like the last one; that this time we really do have people we can trust; people we can trust our future and our kids with. I need only look at that group over there and I see a group of friends that is even closer and more trustworthy than James, Remus, me and that little rat were. And you have to be blind _**not**_ to see that."  
This makes all of us smile at the man, while I hear Alicia whisper at Angelina: "And people think he's a Death Eater?" At which her friend and brother's girlfriend shrug in confusion before Lupin speaks up and asks: "So my only question left is; what is your deal, Minerva? Why are you so determined to get your way, regardless of Harry's rights and desires?" Yet before the woman can answer – or argue back as it looks like – Neville speaks up.

* * *

_**You go, Neville.  
**__**So yeah, I established a very vital OC, created the situation that makes it so that Harry won't have to be the one to take down Voldemort, gave Harry a chance to grow a real support group around him and had a bit of a confrontation between him and some of the Order. And to be honest, I think McGonagall is going to be the only one who is going to hold onto her stubbornness; Albus and Molly will accept Harry's wishes and aid him in them.  
**__**Why? Because I don't really feel like bashing them again. Though if you're looking for a good AD!Bashing story, check out "Yule Ball Drama" by Vance McGill. It has brilliant, long-term Dumbledore, Molly, Ron and Ginny bashing, HarryxHermione, a very nice and consistent story and he/she updates every single day. The story has 33 chapters and is going to cover everything from halfway through Fourth year all the way into Fifth.  
**__**A great read,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	6. Longbottom Resolve

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**From this point onward, there are only going to be a few things that I feel sure about; the Unspeakable helping Harry break the connection between him and Voldemort – aka take out the Horcrux – the school learning about Umbridge being gone, Lea arriving over the weekend, Harry getting used to being pregnant and growing closer with those that joined him to the Private Chambers – and Lucius helping Sirius and Amelia.  
**__**Wait, what,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 06  
**__**Longbottom Resolve**_

_**27**__**th**__** of September 1995  
**__**Private Chambers, Hogwarts  
**__**Neville's POV**_

"I can tell you why." I state loudly, having no interest in giving this woman a chance to talk herself out of all of the mistakes I know she has been making over the last four years, especially now that she seems so against the one Lion who is going to need his Head of House the most out of everyone in the Den. And while I don't even like the idea of Harry returning to the Den, do I not care for this or for the way that McGonagall is glaring at me.  
At one point it might have scared me, but everything that happened in the last four years, especially seeing Harry so horribly traumatized as he arrived back at the Quidditch Pitch at the end of last year, has hardened me and I have spent the better part of last summer practicing, training my body and mind and learning to overcome my greatest personal obstacles; my nerves and my clumsiness. And now that my closest friend needs me, I'm ready.

"McGonagall has been like this for years. Her problems with Harry go all the way back to First year. And don't bother, Professor, I've gotten over my forgetfulness and have a quote for evidence to prove I'm right." The woman is almost seething at me and sneers, almost on a level that would make Snape proud: "Well Mr. Longbottom, if you're so sure, why don't you make that quote?" And as I think: "Your funeral." Do I state:  
"_Four students out of bed after curfew. I've never seen anything like it_." And I turn from her to Lupin and Black, who stare at me wide-eyed as I say: "Words spoken by Minerva McGonagall on the night of the 13th of April in 1992 to Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger – and Harry James Potter." And while McGonagall's eye twitches in annoyance that I actually remember this, do the two men start to glare at her in rage and anger as I ask:  
"You want more? Because I have plenty, trust me.""Speak your mind, little Longbottom. It's obviously necessary. Especially considering Potter's current situation and the fact that McGonagall is supposed to be his Head of House." At this McGonagall wants to turn on the Unspeakable, but I just say: "Another fact is that McGonagall only visits the Quidditch team – when Harry is late for practice. And I overheard her one time.  
She was encouraging the others to _train Potter harder._ And considering the fact that she never did with Harry around proves just what she means with that." To which Alicia says: "Which caused for Oliver to tell Harry to _catch the Snitch or die trying_ during the first match of his Second year, when he had that crazy Bludger against him.""Oh, and I guess that's my fault too, isn't it?" McGonagall snaps, but I just raise my eyebrow at her.

"Act your age, will you?" The Unspeakable asks and she goes on: "That's the kind of excuse a teen uses when he's in an argument with a rival from another House or a younger or older brother. Not a Head of House who is responsible for the health and well-being of his or her students." McGonagall glares at the woman, but I just go on and ask: "Headmaster, do you recall the one meal this week where Gryffindor _didn't_ lose any points?"  
The man nods, while Black, Mrs. Weasley and Lupin share looks of confusion and the man says: "Yes, and now that I think about it, Minerva whispers something under her breath every time. Well, every time bar last Monday for breakfast. Minerva, what were you taking those points for?""For me not sitting close enough to Harry.""_You don't know that."  
_McGonagall snaps, but I roll my eyes and Ron says: "Wait a second – no, he's right. Neville was sitting in front of Hermione, opposite of Harry on his right, for breakfast on Monday, but he sat with Dean and Seamus all the other meals. And because Harry and Seamus are in argument over You – over Voldemort, Neville sits almost half a table away. And Gryffindor lost five points every time. And the same thing has been happening since Thursday."

I notice Harry looking between McGonagall and me and nod at the boy as I say: "You got that right, Harry. Her keeping me behind every Transfigurations is just another nail on the coffin. It has nothing to do with my spellcasting, my results in class or even my homework. She keeps me behind – to _motivate me into being __**better friends **__with you."_"I am trying to give Mr. Potter another support source. You should –."  
The woman tries to snarl at me, but I take on a high-pitched tone in an effort to mimic her tone as I quote: "_You and Harry could be close friends, Mr. Longbottom. It will do much good for your future, especially the years after your graduation. If you get close now, you might be Harry's best man at his wedding or at least stand with him. You might be invited to the birth of his child, if he has one after graduating. The four of you might make a major difference in the coming war. You four could become more legendary than even the Marauders."  
_And while everyone is now gaping and staring at the woman in shock and disbelief, does she cross her arms and angrily state: "I don't see the problem here." To which I roll my eyes and the Unspeakable snorts as she says: "Really, because then you're blind. Even I can see what's wrong here and this is my first time in the castle since my own graduation, bar my visits to my sister, of course. The whole thing is obvious; you're trying to recreate the past.  
You don't care for the young Potter here. To you, he might as well be Kissed by a Dementor. You're trying, in all ways bar Necromancy or dark Reincarnation Rituals, to make Harry Potter be his father. You want him to give up the child, because James Potter didn't get his firstborn until after graduation. And you're trying to turn Longbottom here into Peter Pettigrew, hoping he will betray Potter and that Potter will die for his child, ending the war.  
You're willing to let this stupid war, which hasn't even started yet and won't need to either, run for another six years, regardless of the victims it might make, just because that's how it happened when your life had some happiness in it. And you can try to deny this all you want, the evidence speaks for itself. Though I do wonder one thing; _**why**_? Why would you want this?" And everyone looks at the woman who angrily screams:

"TO PREVENT THAT DEATH, NOT **CAUSE **IT!" This just doesn't make any sense to me and Lupin asks: "But why would you want that?" And the woman groans: "Because my Mind-Healer recommended it. He said it will help me get closure with what happened all those years ago. If I can save Harry Potter, I might be able to have closure with the fact that I couldn't save his father, that I couldn't be there for his parents."  
Yet to this Harry asks: "And for that I have to be 21 and with child? Why? Why didn't you try this in my First after you realized that I _had_ gone down to the Third Floor Corridor and that someone _was_ trying to steal it? Why didn't you try that when the Chamber of Secrets was open? Why was keeping the school year going more important to you? Why didn't you do that in my Third? Why did it have to be Lupin who taught me the Patronus?  
No offense." The boy quickly tells the man, who shakes his head, proving he isn't offended. "Why would I need to be 21 for that? Why not the actual age where someone like me would need someone like you? Why do I need to lose my childhood, my innocence, before you're willing to protect me?" And he sounds genuinely hurt and confused by this point, looking at McGonagall like a cub that has lost sight of its mother.

"I think another question that needs to be asked is; _**who the heck is even your Mind-Healer?**_ I mean no offence to you, Minerva, but what kind of nut recommends something that counter-productive, that long-term and stupid?" The Unspeakable asks and the Lioness answers: "His name is Lionel Shells." To which I groan as I remember tales my grandmother used to tell me about how she tried to help my parents heal from their fate.  
"Professor, for the love of Merlin. You're getting scammed. Shells is a charlatan, he tried to _heal_ my parents through some crazy long-term healing plan that covered nothing but calming draughts and other basic potions of the same nature. And the potions he tried to brew himself all ended up either exploding or malfunctioning. He almost even poisoned my mum with one of his brews. Gran gave him hell for this and then fired him. She told me."  
The woman looks at me horrified, while some of those around me look curious, obviously wondering what is wrong with my parents. Only Harry doesn't seem to share in this and I wonder when he found out what happened to them. But the fact that he is the only one and that the same doesn't count for Ron and Hermione proves that Harry kept this a secret. This makes me smile and then Mrs. Weasley asks: "Minerva, is he charging you?"  
The woman shakes her head and the Unspeakable says: "That proves he's a charlatan. It's against the law for Mind-Healers _not_ to charge their patients. Even if they don't charge money, they still need to charge something, like a debt, a repaid service or even, in the case of store owners, the promise of discount on their next purchase. It's a way for Aurors to separate the legitimate Mind-Healers from the charlatans and make it easier to arrest the latter."

At this the woman sighs and mutters: "I – I need time to think." And we all nod at her, me really hoping that she will, afterwards, come to apologize to Harry for her horrible words if not everything else she has been causing. Yet I also notice that Harry is actually watching her closely as she leaves through the hallway, down through the portrait hole on the other side. We both watch it close behind her and then Harry seems to take action.  
He gets out of his seat and asks: "Ron, would you walk with me, please?" And while confused does the redhead follow his best friend as Harry heads for the other side of the room, where a single bookcase is set against the wall. Harry turns from it to Ron and says: "Get the most advanced book you can find – and then throw it at me. Trust me, Hermione." He ends, raising a hand at his other best friend, who does look ready to yell at him over this.  
Instantly I know something is up and I gently grab Hermione's arm and whisper: "He knows you. You know he would never ask Ron this in your presence if he doesn't have a good reason. Just wait." The girl grimaces, but nods, looking curious and concerned. We both watch and Ron grabs a huge, heavy looking tome of which the cover proves that this one has been opened dozens if not hundreds of times. The boy grunts and then throws the book, which obviously takes effort.

And instantly I know something is really wrong as Harry, who I know has great reflexes, agility and an incredible eye, actually raises his arms way too high in his effort to catch the book that is so heavy it doesn't even reach halfway between the two of them before falling down. Harry sighs and asks: "I was way off, wasn't I?" We all nod and Harry says: "That doesn't surprise me. But here's the real problem; I didn't even see the book, not even when Ron grabbed it."  
"You can't see it?" The twins ask and Harry shakes his head and says: "I can't. I haven't been able to see other things like it either for almost two years now. I can hardly ever see other tomes and books of a similar nature, can't see any of the other Seventh years or students studying for their Masteries. I – I couldn't even see any of you guys when you were studying for your OWLs." And as he says this, do certain things suddenly click.  
"All those times that you go to sit somewhere in the Library where the older students are; you go sit there because you genuinely think the table's free, don't you? And those few random times when you take a turn and run into some of the older Ravenclaws? You don't see them either, do you? Or when you walk on the side of the Gryffindor Table that is next to the Ravenclaw table. You don't see any of them either, do you?"  
Harry shakes his head at all this and says: "And I don't get why either? I mean, if I'm cursed then surely Madam Pomfrey must have spotted the spell long before now. I know it was put on me after I left that one Transfigurations class at the start of the semester after Christmas in Third as that was the first time I ran into someone from Seventh Year, but I just don't get why the spell is still active. I've been to the Hospital wing several times since."

This really confuses all of us, but then Black walks over to the two and says: "Poppy won't be able to remove the spell – if she doesn't first locate it. And she won't diagnose it – if it's not actually on your person. Tell me, Harry. You are usually out cold when you come to the Hospital Wing, right? So what is the one thing you won't need when that happens?" And instantly it makes sense for all of us and the Chasers chorus: "His glasses!" And Black nods.  
Harry blinks in shock, but then takes off his glasses and squints down. And the way his eyes, even when obviously unfocused, widen prove that he is finally able to see the huge tome that is still on the floor. He hands his glasses to Sirius, who taps them with his wand, undoing the spell, while Harry himself reaches out and picks up the book, actually smiling to prove that he is happy to finally be able to see it before he puts it back.  
Black gives him back his glasses and Harry puts them on before turning to the bookcase. His eyes widen again and he mutters: "Wow, that case is a lot fuller than it was earlier.""Really?" Hermione asks and Harry nods as he motions for one of the shelves and says: "This whole shelf? Completely empty before the spell was removed. And there were only three books here, five here and only half as much on all of the other shelves."  
He sighs and shakes his head as he motions for the bottom shelf and says: "Only this shelf is still as full to me as before the spell was removed. And surprise, surprise. Look at what subject these books are on." But even though the bookcase is on the other side of the room, does Lupin mutter: "Let me guess, Transfigurations? James' best subject?" And Ron, Black and Harry nod, making me roll my eyes and look away.

"That is an extreme case of negligence when it comes to Mr. Potter's education, if not outright abuse of it and McGonagall's rights as Head of House and teacher. And I doubt this was something else recommended by that charlatan of hers." The Unspeakable mutters to herself and I decide to change the subject. I turn to Lupin and ask: "So, Pettigrew is the one to have betrayed the Potters? I guess he's also the one to have killed those Muggles, huh?"  
The man nods and says: "Yes. He's also the one who killed Cedric and helped Voldemort return." This astounds me and I ask: "Wait, what? Why doesn't my gran know about this? She's been waiting for something irrevocable to use to get Black a trial for more than a year. She wanted to use Third Year, but his attack on the Fat Lady made her hesitate. Has this been officially determined in anyway? Has anyone checked Cedric for a Magical Signature?"  
But to this, while Hermione, Ron and Harry gape at the fact that my gran wants to give Sirius a trial, does Dumbledore sigh and say: "I'm afraid that Amos was blackmailed by Dolores not to have the Magical Signature checked, to just leave the cause of death as it was and to have the burial as soon as possible. And I doubt Amos would be willing to dig up his own son to get that checked now." But to this I shake my head and say:

"Not if it can help the Alliance, if it can help someone get the justice he deserves, the freedom he deserves. Besides, I know that both Mr. Diggory and my Gran hate the injustice dealt to Black all those years ago. They would love a chance to set it right, especially if it helps honor Cedric's death as well.""But it's been too long." Mrs. Weasley tries, but I shake my head and say: "We can call it their Period of Grief. Every Ancient House deserves one."  
"But what about Dolores? I know Amos and I know he's not one to give into blackmail just like that. I may not know what Dolores has against him, but I know it's bad." But while I want to tell him that I feel sure that Gran will protect Mr. Diggory if necessary, does Madam Pomfrey smirk and say: "Dolores won't be a problem, Albus. Not anymore. She was arrested just minutes after you left my wing, charged with trying to cast an Unforgivable.  
Fudge even saw her do it and was the one to cast the stunner that took her out." This astounds us all and Hermione says: "She's right. We saw it happen. Harry even tried to disarm her and then forced her on the defensive before the Minister stunned her." And Ron nods, though I also notice that there is a hint of rage burning in his eyes.

"And besides, if Augusta wants to convince the Wizengamot to give me a trial, we have some ammo that might help. We wanted to use Kingsley to present it, but he got blocked. His rank as Auror wasn't high enough that he could get authorization for what we needed, not without causing the wrong people to ask the wrong kind of questions. Oh and Neville, it's Sirius for Harry and his friends." Sirius tells me, making me smile and nod at him.  
"Sirius, wait, what do you have?" Mrs. Weasley asks and the man answers: "It's actually something that some might not agree with, but – it's the reason Crouch sent me to Azkaban without a trial all those years ago. He confessed it to me, to my face, a week after he imprisoned me. And it might give Augusta a chance to make a deal with Lucius. Yes, the Malfoys also got victimized over this. Crouch played them and me in the same move."  
"How is that even possible? The Malfoys are Death Eaters." Ron snarls and Sirius answers: "And Narcissa is also a Black. And Crouch actually had evidence that proved that Lucius was lying about his _Imperius excuse_. He just made a deal with the blonde. Draco would be _next in line for Lord Black_ and in return Crouch would get access to the Black Vaults. Yes, Crouch got illegal access to Vaults that he had only very indirect rights to and no one stopped him."  
This astounds and horrifies me and then Sirius leans back against the wall next to the bookcase and says: "Now of course, if it gets me my freedom back, I'm willing to do the same. Promise Lucius that Draco will remain in line, even if he goes from first to third, behind Harry and his upcoming child, and grant him 50% access to the Black vaults, if in return he helps Augusta and Amelia get my freedom back. As long as he doesn't use the money against Harry, of course. If he wants to use it to further spoil little daddy's boy, Draco, that's fine with me."

The man is waving his hand carelessly at the end and then suddenly Angelina looks down her robe. She pulls out a small make-up mirror of her own and opens the lid as she asks: "Mum, is Andrew there with you?" And an older female voice answers: "He is, dear. And he has good news. He got transferred from Magical Transportation to the DMLE after hearing what Umbridge and Fudge wanted them to do. He's working for Amelia and Rufus now."  
Instantly everyone shares shocked and gleeful looks with each other and Lupin asks: "Does he have access to the records? To Sirius Black's criminal record?" And while I'm sure he's using his friend's full name to keep up the act, does another voice, this one male and sounding a few years older than us, say: "Sure. I got access to those a few weeks ago. My reputation at Transportation preceded me and Madam Bones gave me personal access. But who's asking?"  
To this Angelina carefully makes sure that her body hides Sirius' before she turns the mirror to our old teacher. And while I suddenly wonder if the man might be coerced into retaking the position, does he say: "There is something in that file that James Potter hid in there a few days before he went down under, something that people like Augusta Longbottom will be very happy to have. I found out about it after I resigned from teaching."  
This really intrigues me and then another voice, one that is quite familiar to me as the woman in question often visited the Manor to meet with Gran, speaks and Madam Bones asks: "What exactly will we find there, Remus? Something, I assume, that will finally help us get Sirius Black the trial he was denied all those years ago?" And Lupin astounds us all as he smiles and says: "Most definitely. It's James' Final Will. He hid it in Sirius' file, behind his date of birth."

* * *

_**James Potter did WHAT?  
**__**Wow, now that's a twist that came literally out of nowhere. No, I mean it, when thinking up this story, this sudden twist came out of nowhere and actually astounded me for a few minutes before I went on thinking up the rest of the story. Also, this is just one of many versions I have been wanting to write, but I definitely like this version the best. Also there are only small differences between this and the other versions.  
**__**In one Molly goes the Minerva route and even goes a little further in her need to convince Harry to give up the child for adoption and ignoring his rights, leading to Harry locking himself in his room to avoid upsetting the other Weasleys with another row. Another had the whole Hand Oath thing happen with only Dumbledore, Harry and the two Pomfreys present and took place in Pomfrey's office instead of Harry's rooms.  
**__**The final one was with a scene where Dumbledore spotted McGonagall waiting in front of the other portrait and took her to the Gryffindor Common room where he would hear some of the students' opinion on Harry. I just didn't do that, because of Sirius in chapter 02. Also about Sirius and Albus, here's the explanation. Albus discovered that Sirius was no longer Regent, went to Poppy and then went from her to Harry.  
**__**And Sirius went along with him, because he wanted to prove that him no longer being Regent of House Potter meant nothing in regards to his role as Godfather. And he took the risk of going along with Albus to visit Poppy, because he trusts her as Regent and felt sure she would be private. And she was as Amelia decided to question Percy in her own office, which happened before Andrew called his sister, Angelina.  
**__**Explanation done,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Yes, the timeline might get that complicated more later on.**_


	7. Deals Between Parties

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**With this chapter we are actually leaving Hogwarts for a bit. We are going to give Amelia Bones a bit of a chance to be in the spotlight and are going to give the three sides – the Ministry, the Death Eaters and the Light Wizards – a chance to work together, with each of them getting something out of it that will make it well worth it. This might make them seem a little OC, but I don't really care. That's why this is called fanfiction.  
**__**Sorry, not sorry,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 07  
**__**Deals Between Parties**_

_**27**__**th**__** of September 1995  
**__**Ministry For Magic, London  
**__**Amelia Bones' POV**_

Percy Weasley can consider himself incredibly lucky. While the lad will definitely get a paid leave for several weeks if not a few months for being so foolish as to buy a dark item for someone who was going to work with Minors, will he not have to share in Dolores' fate. And the fact that Dolores is finally going to Azkaban for her crimes is causing for a huge wave of excitement to go through the entire underground building.  
All over I just know that various members of different or similar Departments are coming together, whispering among each other and discussing whether or not this might be their chance to press charges against the woman. And, if so, which charges they should or should not try to press against the woman and if they will stick. Needless to say, I feel sure that Umbridge will be getting life for much more than just the Unforgivable. I also feel sure that other waves will be going through the Ministry soon.

And the conversation I am currently having, with Remus Lupin through a Two-Way mirror that is in the possession of my own latest assistant, Andrew Johnson, proves this as I cannot believe what I just heard. "There has been definitive evidence of Sirius' innocence right under our noses this entire time and I didn't even know it." I think, my inner Auror rearing up at this and I sternly ask the man: "Lupin, why is this knowledge not public? How, why and when did you find out?"  
The man sighs and answers: "After I resigned, a few days after I myself found out myself that Sirius was innocent, something you seem to have known for years." I sigh at this and mutter: "I did. And no offense to the dead, but curse Crouch. One of his last actions before he was forced out of office as Head of the DMLE was to forbid later Heads to re-open his old cases unless definitive evidence was brought against the verdict. I never had that."  
The man nods and says: "That makes sense. Anyway, I got a letter from James a few days after I resigned. He had enchanted it before his death to make sure it wouldn't reach me unless I realized, as he called it, _the prank that he pulled on the nation_. I guess he wanted to be sneaky and cunning, but I don't believe he thought it would take this long before the charm would activate. He probably expected me to realize it in '81, '82 at the latest."

I nod, understanding why someone as loyal and trusting as James Potter used to be would think something like that. Lupin then seems to share a glance with someone out of sight of the mirror and hold a silent conversation with this person before he says: "Amelia, Crouch did much more to keep Sirius from getting his innocence than just keeping you and your predecessor from reopening his case. He actually had an illegal motive for it all.  
According to a source of mine, Crouch knew that Lucius Malfoy was lying about the whole Imperius Curse thing and had evidence to prove this. He just struck a deal with Malfoy that would keep the man out of Azkaban in return for the whole reason Crouch wanted Sirius in Azkaban; easy access to the Black Vaults, which he had no rights to due to Sirius and, after him, Harry. He just further buttered Lucius to the deal by promising Lord Black rights to Draco."  
This news astounds me and I turn from the mirror as I say: "Andrew, get to Records. Get that birth file and the Will and take it to Minister Fudge's office. I will meet you there and see if I can get in contact with Lucius. In fact, if I know Cornelius, he is probably already there. Cornelius probably called on him now that Dolores is awaiting trial and Percy is on paid leave. And Lupin, if you're in contact with him, tell Black I'll arrange his trial alongside Umbridge's."

The man nods and then says: "Sirius promises Lucius 50/50 share of the vaults, 50% for him and 50% for Lucius. He only asks that Lucius uses his half of the vaults for Draco, not to hurt Harry." I nod at this and then the screen turns back to glass before I grab my official robe and head out of my office, Andrew following behind me and then turning a different corner, heading for a different elevator from my own.  
And while I wonder if Sirius himself might have been in the room with Lupin, which amazes me as it means that Sirius Black is actually inside Hogwarts and might have been there at the same time as Dolores, do I then realize that he must have been the source that told Lupin about the whole deal with Crouch and the vault thing. And while it goes against protocol, do I again find myself cursing Crouch for being a selfish, greedy bastard.

I reach the floor that houses the Minister's office and those of his closest coworkers as well as a conference room for the Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot to have meetings between their Alliances before official Wizengamot meetings or trials and I head all the way down to the end, where Cornelius' office is stationed. I cast a small spell as I arrive and smile at the fact that there are, indeed, two presences inside.  
"Cornelius and Malfoy. Oh Fudge, you are just ever so predictable." I think to myself as I knock on the door, opening it as Cornelius allows me entry. "Ah Amelia, what did you find out?" The man asks and I courteously answer: "Percy was nothing more than a scapegoat. I haven't questioned Umbridge yet, but I'm sure she planned to use the other Blood Quills on more inconspicuous students and Weasley's one on Potter. She just forgot which one was his."  
"And what is his opinion of the fact that he had to buy this object so soon before the start of the school year?" Cornelius asks and I roll my eyes as the answer to that question almost made me break my control over my temper. "He blamed Potter on it. He said that, if Potter would just _not lie_, Umbridge wouldn't have needed to use the quills or feel the need to buy them. And when I reminded him that the two only met once, he ignored me."  
The man cringes at this and I state: "Cornelius, that lad may have gotten some of the highest NEWTs scores of his year, but when it comes to anything other than writing reports, that level of intelligence seems to fail him. He has no ability of thinking his actions through, foreseeing consequences or taking responsibility for things he did wrong. He's just in the ridiculous belief that his status and title make him inhuman and incapable of making mistakes.  
Like Umbridge, he seems to think himself _above_ the law. I even used a recording spell. He used his title as your assistant against me a total of 3 dozen times. Cornelius, I questioned him for only 20 minutes and I talked for a good 8 myself. He is that arrogant and needs a serious dose of humility. And the worst of it all, I was present when his younger brother shouted his hide full, actually giving him the lecture he deserved – and it did nothing."

"What – what do you suggest I do, Amelia?" The man asks and I sigh as I answer: "I already put the lad on paid leave. I suggest you get Arthur Weasley and tell him his son can come back from it – when he's ready to start acting like a human instead of some living god or something. And tell him _not_ to give Percy the chance to fend off of their money in case he wastes his own payments while he's on leave. That kid needs a reality check, find out what life's really like."  
The man nods and says: "I'll go talk to him. Sorry, Lucius." But while the man shakes his head and says: "I'll go take my leave. I want to go to Hogwarts, check to make sure that Draco didn't suffer under the torture of these horrible quills." Do I say: "Actually Lord Malfoy, I'd like a personal quick word with you before you leave, if you don't mind. I swear on my title as Regent it will be worth your time." And this intrigues the man.

Cornelius also looks interested, but leaves nonetheless and while I flick my wand, ready to cast another recording charm when necessary, does Lucius frown at me, his hand tightening over the cane by his side. I shake my head and say: "I have no reason to attack you, Lucius. I'm here to make a deal. My wand is simply out so I can record the deal itself. So that we will have a contract we can both sign once we've had our talk."  
This turns the frown into an eyebrow raised in interest and I get straight down to business. "I know about Crouch. I know he knew about your lies in regards to the Imperius and that he made a deal with you to keep Sirius Black in Azkaban. I know you're sour about not having access to the Black Vaults and that you were sweetened with the idea of Draco becoming the next Lord Black instead of Potter. And Sirius himself knows about this too.

No, I am not in contact with him, Potter is. And one of his friends is the sister of my newest assistant. That's how I found out about all this." The man nods, but I can easily see that his hand hasn't loosened its grip on his cane. "Lucius, this is the deal I – and Lord Black – want to make with you. You help me when I give Sirius his trial and you will get 50% control over the vaults. You will be allowed to use it to further spoil Draco, but not to hurt Harry.  
Draco will also become Third in line for Lord Black, behind Potter and apparently someone else. Neither Black nor anyone else would tell me. And just for your own reassurance, the whole thing with your lie about the Imperius curse will not be involved in any of this, it will remain as secret as it was. I don't even know what evidence Crouch had to prove that this was a lie. And I don't care either, Lucius, I just want this injustice fixed."  
The man nods, his grip finally loosened and I wave my wand, causing for the full deal between us to be written down by an enchanted quill lying on Fudge's desk. It finishes up and we both walk over as I pull a quill out of my pocket. "An official Ancient Quill. To make sure that, when we sign this, we do it as Lord Malfoy and Regent Bones. That way, this deal will be between us and our families. Do you have anything against this, Lucius?"  
And the man, to my relief, shakes his head and says: "Not at all, Regent Bones. After you. And may I just say, this is _exactly_ why I never tried to work against you in your Role as Head of the DMLE." I smile at him, grateful for the man's vocal admittance to his respect for my role and put my signature on the contract before handing the quill over to him. The man also signs the document and I wave my wand again, making three copies.

"I will send one copy to Black, one to Records and the both of us can keep one for ourselves. I will keep the official one for myself until the trial and then we can switch the two around. Also, I will try to make the trial take place on the weekend. Can I count on your support when that happens?" The man nods and then startles me as he says: "I will. Narcissa will be happy. She has been wanting her Lord back in society for some time now."  
This really intrigues me and then Andrew comes in, looking a little downtrodden when he notices that Cornelius isn't here. I nod at Lucius and say: "Thank you, Lucius and good day. When you're at Hogwarts, do you think you could visit the kitchens? There is a Bones Elf there. Could you ask that to check up on Susan and report back to me? I'm as concerned for her health as you are Draco's. I do hope they both managed to evade Umbridge's torture."  
The man nods, a look of empathy and understanding in his grey-colored eyes and I turn and tell Andrew: "Come on, Andrew. Cornelius is talking with Arthur about his wayward son. And I know Arthur, so I know Cornelius is going to need help convincing him not to financially support his son if the brat wastes his money." The young lad nods and while Lucius leaves through the Floo, do we leave through the exit.

"How did it go, Ma'am?" The boy asks and I answer: "He was nervous when he saw my wand, but he apparently respects me for being Head of the DMLE and trusted that I wouldn't attack him unprovoked. He also believed me when I told him of my deal and was in full agreement to our terms. He'll be vouching for Black's innocence on the day of his trial. Apparently Narcissa wants him back as Lord Black, though I can't say for sure if he will."  
This makes Andrew look at me and I softly mutter: "Sirius hates his family, with a passion. The only family he accepts when it comes to the Blacks are the Potters, who are related, but considered Blood Traitors and the Tonks', of which Andromeda is a disowned Black member. He might see some benefit in being a Head for his godson's sake, but I personally doubt it. I think it more likely that, like most Minor Lords, he'll call on someone else to be Proxy or something."  
"Like I did." Andrew mumbles, making me turn to him. "I made my older cousin Proxy after I graduated, so I could focus on my job and increase the storage in my Trust Vault. Though I do plan to take Lordship at some point either before or after my wedding with Alicia. Though – ehm, she – eh – doesn't know that I plan to ask her, at least not yet. I – I've been trying to keep it secret, a surprise. I plan to ask her at her graduation party."

This makes me smile and I mutter: "Good luck with that. Aren't you two planning to spend Christmas together?" At which the young man smirks and says: "That's deliberate. It's to make sure she can't find my engagement ring. Mum hid it somewhere in her own bedroom. Plus, she still gets giddy every time I come over, so this makes sure that she doesn't accidentally give it away or make Alicia suspicious about anything. She never gets giddy when she visits me."  
I roll my eyes as that does sound like something Amanda would do and then suddenly remember something. "Hmm, maybe Arthur might know what Albus wanted to talk to me about. If it's something big, he probably told his most trusted. If not I might make a return visit to Hogwarts to ask the man myself." And as I think this do we reach Arthur's office. I knock and, upon entrance, use my wand to expand the office's size to fit us all.  
"Ah Amelia, good. Please talk with Arthur. I'm trying to convince him, but he just won't listen. He keeps saying that his wife would never accept it." Cornelius tells me and I sigh as I think: "Arthur, why must you be so predictable?" As I say: "Arthur, I'm sorry, but everything Fudge said is true. Percy is on paid leave and it will be for an indefinite time. That boy of yours needs to grow up, Arthur, and you and your wife need to stop covering for him.

He was perfectly fine with a dark item being taken into Hogwarts, just because of that stupid problem with Potter. He is putting the full responsibility of his own actions on the shoulders of someone else, someone who, I know, your family owes a Life Debt to. Yes Arthur, I know about the Life Debt between your daughter and the Potter lad. Such files go by me before they enter records in case they concern someone with a criminal nature or history."  
The man sighs and mutters: "I – I'm sorry, Amelia, but – but Molly and I – we're just – we're sure that, in time, Percy will come to his senses. That he'll come back to us, that he'll apologize." Yet to this I shake my head and say: "He won't, Arthur. I saw it. When Dolores got taken, Percy blamed Potter and his brother, the Prefect, exploded on him. He yelled for a good solid ten minutes, maybe even longer, and it did nothing.  
I then took the boy to my office, questioned him for 20 minutes and he used his title for a solid 12 of them. He believes his title makes him invincible, untouchable by law. He believes himself someone who can do no wrong. He needs to realize that he can, in a way that he won't be able to talk his way out of and where he won't have his role to fall back on. I'm not saying not to support him, I'm saying not to support him until he's hit rock-bottom."

"I know him, Mr. Weasley. I've been working with him several times since I took my job as Madam Bones' assistant. And almost every time – and I mean _every single time_ – that he talks with me about nonsense and things I just don't care about, he keeps repeating the same thing. _Soon my parents will realize how stupid they are, acknowledge that they are idiots who don't know any better. They'll try to apologize, but I'll probably make them beg before I forgive them. I will make an example out of them in front of the entire Ministry, if I can.  
_I worked with him 36 times in this past month, Mr. Weasley, and he said it 34 times. I've also noticed him actually criticizing people who are, in reality, when you take Lordship titles into account, _**way**_ above his rank and paygrade and he criticizes them even when they do their job perfectly. Half the upper ring of the Ministry wants him gone, Mr. Weasley. I even passed four parties when I wanted to deliver these papers to the Minister."  
Andrew tells the gentle and kind-hearted man, who is looking absolutely devastated and hopeless, proving he really has been holding onto the desperate hope that his son might see the light and come back at some point. He then turns to Fudge and hands the man, who is rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, the file and Andrew says: "There's a file that Lord Potter hid behind the birth certificate just before he went down under. A source told us."

I make sure to quickly glance and wink at Arthur as Andrew mentions the source and the man's eyes widen for a split second, proving he is also in contact with Black. The Minister takes the file and flips the folder open on the second page before he gasps: "James – James – James Potter's – Final Will and Testament? What is this doing in Black's file?""Just read it, sir. The explanation is within the text." Damian encourages the man.  
Andrew hesitates and then does as said. He mumbles a few of the lines and his eyes widen from time to time before he yells: "DECLARE PETER PETTIGREW AS OUR SECRET KEEPER? THE BETRAYAL'S PAYMENT! How is this possible? What about Black?" To which I instantly state: "Black's innocent, Fudge, and the Alliance has been wishing and dying for this kind of evidence for years, to finally give him the trial he deserves.  
Cornelius, Barty Crouch Senior, for all his great work as my predecessor, actually committed crimes before he was booted out. He sent Sirius Black to Azkaban and struck a deal with someone within the Black line – sorry, I don't know who – to keep this quiet in return for early access to the Black Lordship. He then covered his tracks by, upon leaving office, making it so that old cases can't be reopened without evidence fighting the verdict.  
That's why no one in the Alliance said or did anything when you started hunting Black down with the Dementors. We had no foot to stand on other than the friendship between Potter and Black and in court, that means nothing. And we won't need to mention Crouch directly when we report this, Cornelius, we can just call it _the previous administration."_ At this Cornelius nods and then he makes me smile as he says:

"That sounds good. And maybe this is just what Percy needs. Maybe hearing that his old boss made such a horrible mistake and actually did it with an illegal motive to boot will wake him up, make him realize that, even with our jobs, we really are just human. Still Arthur, I am going to keep him on paid leave and I must insist on Amelia's terms. That boy needs it, he needs to learn. He can't take a position like my Assistant and not take responsibilities for his mistakes."  
Arthur sighs and mutters: "Molly will not like this. She won't agree." To which Andrew shrugs and says: "I doubt she agrees with the Ministry slandering Potter or her son aiding in that. It's just another thing she'll have to accept. Minister's Orders, supported by the Orders of the Head of the DMLE." And this seems to convince the man. I remember my earlier curiosity and turn to Andrew as I say: "Andrew, help the Minister set a schedule for Black's trial, will you?"

The boy nods and when he and Cornelius have left, do I wave my wand to resize the office before casting several privacy charms, feeling glad and grateful that his coworker isn't here today. "Arthur, a quick little something before I leave you to get back to work. I got contacted by Albus earlier today, though his visit was short and he told me he would contact me later on about something important. Do you know anything?"  
But to my annoyance does the man look startled and say: "No, not unless you got this information about – Snuffles – from Albus." And while I suppress a snort at the nickname, do I shake my head and say: "I got it from Lupin. He was with Black and Potter in what appeared to be Private Chambers somewhere inside Hogwarts." Yet this seems to shock Arthur and he asks: "Snuffles isn't at London? Give me a moment, Amelia."  
And the man actually disappears before my very eyes after this. Instantly I have my wand in hand and cast every detection spell I know, only to learn that the man is under a set of privacy and invisibility charm and seems to be using some kind of strange magic to communicate. Yet my magic can't tell me what magic is being used or who he is contacting. This really intrigues me and I decide to study this magic later – and maybe find out where Arthur learned this.

A few minutes later Arthur reappears and he sighs in relief as he says: "Albus is there as well. Sirius apparently followed him when he went to visit Harry after finding out what Private Chambers Harry was using." I nod, but still feel curious and ask: "Do you know why Potter is using Private Chambers." Yet to this the man says: "Albus wouldn't say. He told me it wasn't his place to tell. Though Harry, through him, invited me to visit him after I'm done working."  
I nod and then smile as I ask: "How about a deal, Arthur? I'll arrange Sirius' trial, make sure it's done somewhere safe and secure and that Sirius will get there unharmed and untouched and you, in turn, keep me up to date on what happens inside Hogwarts. I recently learned that some kind of Dark Object might have been used against my niece and she didn't inform me. I fear that her mail may have been blocked, but you obviously have more secure communications methods."  
The man nods, but then asks: "Do you know anything else? About the object? Do you know if – if my family – if my kids –?" I shake my head and say: "So far, I only know that the object was used on Potter, nothing more. I will learn more in the trial that will take place around next Saturday. And I am planning to hold Sirius' trial the same day, preferably after the first one so we can celebrate after learning the full, nasty truth about this object."  
The man nods and then makes me sigh as he asks: "Will Percy be there?" But I shake my head and say: "He's on paid leave, Arthur. He's prohibited from his position and any role that might include or concern. And if he tries to get back in office, I will bar him entrance from the Ministry entirely. I am not going to let him get away or walk over me." The man nods, but sighs at the same time and I decide to cut him some slack.  
"Was Molly with Albus, Arthur? If so, why don't I come along tonight when you go visit Arthur? That way you'll have someone backing you up when you tell her the news." The man smiles and nods at me gratefully. Yet as he does, do I think: "Plus, I want to know who else Sirius chose to be in line for Lord Black. I'm sure if I find out Lucius will be more willing to cooperate." And with that do I take my leave, ready to wait for Arthur in the Atrium.

* * *

_**Well done, Amelia.  
**__**And yes, Percy IS going to try and just return to his office on the next day; he's going to be in the belief that the whole thing was just one big misunderstanding and that he will find a Minister grateful to see him back in action and Madam Bones ready to apologize for costing him a day at work; yeah, I plan to make him THAT arrogant. Of course, this isn't going to happen, but that's not the point. Though I am not sure if I will make this a chapter or not.  
**__**We'll see,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	8. The News Spreads

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**We're back at Hogwarts for this chapter and it's going to be the final one to cover the current date. I am going to make one chapter about breakfast on the 28**__**th**__** after this and then probably summarize things that happen on that and the 29**__**th**__**, then move onto the 30**__**th**__**, the weekend, and cover Umbridge and Sirius' trial. After that Lea will arrive, though I do think I will do an intermission chapter between the summarizing chapter and the trial one. This to describe certain events from Lea's POV and explain why he decides to come to Earth.  
**__**I have plans for him, plans that concern shipping, his power as a Keyblade wielder, his bond with Harry, him and Axel and his friendship with Isa, Roxas, Sora and everyone else. Also YES, Lea and the others will travel to Earth and Lea will settle there, for Harry and the baby, but Harry will also travel to Lea's world and other worlds from time to time.  
**__**As a holiday,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 08  
**__**The News Spreads**_

_**27**__**th**__** of September 1995  
**__**Private Chambers, Hogwarts  
**__**Harry's POV**_

Professor Dumbledore left shortly after he got a call from Mr. Weasley through a communication method that actually made him invisible and Madam Pomfrey promised to return later for dinner and said she'd be in her wing preparing a potions regiment for me. Sirius, Lupin and Mrs. Weasley stayed behind and, with my friends, helped me catch up on all of the advanced studies that I could have had were it not for McGonagall's spell.  
We also discussed possible retribution plans and the twins actually got Mrs. Weasley's approval to brew me any potions she might be short on through my pregnancy. I wasn't really sure or aware I would need any, but Mrs. Weasley smiled at me and said: "Trust me, dear. You're going to need them. Especially in a few weeks from now when you start experiencing your morning sickness. It's one of the stages that make most people aware that they're expecting."  
This made most of us cringe and Ron asked: "Isn't there a way around that?" To which his mother shook her head and said: "Trust me, I tried when pregnant of these two. I went to bed on nothing but a glass of water for a week and still nothing changed. Only going to bed hungry is a potential solution, but that's not good for your health, so that's a no-go." And I had nodded in agreement to this, fearing for my child if I did that.

Then dinner time approaches and while Ron seems to contemplate on whether or not we should head down to the Great Hall, the kitchens or back to London with Sirius and his mum, does the woman suddenly vanish. Yet the time is very short and she reappears as she asks: "Harry, does Arthur have your permission to take Amelia here? She has news for me and wants to discuss trial strategy with Sirius. Also she has a few questions for him."  
I nod at this, smiling as I think the idea of the Head of the DMLE seeing my godfather interact with me will be good for his trial later and the woman vanishes for another few minutes. "That's – not really a subtle way to communicate." Lee mutters and Lupin smiles as he says: "It's specifically charmed. If we want to talk and strangers are around, they get distracted and look away from us before we start our communications."  
"Like a Notice-Me-Not charm." Hermione mutters and Lee states: "I stand thoroughly corrected." Just as the fireplace lights up, the same one that Unspeakable Pomfrey enchanted to only activate if the call is with my permission, regardless from which side the call is coming, and both the short, balding man and the woman with the monocle step out. And the sight of her actually reminds me of the mistake Dumbledore made earlier today.

The woman also spots me, her eyebrow raising as she sees how everyone is still just either seated or standing around me, Sirius seated on the arm rest of my chair as he talks with me. Yet she turns to Mrs. Weasley and says: "Molly, Arthur and I have news for you, concerning Percy." And instantly I notice Ron tensing as the anger he must have felt for his brother when he was shouting at him probably hasn't lessened yet.  
Yet Mrs. Weasley doesn't seem to share in her son's emotional state as she excitedly asks: "What about him? Has he finally seen the light? Is he ready to come back? Is he coming with you?" And while I hear Ron hiss: "Not likely." Does Madam Bones indeed shake her head and say: "I'm afraid not. Quite the opposite even. Molly, Percy has been arrested alongside Dolores Umbridge. He has been found guilty."  
"GUILTY? OF WHAT? MY PERCY WOULD NEVER –!" But before the woman can continue, does Angelina actually shock us all as she silences the woman and snarl: "Mrs. Weasley! Remember the rules! No shouting around Harry!" And the woman winces, nodding in guilty acceptance as my fellow player undoes her magic. And while Madam Bones turns to gaze at me in intrigue for a small moment, does she turn her focus back on Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm afraid that you are quite wrong, Molly. Poppy was the one to press the charges and I was there when she did. I also saw the evidence and even had Percy admit to it all. And worst of it all, Molly, is that, even though his crime isn't all that bad, he himself doesn't even think it's a crime that he committed. And if you want to know, he _knowingly_ bought a High-Classed Dark Object for Dolores – two days before she started working here at Hogwarts.  
Now I will say that it was _beyond_ obvious that Dolores made him do that to use him as a scapegoat, but it's not just the fact that he did this, knowingly did this, but it's also his attitude that he is being punished for. Molly, that boy of yours has a horrible ego and he just doesn't think he can do anything wrong. I questioned him for 20 minutes and he used his title against me, to intimidate me and make me drop the charges, for 12 of those."  
At this I can't help but hide my face with my hand and I know that the other Weasleys are doing something similar to express their own embarrassment over their brother's behavior. Mrs. Weasley then opens her mouth, but her expression says it all and Madam Bones says: "No, I won't hear it, Molly. That boy thinks himself some kind of god and he needs a reality check. Because of that, he has been punished and put on paid leave, for indefinite time.

Now onto the reason I am telling you all this, here." She hands the red-haired woman a small compact box that has a bit of fluffy fabric on top. Mrs. Weasley looks at this confused and Madam Bones says: "This is a Wizarding Pager. If you press the fabric here, I will know and Floo straight over – or Apparate if I am in an area where this is possible. I want you to have this – for when Percy comes to your house.  
No Molly, I _**do not**_ think Percy will come to you to apologize. He is on paid leave and I believe there is a chance, because he thinks so high of himself, that he will indulge himself on his salary and make himself go broke before his next paycheck. When that happens, he will try to come to you to ask you for money. I must ask you – and if you refuse, it will become an Official Ministerial Order – to refuse him and call me instead.  
When you do, I will come and I will question him again, to see if he has gotten his reality check and if he is worthy of coming back to work. If not, if he keeps his attitude, if he keeps blaming others for his own mistakes, I will, by protocol, be forced to put him on unpaid leave. If that doesn't work and he keeps up his behavior, he'll be fired. And Molly, I know you, so I must insist that you help him with this – the right way.  
Do _**not**_ encourage him, but be firm and teach him that _**he**_ is the one in the wrong. He needs to learn that if he ever wants to come back to his job. And before you ask, Arthur hardly ever has any contact with the Higher Ups, even I only see him once a month if not less. He doesn't know what the people on Cornelius and my floor think of your son."

"What do they think of him?" Angelina asks and the woman sighs as she says: "You know how your brother was blessed with the Johnson's gift of Saint's Patience? Even he's done with Percy's attitude." This astounds the girl and she says: "What? That's – wow! I mean, I remember my youth and our parents were at work a lot and I was a _nightmare_ to babysit. And Andrew _never_ lost his patience with me. Even his bullies at Hogwarts never got to him."  
This really impresses me as I have noticed myself having trouble with my own raging temper these past few months and while I wonder if this will affect my pregnancy does Ron ask: "What about the fact that I shouted at him? That I told him how the others and I think of him?" To which the woman sighs and mutters: "He came back to the Ministry and pretended it never happened. Had the gall to ask me _what are you talking about, Madam?_"

This obviously infuriates the boy and Madam Bones goes on as she says: "Andrew also quoted something that Percy apparently says _all the time_ when talking about you and Arthur, Molly. And I can honestly say, both as an Auror, Head of the DMLE and friend of yours, he has _**no rights**_ to say that about you, to plan that. He seems to think lower of the both of you than Lucius and Draco Malfoy do – together. And that is just not right."  
At this Mrs. Weasley looks close to tears and she hides her teary eyes with a hand as she whimpers: "Why? Where did –?" But then Hermione snaps: "Mrs. Weasley, _don't!_ Do not think you were the one in the wrong. You're not! This is just a classical case of nature versus nurture and nature is winning out, even if Percy's nature is that of a horrible person. Percy is the one in the wrong; he chose his own nature over your nurturing and that's where he's wrong."  
We all nod at this and Mrs. Weasley bursts out crying, her husband instantly coming over to give her a comforting hug as he says: "Thank you all. And thank you for that pager, Amelia. I am grateful for it. And with Molly's clock, she will know that Percy is heading home even before he gets there, so she will be able to make sure you both arrive at the same time, you and Percy. That will make things much easier for her when that happens."  
The woman nods and says: "That is good, I will look forward to that. I also don't think it will happen anytime soon, not for the upcoming month or for November. There is, however, a chance that he will get in trouble sometime between December and January. Like I said, he might indulge himself for Christmas as a way to cheer himself up when he realizes that is _still being denied his rights_, as I am sure he will see it."  
"So there's a chance that Percy will have a change of heart before New Year's?" Mrs. Weasley asks hopefully, but Madam Bones shakes her head and says: "I have little doubt that Percy will indulge himself most on Christmas, making him have very little left to provide for himself until his January paycheck. From there, I believe, it might go from bad to worse, making it so that he might be broke and unable to buy food somewhere between March at the earliest and June at the latest. Expect him somewhere between then."

Mrs. Weasley does look a little downtrodden at this, but her husband whispers: "At least it's something. And he really does need it. I heard what Andrew quoted. Molly, both your mother and my father would have disowned him just on that quote alone. We have no choice. He is disgracing our family more than Lucius says we are." This makes the woman wince and Madam Bones seems to decide that a change of subject is necessary.  
She turns from the parents to my godfather, who is still seated at the arm rest of my chair and she asks: "Lord Black, I made sure to make the deal with Lord Malfoy. He is aware of the conditions and was even quite willing to go along with them all. He will definitely be voting for your innocence come your trial, which I plan to hold this weekend. Though we do both wonder one thing; why would Draco be Third in Line and not second?"  
This confuses me as well and yet Sirius starts to beam and says: "That's quite easy, Amelia. And I'm going to guess that petty little Umbridge didn't know about this when you arrested her, but – my precious and powerful godson – is expecting the Heir of his own line. And as he is my Heir as well that makes his child Second in line to inherit the title." This news astounds me and Madam Bones also seems quite shocked, which confuses me.

"Wait, that's not right. Umbridge called on Fudge and the Aurors because she accused Harry of having used Dark Magic to steal the unborn child of another family. So how could Madam Bones not know that Harry's pregnant?" Hermione asks and the woman answers: "That is quite simple, young Miss. I believed the entire accusation to be one big lie, including the pregnancy. Though I have to say, Mr. Potter, you don't really strike me for someone who – well, bottoms." And at this I turn a horrible shade of red, while my friends chortle.  
"It – ahem – it wasn't really my choice, Ma'am. Apparently I have a soul mate, though I still don't entirely get how that works." The woman nods and Sirius answers: "It has to do with distance, kiddo. Because you and your mate are so far apart, just your own soul's magic isn't strong enough to call out to him, thus you grew your womb and became pregnant. You'll probably start sensing your baby's magic calling out to him sometime tomorrow."  
At this I happily lie my hands across my stomach yet again, the idea that I might be able to feel actual evidence of my baby being inside me so soon making me feel light in the head with giddiness and then Mrs. Weasley asks: "That reminds me, did Poppy ever check to see how far away the mate is? If she has a location, someone at London might be able to go collect them." Yet at this Ron shakes his head and says: "I don't think that's possible, mum."

We all look at him curiously, except Hermione, and he says: "Madam Pomfrey did check; she did so after knocking Harry out to make sure he wouldn't suffer from the pain of growing his womb and all. And to be honest, I didn't believe it at first, but – his mate is up there; he's from another world. I know, it sounds crazy, but Hermione said that Muggles have been traveling space for thirty years now." And both Katie and I nod to emphasize this.  
Yet while I do, do I also feel amazed and overwhelmed by the fact that my mate might be from another world. Instantly fear grips at my heart and I ask: "Wait, doesn't that mean that my mate might not come? That he might not be able to reach me?" But to this Sirius instantly hugs me and says: "No pup, Destiny would not set you two up if your mate didn't have that ability. There is only a 1 in 140 chance that he might not come.  
And even then your little one is going to continue calling out to his daddy for the next several months. Babies of mates that are far apart do this up to five months after their birth." This reassures me and Sirius starts to beam with excitement as he says: "And besides, considering the incredible distance, you might not just be expecting _one_ little bundle of joy, if you catch my drift." And my eyes widen as I do get what the man is saying.

"He might be expecting twins, really?" Fred and George chorus, sounding just as excited and Sirius shrugs as he says: "Who knows, maybe even more, like triplets. We are talking about thousands of miles of distance, after all, not just the distance between – say – England and Australia or something." This seems to worry Mrs. Weasley, but I just smile down at my own stomach, wishing it would start growing already, and mutter:  
"I spent the last four years hanging with Fred and George. I can definitely handle twins." At which the twins chorus: "Aw, thanks mate." And their giddy, grateful tones make us all laugh before Neville speaks: "And besides, remember what the Unspeakable said? Harry's at his strongest, _using his power_, when he's got us around. And he might be the main parent, but that doesn't mean we can't help him, right? You know, like babysitting if he needs it."  
At which I smile and mutter: "I'd like that, especially if my mate takes until the final month to show up. Not to mention that I am definitely going to need the help of both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as Lupin and Sirius. They all experienced what it's like to expect a child, whether directly like Mrs. Weasley or indirectly like Sirius and Lupin with my parents and I'm sure I can learn from both sources. And my new Regent, Madam Pomfrey, of course."

At which everyone smiles and then suddenly a huge round table appears in front of the chair I'm in with plates, platters, bowls and caskets of food as well as goblets and jugs of water and pumpkin juice. There is also a note in front of me and I take it, softly reading: _"Poppy recommended that I let you all have a private dinner to celebrate young Harry's pregnancy. The staff and I will be expecting you all for breakfast tomorrow. The Headmaster."  
_This makes me smile and I look up as I ask: "Would you like to join us, Madam Bones?" At which the woman answers: "I would like that, yes, Heir Potter. I would also like to discuss trial tactics with your godfather, so I can be fully aware of what I can expect, especially since I hope it will take place this weekend." This really makes me smile and Sirius nods at this as he says: "That would be nice, Amelia, though I must insist on one thing."  
We both look at him and he says: "Let the trial be at Hogwarts. I don't care where Umbridge's trial will take place, though I would prefer it not to be at Hogwarts, all things considered, but I'd rather mine not be at the Ministry. No offense to you and I am glad that Lucius is on our side, for now, but the same can't be said for others, like supporters of either the late Crouch or even him. And with my godson now expecting, I just can't take that risk."  
The woman nods and says: "I will have to think up an excuse, but I think I can see this arranged." Yet to this I roll my eyes and say: "Sirius never left Hogwarts after he escaped because, during his time traveling, he heard a few rumors about the Tournament and spotted signs that old followers of Voldemort were after me and decided that he didn't want to risk it. There, done." And while I take a bite of my cauliflower, do I notice the others gaping at me.

"Nice one, mate." Ron mutters and Madam Bones nods as she says: "Yes, I can definitely use that. It will explain why the trial will take place at Hogwarts and it will be something I can use in your defense, to further paint you in a positive light." Sirius nods and says: "Heck, you could even say that I've just been staying hidden in one of these; the private chambers. That is how I kept myself from being caught both times I snuck in, after all."  
"Wait, you what?" Everyone asks shocked and startled and the man shrugs as he says: "I just went for James and Lily's old rooms. Not entirely sure why they let me in when the whole castle thought me a criminal and whatnot, but no one ever used them after those two left, so the password was still the same. I remembered it, used it and they let me in. I just made sure to stay a few days, waited for you lot to stop looking for me and then snuck out."

Some of those around me are gaping at the man, yet Madam Bones just snorts and says: "That will definitely work, especially if you make sure to stay here for the rest of the week." Yet while this makes Mrs. Weasley want to object, do I quickly say: "That's a great idea. Sirius is perfectly safe here, especially because I am the only one who actually knows the password to get in. The others do know the emergency password, but still.  
And there aren't any portraits with people in them in here, so we don't have to worry about one of them sneakily gossiping with other portraits or something. And I plan to make sure that the emergency password can only be used alongside the magical signature of those using them, making it so that they have to put their hand on the portrait or frame if they want to get in. It's basically safer than anywhere else right now in my opinion."  
This makes Mrs. Weasley gape at me while Madam Bones nods and says: "Definitely. Now Sirius, is there anything else I should know? Anything along the lines of James' Final Will and Testament – oh, that reminds me, I have it here for you, Harry." And she actually hands me a scroll of parchment, my eyes tearing up as I take it from her. Yet while I feel my mind screaming at me to open and read it, do I just lie it down next to my plate.

"I – I don't think I can take it, not tonight. Not after – everything." I whisper as I notice the others looking at me and they all nod before Sirius says: "Just one thing, really Amelia. James, Pettigrew and I are all Animagus. We trained to be so during our years here at Hogwarts and managed it in our Fifth. It's where our nicknames come from." The woman nods, yet doesn't look shocked and she says: "James had a line referencing that in his will." Explaining herself.  
I then suddenly find myself having an epiphany and I say: "There is one other thing. Something that Umbridge kept from becoming public knowledge months ago. Pettigrew is Cedric Diggory's killer. It just never became public, because Umbridge blackmailed Mr. Diggory from running a test to check Cedric for a magical signature. It will prove that Pettigrew is still alive and make it more believable that he was the traitor; the murderer of the Muggles."  
Madam Bones looks at me in shock, but then says: "And with Dolores in custody and facing trial _before_ Sirius, Amos himself will only be too happy to confirm this. Thank you, Heir Potter, I will be sure to discuss this with him when I meet him for work tomorrow." I nod at the woman and then Sirius says: "Also, one other thing, Amelia. Something that, I think, will make a lot of those in the Wizengamot more willing to declare me innocent."

And while I can hardly believe that the man feels he should have to use anything other than his actual innocence to regain his freedom, does Madam Bones nod and Sirius says: "I don't need any monetary compensation. All I desire is a total of 12 meetings with the Wizengamot and all those involved in the whole _Making my Godson the Famous Boy-Who-Lived. _I just want to make sure that the only ones who will have any influential role in his life from now on are those who actually care for him as a person, not him as a title."  
This makes all of us beam at the man and Madam Bones says: "Sirius, if I make that my opening statement, you will have guaranteed yourself your freedom even before we begin any sort of questioning. I will happily ensure that the Wizengamot is made aware of this, probably sometime between Umbridge's trial and your own."

Sirius nods and we happily just commence with our dinner, making small-talk and nothing more. A little while later Madam Pomfrey comes back in, runs a bit of a scan to see how my womb is faring and handing me another Pain-Relief potion, recommending me to drink it the minute I wake up. I nod at her and the woman wishes me a goodnight. Hermione then asks: "Mrs. Weasley, would you mind conjuring sleeping bags? We'd rather stay here for the night."  
The woman nods and happily complies, while I beam at my friends, loving the fact that I actually get to have a sort of unofficial sleep-over with those closest to me. And as Mrs. Weasley conjures the sleeping bags, soft reddish in color this time, do we suddenly spot all of our trunks appearing against the back wall.  
Having already found the bathroom as we did a quick bit of exploring after McGonagall left, do we all make use of it one at a time to get changed into night cloths. And that night, as I fall asleep in the only bed in the set of rooms – as urged on by everyone else – do I again, subconsciously, wrap an arm around my stomach, happily awaiting the moment where I get to feel his, her or their magic and dreaming of what he/she/they might come to look like.

* * *

_**Sweet dreams, Harry,  
**__**So I am going to be honest with you all, I am not entirely happy with this ending. I planned that last line, but feel like the way I got there was a bit clunky and not entirely worthy of the rest of the story. Still, this IS going to be the final chapter covering the 27**__**th**__** of September. And to be honest, the next chapter is going to be LOOONG! It is going to cover three different characters: Harry, Percy and Lea. YES, I am bringing Lea into the picture.  
**__**Get excited,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	9. Breakfast, Speeches And Safety

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This chapter – is weird. At first I wanted it to be about Harry at breakfast, Percy at lunch and Lea at or after dinner, but then remembered something I thought about in an earlier version and decided to implement that here – and then that took a life of its own and made this chapter so long, it became about breakfast and breakfast only.  
**__**Seriously,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 09  
**__**Breakfast, Speeches and Safety**_

_**28**__**th**__** of September 1995  
**__**Private Chambers, Hogwarts  
**__**Harry's POV**_

I wake up feeling quite groggy and a little confused as the blurry-looking room around me doesn't look at all like the Gryffindor Boy's dormitory. But then I feel my left arm wrapped tightly and protectively around my waist and instantly all my memories of the previous day wake me up as I remember it all; the pain, the fight with Dumbledore, Umbridge trying to curse Pomfrey, the other confrontations and my friends supporting me.  
Then something happens that makes me wonder if my little one is already forming a mental bond with me or something as I suddenly feel a wave of magic rush through me and reach out, feeling like a painful twinge at first, but then starting to feel like stepping into a warm bath after a really cold winter's day; feeling like the water burns you at first, but then getting used to the pleasant sense of heat that comes off of it.  
Instantly a huge smile adorns my face and I whisper: "That's right, little one. You call out to your daddy. You need to make sure he comes here as soon as possible. I want him in our life and I feel he deserves to know that he created a little treasure like you. And between you and me, precious, I don't care if you're alone in there or not. Whether it's one of you or more, I love you nonetheless." Yet then suddenly a voice breaks me out of my reverie and says:  
"And you are absolutely exactly like your mother in that sense." I look up, startled but smiling when I see Sirius leaning in the doorway as he says: "Lily said the exact same thing a few days after it became known that she was pregnant. She was actually hoping that she might be pregnant of twins, but when she heard it was just you, she said _that is just fine, now I can give all of my love to just my one precious little angel._"

And while the man is absolutely horrible at trying to mimic my mother's voice, do I still feel my eyes tearing up at the thought that my mum loved me that much even before I was born. The man comes to walk over and sits down at my bedside, running a gentle hand through my hair as he says: "You were her world, pup. She loved you more than anyone else. James even joked a few times that he feared she loved you more than she did him. He never cared though. That idea just made him love your mother even more – and he definitely loved you."  
At this I sigh and mutter: "I know, Sirius. The – the Dementors allowed me to hear their final words and I had to face a Boggart version of them every time I was training to learn the Patronus charm. I know _exactly _what they said when that monster killed them. I _know_ their last words were vocal evidence of their love for me; of how much they loved me." And the man shows me a smile that is also a bit of a grimace.  
I smile back at him and decide to change the subject as I ask: "You want to have a feel? He, she or maybe even they just started calling out to their daddy." The man laughs at this and says: "You better just call him _the other parent_. Madam Pomfrey told us earlier this morning that some soul mates would rather decide for themselves what they want their offspring to call them. You slept in, pup, I was just about to come wake you."

This makes me turn a little red and I mutter: "Give me five minutes. I'll go get changed." The man nods and says: "I'll go let the others know that you're awake. Also, I did sense it, pup. The wave went through me after it left you. It felt brilliant." I beam at him over this and then dash out of my bed and over to the bathroom, which is attached to my bedroom. I make sure to hurry up in washing myself, yet still rubbing a gentle hand over my stomach.  
And upon returning to my room, do I actually feel a twinge of pain run through me, making me hiss and reach for the Pain-Relief Potion that Madam Pomfrey gave me the other night. I happily gulp down a bit of it and feel the draught instantly take effect. Sighing in relief, I put the rest of the potion in a drawer of my bedside table before quickly getting dressed, checking my schedule for the day and packing my bookbag for the day.

I head out and everyone happily greets me as Neville says: "We actually felt that wave of magic, mate. It felt really powerful, but I guess that's only natural seeing how far it's going to have to reach and whatnot. Still, with a wave that strong constantly going out, I doubt your mate is going to take long before he shows up." At which I happily reply: "Let's hope so, Neville. For now, heh, let's go face the music." And this makes the others grimace.  
Sirius smiles as he wishes us all luck and after leaving the portrait, the others all making sure to grab onto the frame for a minute or so to help the maiden inside register their magical signatures, do we head out and downstairs. "So Harry, what do you expect?" Alicia asks and I sigh as I mutter: "Honestly? Nothing good. I doubt the Lions are going to take my statements of yesterday kindly and none of you came back either.  
I don't think they're going to like the fact that you all got to spend this much time with me, especially after I talked down on them so much. So, at the very least, expect the same treatment they've been giving me this past month. At the worst – keep your wands at the ready and dash for any available teacher, if you can. And definitely make sure you stick together _at __**all**_ times." The others nod, even though they are all grimacing in concern.

"You don't think they'll attack Ron or myself, do you? I mean, no offense, but we are Prefects. Wouldn't they know that we can get them in trouble for that?" Hermione asks yet Ron sighs and mutters: "They probably do, but they also spent three years with _Percy_ as their main example of what a Prefect is supposed to be like. And let's face it, last year, we didn't even know who any of the Prefects were, let alone the Head Boy or Girl."  
My female best friend sighs and mutters: "Good point." Yet as we reach the Fourth Floor, does my grimace of concern change into a smile of relief as I spot Madam Pomfrey waiting for us. "Good morning, you lot. Harry, I hope you took my advice and took the potion?" I nod and say: "Only a few gulps, though. The pain wasn't all that bad, just a twinge after I got changed." The woman nods and says: "Good, now let's go."  
And while part of me wonders what kind of image it will send to the others to see me walk with the school Matron, do I just feel giddy with excitement over how they will feel when they hear that said Matron is now the Regent of my House and that she already got rid of Umbridge for us. This also makes me wonder what will happen to the DADA position, but then I remember something and snicker: "The curse strikes again."  
Making the others snicker and giggle as well, at least until Madam Pomfrey sends us a reprimanding glare. Yet at the same time do I notice that she herself is fighting a grin from growing on her face and I can't help but think: "Hypocrite." Yet I don't care. "_Wow _Potter, you really just can't help yourself now, can you? Are you that vulnerable that Madam Pomfrey thinks you need constant guidance? What? Is she going to follow you into classes?"

A really annoying voice then breaks through my amusement and I glare at Malfoy as he actually exits a doorway on the Second floor, making me wonder what he was doing taking such a detour from the school dungeons. Yet before either Ron or I could retort, does Madam Pomfrey state: "Mr. Potter does not need me as his Medical Examiner, Mr. Malfoy. Unlike you. It would appear that you are suffering from a terrible case of blindness."  
"What are you talking about, witch?" Malfoy angrily spats at her, yet the Matron only smirks and taps a very interesting looking badge on her lapel with her fore and middle finger. And Malfoy, upon spotting the symbol on top of the badge, whitens and turns to look at me, yet I only smirk at him, not really feeling the need to taunt him back the way he keeps taunting me. "I need to be a proper example to my little one, after all." I think to myself.  
"That's right, Mr. Malfoy. Umbridge was only half right and half wrong yesterday when she claimed Heir Potter to have used Dark Magic to become pregnant. The Dark Magic was not the case as Heir Potter turned out to be one of the lucky 1 in 348 to have his soul be perfectly compatible with that of another, someone far away enough that Heir Potter's own soul was not strong enough to make the call of summoning. Therefore, Mr. Potter became pregnant.  
And as the pregnant Heir to a very important family, Heir Potter required a proper representative. I offered, gave Mr. Potter a sample of some of the ideas I had that I would do as Regent and he accepted. And before you ask, Yes, Mr. Malfoy, Heir Potter's former Regent also accepted the transfer and _no, _it is none of your concern on _how_ I got in contact with his previous Regent. That is a private matter, not a public one.

An Heir of your status should be able to understand that." Malfoy is glaring in seething rage at the Matron, who has actually kept a calm composure throughout her entire speech, even though her words have drawn in a crowd to surround us and I notice a lot of them whispering amongst each other. "Why are you calling Potter an Heir, but only address me as Mister. What's the deal with that?" Malfoy spats, yet Madam Pomfrey calmly answers:  
"Ask your father." Stumping the boy as she actually uses his own catchphrase against him. And while I just know that Ron is doing everything he can to keep a straight face and not burst out laughing, does the Matron turn to our group and calmly advises us: "Let's carry on. Breakfast awaits and Heir Potter is eating for two now. Also, we all know that we _don't_ want to miss the Morning Announcements." At which all of us nod in agreement and follow her.

_**(well, this is unexpected)  
**__**Poppy's POV**_

When I woke up this morning, it was with a sense of exhilaration and determination. For the past four years I have seen fame and popularity go to way too many students' heads and turning them on whoever actually holds the most of either of these factors and doesn't use them the way those sheep like or want them too. And the fact that it's one single student almost nine cases out of ten just makes the whole thing ten times worse.  
I've always known Potter wasn't _studying for his practical exams_ back in his first as some of his injuries were on locations he wouldn't have been able to reach without several reflective spells cast at various locations around him, but my Healer's Oath prevented me from seeking further action or consulting others with the authority to set this right. But now I have a form of authority that trumps even Fudge and Dumbledore and I know it.

And as I plan to make everyone else – especially the students who have been around since young Harry's Second (bar those who were in First back then) and the ones who went above and beyond to show _Hufflepuff support_ last year – know this as well, do I sit down at my seat, having escorted Harry and his friends all the way up to Gryffindor Table and ensuring them a group of seats that I also enchanted to keep them safe.  
I had already called on several Elves working for Gryffindor before leaving my own private rooms and ordered them specifically to supply this group with their food and drinks for all three meals of the day for the foreseeable future and to not let any other elves interfere. I did get a shock when another Elf, one who is just loosely bound to Hogwarts, came in and begged me to let him join, but I could sense his devotion and accepted the request.  
Yet while I passed the Lion and the Raven Table did I notice something that made my heckles stand on edge and made alarm bells ring in my head. Romilda Vane, Lavender Brown and both Patil sisters were sitting together. And the last time I saw this happen, a horrible rumor about what broke the friendship between Mss. Granger and young Harry spread itself through Hogwarts, becoming public knowledge in only one day.  
And the fact that the four of them are actually glaring at Harry and his group of friends just doesn't sit well with me and makes me hope that Minerva has had enough time to think last night and that she is ready to take on her responsibility in case it becomes necessary. I make sure to pass Albus and whisper: "Tell the students the truth, rumors are spreading." And the man shoots only a short glance at what concerns me before he nods.

I sit down and after the man has determined that everyone, all of the staff and every student, is in the Great Hall, does he stand up. Instantly silence is all over the room, making me smile as it proves that even those who believe the Prophet still respect the man. "Good morning students, I'm sure some of you have noticed some very important changes that have taken place here at the Hall. Both to Mr. Potter and to our table here.  
As I am sure you've noticed, the chair of Professor Umbridge is still vacant. This is not because she has slept in; she has been arrested. Yesterday she tried to press charges against Harry Potter on ridiculous claims of him having used Dark Magic to become pregnant of another family's child. This is not the case. Harry Potter is pregnant, because Destiny has seen it fit to connect his soul to that of another, someone who is far away.  
Madam Pomfrey has also, upon discovering this, requested Harry Potter to accept her as his new Regent and, after this, taken charges of her own against Dolores Umbridge when she dared to bring Aurors into her Hospital Wing, all of them already – so I was told – with their wands in hand and ready to take Harry Potter by force. These charges concerned Dolores Umbridge using a Dark Magic Object on Harry Potter – on multiple counts.  
Madam Pomfrey was able to prove this in multiple ways and with that proved Dolores Umbridge's guilt, something Umbridge did not like and responded to by trying to cast an Unforgivable, the Cruciatus Curse, on our own Matron. Madam Pomfrey managed to sidestep the spell and was after that defended by Harry until our own Minister for Magic struck Umbridge down and stunned her. This is the reason she is no longer at the table with us."

This story obviously shocks everyone in the hall, even most of the staff, and while I wonder how Albus knows that the Aurors were already armed, does he turn to me and say: "And now Madam Pomfrey wishes to speak to you all as she has things on her mind in regards to both the past, present and future of her new House and its Minor." I nod at the man gratefully, but also send him a short glance to warn him that this won't be pretty.  
I move around the Head Table and over to the Owl Stand, simply to prove to the rest of the Hall that I have much on my mind. "Thank you, Headmaster. Now, before I speak my mind, I wish to make a few statements. First off, as Healer, I was restricted quite badly by my Healer-Patient-Confidentially Oaths. If someone were to come in with obvious signs of abuse or bullying, but then made an excuse that denied this, I would not be able to do much.  
I'd be able to heal my patient of their injuries, but my Oaths would prevent me from inquiring further or sharing my findings with other members of authority. And I can only say this; over the past four years, I have never seen this problem be more of an ongoing fact than with Heir Harry James Potter, which is another reason I have taken on the title of Regent. As my role as Regent makes me primarily responsible for Heir Potter's health, welfare and future.

Now, what I am about to say, which will not be pretty, pleasant or easy for some of you to accept, does _**not**_ concern the following parties. In regards to 1991-1992, I do not hold the First years of that year, aka those currently in Heir Potter's year, accountable. The same counts for those currently in their Fourth, Second or First. I am well aware that, more often than not, you are all victims of peer pressure and I won't hold this against you."  
This makes some of those in front of me smile and even grin at each other and instantly I frown and snap: "_However_, that fact only counts for the year in which you yourselves were _eleven_ and just starting First years. In other words, I may not hold the actions of the current Fourth years against them when it comes to the actions of 1992-1993, but the same can and will not be said for their actions in the years that followed. Let that be clear."  
"Oh come on!" Someone in Hufflepuff yells at me, but I just glare at him, making him cringe, falter and sit back down. "Another point I feel I must emphasize on before I start telling you all exactly what I think of your behavior of the last four years is this; those of you who, over the past few years, approached Heir Potter with the desire to _apologize for their House's behavior_ when they themselves never did anything, I commend you.  
You have true loyalty, true intelligence and true courage – and you are covering for the spineless, lazy and stupid cowards who can't bring themselves to answer to their own consciousnesses and do the right thing, so they hide behind you. And just so we're clear, I'm being kind in how I think about people like that. You _do __**not**_ want to hear my actual opinion about you lot." And while I noticed many wanting to argue, does this silence them.

I spare a short glance at Harry and his group, twitching with my fingers to ensure that the spells I cast on the seats around his friends are still strong and haven't been messed with and then focus back on the Hall at large. "Hogwarts, listen to me and let us recap. Tell me, who here had the courage to ask Heir Potter how the points were lost? Who here had the intelligence to remember Mss. Granger was Heir Potter's _Muggleborn_ friend? Who here was loyal and hardworking enough to study the Tournament and realize its dangers?"  
"EVEN WEASLEY DIDN'T DO THE LAST OF THOSE!" Someone in Ravenclaw then yells, but I roll my eyes and retort: "No, but Mr. Weasley was still courageous and courteous enough to apologize after seeing his _friend_ in danger and has been proving his loyalty ever since. He did not need someone to hide behind to do what's right, he did it himself. And the next person who wants to interrupt me because they have their ego hurt, loses their House 5 points."  
This doesn't just make the dumb Raven sit down in annoyance, but makes many others wince as well, making me know they were already preparing for something like that. I sigh through my nose and ask: "Hogwarts, honestly, how many times does Heir Potter need to prove you lot wrong? What needs to happen to him or those close to him before your common sense overtakes those egos of yours and you start studying your own beliefs?  
Think about it, in his First Heir Potter had to end up in my Wing, with a completely drained core, I'd like to add, before you lot – those currently in Sixth and Seventh year – realized that he was more than just your scapegoat. Mss. Granger had to be Petrified before you realized her blood history. You had to see him survive a Dragon before you remembered he was a Minor in a dangerous tournament. What? Does he need to lose someone dear before you realize that the monster that took him his parents is _actually __**back?"**_

And while I am sure that some might think that this goes far, do I snarl: "Was Cedric Diggory not enough for you lot?" And other than a lot of horrified gasps, does silence answer my question at which I continue: "Think back, Hogwarts. Think back on that horrible night. Think back on Heir Potter, on the state he was in when he returned. Does that, to your memory, look like someone mad with a need for fame – or mad with grief?  
Can you – any of you – actually look me in the eye and tell me that Heir Harry James Potter would rather have the murderer of his parents and the many families of those close to him back than someone who was growing to be a friend of his, who he helped with the Dragons and who helped him with the Merepeople hint? Do any of you feel tough, bold, brave or better said, stupid enough to dare claim that? Or are you finally willing to see the light?  
No one _wants_ that monster back, let me assure you, but there will always be a difference between what we want and what is real life. And Heir Potter, I know, is still suffering the mental and emotional consequences of that night. But he is also brave, loyal, intelligent and ambitious enough to not let Cedric's sacrifice be in vain, to not let the sacrifice of his parents be in vain, thus he tries to move on and continue the fight. And how do you lot repay him?"

Almost the entire Hall is now looking down, yet I can easily discern that a lot of them are trying to hide looks of annoyance with their fake grief and senses of guilt. I mentally shake my head at this and say: "Exactly, and that is why I have taken on the role as Regent of House Potter. My voice has been silenced for too long and I am done. Though I will not let my personal opinion of you lot keep me from treating you as is my job.  
I will still do so, treat you just like I do any other student and make sure that your health is back to top-notch levels, but if I spot my Charge enter my wing and he shows signs of another attack on his person, I will _not__** allow **_him to give another weak excuse like that. I will make sure he tells me the truth and I will report you to your Head of House, if worse the Headmaster and, if you push me far enough, Madam Bones of the DMLE."

This makes a lot of those around me wince and cringe and I take a deep breath, feeling my control over my own patience and strength waver and state: "However, these facts will not be for Heir Potter only. I do wish to extend this kind of help to any of you who are also suffering abuse, bullying or any other kind of crime or rule-breaking from your peers. Just be honest with me and I will do what I can, to protect you and to bring justice to your situation."  
And to my personal pride do I actually notice a few grateful smiles showing up on faces of those around me, yet for some reason I notice one of them being on a very peculiar face. I spare a quick glance at my Charge again and notice that he has spotted it too as he turns to me and gives me a very short nod. I nod back at him and then say: "Now, let me finish with these words; Hogwarts is a privilege, not a right.  
Heir Potter's fame is not for you lot to exploit and treat however you please. Heir Potter is a living being, a person with rights of his own just like the rest of you. And I have heard him speaking to his friends in my wing enough times to know this; Heir Potter _**hates and despises**_ his fame. He would give his very magic to get back what it took from him; his parents. And I dare you all, or at least those who are guilty of bullying, to tell me otherwise.

Now, I do _know_ what the source of the latest grapevine pleasures is, but let me ask you one question. Who here knows about the Skeeter Scandal?" And while I can actually hear Albus, Minerva and Filius hold back a snort and a chortle at this and know that Severus is now looking at me with a raised eyebrow in curiosity, do I feel a strong sense of pride when I notice that mostly those in the younger years are raising their hands.  
"It was a case between Rita Skeeter and someone she had recently written about. She lost the case something horrible and was prohibited from writing for over a decade. Even threatened with Azkaban if she dared so much as to write for a small town's local newspaper or something." Someone in Second year Slytherin says and I smirk in pride as I say: "Yes, and Skeeter lost that case – against yours truly." Making many of those around me gape at me.  
"Look it up, there's a newspaper report of it still in the library. It may not have a name, but I dare say –." And while pulling off my cap, letting my greying blonde hair flow freely as I say: "I really haven't changed much in the past two decades or so. You should still be able to recognize me on the picture that is connected to the article." And while I can clearly see that a lot of students are now excited to go find the piece, do I say:  
"Why do I tell you this? Because I plan to make Mss. Skeeter retire – permanently. And I have almost a year's worth of Minor Slandering Articles to use against her. So trust me when I say, the days of you reading something negative about Heir Potter – that doesn't first go through me – are over. This is not a warning against you, just me desiring to let you know this in advance. Thank you all for listening." And with that I turn around.

_**Harry's POV**_

I may not have liked to have Madam Pomfrey remind the whole school of the last four years, but I can easily see that it has had an affect on many of the students around me. Yet like my Matron and new Regent had I also noticed that there was someone odd who had been looking relieved when Madam Pomfrey offered to help them against bullies and thieves as long as they were honest. "Neville, isn't that Susan Bones, Madam Bones' niece?"  
I ask after Madam Pomfrey turns around and actually repositions her seat to be next to Professor Sprout instead of between Professors Sinistra and Burbage like before. The reason behind this doesn't escape me and Neville turns to look at where I'm looking, at a girl our age who has reddish blond hair in a plait and who seems to be fiddling with her cutlery, as if trying to decide something, but hesitating – or fearing the consequences.

"Yeah, it is. What's up with her?" Neville asks, his voice showing clear concern and I whisper back: "I noticed her looking strangely relieved when Madam Pomfrey offered help to those who were being bullied as long as they're honest. And now that I think back on it –." And Hermione voices my thoughts as she says: "It was always Susan. She was always the one to apologize to you for how her House treated you every time they bullied you."  
I nod and mutter: "Except for during one Herbology class after you were Petrified, Hermione. Back then both Hannah and Ernie approached me themselves to do so, but they only did it for themselves. A few days later Susan did the same thing, but then for Hufflepuff as a whole. And going by how she's looking now, I wonder if we'll be getting a repeat of that. And besides, Susan fits Madam Pomfrey's description perfectly.  
She always apologized, but was never one of the culprits. Even when she was wearing those _Support Cedric_ badges, she never changed hers to say _Potter stinks_ like Hannah and a few others did. She showed her support and chose a side, but she was never mean about it." The others around me nod in agreement to this and Neville squints his eyes before he asks: "Hey wait a second, where's her Heiress ring? Why isn't she wearing it?"

This makes me turn to him and Neville taps his left ring finger with his right hand, showing a gorgeous looking ring made of bronze with a very distinct design up top. "Maybe she's hiding hers?" Ron asks, but Neville shakes his head and says: "She's a member of the Great Alliance. We members can sense the magic hiding each other's rings. I can't sense hers. She's not wearing hers. And unlike you, Harry, she was handed hers by her aunt. I – I don't know why no one has handed you yours yet, but – yeah. This isn't right."  
"And it's about to get worse." Fred suddenly growls and I look from him to where he's gazing as George says: "Basically everyone in Seventh Year Hufflepuff seems to be glaring at her. And those glares are very obvious warnings. _Don't do anything. Don't rat us out_." At this Angelina gasps and she says: "They've stolen her Heiress ring and are using it to blackmail her. We have to do something. She'll never come out by herself."  
At this I nod and mutter: "Let's go. We'll guard her on the way to Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout, just like you guys did with me when I shook hands with the other Pomfrey." The others nod and as one do we collectively stand up, Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia with their wands already out and Neville pressing his ring against his lapel, causing for a badge of similar design to appear there, which Angelina does as well.

Many eyes are now upon us and I think: "I'm going to make sure I get to do the same soon; before my mate arrives and definitely before I have my baby." As I guide the others past Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table and over to Hufflepuff. We move over to Susan, Fred and George aiming their wands at the Seventh Years seated there, and move to stand around her. The timid girl looks up and I whisper: "Come on, let's report. We'll protect you."  
And with tears gleaming in her eyes, does the sweet-looking girl take the hand I reach out to her, standing up. Instantly Neville, Katie, Lee and Ron come to stand behind her, causing for another protective circle of all my friends to surround us both. Susan looks at this startled, but I just smile at my friends and mutter: "Let's go, you're safe, Susan. My friends won't let anyone harm you, not while you're around me and my unborn child."  
The girl whispers a tearful _thank you_ and we start to move again, over to the Head Table and to where Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey are seated, the latter of the two smiling at our group in sheer pride. Yet to my resignation do I notice that McGonagall, who I thought would have changed her tune after last night, is glaring at us.

"Need time to think, my wand." I think to myself before deciding that the woman just isn't worth my time or attention. Ron and the others again part when we reach the table, but they also make sure to stand around our sides in such a way they form another row of bodies around us, making it so that both they and those closer to us can cast shields in case someone tries to curse us. Yet Susan still hesitates and so I state:  
"Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout, my friends and I noticed Susan looking greatly relieved when Madam Pomfrey stated that she would help anyone who is being bullied as long as they're honest. Neville also told me that she's not wearing her Heiress ring and the twins noticed the Seventh years glaring at her. We suspect that they stole her ring and are using it as blackmail. Especially because Susan always apologized, but never bullied me."  
"I noticed the same. And Mss. Bones, let me tell you, that tanner is not the right color for your skin tone and is just making it quite obvious that you are trying to hide a bruise there underneath your chin, a recent one if my eyes aren't fooling me." Madam Pomfrey gently tells the girl, who winces so badly I actually reach out for her as she almost shrinks down on herself. Instantly Professor Sprout is on her feet and she says: "Let me see that, Susan."

But the girl actually shakes her head, whimpering in fright and I frown at this as I softly ask her: "They didn't just steal your ring, did they Susan? They stole other things from you as well, am I right?" And the horribly frightened look on her face as she looks at me says it all. "Heir Potter, have your friends take Heiress Bones back to your rooms. You all have my permission to skip your first class of the day. Not now, Severus."  
Madam Pomfrey snarls at the annoying Potions Teacher, who just glares at her and then states: "Fine, but I expect Potter and those in his year to hand in an essay on the draught against bruises and broken bones for their next class." At this I nod in acceptance and then suddenly get an idea as I realize that we'll need to pass the tables to leave the hall.  
"Follow me." I hiss at my friends and while confused, do they walk with me, away from the table and again forming a full circle, this time with everyone holding their wands in hand. And while keeping Susan in a comforting, reassuring hold with both my arms, do I head over to the antechamber, George checking the Great Hall at large before closing the door behind us. "Ehm, Harry?" Katie asks, but I just smirk at her and then loudly state:

"Dobby!" And to the shock of most of my friends and pleasure of Ron, Hermione and me, does the excited little creature with large bat-like ears and tennis balls for eyes appear in front of me, actually bouncing on his feet as he says: "The Great Heir Potter calls on Dobby! Dobby be ever so happy! What can Dobby be do for Great Heir Potter." And while I wonder why he changed my name, do I say: "Dobby, take us to my chambers, please."  
And with just a snap of the elf's little fingers do I feel my whole form disappear for just a second before it feels like it's back where it's supposed to be. Except this time we are all standing in the warm browns and reds of my private chambers. And to my relief, as I suddenly remember him being here as well, do I notice that Sirius is lying in the corner, fast asleep in his Animagus form. Yet Susan still yells in fright when she sees him.  
Instantly the dog wakes up, yelping himself and jumping up. Yet I quickly go stand between them and lock eyes with Susan as I say: "He's not a Grim, Susan. He's just a regular dog. Well, not really, he's an Animagus. He just feels more comfortable in this form. You're safe, Susan. Even Madam Pomfrey has to ask my permission to get in here and Dobby is the only Elf I will ever allow to let anyone bring in here. You're safe, Susan, really."  
The girl takes deep breaths at hearing this and I turn my head, noticing Sirius looking down in shame, but I just smile at him as he couldn't have known that I'd come back this soon or bring unexpected extra guests. "Thank you, Harry. Wait, why does even Madam Pomfrey need permission?" The girl asks confused and I grin as I say: "Call it my inner Moody coming out. I don't want to take the risk that the other portraits might hear the password."

This makes the girl giggle and I turn to Dobby as I say: "Tell the other Elves that, will you Dobby? That you are the only Elf allowed in here unless it's for cleaning and even then it's only under your supervision. And I won't accept any Elves in here that work for other Houses unless they work for the families you see here around me. Do you understand that, Dobby?" And while teary-eyed, does the Elf nod his head like crazy before he pops out.  
The others then finally part away from us and I gently guide Susan over to the chair I was seated in the other day, helping her sit down. Sirius also shuffles over, carefully as to give Susan a chance to back away, and lies his head in her lap when he's near her. And the girl sends him a grateful smile before she starts to softly run her hand through his fur, the action obviously having a calming and relaxing effect on her.  
She then sighs and mutters: "My – my mother's necklace. They have that – and my father's broch. They stole the broch in my First, while you were in the Hospital and hit me in the eye enough to make it hurt, but not enough to turn it blue. They stole my ring in Second after I dared to tell them _I told you so_ after Hermione was Petrified. They broke one of my ribs for that. And they stole my necklace at the start of the year; _just in case_ they called it."

This seriously infuriates me and I feel surprised at the fact that Sirius isn't growling himself, but realize he must be holding back in order not to scare Susan again. Then suddenly I notice one of the portraits in the room getting a guest and see that it's the maiden that guards my portrait entrance. "Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey are here to see you. They say they have – _guests_ a few portraits down."  
I nod at her, smile at Susan as the girl squeaks in fright and say: "I'll meet them at the portrait, thanks." I then share a quick glance with Angelina, Alicia and Katie and the three follow me as I leave, staying behind at the door in the hallway and drawing their wands once again. And while I'm sure that this will reassure Susan, do I head on, trying to reign in my own anger and just keep a calm façade as I head for the portrait.  
It opens as I approach, yet I raise an eyebrow in question when I notice that someone else is with the two ladies as well. "Seamus?" I ask confused and the Irish lad asks: "Susan's with you, right?" I nod, but keep silent and the boy shocks me as he hands over a ring. "Malcolm sold it to me in Second, said it had protective enchantments to keep the monster away." Yet to this I glare and say: "Susan just told me that they stole it _after_ Hermione was Petrified."  
"He was still selling at the time, just not through stands like they were before. He kept his merchandise in this robe that he was wearing over his official school robes and would reveal this to anyone who was still feeling scared and threatened. I was just one of those. The fact that it was Hermione, someone in my year and House, terrified me. And I am a Half-Blood, I don't know anything about what official Heir or Lordship rings look like."

This satisfies me and I nod, taking the ring and putting it in my pocket before I turn to Professor Sprout and say: "Susan confessed. They stole her mother's necklace in First while I was in the Hospital and her father's broch this year; called it a security measure. They also punched her in the eye in first and broke a rib of hers when she used that age-old saying _I told you so_ in second. And I'm sure the bruise was just to emphasize the threat."  
The woman nods, yet she turned strangely furious when I mentioned the necklace. "Those boys are in a lot of trouble. I just hope poor Cedric never knew about any of this. He must be rolling in his grave by now." And while I remember what might soon happen to said grave, do I shake my head and say: "I don't think so. I think he might finally stop, knowing that his year mates are finally getting their just deserts. I think this helps him be at peace."  
And while I silently wonder if I will ever be, considering the nightmares that still haunt me almost every night, does Professor Sprout nod in tearful pride at me and Madam Pomfrey says: "Keep Heiress Bones safe and entertained, Harry. We'll handle those students. And in case you're curious, the Sprouts and the Bones have a tradition of sharing that very necklace, so that the ladies of each respective House – can wear it on their wedding day."

This astounds me and as the portrait closes between us, do I whisper to myself: "That lot is _so __**dead**_." Before I turn around and head back. The Chasers smile at me as they see me return and I head over to Susan, who squeals and pushes Sirius out of her lap to hug me when she sees me hand her the ring. "How did you get it?" She asks squealing and I smile at her, wrapping my arms around her before I explain the whole thing.  
"Seamus had it. That no-good Malcolm advertised your ring as some protective jewelry and Seamus being a Half-Blood didn't know what an Heiress ring looked like. He was with Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout and handed it to me, even explained that Malcolm was wearing a double robe to hide his _wears_ in back then. I could tell he was feeling pretty bad. And I don't recall ever seeing him wear it. He was just scared at the time, because of Hermione."  
The girl nods and I help her back into her seat, Sirius lying his head back in her lap, but also giving her a look that proves he's slightly upset with how she pushed him onto his back. The girl blushes but giggles and resumes her petting. I grin at them and say: "And that necklace? Apparently your family shares that with the Sprouts line and they wear it on their wedding days. Professor Sprout looked furious when I told her about it.

That lot is dead, trust me." At this the others also nod in agreement and Susan starts to softly cry as she sees this. Yet then Ron asks: "Just a question. Why didn't you ever report this to your Aunt? Don't you have a mirror like Angelina and Alicia?" But the girl winces and says: "That's why I was always the one to apologize. As the _Niece of the Head of the DMLE,_ I should _do my job_ and make her proud. That's what they always said."  
At this, even though I just said what I did, do I ask: "Cedric was never with them, was he? When they pulled these tricks on you?" The girl shakes her head and says: "No, they – they always did it when he was at practice. I – I don't think he ever knew about it. I – I know he wouldn't approve." I nod and mutter: "Well, if he did know, at least now he can rest, knowing it's being handled. That you're safe and won't be bullied like this anymore."  
Susan smiles at me as I say this and I go on, crouching down so I am at eye-level with her and say: "Contact your Aunt, let her know. I know she has two really big cases coming up this weekend, but – she deserves to know this. And now that you're safe, you can reassure her. Besides, I think she'd rather hear this from you than Sprout. And considering this is thievery we're talking about, I'm sure Sprout will report it sooner or later."  
The girl nods, even though she had turned white at hearing me talk and I motion with my head for the other door as I say: "You can use my bedroom, have some privacy while you talk." This makes Susan smile and she pets Sirius one last time before, gently this time, pushing his head off her lap and heading for the bedroom. And as she closes the door behind her, do I turn to my friends, all of us thinking the same thing: "What a mess."

* * *

_**That's for sure,  
**__**And to be honest, with Pomfrey now being one of the main characters, I'm probably going to be writing about a few more cases like this. I always thought Hogwarts was a bit of a mess, what with students able to bully and harass Harry without the teachers ever stepping in. Then I thought; would they really keep it to just Harry? And to be honest, I doubted that so much, I decided to implement it into this story.  
**__**So yeah, this chapter was, again, mostly about Harry, which really wasn't part of the plan. But I do PROMISE, next chapter WILL be about Percy and Lea. And with it I am going to create a new alternate ending to KH III and the whole "Sora searches for Kairi" thing. At first I just wanted them together, no explanations whatsoever, but that didn't feel right. And then I got an idea, one that mixes HP with KH perfectly.  
**__**Excited yet,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	10. Lunch And Ice Cream

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This chapter is going to be quite the mix. It's going to cover Percy as he is his usual ambitious, arrogant, selfish little bratty self and Lea after he experienced a full day of sensing the call of his unborn child and destined mate – not that he knows that. I might also do a chapter afterwards about the 29**__**th**__**, but I'm not entirely sure about that. At most it might be a chapter about Harry going to get/receive his own Heirship ring.  
**__**Oh, the possibilities,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. The start of this chapter is in Italics to indicate that it is a flashback. At the time of writing this chapter I was thinking of doing this more often, but it never happened after this.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10  
**__**Lunch and Ice Cream**_

_**28**__**th**__** of September 1995  
**__**Leaky Cauldron, London  
**__**Percy's POV**_

_Returning to my office after a hectic day and a confusing night feels more like coming home than when I went home after work last night. I feel a little confused as to why there aren't any orders from the Minister awaiting me in my Inbox, but decide that this must be just another one of those days where Minister Fudge and Madam Umbridge want to have a morning discussion before work. And then remember that Madam Umbridge is at Hogwarts.  
_"_Teaching that Potter brat a lesson." I think to myself as I gather my supplies and my writing equipment and head inside. And while confused about why the Minister would meet with Madam Bones this early in the morning and before meeting with his closest staff, do I just ignore it and pleasantly greet the man, being slightly less pleasant, but still formal when I greet Madam Bones. The woman just stares at me.  
_"_Weasley, what are you doing here?" The Minister asks and while I feel curious about this, do I simply answer: "What I always do, sir. My job. I am your __Assistant__, after all." I make sure to emphasize my title as I glance at Madam Bones for a minute, the woman discarding me with a roll of her eyes and her head turned away. This infuriates me, but I keep calm. That is, until the Minister says: "Weasley, you're on paid leave, remember?"_

_I stare at the man, hardly able to believe he would suggest such a thing and the man goes on: "Weasley, I've been so busy working alongside you and Umbridge, I've failed to keep an eye out or ear open to what others in the Ministry have to say. And that was a mistake as apparently, they have nothing __**good**__ to say about you. They hate you, Weasley. They think you are over-arrogant, self-centered, pompous, childish – and that's the friendly version."  
_"_They dare think that about me? I'm your assistant!" I yell, but the man screams back: "AND THAT'S EXACTLY THE PROBLEM!" Which is a statement that stumps me. "Weasley, that title doesn't give you the right to order others around or make them feel as if they're beneath you. You're on the same level as every other Assistant working in this Ministry. You should treat your fellow members with respect, not disdain and arrogance.  
__You have been making it impossible for me to work with almost anyone else here. Even Madam Bones' Assistant, who has the Johnson's talent of a Saint's Patience, is done with you. And he used to work with the Department of Magical Transportations, where he would listen to people complain about their daily lives over the floo and other methods for years. That never bothered or got under his skin, but working with you for a month __**did**__._

_That says __**everything**__ about how you've been treating others. And so, I need to do some damage control. Not to mention the fact that you bought Dolores a Dark Object, two days before you __**knew**__ she was going to start working at an institute full of Minors. And don't give me the __**Potter excuse**__, Weasley, you don't know whether or not she was planning to use it on Potter only. In fact, she had enough of them to use on an entire House.  
__Did you even consider the possibility that she might have used it on your brothers? On your youngest sister?" The man asks and I retort: "That's why I wrote Ron a week in! To warn him that hanging with Potter could –." But to this Madam Bones states: "You shouldn't have warned your brother, Weasley, you should have alerted the authorities. But just like with Barty Crouch, may he rest in peace, you played your own agenda."  
_"_Stay out of this!" I snarl at her, only for the Minister to snarl back: "Weasley ENOUGH! Madam Bones __**can't**__ stay out of this as this is a criminal offense. And you can consider yourself lucky, Weasley. Madam Bones just reported to me that both she and Lucius went to Hogwarts last night to check on the other students. Apparently, for now, Potter was the only one to have detention with Dolores. __**For **__**now**__, Weasley.  
__Madam Bones also already informed me that there were a lot of students who were planning actions that would aggravate Dolores and would see her put them in detention. She told me it was a miracle that none of your brothers have been targeted yet, she believes this is because, like you, Umbridge was too closed-minded and focused only on Potter. Though we both agree that this can be considered a blessing as it kept the other students safe." _

"_See? It's always Potter! It always comes back to him! If it weren't for him –." I try to argue, but then the Minister makes me whiten as he yells: "IF IT WEREN'T FOR POTTER, YOUR SISTER WOULD BE __**DEAD**__, WEASLEY! Yes, I know about that. Albus informed me shortly after I found out that he had been reinstated as Headmaster that year. Not to mention that Dolores actually already admitted that she __despises__ children."  
__This just confuses me and makes me think: "Then why go work in a school?" Before Madam Bones drops a bombshell on me. "There is one other thing, something Madam Pomfrey told me last night. Cornelius, is it true that, when you met with Minerva, Filius and Hagrid in the Three Broomsticks over Christmas in 1993, you determined You-Know-Who as __**defeated and horribly weakened**__ instead of dead?" And the Minister actually whitens, answering the question._

I run this memory in my head, over and over, hardly able to believe it happened. Minister Fudge stuttered and fumbled for a few minutes after hearing the question and Madam Bones told him they would discuss it further later. She then turned to me and laid down the law, so to speak. I was not to come back to work until I was willing to admit that buying the Quill was wrong and to apologize to all those who I _insulted_ with my treatment of them.  
"I'm the Minister's Assistant, I deserve to give them orders. They should just listen. And what was this crap about not being allowed into the Family Vaults?" I think surly, but then remember what happened when I went to Gringotts to confirm or deny this. I had been able to pass the first set of doors, but got barred by the second, the Goblins there telling me I was only allowed to withdraw money from my own personal vault and only to _the usual limit_, as they called it.  
I wondered how they could have learned of this so quickly and what they meant with _the usual limit_ and got told they were informed at 15:32, which was only a few minutes after that stupid interrogation that Madam Bones dared to put me through, after which she told me to go home as she doubted the Minister would have any work for me. I had scoffed at her, but complied, not feeling like dealing with people like her for the rest of the day.

I had then attempted to talk with my brother as I had, a few weeks ago, heard some other members talking about how he had apparently transferred back to the branch here at home, but the Goblins had refused, telling me that William was busy with a client _far more important than me_. These words infuriated me and I told them to let William know that I'm waiting for him at the Leaky Cauldron. They had glared, but let me leave.  
That's now a good two hours ago and I can barely believe that William is making me wait this long. I already paid for a full English lunch and hope that William will take some of my gold with me as I am already out of the money I will need to buy myself dinner later, having gone a little overboard on dinner last night in order to make up for the fact that I didn't have any work to do and was home early, no thanks to Bones.

"What is his problem? Why is he so late?" I mutter to myself, only for a familiar voice to answer my question: "My problem was a client's family who was on the verge of losing everything due to extortion. This made me have to call on the DMLE and take on the role of Spokes Person between the Ministry and the Goblin Nation, thus making my case take longer than normal. And I'm not late as you never set a time for me to meet with you."  
I grumble at this and growl at hearing the name of that infernal Department – with its obnoxious Head who will soon see the error of her ways – when suddenly a bag of gold lands next to the glass of wine I ordered myself. "You always go overboard on your purchases when you're in a bad mood. I figured you were already out of money. Should be enough to last you the week; that is as long as you don't buy the most expensive that there is. And if you don't think it's enough, you can blame our Account Manager, he wouldn't let me take out more."  
At this I see him stare at my glass and I snap: "I deserve it." To which he sits down and says: "There is a difference between what you deserve and what you _**need**_. And now that you're on paid leave and your next payment isn't for two weeks – yes, I know when you get paid, everyone at Gringotts knows when people get paid, we work in a bank, after all. Anyway, you need to let go of this anger and think smart, keep an eye on your money."

He then dares to fell me with a stare and states: "Something someone who grew up in _**our family**_ should know how to do." At which I snarl at him: "Look who's talking! You're the eldest! You –!" But William snarls over me and almost yells: "Live in a cottage by the sea, buy my robes only when Madam Malkins has a discount sale and have my friends buy potions if I require them in return for paying them dinner _once – a – month_.  
I do **not** spend any money on things that are the most expensive, I avoid things like that. Yes, as the eldest I _could_ drain the entire Weasley family Vault and my own and buy myself a mansion with butlers and servants and whatnot, but I _**don't**_. Because I grew up learning that money means _**nothing**_ if it doesn't make your family happy. The most expensive treasure I have, Percival, is my Heirship ring and I would sell it if it could, say, save dad's life."  
I stare at my brother, unable to understand why he would dare to raise his voice at me, unable to understand why he wouldn't want to use all the money that he earns to give himself the good life and William sighs as he says: "Looks like Hermione was right. I heard from dad that she said your case was one of nature versus nurture. Our nurturing mother raised us with the knowledge that money doesn't trump love and care – and you ignore that."

He turns from me to the bag of money on the table and says: "At least _try_ to make that money usable until the end of the week. Because, if you don't, don't go asking the Goblins for another meeting with me. I will only come see you when I have the time and if you manage to use that brain of yours. You got the highest NEWT scores of us all, Percy. Now prove that those weren't just words on a bit of paper." And with that does he stand up.  
"Mum and dad have been ordered not to help you or let you in unless you hit rock bottom and become broke. Madam Bones predicted that this will happen sometime between next year March and June. Try to prove her wrong, prove that you do have a conscience and don't think yourself Merlin's Gift to Mankind. You're human, Percival Ignatius Weasley, and like all humans, you make mistakes. And until you own up to them, you're on your own." And while I can barely believe that he has the gall to, does my own brother walk away from me.

Instantly, upon hearing the door to Diagon Alley close behind him, a furious sense of rage overcomes me and I feel glad that I already paid for my meal and all of my drinks as I snatch up the bag of gold, push it roughly in my bag and storm out of the Leaky Cauldron, slamming the door behind me and not even caring for the man who calls out after me as I slam it in his face.  
"I'M THE MINISTER'S ASSISTANT!" I yell at him, not even caring that I am on paid leave or wondering if he might know of this and just storm through the busy street, desperately looking for a private place where I can Apparate home. Finding a back alley a few blocks down, I pull my wand out of my pocket, make sure to keep it hidden from Muggle sight, and cast a Notice-Me-Not charm on myself before rushing in.  
I reach the back of the alley and twist on the spot, Apparating and focused solely on my home address. I end up in the small side room that I enchanted to be the only spot where someone can Apparate in or out and storm through the door, over to the one room I always use when getting aggravated with my other coworkers. And once inside do I unleash a myriad of spells on the pictures of everyone who deserves it; my parents, my brothers and sister, their friends – **and Potter**.

_**A few hours later  
**__**At the Clocktower, Twilight Town  
**__**Lea's POV**_

Yesterday I got to celebrate my birthday for the first time in over a decade. It felt a bit weird to officially acknowledge that I was now eighteen years old, a legal adult, but the celebration with all of my friends, all the people I have met over the years since Isa and I met Ventus, was definitely great. The only slight downside was that the girl we met all those years ago wasn't there, but Aqua, Xion, Naminé and Olette made up for that.  
Plus, Isa and I were the only ones who knew about her and we kept our mouths shut, determined to find her, but not willing to let that ruin the mood. Sora was also not entirely his usual bumpy and cheerful self as he was still worrying over Kairi, no matter how many times Xion and Naminé assured him that she was fine, but the brunette did try his best and hanging with Roxas as well as laughing at Donald's jokes and misfortune helped with that.  
But ever since I woke up this morning, has a strange feeling been nagging at me, making me feel as if it's calling out to me, but every time I focus on where it's coming from it reaches way beyond anywhere I've traveled these past few years. Because of this, because I don't feel like going on another adventure, have I tried to just ignore it. Yet, just like I expected, does this not help anything, though I feel relieved that the feeling doesn't get stronger.

"It's just there and it's annoying." I think to myself as I watch the sunset from atop the Train station Tower at Twilight Town, something Roxas, Xion and I still do even though we are now humans again and are living in various worlds. And the fact that Hayner, Pence, Olette and Isa have joined us makes it actually even more fun every time we do so, even if the others also occasionally let us just have the tower for ourselves, just the three of us.  
"Got it memorized?" I then hear a smooth baritone voice ask me and turn around, having been staring into the setting sun for the last few minutes while trying to get another read on that strange urge's location and see that Isa has joined Roxas, Xion and me. "What's wrong, Lea? You've been ignoring us for a while now. Xion even had to take your ice cream because it was melting." And only then do I notice that my hands are empty – and sticky.

I cringe at this and let out an uncomfortable laugh before licking off the dripping remains of my treat and sigh. "Sorry, it's just – there's this nagging feeling that has been bugging me all day. It's like it's calling out to me, asking me to go where it's coming from.""So why don't you? You still have control over the Dark Corridors, why not use those?" Isa asks me as he sits down next to Roxas, who is on Xion's other side and I answer:  
"Because when I tried sensing out where the call was coming from, it went beyond the borders. Not just Twilight Town, but beyond even the furthest world I ever traveled to. It went all the way to our old HQ world and even beyond that. It's so far away, I – I can't get a good read of where it leads. I just tried to ignore it after determining that, because – I don't feel like going on another adventure." At which the others nod, yet then Xion says:  
"But that won't make the sense that you're getting go away." I sigh and mutter: "No, but – what if – what if this becomes a one way trip? What if the journey takes me so far, I won't be able to sense these worlds out anymore? That I won't be able to make a corridor back to you guys." Isa and Xion look worried over this, but Roxas smiles and says: "That's simple, Lea. The Gummi phones." I look at him confused and he goes on:

"You're not the only one who can still use the Corridors, Even can too. And the Gummi phones will be able to reach him no problem. You can just go there, see if you can still reach out to this place and if not, contact Even and have him make a Corridor to you. It might take him a while, but I'm sure he'll be able to, right?" And while we stare at the blonde, can I only marvel at the sheer brilliance of his solution. Roxas then smirks and asks:  
"And besides, who says you'll be going on that journey by yourself? If we hold onto you, we can all come with you. We'll just go talk with Sora, ask him, Terra and the others if they'd mind waiting in Radiant Garden to be our back-up in case this sense is a trap of some kind and then head out. Say tomorrow?" But Isa shakes his head and says: "Let's go over the weekend. That should give us enough time to prepare for the journey ahead."  
We all nod at this before turning back to the sunset. Yet as I do, can I not help but think: "I don't think this is a trap, the sensation just doesn't feel like that, but still." And as I start to grin, do I think: "How long have I waited to go on an adventure with my three closest friends?" And I happily accept Xion handing me back my ice cream bar, biting into it and thinking: "Yep, I got those three memorized." As I just enjoy my time with them.

* * *

_**Get ready, Lea.  
**__**So yeah, Percy got himself a few well-deserved lectures – which he promptly ignored because his ego is just too big to swallow that kind of advice and Lea is just about ready to embark on another adventure. And he may not know it yet, but this is one that is going to take a lifetime, though I doubt my favorite redhead is going to mind that. Also for those wondering or curious, NO! Percy was not drunk here, he only had one glass of wine.  
**__**Hope that helps,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	11. A Day Of Destiny

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I decided. I'm not going to cover the 29**__**th**__** or the rest of the 28**__**th**__** and what happened at Hogwarts during that time. I'm just going to give a quick recap of that in Sirius' POV as he prepares for the trial, which is going to take place on the Thirtieth. I'm also NOT going to make this your typical run-of-the-mill trial. I am going to mix and spice things up and make it so that a questioning isn't even going to be necessary.  
**__**Oh and Umbridge? She cast an Unforgiveable, of course she's just going to be send to Azkaban. I'm just going to worsen her sentence later and skip over her trial entirely. Don't worry, there will be a short mention of it during this chapter as well as an explanation as to why the sentence was only for that crime, but I just want to focus on the good parts of this story. Sirius getting his well-deserved freedom and Lea's arrival.  
**__**Fun, fun, fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11  
**__**A Day Of Destiny**_

_**(I know, corny)  
**__**30**__**th**__** of September 1995  
**__**Grounds, Hogwarts  
**__**Sirius' POV**_

I didn't dare to transform back into my human form while Susan Bones was around, even if her aunt knew about my form and was busy arranging my trial. I didn't want to startle or frighten the girl even more than my first appearance did and just wanted to calm her down after all she went through during breakfast on Thursday. So I was really happy and relieved to see her, resolved and confident, head out with Harry and the others for their second class.  
I transformed back after they left and made sure to call the little Elf that had brought them in here earlier, asking him: "Dobby, can you provide me with some wood and tools? I want to make a start on a crib and other things that Harry's going to need when the baby arrives. I won't put in any design or anything, I just want to get some basic stuff done. I need to keep busy, you know?" And the elf had been excited in complying.  
He had even provided me with some old robes from members of staff who had retired Hogwarts years ago and while I wondered where he got them from, did I feel happy with the fact that they had adjusting charms on them, making them adjust to my sizes before I went to work. And while it was tiring to be at work like this after years of either being on the run or rotting in a cell, did I still feel accomplished as I worked.

Harry had returned for both his lunch and dinner break and Dobby had made sure to hide my work the first time as I had only managed to saw the wood into the right shapes and sizes, but because I already had the base of the feet for a rocking chair and the bottom of a crib done by dinner time, did I ask Dobby to just keep it in sight. I had shown it to the lad, who had also told Susan about me, and the boy had actually teared up as he thanked me.  
"Would you really make me everything I need? I – I mean, I – I have no idea what my baby's going to need. And it would mean so much to me if he or she can have homemade stuff. And – and could you make more? In – in case I am expecting twins or something? Would you really do that for me, Sirius?" The boy had asked me and I had happily accepted these requests and said: "It'd be my honor, pup. Besides, it keeps me busy."  
And so I spent the entirety of Friday also working on finishing the crib and the rocking chair and started my work on making a changing table and a small wardrobe to put baby cloths in. Molly had come over for dinner and been a bit doubtful about the whole thing, but I told her: "It's just the basics. I'll enchant or carve in the designs once Harry tells me what he wants with them." And this had made the woman be fully on board.

Harry had then made her day as he asked her if she could start knitting him some baby cloths, preferably sets in case of twins or triplets and the woman had gone one step further and made Hermione's day by asking if she wanted to help her in this. Both had spent the rest of the night giggling over ideas, but Harry had reminded them that he had first rights to design choices and that the gender was still up in the air.  
At this I had tried calling dibs on the first Hospital visit, but Harry had stumped me and said: "You can take me to see Madam Pomfrey – or whoever is going to be in charge of checking up on my baby – but I won't let you know the gender. I'm going to keep that a secret until the birth. I will only allow my mate to know." Hermione had tried to argue this with the cloths, but Harry had shrugged and said: "Just use neutral colors. Red, green, yellow."  
And while the girl got stumped at this, had I growled at how Harry was obviously enjoying himself before he muttered: "I wonder if Dean would be willing to do a paint job on the nursery room. Maybe even paint the walls to look like the open sky or something." To which Angelina asked the vital question: "Is that even allowed inside Hogwarts?" And luckily Molly had answered: "It is. Hogwarts just repaints the whole thing once the room becomes vacant."

But right now I'm a nervous wreck. I really want to put on the old robes and just get back to work, but I know I need to look presentable if I want to make a good impression on those who will, in just a few minutes time, decide over my fate. Amelia already contacted me and told me that Umbridge just had her sentence handed to her and sent off to Azkaban as she just kept on denying that she did anything wrong, but that doesn't help much.  
The woman had definitely been a blessing when she told me that a lot of the Ancient Lords were impressed with the cover story we made up to prove my innocence – that I had snuck back into Hogwarts after escaping and have been secretly helping Harry survive the Tournament and after that Umbridge – and reassured me that she had already met with Lucius, who had again confirmed to her that most of those on his side were actually on board.  
The man had even sworn an oath to her that none of them would dare to harm me today and that they had no intentions of not seeing me return to my rightful place as Lord Black, but while I wonder why he wants this, does it also help to keep me distracted. I've spent the time since Amelia's call thinking up ways I _can_ be Lord Black, take my rightful seat, not make my godson worry about me and make up an agenda that Lucius will surely agree with.

"The Black Family is, from now on, going to focus on just that; family. I'm going to talk with Lucius and Narcissa, convince them to give Andy and Dora another chance, see if I can make them agree to the compromise of just ignoring Ted if he's there too and inform them about Harry being my Heir and his pregnancy. Though kind of funny that Draco hasn't done that yet. I know Poppy told him to talk with his father about the whole Heir versus Mister thing."  
I shake my head, knowing now is not the time to ponder this. Yet then suddenly the portrait opens and I feel really confused to see Harry rushing in. "Ehm pup, shouldn't you be heading downstairs?" I ask the young man, feeling glad that his pregnancy is finally helping Molly see that he's not a child anymore and he grins at me as he says: "Yeah, but I just got a great idea. Give me a minute." And he rushes past me into his bedroom.  
I look confused and intrigued and the boy comes back two minutes later with his Firebolt in hand. Instantly I get what he's getting at and grin myself as he says: "Yeah, you get it. You gave me this years ago and I already got some pictures from Collin Creevey to give to Madam Bones. And if the people of the Wizengamot see you fly this and hear you gave it to me, it will further increase your chances to be claimed innocent, right?"

I nod, take the incredible broom from the boy and he says: "The stage has been built around the Stone Circle. See you there. I'll make sure to stay close to Madam Bones." I nod at this and the boy rushes back out of the portrait. I mount the broom myself and just having it float slightly above the ground makes most of my nerves vanish, as if I left them on the floor as I lifted them off the ground alongside the broom. I then happily take off.  
I fly out of the private rooms and make sure to make a quick circle around the Gryffindor tower, yet also make sure not to fly too fast to make the wind mess up my hair. Yet the feeling of freedom, of being almost completely weightless makes me feel as if the last fourteen years never happened. And with that sense of freedom and relief, do I head down, making sure to fly at a straight path heading for the huge monoliths stationed at the end of the Suspension Bridge which connects the Clocktower Courtyard to the Hogwarts Grounds.  
And while a lot of voices gasp and yelp upon my entrance, do I happily descend next to Amelia. The woman sends me a raised eyebrow glance and a smirk to prove that she is quite amused at my entrance and then asks: "Well, well, well, Lord Black. I'm going to assume that this is the reason your godson gave me these pictures of him playing that very nice broom of yours in two different matches and of course, his fight against the Horntail."  
And while my stomach still feels like it just outright vanishes when I think back to that event, do I nod and say: "Yes indeed, Madam Bones. I managed, through a companion I will not mention here today, to buy my godson and charge this broom for his Third Year Christmas and he decided to thank me by giving me the chance to use it today. To make sure that students, who are not yet aware of today's events, wouldn't get scared and accidentally curse me."

And while I know that this isn't really Harry's reason, does it still make the woman nod and the Minister asks: "Hold on a second. Madam Bones, may I see those pictures, please?" The woman complies and then Harry, Albus and Minerva arrive, Minerva's eyebrow raising up when she sees me still with the Firebolt in hand. I shrug at her, but then remember something and say: "Oh right, and Professor McGonagall checked the broom upon arrival.  
I do believe she still has the report proving this Firebolt to be entirely curse-free somewhere in her office if anyone desires to have it handed in for evidence." Yet to this the Minister waves his hand and says: "No, no, that won't be necessary. I do believe that these pictures are evidence enough." I smirk at him, not even caring for the fact that he is still trying to rush through trials just like he did back when Harry had his over summer.  
I spare a quick glance at the other members of the Wizengamot and state: "Also I do have one thing I would like to mention before I will submit myself to this here trial. I have been thinking it through since I heard I could get my trial and I made a decision. Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, I desire absolutely _no_ financial compensation if I am declared innocent. I only wish for 12 meetings between myself and you fine people."  
And while I notice Lucius sending me an amused smirk, as if he is able to deduce my strategy and approves of it, do I notice that those around him are muttering and whispering with each other in intrigued interest. Yet then suddenly the hairs in the back of my neck come to stand on end and before I can turn around, does Harry jump in front of my back and shout: "PROTEGO!" And his transparent shield deflects a powerful Stunner.

This causes a lot of yells and shouting to erupt around me and I turn around, shocked and annoyed to notice Percy Weasley running at us, casting more and more curses as he does and each spell being deflected by Harry's shield, even if it makes my godson grunt and hiss and even cringe back twice as he tries to keep strong. Yet then the twins rush past us and the one on the left shouts: "FLIPPENDO!" And the right one shouts: "INCARCEOUS!"  
And while I can't help but wonder why they don't try to disarm or Stun their brother, do both their spells hit their target. Percy gets shot off his feet and as he flips around in the air, do ropes start to wrap themselves around him. Yet as he lands does he yell: "YOU SICK BASTARDS! YOU'LL BE ARRESTED FOR THIS! YOU'RE SIDING WITH DARK -!" But while I am furious that he would accuse my godson, does Ron scream:  
"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" And this makes his older brother get shot into the air, the sensation scaring him so much he stops yelling and yelps instead. "Ron, FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You're a Prefect! Stop throwing away –!" But then Amelia snarls: "Percival, shut your bloody trap already. Neither Potter nor your brothers are siding with a criminal. This is Black's trial!"  
"BUT BLACK HAD A TRIAL! HE WAS THROWN IN AZKABAN YEARS AGO!""Yes, he was – illegally, through Crouch making a deal with another source to keep this quiet and because he desired control over the Black Vaults. And now, with significant evidence proving that Crouch was in the wrong, we are here today to set this problem right. You would have known that – if you had shown some decency and apologized already!"

Weasley actually gasps in shock at hearing that his former boss might have done something wrong and Amos Diggory steps forward as he says: "Speaking of committing crimes. I have another case against our previous suspect. Dolores Jane Umbridge blackmailed me – I will admit to her source later – into keeping me from performing an autopsy on my son. When I heard that she was arrested, I instantly had the report written.  
And ladies and gentlemen, I have here, on the bottom line of this report, the cause of my son's death. _Murder by Killing Curse, casted by Peter Pettigrew." _Gaping and staring is the reaction of almost everyone around me at this, yet then Percy whispers: "Wait, that – that can't be right." Which makes me turn to the older teen, who turns to his brother and asks: "Ron, where – where is – where is Scabbers?" And this question astounds me.  
"_You knew."_ Ron whispers and then he and Harry yell in perfect sync: "YOU BLOODY KNEW!" And because I recognize the raging fury sounding through their voices, which sounds almost crazily similar to my own when I wanted to kill that disgusting little rat, do I instantly grab Harry and whisper to him what he told me: "Your parents wouldn't want you to be a killer. Do not let him push you there. Think of your child."

And while Harry glares at me, do I just sternly stare back at him, not willing to let him make the same mistake I did all those years ago and determined to prevent him from doing so the same way he did me just a few years back. And Ron seems to have heard me as well as the redhead growls and angrily puts his wand back in his robe. And naturally this instantly negates the levitation charm on his brother, making him fall out of the air.  
Amelia reacts with instant speed, casting a spell to make the lad land softly instead of crashing into the hard dirt underneath where he was floating and the woman says: "Percival, while I do not agree with your brother's methods –." But to this Ron glares at them both and he snarls: "He's _no_ brother of mine. No brother of mine would be sick enough to, knowingly, give a full-grown adult to an eleven year old to _care for_.  
He knew I would let Pettigrew sleep on my pillow and he knew who Pettigrew was and he still let it happen. Therefore he is _no_ brother of mine." And he walks back to stand with Harry and me. Amelia nods at him and then turns to Percy as she asks: "Tell me, Percival, _how much_ did you know about Pettigrew and _when_ did you find out that he was actually human and not a pet rat?" And while Percy glares at her, does he still answer:  
"Give me a break already, will you woman? I _am_ still the Minister's Assistant (this makes Amelia and – I notice – Fudge himself roll their eyes). And besides, I only found out that Pettigrew was an Animagus when I was nine. He told me that he was hiding from Black and that Black wanted to kill him, so I let him hide with me and later with Ron, because he was in the same year as Potter and I thought the _Boy-Who-Lived_ could protect him."

Yet while this infuriates me, does Amelia snort and say: "So you've actually had trouble realizing when you need to report something dangerous to the authorities ever since you were little. Why does that not surprise me? And as for Pettigrew and Black, you got it quite backwards, Percival. For if you were to take all of the facts into account, including a piece of evidence I have right here, you will find that Black is the victim and Pettigrew the culprit."  
"Wait, hold on a second." Harry suddenly mutters and we all turn to him as he asks: "Did Percy just say that he was _nine_ when he found out? As in, when my godfather still had _six __**years **_to go in regards to the time he spent in Azkaban? You actually left my godfather to rot in prison for _**six years**_ longer than he was supposed to, regardless of the fact that he was innocent.""For Merlin's sake, Potter, will you listen for once?

I thought Pettigrew was _hiding from a murderer!_ What was I supposed to do?" Yet to this his twin brothers start to talk, one first and the other following, both of their voices full of derision and disgust: "What were you supposed to do when finding out your pet was an Animagus?""Not hand him off to your _younger_ brother!""Not expect a Muggle-raised kid to protect him!""Not leave him in the vicinity of innocent Minors!"  
"Report him to dad who works for the Ministry!""Report him yourself when you started working for the Ministry.""Not take him to Hogwarts where he'd be around hundreds of innocent students!" "Report him to your Head of House when you requested to have a rat for a pet!""Not request to have a rat for a pet when you knew that rat _wasn't_ a rat!""Question the fact that a grown man would willingly hide with Minors!"  
"Check to see if this grown man might have a wand.""Wonder how the man lost his finger and his rights to a free life of his own.""Do we need to continue?""Because we can continue.""For a while." The twins chorus at the end, their older brother steaming and glaring at them while I hear Ron whisper to Harry: "And they only scored a few Acceptables on their OWLs." Making me snort as I remember Molly bemoaning the fact that Percy was smart enough to break NEWT records, but blinded by his own fame and fortune at the Ministry.

"Minister, I can honestly say that I think you picked the _wrong_ Weasleys to work for you. You obviously should have waited another year and then hired these two over here." Amelia then tells Fudge, making Percy gape at her, his eyes proving he can't believe she would dare say such a thing, but the twins shrug and chorus: "Sorry, not interested. Thanks for the compliment though." And then Fudge just makes everything perfect.  
He walks out of his seat as the head judge of my trial and over to where we are all standing and says: "Boys, for your swift and wonderful work protecting Lord Black, I would like to offer you a fund for you to use to pursuit any career dreams you may have. I will even personally finance it if you can manage to escort Wea – Percival – over here off of the Hogwarts grounds. And Percival, consider your paid leave hereby changed – to unpaid.  
That is your punishment for housing a dangerous Animagus for six years and for endangering Minors with his presence. I don't care what story Pettigrew told you, you should have reported an unregistered Animagus living in your home. Anyone hiding themselves away from society like that has a shady past and backstory and, more often than not, has something dark to hide. You endangered both your own family and Hogwarts school.

And if you dare to argue, I will officially consider you fired." And while Percival now takes on an almost broken look, making me wonder if this might finally make him have hit rock-bottom and change his tune, do the twins chorus: "Minister, it will be our pleasure and our honored duty." And while George keeps his wand at the ready, does Fred walk over, haul his brother up and push him forward, loosening the ropes enough to make him walk.  
I take a deep breath and Fudge states to the crowd: "Ladies and Gentlemen, seeing everything that just took place, I suggest the following. We allow Madam Bones to present her final piece of evidence and then call out our judgement on Lord Black. All those in favor?" And every wand around the now vacant seat lights up, making me smile. Amelia steps forward and states: "I hereby present this bit of evidence, the Final Will and Testament of Lord James Potter."  
Gasps and yelps are heard all around and the woman goes on: "Lord Potter hid this version behind Lord Black's birth certificate and enchanted a letter to Remus Lupin to inform him of this upon Mr. Lupin realizing that Lord Black was innocent. Unfortunately that took 13 years and it took Mr. Lupin the last year to get in contact with me and give me the means to find this will. However, I need only a single line from it to prove Lord Black's innocence."

And with a firm voice, while I have a tender hold on my godson's shoulder as I can only imagine how it must feel for him to hear one of his father's final wishes before his death, does the woman read: _**"Peter Pettigrew, we hereby bequeath you, if we are to die through you breaking your oath as Secret Keeper, with the Traitor's Fine of ten Sickles. Buy yourself a boat trip to Azkaban prison, you filthy traitor. And never **__**dare**__** to approach our son. If you do, we will know – and upon your own passing, you will pay. Then your soul – is ours."  
**_This makes me wince as James actually told me a story about his own heritage and I think: "That's not Lord Potter speaking there, that's Lord Peverell." And when I remember that Pettigrew spent three years in Harry's presence and encountered him last June, do only three words come up in my mind: "He's a goner." And while I can definitely notice that those in the audience around me are freaked out, does Fudge recover and ask:  
"Ahem, very well. This final piece of evidence is – remarkably definitive. Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, your vote if you please. Innocent, raise your wands and light them blue. Guilty, raise your wands and light them red." And while I had slightly expected it, do I still feel a slight hint of shock at seeing even Lucius and those around him, like Crabbe, Goyle and even Nott – who I know hates me like Snape – light their wands blue.  
Yet Fudge seems startled by something and coughs as he says: "The Final Vote. Blue 99 votes. Red, one vote. The majority is overwhelming, so it is my pleasure to announce Lord Sirius Orion Black officially innocent and cleared of all charged." And the magic that Crouch forced upon me all those years ago feels like it is lifted just as Fudge slams his gavel onto his desk. And just like two years ago, do I breath a sigh of relief and freedom once again.

And Harry instantly takes me my breath right after as he pounces onto me shouting: "YOU'RE FREE, SIRIUS! YOU'RE **FINALLY FREE! **Mum and dad must be so happy right now!" And this last line makes tears spring to my eyes as I think: "I bet they are. Prongs, I'm sure you've been watching over me all these years, protecting me up to this point. You can rest in peace now, pal. I've got things from here." And I actually sense it.  
A hint of a presence that feels like it surrounds Harry and me suddenly feels as if it's gone. And Harry also looks up and around, proving he sensed it as well. I smile at this and at him and whisper: "That was your dad. He's been watching over us all this time, helping and guiding us here. Now he's at peace." And Harry tears up at this as he mumbles: "Yeah he is." And we hug each other close, loving the fact that we now get to celebrate this, all of this.  
I notice the others, the other Weasleys – bar Fred and George who must still be escorting Percy out – Hermione, the Quidditch Team, Lee Jordan, Amelia and her niece, Tonks, Kingsley, Remus and Neville all coming to stand around us and I ask: "What are you guys waiting for? A written invitation?" Making them all laugh at me as the Chasers pull Harry and me back on our feet before they surround us in a huge group hug.

Yet to my astonishment and annoyance is this happy moment actually cut short as I suddenly notice something springing up from the ground beside us and turn to watch as a cloud of darkness forms itself into a doorway. Yet before I can raise my wand at it, Amelia raising her eyebrow as she sees it, does it vanish and leave behind several youngsters, all who look to be between my godson and the twins' years of age.  
"Who are you?""What do you want?""How did you come here?""What was that magic you just used?" The others around me ask, all having turned to the source themselves and drawn their own wands. Yet while the blonde teen, the black-haired girl and the – strangely enough – blue haired young adult all raise their hands in signs of surrender, do I notice that the redhead with them seems strangely fixated on something next to me.  
Instantly I realize that he's focused on Harry and turn to my godson, spotting him having the strange single-minded look of focus in his own eyes. Instantly it clicks. "His soul mate." Goes through my mind as Harry starts to walk, looking as if he's in trance or under the Imperius Curse. The redhead also starts to move and this makes some of the girls want to start cursing, but I stop them. They turn to look at me and I hiss:

"Just watch." The two approach each other, obviously completely oblivious to anything but the person they are approaching and the redhead proves me, as soon as he reaches Harry, that I'm right. As upon reaching my godson, he instantly looks down and lies a gentle hand on Harry's stomach, as if searching out the life he created within. This makes Harry gently beam at him with a dazzling smile of hope and actual budding love and he whispers two words:  
"You're home." This seems to confuse the redhead's companions, but the redhead himself only smiles back and whispers: "I know. Keep it memorized." And while the two pull each other in an embrace, Harry just short enough that he can warmly tuck his head under the redhead's chin, does Harry whisper: "I will, always." And to my teary pride do I notice an aura of soft black and fiery-red surround the two before settling within them.

* * *

_**Awwww, that's so sweet,  
**__**And where I'm going to end it for right now. Yeah, Sirius has been cleared, Amos has another case to put up against Umbridge to get her one step closer to the Dementor's Kiss – which she will probably receive sometime in the next week of the story – and Lea has arrived. And the bond between them has officially settled, merging their souls together. I may have picked some corny, cliché colors, but to be frank with you all –  
**__**I don't care,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	12. Settling In

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Well, this is it. My muse managed to get me all the way up to the point of Sirius' trial and Lea's arrival and after that, I drew a blank. I do still have plans as there are things that I had implemented in other versions that didn't quite make the cut here, but to be honest, I'm not entirely sure where to take it from here. Luckily enough, this story so far has left me with a nice amount of plot points to work forward on, so yay!  
**__**Let's do this,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12  
**__**Settling In**_

_**30**__**th**__** of September 1995  
**__**Hogwarts Grounds, Scotland  
**__**Harry's POV**_

Exuberance, gratitude, relief, exhilaration, disbelief, contentment, acceptance and several other emotions were racing through me as I jumped my godfather upon realizing that almost the entire Wizengamot had declared him innocent and giving him his freedom back. Even the fact that one single bastard still wanted to declare him guilty just didn't matter to me as it was obvious the moron was fighting a losing battle.  
But right after my friends had pulled Sirius and me back on our feet and encased us in a huge group hug to celebrate his freedom had something shocking happened. The sensation of my child calling out to his other parent – as Sirius told me that he might want to determine what our baby would call him himself – suddenly peaked and a second later the father in question appeared. And the fact that he used potentially dark magic didn't even bother me.

I had eyes only for him, for his gorgeous, phoenix-colored red hair, his green eyes that looked so like mine yet shone with incredible power, his healthy skin and tan which made me wonder how much the sun shone where he came from, his strong muscular arms which gave me a sense of warmth and inner strength, the way his cloths fitted him in all the right places, leaving almost nothing to the imagination and yet inviting me to fantasize.  
I dimly noticed that he seemed just as enthralled with me as I was with him and was only slightly aware that I was pushing past two bodies as my feet started moving, decreasing the distance between us as my eyes stayed locked in gaze with his, a look in his emerald green eyes that I had never seen before and yet desired and wanted to see more of every day for the rest of my life. We came to stand face to face and he reached out.  
And as his hand touched my stomach, the very place where the life he created within me was growing, did I notice a strong sense of loving protectiveness start to radiate off of his face as I whispered the only two words that came to mind: "You're home." At this his eyes went back from my stomach to my own, locking his gaze with mine once more as he whispered back: "I know. Keep it memorized." I wanted to nod, but just hugged him.

And the hug felt perfect, it felt like home, it felt like when Sirius or Mrs. Weasley or Ron or Hermione were to hug me, it felt like all of them hugging me, but better, more whole and more complete. My head reached just below his chin, yet this made me feel even safer, encased in his arms and the form of his body around mine. And out of the pure desire to have this be part of my life, for the rest of my life, do I whisper: "I will, always."  
I feel the child within me let off another wave of energy, but this one feels different. It hardly reaches that far out and feels more like it encases the both of us, just like the perfection in human form's arms encase my smaller body. I then actually feel another wave of energy, one I recognize somehow by instinct as his, merge with this one and the sense of these two waves merging back with my body and his feels like the final piece to the puzzle of my life has finally been set in place.  
And somehow, I just know that puzzle shows me a road that leads here. To this spot, here in the Stone Courtyard and with the picture of this man's incredible perfection shown on the center of the puzzle's depiction of my life. And while part of me wonders when I became so corny, do I not care, not for this or for whatever else might be shown on the puzzle. All that matters, to me here and now, is what is in the center, the one who is holding me.

"So, I guess Lea was worrying over nothing. That sense he was getting wasn't a trap, after all." Another voice says, startling me and pulling me out of the incredible sensation I have been experiencing these past few minutes, yet it gets returned to me when I realize something. "Lea. His name is Lea. The name of the father of my child – or children if Sirius is right – is Lea." And just its simplistic strength makes me smile again.  
"To be honest, Roxas, I really wasn't expecting a trap. I was just worried over the distance, nothing more." My mate's voice – Lea's voice – then sounds above me as he speaks, yet he seems to spot something else. And while I don't want to, do I feel like stepping out of his warm embrace. And I get proven right as a minute later something young, red-haired and female suddenly jumps my beloved the same way I just did Sirius earlier.

"LEA! YOU'RE HERE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WHERE'S SORA! WHERE'S RIKU! ARE THEY OKAY? WHAT IS SAÏX DOING HERE?" The excited redhead bombards my mate with these questions, making me wonder who she is and how she knows my beloved soul mate. Yet Lea only laughs, his voice sounding like the song of Fawkes when he sung to cheer me up and reassure me a few months ago and he says:  
"Good to see you too, Kairi. How long have you been here?" And the girl, to my sheer relief, lets go off my mate and gets back up, showing that she has a nice, petite frame, looks to be my age or perhaps a year older and has blue eyes. "Two months now. I remember Xemnas taking me after Roxas came back, but not really what happened after that. Though whatever it was, my body needed a month to recover itself. I have the Paopu fruit and the distance to thank for that."  
This worries me, even if some of the lingo just confuses me and I notice that the blonde, who I think spoke up earlier, is holding a strange mechanical like device. And to my shock does it actually seem to work as he says: "Even, send Sora through _now_. We're not in danger and it's not a trap, but he needs to come. We – _found – __**Kairi**_. She's here and –." And seconds later, before he can finish, does another door of darkness appear beside him.  
From it two boys rush through, both of them yelling the girl's name and the girl herself tears up something fierce as she rushes for them as well, shouting: "SORA! RIKU!" And the three meet each other halfway through, the brunette which I guess is Sora twisting Kairi around on his axis before the other, I guess named Riku, encases them both in a hug, all three of them laughing and crying and proving they've missed each other.

At this I move closer to Lea and ask: "What happened?" And Lea sighs as he says: "Three months ago we had to face this really, _really_ annoying group of – as Sora so eloquently called them – _mumbo-jumbo-talking cowards and weirdos_ and one of them struck Kairi down because he needed her Pure Heart to accomplish his goals. But because her heart is so pure, did it not perish or succumb to the Darkness. Instead, like when she was little, it was send here – to keep her safe."  
And while I still wonder how that could even be possible, do I decide, by the way that Lea speaks about it all, that it must be something like a common occurrence for him where he comes from. I notice Headmaster Dumbledore, who I still have trouble trusting after last Wednesday, approaching the trio and he kindly asks: "Mss. Kairi, why didn't you tell us you weren't from here?" And the girl turns a little red as she says:  
"To be honest, I thought this was just another world back in the universe I was born in, Sir. Some of those are actually still closed off by borders and walls and don't know that there are worlds outside their own. I just thought this was one of those. And because, somehow, upon my recreation here I was granted what you call a core, I thought it best to enroll in your school and learn your ways. Thought it'd be easier that way to settle in."  
She turns back to her friends and says: "I did, of course, still have my Gummi Phone as, somehow, all of my items and equipment grew back with me, probably because I got recreated in the outfit in which I was struck, but I heard so many others say that electricity doesn't work around magic that I didn't try to use it. Sorry, Sora, Riku." But the two shake their heads and Sora says: "It doesn't matter. We're just glad that you're safe, Kairi. And happy to have you back."

And the two share another warm hug, at which I instinctively move closer to Lea, who smiles at me warmly and wraps his arm around me. And the sensation of his strong, warm arm wrapped around my shoulder and form makes me sigh in delight again and makes me wonder if I will ever get enough of this – at which my mind screams _of course not! _Yet then, to my confusion, I suddenly hear Lea's voice coming out of the device in the blonde's hand.  
"Hey Roxas." It calls out and Roxas looks down, his eyes widening and his face moving to looking at the device, then at Lea and then back before he stutters: "Wait – _Axel_?" And instantly both the black-haired girl with him and the blue-haired older teen on his other side move to look at the device over each of his shoulders, both of their eyes widening as well. "Yeah, I don't know how or why, but when you guys left – you left me behind.  
And I didn't have Lea's weird sense calling out to him, so I decided to stop by Even in the hopes that you guys would call him on the Gummiphone. I would just come through the portal, but I thought it better to first let you guys know that I'm back. Give me a sec." And after that one second does he seem to have done as he said. Yet while the voice definitely sounded like Lea's when it came through the device, does the man himself look nothing like the perfection beside me.

"Okay, how is _that_ possible?" Ron asks, actually looking between the two men as if he is trying to spot the differences, which just confuses me. "Indeed curious. Are you, by chance, Lea's twin brother or something?" Dumbledore asks and while I think: "Hardly." Does the other redhead say: "Nope, I'm his Nobody. I'm what gets left behind if Lea's heart gives away to Darkness. It happened a long time ago through a trick pulled on him and now – I'm back somehow."  
Yet because of the lingo do I just feel even more confused. Though this doesn't seem to be the case for Dumbledore as he hums and says: "So you are Mr. Lea – yet not. You are both him and not him. Therefore, I suppose it stands to reason that, while you may have shared some similar traits, like perhaps a heart or something of the sort, you never quite shared the same soul. Thus your separation when Lea traveled here."  
"And that's supposed to make sense?" The guy asks, to which I retort: "No, your lingo makes sense." Making my mate snort at me and making the other send me a cheesy grin. I sigh and say: "Basically, Lea and I are Soul mates. Our souls are perfect for each other. They are the kind of souls that, when in close proximity of each other, are basically like one. But – well – because there was so much distance between us, my soul needed help calling out to his."

And while I have been feeling exhilarated and incredibly content with where I'm standing, do I now feel myself being overwhelmed with a sense of fear and distress as questions I haven't even thought of since learning I was expecting rush through my mind. Yet I steel myself, gather my inner Lion and turn to Lea as I state: "Lea, I'm pregnant – and you're the father. Three days ago, our souls started calling out to each other, but in order for them to do so, their magic made me pregnant, so that the soul of our child could call along."  
And while I talk, does my voice lose its strength and resolve and start to sound timid and afraid and I try with everything I have not to let my fear be shown by anything else, grabbing my pants with my hands in order to keep my hands and arms to not show any tremors or shakes of fear. Yet while Lea and his friends stare at me wide eyed, do I also notice that Lea actually started to smile as I declared him the father.  
And then, to my tearful relief, the slightly older teen crouches down and runs his hands over my stomach as he whispers: "Are you really in there? Were you really the one calling out to me? Out to your daddy?" And just the fact that he calls himself the _daddy_ of my baby takes away all of the fear and fright that I was fighting to overcome. I sigh in utter sheer relief and Lea looks up and asks: "What? What's wrong?"  
I wince and mutter: "Sorry, I – I got scared. I – I was afraid that – that I would overwhelm you and – and that – that you'd resent me, hate me for burdening you with something like this." And an instant later I am back in that solid sense of perfection and warmth as Lea wraps himself around me and hisses: "Never. That can _never_ happen. The news may have shocked me, but I love it and I will keep it memorized. **This** is the best late birthday gift **ever**."

"Your birthday was three days ago, wasn't it?" I then suddenly hear Sirius ask, startling me as I had completely forgotten about him and the others due to everything happening between Lea, Sora, Riku, Kairi and the new guy named Axel. Lea nods at him and Sirius walks over, reaches out his hand and when Lea grasps it, he says: "The name's Sirius Black. I'm Harry's godfather and, if you ever dare hurt him, darkness is the last thing you will _**ever**_ see."  
And to my shock does the man actually sound as crazy and determined as he did a year ago, when we were in the Shack and he was preparing to kill Pettigrew to make up for the fact that he was imprisoned for crimes he never committed. Yet while I want to yell and scream at Sirius for daring to think Lea would hurt me, does he only tighten his hold on me and calmly state: "Don't worry, Sirius Black, I got it memorized."

"Okay, enough with the seriousness around here." A new voice startles us all and I turn around and notice Fred and George coming up the hill. "Yeah, come on, let's celebrate!""Sirius is free.""Percy got his bloody due.""Harry has his mate.""These three friends are apparently back together.""And Lea deserves to celebrate the fact he's a father.""So let's head back to Harry's private chambers.""And start partying already!"  
And while I snicker as I notice Roxas whispering at his black-haired friend: "Did you get any of that, Xion?" To which the girl named Xion just shakes her head and Roxas mutters: "Me neither." Do I state: "You guys are right. Come on, my rooms are this way." Yet then suddenly a voice yells out: "HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!" And as I turn around do I notice that an older teen, who I believe is in the twins' year or something, approach us.

"You can't be serious, right? You're actually going to party without us _again? _You can't do that to us! Black over here was in Gryffindor! The party should be held there! You can't –." But then, to my relief, Poppy steps in and asks: "Can't wait, Mr. Duggers? Decide for themselves where they wish to celebrate something that happened to one of their own? And why not? Because you Lions are still feeling too glorified for your own good?"  
The lad stutters and tries to come up with an argument, but the woman just strongly states: "Heir Potter's family, Heir's Potter's decision. If any of them wished to decide otherwise, they would have probably spoken up. But considering that it was your own Year and House mates that suggested it, I think that speaks for itself.""Those self-centered bastards haven't slept in their own dorms all week! They don't even come back to the common room!"  
"Gee, I wonder why." I hear Riku mutter to his friends, yet Duggers snarls: "Stay out of this, lowlife. You're nothing but a foreigner. What do you know about any of this?" Yet a minute later I think: "Apparently, enough to defend themselves when they feel insulted." As almost everyone around me suddenly summons the most amazing looking swords I have ever seen in my entire life – out of nothing but thin air and random stars appearing.

Riku then speaks up and says: "I may not know much about this world, but I can smell darkness from a mile away. And that arrogance of yours makes you reek. So do me a favor, step away so I can breath again. At least those _self-centered bastards _as you called them don't smell like you do." And while Duggers obviously feels insulted, does he stare in fright at the thick-looking sword with parallel grooves running the length of the blade.  
He tentatively starts to back away and everyone, bar Lea, dismisses their weapons, me only then noticing that Axel and Isa seem to be the only ones present not to have the same kind of swords as Axel had circular weapons, one in each hand with spikes at the four points around the circles and Isa seemed to have some kind of long-sword with a round bar of spikes surrounding the end of the weapon. Yet they both dismiss these as well.  
"Right, let's go." Sirius says, still glaring in annoyance at Duggers, who steps even further back and while hoping not to run into more annoyances like him on the way there, do I then spare a quick glance at Hermione, who gives me an agreeing nod. I nod back at her and when we're all inside the suspension bridge, do I whisper: "Dobby now, take us back to my rooms." And yet again I feel like I'm nothing, non-existent, for only a second.

"Okay, what just happened?" Sora asks and I answer: "I asked a friend of mine to use his special magic to get us straight to my rooms. They're several floors and half a tower away from where we were, so I thought it easier to go this route. Helps us avoid other idiots and annoyances like Duggers. Speaking of which –." Here I turn to Fred, George and Lee and ask: "Is he always like that?" To which Lee is the one to answer:  
"Why do you think I only hang with these two and the team?" And Angelina sighs as she says: "Yeah, Arnold's the kind of guy that makes us wish that enchantment McGonagall placed on your glasses was on us – permanently." This makes me wince and feel sorry for the five of them, Alicia included as I realize that she is in the same year as the others. "Alright, enough negativity already. We got an upcoming baby to celebrate!" Sora suddenly yells.  
And Dobby still seems within listening range as suddenly a huge round table appears in the center of the room, the room itself expanding on size a little to properly fit the large bit of furniture. "Ehm, your friend, I guess?" Sora asks and I nod before we all take our seats. And to my great delight do Sirius and Lea take a seat on each of my sides, Sirius on my left and Lea on my right. And just like in the Great Hall, do the plates and bowls fill themselves.

"Why don't we give you a bit of an explanation on our world? Considering that one of yours is now bonded to one of our own." Sirius suggests and the group of friends nod. "Okay, so our world is divided into two communities; one with magic like us and one without. We call the other community Muggles and, because they have never really shown us worldwide acceptance, we hide ourselves from them and make them believe that magic isn't real.  
However, a magical child can be born from two Muggles. We call them Muggleborns. Hermione here is one such child." My best friend waves at being introduced and Sirius goes on: "There are also chances for a wizard to meet and fall for a Muggle woman – or the other way around – and for them to have a magical child. Or if a Muggleborn witch has a child with another wizard, the child is considered a Half-Blood. Harry falls under this category as his mother was Muggleborn as her parents were Muggles, but his dad was from a wizarding family."  
This slightly saddens me as I suddenly realize that my baby will never get the chance to know his grandparents, but I don't let this show as Sirius motions for himself and says: "And then there's the final group. Harry's father, James, and I fall under this category. Both our parents and our grandparents were witches and wizards. Because of that, we are considered Purebloods.""And this matters?" Isa asks and Sirius shrugs as he says: "To a certain extent, though some people put more importance behind it than others."

He turns to me and says: "I mean, take Harry for instance. He may be a Half-blood, but his father did come from a powerful Pureblood family. Therefore, he has an incredible inheritance behind him and that will help him support his upcoming baby a lot easier than if it were just the inheritance of his parents only, even if both of them were brilliant at saving." I look around and notice that some of the others are smiling, yet others are frowning.  
"I – I hate to ask this, but – where _**are**_ Harry's parents?" Xion asks and I sigh as I mutter: "They were killed when I was one year old." Making the girl wince and mutter an apology. Yet I shake my head, not blaming her for wanting to know. And while we just return to our bit of celebratory lunch after this, do I suddenly notice that the maiden that guards my portrait reenters the same portrait she did a few days ago.

"Young Lord, there is a gentleman waiting at my portrait, wishing to speak with you." She gently tells me and while Lea and his friends look intrigued and amazed at her, do I turn to Alicia and Angelina, who nod and follow me through the hallway, yet they themselves keep standing halfway through. And when I open the portrait, do I smile at the person on the other side. "Hey Damian, how did you know my portrait was here?" I ask.  
"I saw the twins come up this staircase yesterday. Didn't follow them, don't get me wrong, the doorway over there is a shortcut to Ravenclaw tower." This worries me, yet I think: "I'm still the only one who knows the password. Even if they realize this is the portrait, they need my permission before the maiden opens up." And with that thought do I ask: "So, what can I help you with?" And the slightly older boy turns a little nervous as he asks:  
"I heard some rumors and was hoping you could confirm or deny them for me. Is it – is it true that Sirius got his trial today and that he got cleared of all charges?" I feel amazed at how quickly the Lions spread this news through the grapevine, but also notice that Damian called Sirius by his first name only. "Yeah, I've actually known he was innocent since the end of my Third and we got some really definitive evidence a few days ago."  
And while this seems to really please the boy, do I also notice that his anxiety seems to grow as well and he asks: "Would it be – I mean – could I –?" And while I have known the boy since my First when he talked down on the twins for pestering me over the 150 point loss and while he has been a listening ear to me for years, have I never seen him like this. "You – you want to come in?" I ask, stepping to the side a little and Damian beams at me.

Yet as we get in, does Angelina step up and say: "Just one second." And while I wonder what her problem might be, does she wave her wand over Damian, only to smile afterwards and she says: "Good, no tracking or listening charms." At which Damian snorts and says: "Nah, I dispelled those before coming here, don't worry. I respect Harry's rights to privacy just as much as you do. No one knows I went this way."  
I smile at the both of them and we head further inside. "Sirius, this is Damian. He seems to have known about your innocence as well. You betrayed yourself when you said only his first name instead of his full or last like everyone else." Damian rubs the back of his head at this and Sirius genuinely asks: "How long have you known?""Since I was three years old, since you were sent to Azkaban." "Then why didn't your parents try to get me released?"  
"My adopted mum _**did**_ try, Sirius, but she was threatened that both her and I would end up there as well if we continued. So we waited for a new Head of the DMLE, only to find out about Crouch's last act as Head. Since then, we've been waiting for Crouch to, no offence meant, kick the bucket as the Crouch line is known to state their crimes and misdeeds in their will. In fact, my mum is with Fudge right now with that will."

"Wait, why is she only presenting that will now?" Ron asks and Damian rolls his eyes as he says: "Umbridge. According to mum, she doesn't believe that Crouch _**should**_ admit to his crimes in death, so she's been blocking the will from going public. And because Crouch didn't have anyone to bequeath his stuff to, his crimes were the only things reported in the will, so Umbridge was able to make it look as if he didn't have one. Mum was the only one who knew otherwise."  
"How come he didn't have anyone? What about parents, siblings, a family of his own?" Sora asks and I answer: "All passed away. His son was the last and was taken out for being a criminal a few months ago. And considering what Crouch was like and how he actually denounced his son upon the guy's incarceration, I'm willing to bet he had Junior written out of the will right after that." Sora winces, but nods and Sirius asks:  
"So, any reason my release was so important to you? Other than the fact that I was wrongfully imprisoned. Long story." He tells the others who are new. Yet Damian seems to smirk at him and says: "You already know, don't you?" At which the man stands up and walks over. And for some reason I spot the same look in his eyes as, I realize, he often has when looking at me. "I do. And I cannot even begin to express how happy I am to finally meet you."

"Okay, what's going on here?" Ron asks, basically voicing everyone's thoughts and Sirius tells him: "Have you ever heard of Marlene McKinnon? She and her entire family were killed by Voldemort three years before the war ended. They died in their own ancestral home. She was also my girlfriend and the only woman I ever loved. And well, just before she went to hide with her family, on her grandfather's orders, I noticed that she had a bit of a belly.  
At the time I was eighteen years old and had never seen a pregnant woman before. I was devastated when she was killed and then, a few years later, noticed that Lily was growing a belly as well when she was pregnant of Harry. Instantly it clicked with me and – ever since – I've been stuck between two beliefs. Either my child was killed alongside his mother – or Marly managed to find someone else to raise him before she was killed.  
I just – I never sought out such a child because – because I couldn't bear the thought of – of being wrong, of – of finding out that the child _**had**_ died alongside his mother. It's wrong and selfish, but –." "But it's no worse or selfish than me never telling anyone that I'm your son. I mean, how do you think people would react if I told them _**hey, I'm the son of the man that killed 12 Muggles **_or _**hey, I'm the son of that escaped convict**_. No, that would have gone over well."  
His father smiles at him and as I stand next to the two, do my eyes widen as I suddenly spot it. Damian, while having really dark brown eyes, has hints and specks of grey in them and while his hair is a really dark red, there are streaks of black mixed with the red. And even his features look only slightly less aristocratic to Sirius' own. And what really sells it for me is the way the two look at each other as the looks are almost identical. These two really are father and son.

* * *

_**Holy CRAP!  
**__**Okay, so this is actually something that came completely out of nowhere. At first I wanted to write a story about Damian, which also takes place somewhere over the course of Fifth and where he helps Harry past the hardships of the Ministry, the Order and the war, but I didn't feel like creating another new story, so I decided to implement him into this one. And while the HP wiki says that Marlene died in 1981, I'm using my artistic license.  
**__**Next chapter: Harry and Lea discuss a few decisions they want to make in regards to their kid and their friends and the new group addresses a few issues. Harry also admits that the whole thing with Dumbledore wanting him to adopt left its mark and the future of the couple and where they are going to stay from now on is discussed. What will be the outcome? Will Harry go with Lea or will Lea decide to stay in England with Harry?  
**__**Decisions, decisions,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	13. Discussions And Decisions

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**We are going to cover the 30**__**th**__** of September for a bit longer. I probably plan to do a part of it in Lea's POV – this chapter – and part of it in Damian's. And to be honest, I am very, **__**very**__** happy that I now get to put these two new OC's – both the Unspeakable and Sirius' actual son – into the story. Don't get me wrong, Harry is still going to become part of that little family, but not right away like with most of my other stories.  
**__**Okay, all of them,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13  
**__**Discussions and Decisions**_

_**30**__**th**__** of September 1995  
**__**Private Rooms, Hogwarts  
**__**Lea's POV**_

That sensation of something calling out to me has been doing so for the last couple of days, but to my relief had it not gotten any stronger as the days progressed. Even was more than happy to house Riku and Sora for a few days and even Aqua, Ventus and Terra contacted us and told us they would happily be extra back-up in case necessary. Ansem the Wise had also tried to study the sensation, but the fact that I could hardly tell him anything about it didn't help him.  
Even a scan of my entire body didn't lend the genius man any results and yet, upon my arrival in the new world, everything felt as if it had fallen into place. Upon gazing into those orbs of purest of emerald green, I felt as if everything I had gone through, both as Lea and even as my Nobody Axel, had finally been rewarded, as if the Light of Kingdom Hearts was shining on me. But instead of shining down, it felt as if it was radiating from the gorgeous form of the young man.  
I had been in awe at the sight, felt entranced and just let my heart and the sensation guide me and the feeling of his petite but strong body encased by my own felt beyond anything I had ever experienced. I had very much wanted to kiss those picture perfect, soft-colored lips, but something about the way the incredible younger teen held me made me know not to. "It wouldn't just be my first, but his too. I can't take that from him, not now."

Having Kairi basically attack me in her happiness after my arrival here had been great and a wonderful side-effect to me answering to the call, which had sadly enough stopped after I had first hugged the brilliant source of light, but what he taught me in the last half hour is the real reward. The angel's name is Harry and he has a godfather named Sirius and a large group of friends. Yet he also seems to have some enemies.  
And over the last half hour, I also learned things that were less than pleasant, things that proved that my precious angel is someone tainted by darkness as he lost his parents when he was still young and has been without his godfather for many years, the man apparently having been wrongly accused and sent to prison. Still, the news that, before he was incarcerated, the man actually became a father and that he now has his son back makes things better again.  
Though at the same time did hearing these things also open my eyes to something, something I now realize that me falling head over heels with Harry made me blind to at first; there are a lot of dark shadows that surround the precious mother of my child and that are trying to lick at Harry from all sides. Yet something, and I suspect it to be the baby, seems to be keeping them from able to and this really makes me feel better.

"Well Damian, why don't you come and join us at the table? We're having a bit of a celebratory lunch here and you deserve to be part, after all." I tell the lad who seems to be somewhere between my age and that of my precious soul mate and the lad, who does look quite a bit like his dad, smiles and says: "That'd be great. Though I'd rather go get one last friend of mine and then, if you guys are okay with it, move in here as well, like the others."  
Yet this confuses me and Sora asks: "Wait, how are you all staying here? There is only one other door." And the answer comes from a huge stack of sleeping bags that appears against the side of the room. This astounds us and Sirius says: "They're enchanted to feel like sleeping in a cot. Plus, there are probably now two beds in that bedroom over there. One for Harry and one for you, Lea." And this really surprises me.  
I turn from him to Harry, who looks a little self-conscious and ask: "Are you okay with that, love?" Harry grimaces and mutters: "Well, I – I – ehm – I do have – heh, I had this really, _**really**_ bad experience happen to me back in June and – well, I – I still have nightmares over it." Yet this instantly sells the idea to me and I move over to him, crouching down to his level and say: "Then I'll be happy to share with you, love, to help you past that _before_ the baby gets here."

Harry smiles at me over this and Damian says: "I'll be right back. Are you okay with that, Harry?" Harry nods and Kairi stands up as she says: "I'm pretty sure I know who you're talking about, Damian, and to be honest, I have been holding back to keep a low profile for the last month. And if I'm right, then I might finally get my chance to stop doing that. And by Kingdom Hearts, do I need it." Which makes my friends and I snort.  
"Who do you think he means, Kairi?" Harry asks concerned and the girl answers: "Probably Luna Lovegood. The amount of times I noticed her being bullied just this last month –." The girl shakes her head in annoyance and Damian nods as he says: "Yeah, Harry has always been able to count on me if he needed to vent, but I always took Luna under my wing as well. And to be honest, being Head Boy has had its perks from time to time."  
Harry turns to the youngest of the redheads and the girl nods as she says: "Yeah, me just calling her Loony from time to time is still tame – and I really just do it to take the fun out of it for those who go down on her. I don't think her looney, I'm just – trying to help her even with us in separate Houses." Harry nods and turns to Damian and Kairi as he says: "Get her here, safely." Both nod at him and the look on both their faces makes me glad that I am not the potential bullies.

I notice Harry looking at me and he motions for the only other door in the room while Damian and Kairi leave. And while I'm sure that men more immature than me would take that motion for all the wrong reasons, do I nod. I follow him into the bedroom, which looks quite nice with tones of either soft Bordeaux red or brown with hints of gold and I notice that there are, indeed, two incredibly luxurious beds set into the room.  
Yet at the same time are the beds set on opposite sides of the room and I think: "I bet that, as we grow closer, those beds will be moved closer together as well and become one for the two of us. And like hell if I don't plan to have that done by the time we have our little baby." I remember the fact that we might have more than one and this strengthens my determination.  
And Harry seems to have his mind focused on the same thing as he sits down on his own bed with his arms crossed over his belly. And while it is still flat, can I almost imagine it being round with child, a thought that makes me happily sit down next to him. Yet while I have been constantly sitting quite close to him, do I now feel like being a gentleman and so I keep a bit of distance between us. Yet this makes Harry look at me weirdly and so I scuttle closer.  
Harry's smile turns into a grin at this and he turns back to looking down as he says: "I've been thinking. Damian, he's done _**so **_much for me. He's been there for me whenever the whole thing with me being an orphan or when the school acting like Duggers did happened and was the listening ear I needed when my nerves got the better of me. If it weren't for him, I would have caved into the stress and responsibility of what has been going on here at Hogwarts years ago."

This, while all these vague hints at the fact that my mate's life has really been as dark as the shadows that surround him worries me, also makes me smile and Harry startles me as he says: "I – I would like Damian to be the godfather to our baby. And – if Sirius is right – if we have more than one baby, then one of your friends can be godparent to the other one. Is that alright with you?" I nod in agreement, yet still worry over something and mutter: "Let's go tell them."  
We head back inside and retake our seats. And when Damian comes back, Angelina this time being the one to let him and his friend in, do I instantly see evidence that what Ginny, Kairi and Damian told us is indeed true. The girl has a few bruises on her face, a part of her hair looks like it got cut by someone who is half blind or just wasn't aiming right and her feet are bare.  
The girl's robes also look quite tattered, yet there is still a look in her eyes that makes me wonder if she is even aware of how she looks or the image her looks bring up with us. Kairi is also carrying her Keyblade over her shoulder and the look on her face makes me know one thing. The young Luna girl may not look too great, but I can only imagine how bad her bullies are looking right now. Kairi turns to Harry and says:  
"Just a heads up, your Regent might not be too happy with me right now – but I really don't care. I never completed my registration to this school anyway." This makes me snicker and Harry smiles as he says: "That's fine, Kairi. I have a natural hatred for bullies anyway, so I am just happy that you got to make them pay a bit. Also, just in case Lea and I _do_ get more than one baby –." Harry looks at me, yet I shake my head and ask: "Roxas, would you be godfather to our second-born, if that happens?" And this shocks the blond.

I do notice Isa looking at me with a hurt look on his face and I silently tell him: "Kairi." And the slightly elder guy nods, understanding that I chose Roxas over him, because I first want to give him a chance to have Kairi warm up to him. Yet Isa seems to realize that Kairi did the same with me just a few months ago as a hopeful smile grows on his face before he asks: "Don't you think that's a little early? I mean, you guys only met earlier today."  
My first best friend voices my thoughts as he asks this and Harry sighs as he mutters: "It's – it's a bit of an aftereffect of – of what happened last Wednesday." This worries me as that was the day before the sensation – before my unborn baby – started calling out to me, and while he starts to grip at his cutlery, does Harry start to talk. And just by the look on his face, do I know that this time, I won't get any hints, just the whole story.

"Basically, my entire life things have been taken from me that should not have, like my parents, and decisions have been made for me that were my right to make, regardless of my age or sense of responsibility. But this has been happening my whole life and – it happened again on Wednesday. As you all know, it was on Wednesday that our bond was formed and that my body adjusted itself to that, when our baby was created from our souls.  
This – well, due to the large amount of distance and because my body was still entirely new to the whole thing, it really hurt, bad enough that Madam Pomfrey, our school healer and my family's Regent, had to put me under a sleeping draught to give my body the chance to adjust without causing me any pain." This makes me wince and feel horrible, yet Harry smiles and says:  
"It's only natural. After all, my body was developing new organs at rapid speed and even having life grow inside me. Anyway, while I was out, my friends wanted to make sure that our Headmaster, the ancient man Kairi spoke with outside, heard the truth about my pregnancy and not just some rumors like the other students like to spread around about me. Only, when he heard the incredible news – he decided that he disagreed. He didn't think I should _**keep**_ my own baby.  
He even went and met with several people who he thought would be a suitable mother, while I was out cold _**before**_ telling me, before I even _**knew**_ I was pregnant. And I had never even met some of the people he considered suitable. And then he decided to go and tell me both about the pregnancy and his plans for the adoption _**in the same conversation**_! He even tried to keep me from growing attached, tried pulling my hands away when he told me."

My friends and I share shocked and disgusted looks at this and Kairi whispers: "I heard rumors about a falling out between you and Dumbledore, but I never thought it'd be over this. Most students think it's over the fact that Madam Pomfrey was doing Dumbledore's job in keeping you safe from Umbridge, that you are shocked at how quickly she handled the situation and felt insulted that Dumbledore hadn't done the same or something similar."  
Yet Harry seems too angry and hurt to hear her as he just sighs and mutters: "That – that is why I want to make all of these decisions now, why I am so happy that Sirius has been making the furniture for the nursery, why I asked Mrs. Weasley, their mother, to start working on knitting some baby cloths together with Hermione. I – I want these decisions to be made by me, by _**us**_. And, a small part of me, wants to make this strong base to prove others that I _**can**_ and deserve to be a mum."  
We all nod in understanding at this and Isa asks: "Can I give my honest opinion here?" We all nod at him, even though Kairi looks a little wary and my eldest friend says: "Going by what little I've heard so far, Harry's life has been just filled with darkness and, I do believe, none of us would want that for his upcoming baby, his and Lea's. So my question is, why not just go with Lea and return to his world? Have your baby there?"

And while I definitely appreciate my best friend for this idea, does Harry seem against it as he mutters: "I – I don't disagree. I mean, you can see how many friends I have and I have definitely had many great moments with them over the past four years and whatnot, but –. Yeah, I also admit that I did use Lea potentially having a home of his own as an argument against those who wanted me to give up my baby. I – I just – I – I wonder – _what my parents would think."  
_Harry mumbles in the end, sounding almost silent as the wind and I pull him close against my side, wanting to comfort and reassure him. And Sirius desires the same as he says: "Harry, kiddo, let me tell you something. Your parents, my best and closest friends, died for only _**one**_ reason; you. So you could be happy with _**your**_ life. And so far, a lot of us – myself included, I admit – have been misusing and dishonoring that sacrifice for years.  
You are given the chance to have what your parents wanted when they had you. If you ask me, you should take it. Make use of this chance." And the look the man sends me proves he includes me in that chance. Yet while I feel incredibly touched that the man already trusts me this much, do I turn to Harry and mutter: "How's this? We spend our time here until Harry is closer to having the baby and then make our decision. Would you like that, Harry?"

And while this seems to impress some of those around me, does Harry just smile at me and say: "I just want one thing right now; for us to make decisions together that will be for the best of our baby. And I _**do**_ think that this idea is what's best." And then suddenly another voice speaks up and says: "I certainly agree on that, especially considering one fact." We look up and I notice someone who looks like a Matron standing in the room.  
"What's that, Poppy?" Sirius asks and the woman answers: "The fact that, in this world, Lea and his friends can learn more about Soul bonds and get to know Harry and those closest to him. Not to mention that it will give you a chance to help me be there for Harry in ways many others either haven't wanted or been able to be all these years. And finally it will give Harry more time to make a proper decision." At which we all nod.

_**That night  
**__**In the bedroom**_

We spent the rest of the day just happily getting to know each other, though Damian, Sirius and Harry mostly kept giving the others the chance to talk about themselves. Yet through Harry's closest friends, a boy named Ron and Hermione, I still learned a whole lot about my soul mate and the mother of my child. And I definitely also learned something about the lot of them. They do _believe _that Harry has been wronged many times, but some don't like _admitting _it. Yet Harry himself seems used to this sense of pride of theirs.  
Now we are in the bedroom and Harry actually asked me to join him in his bed. I had been a little hesitant, but Harry told me: "I want us to enjoy our little one a little before bed." And to this I had instantly and happily joined him in the bed. Now the boy is lying on his bed and I am lying to my side facing him and both of us have one hand softly rubbing and drawing circles over his still flat belly. And I feel quite confident that we are thinking the same thing.  
"I can't wait till we get to actually feel him or her – or even them." Harry whispers and I smile at him as I absolutely agree on this. He turns to me and asks: "Do you think your friends are okay with just sleeping in those sleeping bags?" I nod and say: "Don't worry about them. Sora packed a couple of tents in his bag and they have the Gummiphone. If they want to sleep at home, they only need to give Even a call and they'll be able to."

Harry nods at this, yet then turns depressed as he turns back to his belly and mutters: "I just – I want to give my baby everything I was never given the chance to have, but – will I even be able to? And –?" He turns to me and goes on: "How can you stand me when I keep calling this my baby instead of ours? Your soul helped create him, her or them and I –." Yet I interrupt my poor love and say:  
"Only met the father of your baby or babies a few hours ago. You know nothing about me and you are the mother. It's only natural that you are protective and that makes you claim our little creation for yourself. Plus, you said it yourself, you've had so much taken from you over the years. Anyone with your life would be naturally possessive on something like this." Yet Harry seems to want to disagree and wants to open his mouth to argue with me.  
I gently lie a finger on his lips and whisper: "I don't want a soul mate that doesn't have flaws like being possessive or having a dark and painful past. Be possessive, it just makes me all the more sure that, even if someone tries to force me away from you, our little precious will be in good hands. Don't try to be perfect for me, love, I don't want that." Harry smiles at me and sighs against my finger, the sensation making me feel a little hard and bothered.

Instantly I decide to just change the subject and I also softly draw my finger away, not wanting to rush it in case he figures out what he just did to me. I move over and softly kiss him on the temple, yet Harry instantly asks: "What –?" And I whisper at him: "Our first deserves to be special. Sleep well, love." And Harry beams at me as I move over to my own bed.  
I turn my head and notice Harry turning around to give me privacy. This makes me smile at him and I pull off most of my cloths, yet afterwards put the dark brown checkered shirt with buttons back on, the shirt itself long enough it reaches down to the top of my upper legs. And while I want to take another peek to see if my mate might be checking me out, do I just decide to call it a night. I happily lie myself down under the incredibly comfortable covers and slowly fall asleep.

_**A little while later  
**__**Unknown POV**_

"This is most incredible. The bond they share is filled with so much light it weakened the dark magic in young Harry's scar. Then again, Destiny's Magic has always been stronger than Death's. Hmm, I wonder if them making their bond even stronger could help the boy heal off that abomination. It would certainly help with the goal he set us." I think to myself as I observe the two sleeping presences in the room. Yet then suddenly something goes wrong.  
It starts with just a twitch, but Harry starts to pant and gasp and whimper, twisting and turning and getting himself stuck in his blankets. I want to turn to Lea and use a bit of magic to wake him up, but the man seems to be an extremely light sleeper as he is already awake. He gets up and upon spotting Harry twisting around again, he instantly jumps out of his own bed and rushes over. And while the boy is obviously troubled by trauma, do I feel amazed at what I see.  
Lea climbs onto the bed with his mate, but stays above the covers and pulls Harry in such a way that he is lying on his back, just like he was when they were talking. He starts to rub new soothing circles over the boy's stomach and uses his other hand to softly caress through Harry's hair. And while I had expected him to try and wake Harry up, does it seem as if his actions are enough to pull Harry out of his nightmares and back to peaceful dreams.

Yet while Lea sighs in relief and gives Harry another soft kiss to the temple, whispering: "I'm here, love, and I'll help you through this. Keep it memorized." Before going back to his own bed, had I noticed something astounding. Lea's very presence, while Harry was this troubled, actually caused them to be encased in light. And it had weakened the scar yet again.  
"It's crazy and even slightly immoral, but – those nightmares might be the key. Lea helping young Harry get closure with the troubles of his past will destroy the darkness in his scar. But wait, even with Destiny's magic being stronger than Death's, that shouldn't be possible, not with magic this dark." I frown at this, but then it hits me:  
"That – that means – that scar's not one of them. Riddle didn't accidentally split his soul that night, he lost some of his magic. That would sure explain that boy being a Parsletongue." And while I wonder if others had come to my, obviously faulty, former belief, do I just leave the room through the shadows, going back to my office at home. The others are already waiting here and I say: "It's only six of them; the boy's not one." And while their faces are hidden, do I know this relieves them all.

* * *

_**Uhm, relieves who?  
**__**My other OC, of course. I did mention both of them at the start of this chapter, after all. Yeah, that was Poppy's sister, observing Harry because she was in the belief that Harry's scar was a Horcrux. But while the whole "soul bond with Lea and Harry heals the scar" thing is something I drew from To Read and To View, did I decide to add a bit of a twist to it. And to be honest, I don't feel like making Harry feel horrible over the belief that he is one.  
**__**Now I am going to be honest, I am going to have next chapter be in Damian's POV, but as you probably already guessed it won't cover the 30**__**th**__** of September. I'm going to make a timejump and go for Halloween 1995. And I know that in OotP nothing happened on Halloween, but I am just going to wing it and think of something. And that something is going to concern Harry, Lea, their baby – and Lea's friends going nuts.  
**__**Uh oh, trouble,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	14. The Tradition Continues

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This chapter is going to be intense. It's going to start off quite fine and nice and with a bit of a summary of what happened between the end of September and October, but it will turn a bit dark and painful by the end of the chapter. In fact, this chapter and the whole thing with Harry having to fight people over him wanting to keep the baby instead of giving it up for adoption is the whole reason I made the second genre Hurt/Comfort.  
**__**See for yourself,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14  
**__**The Tradition Continues**_

_**31**__**st**__** of October 1995  
**__**Grand Staircase, Hogwarts  
**__**Damian's POV**_

The last month has been quite interesting, yet also a little bit troubling. After the students heard about my dad being innocent and being cleared, it took only a few days before I started introducing myself as his son and explaining to the staff as to why I never told them. I even stopped using the slight bit of Metamorphmagus magic that I inherited from dad's side of the family to hide most of my aristocratic features, further proving I am dad's son.  
There had been a few who had been shocked and even horrified and while they had tried to use this against me, had I just talked down on them and snarled: "Why do you think I never told you if this is how you behave _after_ learning that my dad was never a murderer? Don't you think you deserve being _lied to_ if this is how you respond to the truth?" And while none of the people who tried to bully me with this had been happy, had they kept quiet after.

Harry also had been given a bit of trouble from time to time as some of the students of his year didn't like the fact that he already had his mate, that he didn't go to the common room to introduce Lea and the others to them or that Lea or one of his other friends were often waiting to escort Harry from class to class, yet none of the new arrivals let this get to them. Even Kairi had a good excuse to keeping her mouth shut of her being from another world.  
"It's part of the rules. Some worlds are better off _not_ knowing that there are worlds outside their own and you all gave me the impression you never knew or believed in life outside your world. I just went along with what I learned from you and your kind. Don't blame me for your beliefs." And if anyone tried to attack her over this, she would summon her Keyblade and give a demonstration of her ability to control the Elements.  
She mostly used Time magic and would freeze her attackers in time for a few seconds and then just calmly walk away. And because the attackers were left unharmed was even Professor Snape unable to give her trouble for it, especially because the girl annulled her registration as a student the day after her friends arrived. A few teachers had tried to prevent this and Dumbledore had inquired and Kairi had answered:  
"My friends might want to leave at a moment's notice and I don't want to leave any stones unturned or loose ends untied when that happens. Plus, I only enrolled because I wanted to fit in and keep a low profile. And I prefer Keyblade magic over Wizarding, no offense." The man had been a little saddened, but he had understood her reasons and accepted the annulling. And because of that, she had been able to just be with her friends while waiting for Harry between classes.

Harry had tried to argue this after a week and told them to just do whatever they wanted. But Riku had argued this and said: "You're carrying the baby of our best friend. It's only natural that we want to make sure no one tries anything to hurt either you or the baby." And Roxas had actually made a bit of a running joke of saying: "Yeah, I got to protect my little godchild, right?" And Harry had relented every time this question was asked.  
And I know my pseudo little brother well enough to know that he keeps arguing just to keep up appearances, that he is appreciating the whole thing a lot more than he's letting on. Yet there was one small scuffle that happened two weeks after the trial, when the whole group had been asked to meet the Headmaster during dinner. And when they had returned to the rooms, it was obvious just by looking at any of them that the conversation had gone quite wrong.  
"And once again, I wonder why we're not just leaving this world behind." Isa had grumbled and Harry had asked why. "You know anything about a guard?" Sora had asked and Harry answered: "I know I had a guard over summer, one where one of its members left me to myself just when it mattered, but I thought that had stopped being a thing after I was escorted to the platform." Yet at this the new group of friends had shaken their heads and Ron had asked:

"Wait, Harry's _**still**_ being guarded? You mean, he was being guarded when Umbridge was having him in detention? Why didn't they do anything? Why did they let her hurt him like that? And what does it even matter now? I mean, she's gone and everything and you guys are keeping all those stupid bullies and idiots at bay." And what was said next instantly explained why the gang had returned looking pissed off.  
"Yes, he is _**still**_ being guarded, except that the guards seem to have been unable to get into these rooms even when you lot come in and the floo won't let them have access either – whatever that means. And apparently a few of them have complained about this – and about _us doing their job for them, for making their job unnecessarily harder _or something. Dumbledore and McGonagall both tried telling us that awaiting Harry between classes should stop."  
Riku tells us with clear annoyance on his face and in his voice and Lea goes on growling: "He even tried to persuade me to persuade you, love, to give these guards access. And when I asked _why would you want access to the one place he is obviously the safest_, Dumbledore said _I'd just rather not risk any of you doing something you might regret_."  
This had infuriated Harry beyond words and he had stormed out of the room into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. "And the fact that Remus and I have been staying here these past few weeks? That we sit with Albus and Minerva at mealtimes and constantly give them updates?" Dad had asked the group, yet Kairi had snarled: "You don't want to know." And Lea had made that even more clear by saying: "That's why we're here early."

And the fact that they had left _before_ the conversation had actually ended had said everything and I know that a lot of us are now slowly but surely growing to agree with Isa, that we are also becoming more and more in the belief that just leaving for their world is going to be better. Yet Harry proved the next day, after he spent the whole day cooling down in his bedroom, that he wasn't going to let himself be bullied from this world.  
"Headmaster, a word." He had directly addressed Dumbledore like this the next morning, before the man could enter the Great Hall for breakfast and while I wondered how he knew exactly when he could confront Dumbledore like this, had I watched them leave. They had headed for a far corner of the Entrance Courtyard and Dumbledore had cast various privacy charms before Harry had laid into the man. And he had told us afterwards exactly what he had told the man.  
"You _really_ are trying to prove over and over again that trusting you is a mistake, aren't you? You dare to trust people who are complete strangers to me to _protect _me, but ignore those that I actually trust to be around me when they give you the information you, as _Headmaster_, deserve to know. How many times do I have to stick it to you? You – **do – **_**not – **__**control – ME!**_ You do not have a first right say over my life and you are not my guardian.  
That's Sirius, my Regent Poppy and, to an extent, Remus. So accept the knowledge they provide you and stop being such a hypocrite. _Oh yes, Harry, I totally want you to be safe, dear boy. I just won't let those I tasked with your safety __**keep you safe**__ when you need protection and just want access to your private life. I just want to know everything about you, even things I __**don't**__ have a right or moral reason to __**have**__ to know_.

There is a reason why I chose the matron over you as my Regent, Professor. And it's more than you thinking you can decide whether or not I should keep my baby. It's because she _communicates_ with me what she wants to accomplish as my Regent and because she _doesn't_ enter my private rooms if I don't want her there, when I want my privacy." And then Harry had actually dropped a bombshell on the man as he had coldly told him:  
"Now keep those _guards_ far away from me – before I make sure that Neville realizes where you do and do not allow them to come. Because you might not know this, Headmaster, but while Neville's forgetfulness has finally been overcome thanks to lessons he apparently took over summer, he seems to be missing a _lot of __**gold**_. And I don't think I need to remind you of those Dementors that appeared last summer now, do I?"  
And while Neville had been shocked that these _guards_ were responsible for his loss of gold, had the threat proven necessary. As after Harry retelling this conversation, Remus and dad had taken to following us for the rest of the day. And every time they cast a spell to determine if there were more people around us than just our group, it had proven to be necessary. And the new group had instantly used their powers to scare these extra's off.

This had taken the entire day and had resulted in another summons to the Headmaster's office that same evening. Only this time Harry had asked Neville for a small something before heading there. And upon arrival, he had shown the Headmaster what he had taken. "This is Neville's communicator. If you don't stop this unnecessary spying and the fact that you trust strangers to protect me more than people we _**both**_ trust, I will activate this. I warned you once, Headmaster, and unlike you I only give people _**one**_ second chance, not multiple."  
Dumbledore had been most upset with this and dad had taken it one step further. "And if Augusta isn't enough, Albus, then maybe this is. The more you keep pushing us just because you want things to go your way, the more you make us agree with Isa, one of Lea's friends, who recommends us to just up and leave Hogwarts as a team and a family for Lea's world. And we both know what happened between Harry and Pepper, so even that won't convince us otherwise."  
"Albus, you might be in the belief that you're _helping _us, but you're not. You're trying to control us and because you can't do so while we're in Harry's _private_ rooms, you're throwing a hissy fit. We have never done anything to prove you we won't do everything we can for our united goal; to protect and keep Harry safe just like Lily and James did all those years ago, so stop this bloody nonsense of yours. Last warning, Albus."

And to everyone's relief, the man had taken the warning to heart as, the next morning, every _Homenum Revelio _spell came up with just the right amount of people being scanned. Yet dad and Remus had kept casting through the rest of the day, just to make sure there weren't people who would try to come back to spy on us later. And after studying the spell, had the rest of us taken to casting the spell as well whenever we felt like heading for Harry's private rooms.  
This had resulted in only one event where someone followed us, but it had turned out to be one of Luna's old bullies instead of someone from London. And that night something shocking had happened as Molly Weasley had come into the rooms looking just as angry as Lea and the others had a few days before. "There, I just gave Albus a piece of my mind. I agreed with that whole guarding plan of his to keep Harry safe, not spy on his private life."  
The woman had told us and while we had been shocked that the woman, who is known as a staunch Dumbledore supporter, had talked down on the man, had it meant a lot to us. After this, the whole topic of being spied on became inconsequential and we just forgot about it. Instead we just went back to focusing on something much more pleasant and important.

Whenever Harry's not in class or learning about things he can expect in his pregnancy from Madam Pomfrey, the boy spends almost every hour that he is awake in Lea's presence. And over the last few weeks, I have seen something I hadn't actually expected to happen so quickly. Every few times when Harry and Lea would come back from some private time, Harry would look as if a bit of a burden had been lifted off his shoulder.  
"I can't believe how quickly Harry is opening up to Lea. I mean, have any of you ever seen him do so before?" Ron had asked us one night while we were all lying in our sleeping bags after Harry and Lea had left for their joined bedroom. "It must be the soul-bond, Ron. Their souls are perfectly aligned, after all, they're basically one soul when in close proximity. And Harry has always been someone who followed what his gut and his instincts told him and those usually come from the heart and the soul, not the mind."  
"And besides, Sora might be the one in our group who can see the light in anything and everything, but there really isn't anyone who would go beyond his limitations and then some for those he cares for more than Lea. He may be stubborn and he may have made mistakes in his past, but if anyone's learned from those it's him. If anything, I would almost say that Lea had to go through those trials, just so he could become who he is today; Harry's perfect mate."  
Riku had told us and the rest of the gang had agreed on this. And I had finished it all as I said: "I don't really think any of this matters. Harry is growing happier than he ever has been and is living the life his parents died for. And whether that's through Lea, dad or anyone else, who cares really, right?" And the whole group had agreed on this before we all fell asleep. And the last thing I had done before falling asleep myself was send a happy smile at the door.

Harry, dad, Poppy and I had also used the weekend after his trial to visit Gringotts as dad wanted to take care of a few things, if only to, as he said, _thank my cousin for their help_. We had made my relation to him official and had discussed things like his Will, which he, Harry and I had agreed would remain the same as Harry and I are close enough to know that we'd split the inheritance anyway. Harry and I had also both gotten our rings.  
Harry had actually been told by the Goblins that he could take his Lordship ring if he wanted as he was with baby and the child would be considered the Heir. However he and Poppy had agreed that it would be best if he remained Heir and that, until he knew more about what it meant to run his family business, Poppy would remain Regent. The Goblins had questioned this, seeing dad, but the man had just said: "Why argue? She's the reason I'm a free man now." And they had accepted.

Yet today, everything is different and it almost feels like things are back to how they were when we ended our first week here this year. There is an incredible sense of tension in the air and Harry keeps wrapping an arm around his belly, which is now showing just a little, but can still be considered large enough that people would just say he's getting fat. The boy also constantly has his wand in his other hand and is looking around all the time.  
"Love, what's wrong? Why are you so tense?" Lea asks as Harry returns to the Great Hall for lunch after a double History of Magic period and Ron goes to sit next to me as he whispers: "Even Binns wasn't able to get him to calm down. I slumbered for the better part of the class, but every time I woke up, Harry was just there, sitting rigid. I don't think he was even able to hear Binns, he was that tense." This really worries me, but I also understand exactly why.  
"It's today, isn't it, Harry? It's because it's Halloween and things just keep happening today. That's what you're worried about, isn't it?" I ask the boy, who isn't even eating because he keeps his wand in one hand and his belly in the other. And while this makes Hermione, Neville and Ron cringe in guilt for not realizing the same, does Harry nod and mutter: "The Troll, the Chamber, the Fat Lady, that damned Tournament. I – I can't let my guard down, not today. I can't give _**anyone**_ a chance to hurt me today, to hurt my baby."

Lea pulls Harry closer at hearing this and whispers: "I won't leave your side, love. Now please, drop your wand and use that hand of yours to eat something. Here, have this sandwich. Please love, remember that you're eating for two now, maybe even more. I get that you're worried, but you can't let your worries affect your health. You hardly ate at breakfast." But while Harry listens, does he use the arm wrapped around his belly instead.  
And Lea instantly takes advantage of this and start to rub comforting and reassuring motions on Harry's abdomen himself as he whispers: "Don't you worry yourself in there, little one. Your daddy will take good care of your mummy. He won't let anything happen to either of you." And while Harry obviously takes great reassurance from how Lea is gently talking to his belly, does Roxas ask: "Speaking of the baby, when will you find out if you're expecting one or twins?"  
"In a few weeks from now, Roxas. Madam Pomfrey has been using the last month to catch up on her knowledge on male pregnancies and she says you can start checking somewhere between the tenth and the thirteenth week. And Harry's about eight weeks now." Hermione explains the young man, who looks really excited about this, obviously because of the fact that he might also become godfather sometime in the coming months.

This knowledge also cheers the others up, yet the knowledge of _why_ Harry is feeling so tense now also makes me feel tense with concern and a sense of discomfort. And this sense gets stronger as our afternoon classes commence as, in between my Arithmancy and my Herbology class, I actually notice that there are groups of students who are huddled together and whispering amongst themselves. Yet the fact that they halt in this as soon as they spot me makes me feel suspicious.  
"Dobby, keep an eye on these guys. They're bad news." I whisper as I enter my Herbology class in the Green Houses. And then, just as I take my seat alongside Angelina, do I notice the girl beaming at me and she says: "Hey Damian, great idea to suggest to Harry to have him switch Potions for Herbology for his last class. Where is he, though?" And instantly my stomach vanishes. I jump from my seat, pull out my wand and shout:  
"PROFESSOR SPROUT, I NEED YOUR HELP! SOMEONE TRICKED HARRY INTO COMING HERE! HE'S ABOUT TO FALL FOR SOME KIND OF TRAP!" And the woman wants to reprimand me, but then someone on the row behind me starts to curse and snarl: "How did Johnson find out. Damnit!""MR. DAVIES!" The Professor snarls, yet while I glare at my House mate, does he just glare back and snarl:

"It doesn't matter, you're too late anyway." And the lad seems to get proven right, yet it also happens in a way that shocks him as a very familiar and very infuriated voice shouts from far away: "**YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF HEARTLESS! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THAT!"** Only for another voice to shout: "**LEA! LEAVE HIM TO US! GET HARRY TO MADAM POMFREY ****NOW****! THINK OF YOUR BABY! YOU NEED TO SAVE THEM BOTH!"  
**And this last bit makes me turn to Davies in a furious rage and I snarl: "If, **Davies**, if anything – **anything** – happens to either Harry or his baby, your family will pay for it. I am a Black, Davies, and if this is the moment where I prove my worth to my House, then so be it. But it will be on you. Professor, please keep Davies where you can see him. I'll make sure someone will come in to question him later. For now, I need to go tend to my godbrother."

And to my relief does the woman, who is usually looking jovial and has a face that just shines acceptance, nod, frowning at Davies in obvious disgust and disappointment. I grab my bag and rush for the door. Yet Davies seems determined to have the last word as he snarls just as I reach the door: "That brat doesn't deserve to live." And I really want to comment to this, but hear everyone else in the Green House do so and just leave.  
I summon the broom mum gave me for my 17th birthday and cast a point me spell to locate the voice I just heard, the one I recognized as belonging to Isa. My wand points to the North East and I instantly push my broom to go top speed as I rush over there. And luckily only a minute later I get proven why the voices sound so loud as they are quite close by. Yet the sight that greets me after flying a few feet makes me stop just as quickly as I can barely believe what I'm seeing.  
Isa is standing in the center of a pile of bodies and his eyes look crazy. Instead of their usual marine color, the eyes are shining brightly and are pure golden yellow. His Claymore is held above his head, yet what shocks me most is the fact that he is encased in ice, which the others are constantly casting at him. I turn from the crazed teen to the attackers and notice that they all seem out-cold, but otherwise not badly harmed or anything. Sora spots me and shouts:  
"They attacked Harry with cutting curses! They were actually aiming for his stomach! Riku managed to cast one Healing spell before Lea and Isa both almost went berserk on this lot. We took them out with Thunder, but we're trying to get Isa to calm down. Lea did so when Isa told him to tend to Harry before he himself lost control! GO! Go check on Harry and use Dobby to report back to us! HURRY!" I nod and direct my broom at the Hospital Wing.

Yet to my concern do I find it empty and instantly I fly up and over to Harry's chambers. And to my relief do I indeed spot Harry there, lying on his bed with his upper body stripped from cloths. And while I feel shocked and horrified to notice a scar running across his torso, does dad rush over to me as soon as he spots me and mutters: "Don't worry, he's fine. They both are. The curse didn't go deep enough to reach his womb."  
I sigh in relief at this and mutter: "Dobby." The elf appears and I say: "Head outside. Report this to Isa and the others before Dumbledore spots them. Tell them to return home, to not come back here until tomorrow morning. They may not like it, but this requires a tactical retreat." And while the little being obviously dislikes this idea just as much, does he still comply and pop away. "What happened out there?" Remus asks and I tell him the story. The werewolf turns furious and mutters:  
"That's it. This is the last straw. As soon as Harry's better and able to travel, we're heading to Radiant Garden ourselves. And we're not returning until after Harry has the baby." But at this I shake my head and say: "We can't. At least dad and I can't. I already swore revenge on Davies, who proved he was behind this and those bastards deserve more than just a bit of a scare and a bit of lightning to kick them out of commission."

Remus frowns in annoyance at this, yet dad sighs and mutters: "He's right. We can send Harry with Lea to keep him safe, but we can't all leave. That will just fuel those egos of these brats and make them think they can get away with an attempt of murder, of Line Theft. I'll make sure to join forces with Amelia, Augusta and Poppy, maybe even see if I can get the Black line to join their Alliance, and teach these brats a lesson. We have to, Remus, or they might just teach their own kids they can do the same to Harry's upcoming baby."  
This convinces the man and he nods at us and I say: "I'm going to go and contact Madam Bones. Angelina and Professor Sprout are keeping Davies in the Green Houses. He even dared to claim that Harry's baby didn't deserve to live when I left. I'm going to report this to her and then I'll be back. Madam Pomfrey, do I have permission to –." But then another voice says: "Don't bother, young man." And to the shock of most of us does an Unspeakable step out of the shadow.

And to all of our shock is she actually with her hood down, her face showing the same distress and annoyance that is on the faces of everyone else. "I can't believe it. They were doing so well. It was getting weaker and weaker. It was – urgh, it was almost completely gone. Now it's going to take them even longer to get rid of it. I just can't believe this." Yet this muttering just confuses us and Madam Pomfrey asks:  
"What do you mean, sis?" And the woman sighs as she explains: "The magic that is in Potter's scar. At first I believed that it was part of Riddle's immortality, but just on the first night, when Lea helped Harry with a nightmare, I realized I was wrong. Riddle hadn't made Potter part of his immortality, he had just accidentally transferred some of his magic into the boy. And the two being together, growing their bond, was weakening this magic."  
This comforts me, but the woman is still frowning in annoyed disgust and she snarls: "But no, now that Potter has gone through this, now that he consciously experienced this attempt at his child's life, the magic of that damned scar has gotten back a lot of its strength. And if it keeps at this level, if it's not destroyed soon, it could hurt the baby. It could make him or her be born a Squib or even worse. It could cause –."

Yet before she can continue, does Lea snarl: "I won't let that happen. How do we get this out of him?" And while he had almost stormed over to the woman, does she raise her hand at him and say: "Don't let my words upset you. The negativity of your emotions will just further worsen the process. What you _need_ to do is be there for your mate, make sure you do something absolutely romantic before Harry reaches the stage where his health will affect that of his child."  
Yet this seems to upset Lea and he asks: "How much time do I have?" And the woman answers: "Three months, at the max, though I recommend you do this sometime between now and Christmas, New Year's at the latest." The teen sighs and mutters: "I was planning on something like that anyway. Just one question, would a first kiss count?""You two haven't kissed yet?" The Unspeakable asks shocked and Lea mutters: "No, we haven't. I wanted it to be special."  
The Unspeakable nods and says: "Very well, make sure you have some mistletoe ready sometime soon. Now, I'm going to go and head out. I'll contact Amelia and take her to the Greenhouse. You lot just stay here and take care of Potter while I get things set up and make sure that Davies and his little friends pay their due." We all nod at this and the woman turns around, vanishing into the same shadow from whence she came as we turn to Harry.

_**A little while later  
**__**Harry's POV**_

I wake up, feeling warm and comfortable, but I also notice that there is nothing covering my upper body. I open my eyes slowly and hear a soft, warm, lovingly familiar voice whisper: "Thank the Keyblade you're awake, love. How do you feel? You need anything?" And while my throat feels a little rough, do I whisper: "A little water." And Lea lovingly helps me sit up before handing me a glass of water. And even without my glasses, do I manage to bring the glass to my lips and drink.  
Yet when I look down again and see my bare chest, does a horrible memory instantly overtake me. _**"Diffindo!"**_ A voice shouts from somewhere far away and I spot a soft red light streaking in closer, several others following closely behind. Instantly I wrap both my arms around my torso and my eyes widen as I feel something strange on my own skin. I start to tremble all over as I feel this, this line that runs over my torso.  
"Easy love, it's alright. Madam Pomfrey healed you. The scar is our work, because your body's not used to our kind of magic and I wasn't really focusing on my healing spell when I cast it. Madam Pomfrey said it will be gone by morning." This makes my tremors stop and I sigh relieved as Lea pulls me close against his form, almost into his lap and he whispers: "I am so sorry, love. I never meant to hurt you. I should have seen the trap coming."

I shake my head and smile up at him as I whisper: "We all could have seen the trap coming, Lea. But the same could be said for what happened back in June, for what happened when my parents picked Pettigrew as their Secret Keeper over Sirius and so much else. It doesn't matter. What matters is that our baby is safe." Lea nods and then finally hands me my glasses. "And besides, dad and Amelia Bones are already taking care of the attackers."  
Another voice tells me and I look over, shocked to see Damian sitting on the edge of Lea's bed, looking at the two of us with a smile of loving relief on his face. "Glad to see you're awake, little bro. Madam Bones was here earlier, so dad went with her to tell her our side of the story. He asked me to stay behind to talk with you about potential ways that we can react to this newest development." The boy sighs and leans back as he says:  
"And to be honest with you, bro, all of us are feeling the same way. Pack our bags, get Lea to create a Corridor to Even – and just get the heck out of here. Make sure you're somewhere safe to have your baby." This, while it is definitely the same thing that I want, makes me sigh and mutter: "Let's – let's give it 24 hours. I – I know I'm giving them way too many chances, but – let's see how Dumbledore reacts to all this. Depending on that, we either leave or stay." My mate and brother grimace at this and Lea says: "Alright, we'll give him this one and only chance."

* * *

_**Good luck, Dumbledore.  
**__**And don't worry, he IS going to prove that he won't take this attack on Harry and his child lightly – though he is also going to prove that he just can't let things go and that he will always want to take advantage where and when he sees the chance. In other words, he'll do the right thing, but for the wrong reasons. Then again, that's basically the character I have been trying to build around him this entire story, so –  
**__**Yeah, fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	15. Decisions And Mistakes

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I'm going to be honest, when I first wrote this chapter, I thought that there was a high chance that this story was going to end soon. I was going to have this chapter cover Dumbledore, his actions and his newest mistake, then there was going to be a discussion between the Pomfrey sisters, the Unspeakables doing the job Harry set them and then I would either end this story with Lea cleansing Harry or focus a little more on Harry's pregnancy and then end the story at the end of it. However, this story took a life of its own and  
**__**Proved me wrong,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15  
**__**Decisions And Mistakes**_

_**1**__**st**__** of November 1995  
**__**Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**__**Dumbledore's POV**_

"Students of Hogwarts, I require your attention." I state, making sure that my voice is heard loud and clear throughout the entire Great Hall. And while most of the students had already just been silently eating their breakfast or whispering amongst each other, does everyone now fall silent. And while my mind is busily focused on what can come from all of this, do I speak up and say:  
"I just want you all to know, with permission from Regent Pomfrey and Lord Black, what took place yesterday during the last hour of classes. As those of you in either Seventh Year Gryffindor or Ravenclaw already know, a few NEWTs students, under the lead of Mr. Roger Davies, made an attempt to attack Mr. Potter's person. Their attack was actually aimed at his belly and Mr. Davies even admitted that the child within was their target.  
Therefore, I have no grief or reluctance when I say that all five of them, both Mr. Davies who was being kept from joining the fight, and the four students who lay in waiting to trap and attack Mr. Potter, have been expelled from Hogwarts. And for those of you wondering where they are now, they have already been taken into custody by Madam Bones and were escorted off of Hogwarts premise last night before dinner by her and Lord Black.  
Lord Black himself is right now at Gringotts to discuss terms of what will transpire in the trial of these five young teens with their parents and to make sure that the parents will know the story from both sides; that of the offenders and the victim. However, let it be clear that Mr. Isa and the other friends of young Lea will _**not**_ be held responsible for how they reacted to keeping Mr. Potter safe from the attack and how they gave young Lea the chance to get his mate to safety.

And for those of you worried for Mr. Potter, I have confirmation from Madam Pomfrey that he is doing well, that the attack did not do enough damage to endanger his life or even hit his womb and that he will be back in classes tomorrow. She just desires to have him stay in bed for the day so that he may make a full recovery and be given the time to get closure with the fact that he had an attempt made on his child, one that, I repeat, was unsuccessful."  
And this does indeed make quite a few students, a lot more than I had expected since the Lions have grown more and more resentful of Harry for staying in his own private rooms and not spending time in the common room, sigh and mutter words of relief. And the few Lions that do this and then get glared at actually seem brave enough to glare back. Yet as I return to my seat, do I share a quick look with Minerva and Remus, who is seated at the Head Table.  
Remus nods, yet as I sit down, does Minerva whisper: "I can't join you, Albus. My Seventh years are revising for their end of the semester exams. You know, the ones that will let me know what to focus on to make sure they can successfully pass their NEWTs exams. I can't be kept away from these classes, not this week." And while I feel slightly disappointed, do I nod in understanding at the woman who has always been there for me.

Slowly but surely the Great Hall empties out and as it does, do I suddenly realize that just talking with Remus in here is a much better idea. After being told to keep my Harry guard away from Harry or face the consequences of one of them, Dung, having been unable to keep his greedy hands to himself, did I decide that a change of the crew would be in order and that, after Harry gave birth, I could offer this new set of guards to keep his baby safe for him.  
But now I feel like I can, if nothing else, get Remus to agree to let one of them to join him as well as the new arrivals – or Keyblade Gang as they have started calling themselves – in keeping Harry safe, including inside Harry's rooms. And while I do know that Harry himself is entirely against this, can I not help but remember a little something that happened when Lea arrived; young Kairi asking what the man named Isa was doing here and sounding terrified.  
Because of this do I feel sure that young Isa is the Pettigrew of this group and all I truly want is for one of my men, someone in the Order, to try and out him as such before he can hurt Harry the same way Pettigrew hurt James, Sirius, Remus and their friendship with him all those years ago. And so, while waiting for the hall to empty, do I send a silent quick message to my new guards.

_Come here, to the Great Hall, and wait outside. Make sure you're not seen until I call you in. We might get our goal done much quicker. _I send to Horace Slughorn, who I managed to get into the Order after telling him about Lily's son following in her footsteps, John Dawlish, Rufus Scrimgeour and a few others who have joined the Order the last few months. Yet while I do this, do I turn to Remus and ask:  
"Thank you for waiting, Remus. How is Harry doing? How is the baby?" And the man takes a deep breath as he says: "Both are fine, Albus. Lea unfortunately caused Harry a bit of a scar when he tried to heal the magical cut with his own form of magic, which was something Harry's body wasn't used to, but Poppy said that the scar won't be lasting and that it will be gone by dinner tonight. And the two of them have definitely grown closer."  
This intrigues me and I ask: "Really, how?" The man shrugs and smiles as he says: "You know the old saying, Albus. Strive can either break up great friendships or make their bonds all the closer. And the strive of the attack definitely caused the latter with these two. And Harry, being the selfless little brat that he is, won't even hear of Lea blaming himself for not seeing the attack coming."

The man shakes his head at this, yet it confuses me and I ask: "How, exactly, is that a problem? Is it not a good thing that Harry doesn't hold such an unfortunate event against someone who wasn't even the main cause of the event?" And Remus explains the whole thing as he says: "That is definitely good, but Harry is a bit of a hypocrite. He's been blaming himself for what happened to Cedric for months, but won't let Lea blame himself for this."  
At this I want to say: "Well, the two situations are quite different." But then catch myself and think: "No, not really. Harry did not kill Cedric no more than that Lea tried to kill his own baby. Yes, I can see why Remus would think it hypocritical of Harry to be like this. Not that it matters. It stays a good thing that Harry is willing to be this caring, this forgiving." Yet while I wish that I could be granted some of that forgiveness, do I just ignore this desire.

Instead I decide to get to the point and say: "Remus, I would like to offer my apology to what occurred yesterday. Like Harry, I should have suspected something to happen as it had been happening every year. I was just careless and believed that, with Dolores out of the picture and the teachers paying close attention to their own Houses, nothing _**could**_ happen. Filius and Minerva also feel terrible. They would be here to say so, except they have important classes to teach."  
The man nods and says: "No one in our group blames the staff, Albus. We blame the students. Though we would like to ask Minerva and Filius to spend some more time in their common rooms. It might make it so that they can catch their students having similar desires before they can turn those desires into actions." At this I nod, knowing that both of my close friends and trusted staff will agree on this and decide to take my chance:  
"Speaking of the common rooms, Remus –." But the man shakes his head and says: "They're not going back, Albus. Ginny, Ron, Neville and Hermione are willing to return, if only to reaffirm their friendships with those few students who have never turned on Harry over the years, but not Harry. He doesn't feel safe there and the fact that it was students in the twins' year and dorm just worsened that. That's why the twins aren't willing to join their younger siblings."

At this I sigh and think to myself: "Right, wrong timing. Try to just move on. My goal is in sight, now to get to it." I lean back in my seat and say: "Remus, I will not lie to you. There's a second reason I am not holding Mr. Isa responsible for his actions. You see, I want to earn his trust. I want him to come to me, to confess to his sins, the sins that made Mss. Kairi so scared when she saw him upon his and their friends' arrival here a few weeks ago.  
Remus, I will not lie to you. I believe that –." But I notice that Remus is frowning at me and he states: "Albus, for the love of Merlin, stop! Stop believing that you are the only one who remembers the horrors of the last war. Stop believing that you are the only one able to see lies from the truth. Stop believing that you are the only one who knows right from wrong. Do you really, _**actually**_, think that Sirius and I were just going to trust these guys right off the bat?  
We heard Kairi just like you did and we made sure to take both her and Isa apart over the first week that they had been staying here. We questioned them both and learned the full story. It's why we trust Isa, because there were parts to the story of his that Kairi herself didn't know about. Plus, when we suggested it, Isa told us he would sign a Contract of Fealty on any day at any time, just to prove to us both that he is _that_ willing to prove himself worthy of our trust.

Isa made mistakes. He admitted this himself. But he has also been the one person, besides Lea, who has been most protective and caring of Harry. He, like Damian, considers Harry his little brother and he told me that, if there is one thing he doesn't want to let happen, it's for his emotions – namely the sense of jealousy that led him to making his mistakes – to get the better of him. Because of this, he has conversations with Poppy, _**nightly**_, to make sure it doesn't happen."  
This really intrigues me as Remus fells me with an unimpressed stare and says: "And this is something – that Sirius told you three weeks ago, when Isa started with these conversations." He then spares a short glance at the doors and says: "Something you obviously didn't listen to – because it didn't come from your guards – who are currently waiting for your signal outside the Great Hall."

This startles me and Remus taps his nose as he says: "Werewolf, remember. I can smell those potions ingredients from miles." I wince at this and decide to come clean as I say: "My apologies for that, Remus. And please convey my apologies to both Isa for suspecting him and Sirius for not listening to him back then. As for the guards, I put them together over the last few weeks, so that, when Harry has his baby, he will have someone to protect the little one while he's in class."  
Yet at this Remus rolls his eyes and says: "Yeah, great idea. It's not like he has a godfather who has been spending every waking hour in his rooms. It's not like he has a Soul mate who is already past the Hogwarts graduation age. It's not like that soul mate has a whole group of friends that have shown just how protective they are these past few weeks. No, we need people who are _complete__** strangers**_ to protect Harry. You really just don't learn, do you Albus?"  
I grimace as I suddenly remember that picking three people Harry has never met as potential mothers for his child was just what made Harry stop trusting me. Remus sighs and says: "You know, Harry feels bad from time to time. He still catches himself calling the baby _his_ instead of_ theirs_, like Lea does all the time. But because none of us blame him over that, will I not blame you over making the same mistake. Let's face it, Albus, this decision is because, like Harry, you keep forgetting that."

I feel the need to rub the back of my neck at this, yet refrain from it and Remus turns back to the Great Hall doors as he asks: "Do you know why Sirius and I are so against those guards, Albus? Other than that most of them are people Harry has never met?" I shake my head and Remus startles and astounds me as he says: "We are, because Sirius doesn't even trust me in that role anymore. And after that whole debacle with Umbridge, I don't blame him.  
Sirius trusts Lea's friends, because he has extensively questioned them and tested their reliability and their trustworthiness. And now, I'm going to offer you something special; a compromise. A long-termed plan that will, in the end, make everyone feel happy, safe and trusted. You interested?" I instantly nod my head, feeling beyond amazed that the man is still willing to give me this chance as his behavior and that of the others have made me feel as if such a thing would never happen again. The man nods and says:

"Here's my compromise. Over the course of the next week or so, one of Lea's friends – _**one**_, Albus – will come to your office and you can have Minerva and Molly with them while they come. You can then question them the way Sirius did or give them an interview as if they are applying for a job or something and get to know them. _However_, if they answer a question with _sorry that's private_, you will respect that.  
What can you gain from this? The assurance that Sirius got when he got his answers, the confirmation that your concerns for Isa and his trustworthiness are unfounded _and_ a chance to give Lea's friends a chance to trust you. And if you do that and, say, have one of these new guards in the room as well, then those friends can question that guard. And through that, _**they**_ can determine if they want that guard to help them protect Harry or not.  
Of course, the final decision will stay with Harry and Lea and there will be meetings between the guards that gain Gang's approval, but in the end, you will get what you want and Harry will get what he wants. You just have to content with one single restriction." And because I can barely believe that I am being offered this much, do I happily acknowledge: "No guards in the private rooms." And Remus smiles at me, the same proud smile on his face as I always remember it being there.

* * *

_**You learn, Dumbledore.  
**__**So yeah, I wasn't really planning to make Dumbledore someone stupid or someone who can just be bashed for the sake of bashing, more like someone who just wants to be in control and who, if he doesn't know someone inside out, has trouble trusting them. Dumbledore has always struck me as someone who has mayor trust and control issues and I try to bring that side of him out in this story, but I don't want it to be his only attribute.  
**__**You get me,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	16. Conversations Galore

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This chapter is going to be PACKED! It's going to be full of conversations. A few conversations between Dumbledore and Lea's friends, a conversation between Lea's friends and one of the "guards" and a conversation between the two Pomfreys that is going to concern Harry, Lea, their relationship as well as the work of the Unspeakables when it comes to Voldemort. And maybe, just maybe, I'll add a conversation between our favorite couple.  
**__**HarryxLea for LIFE,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Please Square, find a way to put Harry Potter into Kingdom Heart 4, **__**PLEASE!**** (yes, I know HP is owned by Warner Bros, don't care, I want this!)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16  
**__**Conversations Galore**_

_**4**__**th**__** of November 1995  
**__**Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts  
**__**Isa's POV**_

Remus told us about his conversation with Dumbledore the same night after it happened and while Lea and Sora had been furious that Dumbledore suspected Isa like that, had Harry been furious for another reason. "If he was so suspicious, why didn't he try to get Isa away from us? Why didn't he try to get Isa apart and question him? Why didn't he, oh I don't know, contact Madam Bones or get the whole Order together for a meeting and then discuss this? Why did he wait more than a month and an attack on my person before he came clean?"  
And while this had apparently reminded some of his friends of something they called the _McGonagall issue_, which they explained to us later, did I decide to be the first of Lea's friends to talk with the man, just to alleviate his concerns. I even decided to take my Contract of Fealty with me and decided to just stay in Radiant Garden until Dumbledore had time for me. And while part of me is a little annoyed that this took a week, am I now ready to go meet him.  
I have even visited Merlin and now have the ability to put my Claymore away somewhere without it disappearing into the ether. I have my contract on my person and am waiting outside the gargoyle statue which Remus told me hides the man's office. Yet Dumbledore had failed to provide anyone with the password to his office and while part of me wonders if this is some kind of powerplay, do I just decide to ignore this thought as the statue jumps aside and shows a staircase.  
I get on and it takes me up and around inner wall of the small tower that is situated just to the side of the Great Hall. It reaches an ornate door with a griffin for a knocker, yet I decide to be a bit of a rebel and with a playful smirk on my face I simply knock. "Come in, Isa." The man says and I make sure to keep the playfulness in my smirk as I come in. And the sight of that seems to instantly make the man feel at ease as he asks:

"You have a bit of a teasing side to you, huh Isa?" And I smirk as I say: "Only my friends know how bad that side of me can get, sir yes." The man laughs softly and I notice that everyone Remus spoke of is here. Professor McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley and a tough looking wizard who also seems to be blinking a lot, making me wonder if he even understands why he's here.  
The man notices me and an eyebrow is raised as he does, yet after holding his gaze for a few minutes do I already know one thing; Dumbledore's not the only one in the room who distrusts me. Yet I don't feel like giving either of them reason to voice their concerns and so I just simply walk over to the desk and lie the contract down on it as I say: "Just tell me when you want me to sign this." Before I turn around and take my seat in the chair offered there.  
I notice McGonagall frowning at me, as if she thinks that I just showed the Headmaster some great kind of disrespect or something, but Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, is smiling at me in pride and nodding as well. I smile back at her and Dumbledore says: "That will not be necessary, Isa." Yet I can almost clearly hear the word _yet_ even if the man doesn't say it.  
The man himself tips his fingers against each other and asks: "First off, this is Auror Dawlish. Now why don't you just explain to us – Mss. Kairi's fear upon first spotting you a few weeks ago." I sigh and mutter: "You want the long version or the short summary?" The man replies: "As understandable as you can manage, Isa." At which I nod and say: "Then I first need to explain a bit of the lore of our own homeworld." The man nods and both he and Professor McGonagall look intrigued.

And because I have been expecting this all week, am I ready for it and have I managed to think of a way to explain it to them in a way that sounds like lingo from their world. "Okay, in this world blood and cores are the most vital part of a witch or wizard's life, right? They are, more often than not, what determined whether a witch turns light or dark, whether they become an Auror or a Dark Lord? Well, in my world, it's the heart that does that.  
In our world, we don't call magic either light or dark magic. We just refer to the Light as that, Light, and the dark as Darkness. And for us, every heart is born in Light, but, depending on either their nature, nurture or the world they grow up in, darkness can grow in their hearts. And if they give into the darkness, their hearts become Darkness." This seems to really confuse Dawlish, but the other three seem to still be able to follow me.  
And while I already feel like Dawlish will not be one of the guards we will ever trust to work with us to keep Harry and his baby safe, do I continue: "Okay, here is where things get – well, strange for worlds who have never experienced this, so just bear with me. If one's heart gives into Darkness, their hearts change, they become beings that we call Heartless. However, if one has a strong will when this happens, their bodies get left behind; we call those Nobodies."

The two staff members nod in understanding and I sigh as I say: "Now onto my story. I grew up in one of the worlds that was basically in the center of the light of our universe. Our world was even called Radiant Garden and it was led by a man named Ansem the Wise. Master Ansem was both a leader and a brilliant scientist. Therefore, it was only a matter of time before he found out about all I just told you, before he started to study these facts.  
It made him perform experiments, experiments that most would call – unethical. They even, from time to time, caused for screams to be heard from deep within the castle in which he lived, worked, ruled and studied. Just know one thing, before he started his studies, Master Ansem met a young man who was named Xehanort. And trust me, he is basically the Voldemort of our world." This concerns the two, yet they nod to indicate that I can continue.  
"Xehanort was the one who first made Master Ansem curious about the Heart, Light and Darkness as well as the Hearts of the world. But after a while Master Ansem got his morality back on track and put a stop to the experiments. Only, while he was still undertaking them, one of them was on a young girl, one who had lost her entire memory and who only spoke a few words. And at the time, Lea and I were young, wild and crazily adventurous.

We thought it a blast to try and sneak into the castle, to learn what Master Ansem did when he wasn't helping our world into the future. We were curious as to why there were screams coming from the castle. And one day, before Master Ansem reformed himself, we found the girl. We felt for her and tried to befriend her. And the closer we grew, the more we wanted to free her as she was being held in a prison cell whenever the experiments weren't happening.  
But then, one day, she just vanished and next thing we know Master Ansem stops his experiments. After that, everything went wrong. Master Ansem was said to have gone mad and vanished as well. Xehanort actually backstabbed him, stole his research and threw him into the Realm of Darkness. He then gathered Lea and I as well as the others who apprenticed under Master Ansem.  
He talked into us and made us give up our heart; he manipulated us into becoming Heartless and Nobodies. And I went along with it all, because I was under the belief that he was the reason behind our friend's disappearance. I still wanted to save her, so I started working for Xehanort, or better my Nobody Saïx started working for his Nobody Xemnas. Yeah, Xehanort's Nobody even stole Master Ansem's name, just to get one more over him.

Anyway, Xemnas had plans, plans I believed would, at some point, lead back to the girl that I had lost sight of, the girl I wanted to find and save. He formed a group of Nobodies, thirteen to be exact, him included. He called us Organization XIII and I was # VII of them. But in order to find out more about the girl, I had to get closer to Xemnas. At first I was able to rely on Lea – or better said Axel – to help me with that, but, because all of what I just said happened so fast, Axel wasn't able to keep up with it all, not like me.  
After all to him, we became apprentices one day, only for Master Ansem to up and vanish the next and for us to become Nobodies the day after and for us to be doing, as he called it, _icky jobs_ for Xemnas the day after that. He himself, a few months ago, admitted that he just hadn't been able to keep up. And of course, I had my own problems growing as I stayed with the Organization. One of them – was Roxas and Xion."  
This seems to really alarm the two, yet I sigh and mutter: "This is a sin of mine that I will never forgive myself for. Lea and I had been friends for years, stuck with each other through thick and thin, became Nobodies together. We were basically brothers. But, I saw him slowly but surely grow his heart back as Axel and Roxas and Xion joining the Organization helped with that. They were both Nobodies, who were born with hearts – and their hearts affected Axel's – and mine.  
Yet where they touched and grew a strong bond of friendship with Axel, my heart grew jealous. Here I was, working as hard as I could and doing immoral things to get close to someone who was beyond untrustworthy just to get answers to a mystery that had haunted me since childhood and there was Axel, giving up and becoming friends with other people. It made me feel as if he had tossed us aside, her and me both.

I grew jealous, I admit that, and it made me do everything in my power to break Axel, Roxas and Xion up, to make their lives in the Organization hard and to make the lives of their original selves, after Roxas and Axel became Sora and Lea again, as hard as possible. Yes, Roxas is Sora's Nobody, but that is a story you will have to ask him. It is not my story to tell." Dumbledore and McGonagall both look alarmed, yet they nod in acceptance all the same.  
"Sora managed to take me out, allowing me to retake my human form. Yet I didn't accept this, as I still wanted to find the girl and still believed that growing stronger, that staying close to Xehanort was the answer. So I gave up my humanity a second time and allowed Xehanort to place a piece of his own heart in mine. It was all part of his plan and I desired to use that plan to fulfill my own. Yet this is why Kairi was so scared of me. Because when it all came down to it, it was her and Lea versus me and Xion, who we had forced onto our side as well.  
Sora managed to get both Roxas and Xion back to their side, but then Xemnas took Kairi to Xehanort, who, as Lea told you, struck her down later. Sora, Roxas and Xion also struck me down and I became Isa again. And because Xehanort was struck down, unable to regain his own human form as he was already human, I decided to just give up. I do still believe that, at some point, I might find her again, but upon my regeneration, I awoke to a new purpose.

I finally – accepted that I could _share_ Lea with others, that he could be my friend as well as the friend of others. Because of that, did I become friends with Roxas and Xion as well and we grew close in the few months before Lea's birthday, before his soul finally sought out Harry's and Harry became pregnant. And personally, I'm glad that I did that. I – I can only imagine what I would have done if I hadn't learned this obvious lesson before their souls united."  
"Would you, perhaps, have attacked either Harry or the baby?" McGonagall asks, but I shake my head and say: "No, especially not the baby. I would have, if nothing else, considered it a new chance for me to regain my friendship. At the worst, I probably would have taken both Lea and the baby upon its birth and just left Harry behind for Radiant Garden. Though I know Lea well enough that he would never forgive me for doing so, so I doubt I really _would_ go through with it."

This appeases both of the two staff members and then Dawlish finally speaks up and asks: "So, do I get to work with this guy or not?" Yet this voice sparks a memory within me and I glare at the man as I say: "Absolutely not." Shocking everyone in the room. "I may not have recognized your looks as you were obviously hiding yourself a few days ago, but that voice – I _do_ remember that. You were there, during the attack."  
I summon my Claymore from where it is leaning against the wall and aim its bulky end at the man with a raging glare of anger and disgust on my face as I snarl: "You were defending those attackers. You were the one who made them drop their disguise when they attacked. I even remember you casting a spell _at the cutting curse_ that made it move even faster. You were part of that attack and I will not let you anywhere near my friends, near my best friend's child." The man is glaring at me, yet there is also a look of fear on his face.

"You – you can't prove anything." He stutters, but while I know that, in a way, he is right as he must have cast a dozen more spells since Tuesday, do I just smirk and say: "That depends. Do you think Madam Bones will take Lord Black seriously – when I tell him my suspicions and ask him to press charges? Or do you plan to continue being stupid and _deny_ your guilt in such a way you're proving you have something to hide?"  
The man takes a stand as if to draw his wand, but I rush at him and with a swift kick to his side cause him to drop down to his knees. I feel the energy within me growing stronger and work my hardest not to let that one ability that I got to keep even after going back from Saïx to Isa under control. "Don't bother, you. If you try to attack me now, just like you tried to attack Harry and his child –.""His waste of space, you mean." The man snarls.  
This horrifies and shocks those around me in the room, but I just glare at him. And the man whimpers, just as I feel my power heightening to a new peak. I squint my eyes closed in order to keep the power under my control and snarl: "I will just tell you this once, bastard. Unlike Sora, Harry and the others, Dumbledore is right about one thing. I do have a power within me that, again unlike my friends, he does have good reason to fear.  
But while I would swear on the bond I now have with Lea, Axel, Roxas and Xion that I would _**never**_ use that power against them, did I also put one line in that contract. That I will _**always** _use that power to **defend** them. And that includes their rights. So consider this your last warning. Keep out of our lives or face my Berserker rage." And with that do I open my eyes again, Dawlish flinching and proving that my eyes flickered yellow long enough for him to see.

I take a deep breath to calm down and hear Dumbledore say: "I am very grateful for your actions, Isa. And I apologize. I did not know that John had been a part of the attack. I do not know why Amelia didn't take him along when she arrested the others or why she hasn't come back for him yet, but I can only assume that they didn't feel like ratting him out." I nod at the man and ask: "So, should I sign that contract or –?" But to my amazement, Dumbledore shakes his head.  
"No Isa, there is no need for that. I have seen, beyond a shadow of a doubt, why Lea trusts you around Harry, why you are the one who is mostly around Harry in between classes. If you had been an Order member when he arrived, you would have been my first choice at guarding Harry as well. I know Remus offered me the chance to have my men help you guard Harry, but – now that I have truly met you, I no longer feel that need."  
I look at the man and in his eyes I can see that he is genuine about his words. I smile at this and decide to bring back the humor with which I entered. "No more hidden guards, okay?" I ask, winking at the man to prove that I don't mean this in any rude or condescending manner and the man chuckles before he says: "You have my word, as long as you make sure to keep to this level of protectiveness when it comes to young Harry and his unborn child."  
I nod, turn around and dismiss my weapon. Yet as I reach the door, do I decide to grant the man a bit of a prize, to prove him that we really do appreciate his efforts to try and trust us and gain our trust in return. "You know, sir. Sirius believes that, because there was so much distance between Harry and Lea, that Harry might not be pregnant of just one child, if you know what I mean." And to two shocked gasps, do I leave the room.

_**Later that day  
**__**Pomfrey's Office  
**__**Poppy's POV**_

"How are you, sis?" I ask as my older sister makes her usual entrance through the shadows and I feel a hint of amusement at how this must be annoying Albus every time she does so. "A little wary. We managed to get almost all of the bits that make Riddle immortal. It wasn't easy. We had to work around Dumbledore's little Fidelius over his Order Headquarters without him knowing and even had to work secretly with a few Gringotts Goblins."  
This shocks me something fierce and Pepper sighs as she lets herself fall down in the comfortable, fluffy chair that is on the other side of my desk, showing a level of exhaustion that I hardly see of her. Yet I also take great pleasure in the fact that she feels comfortable enough to let her guard down like this as she says: "To be honest, the only reason I'm able to come here and relax, sis, is because we just took one of those damned bits out of this poor castle."  
Instantly I fear for Harry and his baby as I remember what she told me about his scar, but Pepper waves her hand in reassurance and says: "Don't worry, it was well hidden. The enchantments of the room it was hidden in alone were enough that its magic couldn't reach Potter, much less affect him. And my colleagues already left with it anyway." This makes me sigh in relief and my sister sighs with a hint of a growl sounding through her voice.

"I'm not going to lie to you, sis. We're all feeling pretty crappy right now. It's been a week since Halloween and all of us at Unspeakable Headquarters have been wanting to end him on that night _**so **__**badly**_. You know what we're like, sis, how much we love a good iconic death and whatnot. And him dying on the night he was supposed to die so long ago – it would have felt so good." This makes me smile and I say:  
"You did say that there is a 97% chance of you lot taking Riddle out by Christmas, right?" And to this my sister answers: "Make it 125%, newest calculations made by our Top Unspeakables when it comes to Death and Prophesies. We're just trying to plan around the last of those atrocities. It's in close proximity to Riddle, so if we want to take it out, we need to be ready to take him out right after, like within seconds of taking it out. And the fact that it's a living thing isn't helping." This really worries me, but then I say:  
"You would make Harry's year if you could offer him evidence of Voldemort's destruction by Christmas, you know that right?""Yeah, it's why we've upped our ante after realizing we wouldn't have him mortal by Halloween. This is my first break, bar that quick visit a few days ago to check on Potter, since I shook his hand." This really worries me, but Pepper smiles at me and says: "It doesn't matter. I only need to work this hard for another two months max."

This astounds me as I learned enough about the Unspeakables from my sister to know what those words mean. "Wait –." My sister nods and says: "Yeah, I'm retiring as soon as Voldemort is gone. Though I won't be part of the group that will take him out. I work with those that make him mortal, but I won't be part of the group that destroys him. We all know that, when that happens, the people will want a hero, but they'll never admire Unspeakables like that.  
But if I retire and it becomes known that I was part of the group that took him out, I won't have any rest. They'll treat me the same way they have been treating Potter this past year. So once I help take out that last bit of garbage, I'm going to Obliviate myself. I will only remember shaking Potter's hand, nothing else. That way I can gain plausible deniability and prevent people from wanting to haunt me for something I _**didn't**_ do."

My sister says the second to last word while making quotation marks with her fingers and I laugh at this as I say: "Well, once you're done, you're more than welcome here. To be honest, I've been trying to find an assistant, to help me learn what I need to help Harry with his pregnancy and with the day he gives birth." Yet to this my sister groans and says: "For goodness sake, Poppy, I chose the DoM for a reason, to _**not**_ be a Healer like you."  
I laugh again and say: "Just promise me that you'll be there to celebrate the birth with me when it happens. And that we'll spend Christmas together, okay Pep?" My sister shows a loving smile that also holds a sign of fatigue as she says: "As long as you'll let me relax between then, I'll be happy to promise that." She takes a deep breath to regain her strength and gets out of her chair as she says: "I'll see you when it's over, sis."  
Yet then suddenly it hits me. I jump out of my own chair and rush around my desk, grabbing her wrist just as she wants to exit through the shadows. My sister turns her head in confusion and I gently beg her: "Promise me, Pepper. Promise me that you will come back from that alive. I won't ask you to come back unharmed, I'll heal whatever injuries you get in the process, just – come back to me. I can't lose you too, sis. Not after losing mum and dad to him."  
Pepper turns around and wraps me in her arms as she whispers: "Pop, I promised when mum and dad were buried that I won't let him take me from you. Remember that. I'll be back, I promise. I won't promise that I'll come back perfectly healthy, but I will come back. We'll celebrate Christmas together, you'll see." And while the terror Voldemort inflicts in me fights with the trust I have in my sister and the Unspeakables, do I nod.

_**In another room  
**__**Harry's POV**_

"I wonder if he's gone yet." I mutter to myself as I lie on my bed again, my arms again wrapped around my stomach, which is becoming slightly bigger every day or so, even if only by a little. "Who?" Lea asks, running his hand through my hair, which we discovered is something that helps me relax and I mutter: "Voldemort, the man that killed my parents. The Unspeakables said there was a 86% chance he might die by Halloween. I wonder if they succeeded."  
"Do you have any way to find out? A way to contact that sister of hers?" Yet this shocks me and I turn to him as he explains: "She came to check up on you after the attack, while Madam Pomfrey was healing you. I think she came to support her sister and to make sure you and our little one were alright." At which I smile and yet the smile vanishes as I sigh and mutter: "No, I don't really have a way to contact her, but I guess I can always ask Poppy."  
Lea nods and I turn my face down to look at my stomach, the fact that I am actually looking as if I have been eating too much sugar for too long just bringing it even more home with me that there is life growing within me every time I look down. This makes a melancholy smile grow on my face and Lea softly asks: "What's on your mind, love?" I turn to look at him, the thought of Voldemort filling my heart with a sense of fear and whimper:

"Lea, promise me something. Swear it to me." The ginger looks at me with great concern on his face and I go on: "Promise me that, if by the time I am too big to take care of myself, that if the Unspeakables are wrong and Voldemort won't be defeated by Valentine's day, that you will take everything we own and open a corridor. That we will go to Radiant Garden before I become unable to defend myself against him, defend our baby."  
And instantly I am encased by all of Lea's body as he pulls me as close against his form as possible. This in turn makes me feel the same way I did the first time he hugged me little over a month ago and Lea solemnly whispers: "Don't you worry yourself, love. I will not let him anywhere near you or the baby. I will not even give him the chance to approach you. You will be long gone before he can try to." Yet then suddenly, as I move my head to lie it on his shoulder, do I spot something, something that makes me react out of instinct.

* * *

_**Wait, what happened!  
**__**To be honest, I really just wanted to keep this to a romantic moment, but I also don't want to make it look like Voldemort is going to go down without a fight. And just for the record, at the point of me writing this, I will still doubtful of my skill in writing fight scenes and was of the mindset not to write the final fight between Voldemort and the Unspeakables. However, as this story progressed, a plan came to mind that I felt confident I could put on paper and the results for that  
**__**You will see,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	17. Defending The Family

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I'm going to be honest with you, I have no idea how long this chapter is going to be. In fact, this will probably be one of the shortest chapters, maybe even shorter than the very first chapter, which was only four pages on Word. Still, I am going to have it cover something important; the cliff hanger I left the last chapter on. And after that, maybe I'll go back to the romance.  
**__**Let's see,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 17  
**__**Defending the Family**_

_**4**__**th**__** of November 1995  
**__**Private Rooms, Hogwarts  
**__**Harry's POV**_

"CRU –!""**EXPELLIARMUS!"**I shout in furious rage upon spotting that filthy grey rat with patches of fur missing changing into that horrible monster that haunted my nightmares for the better part of the last half year and the man gets shot against and through my bedroom door by the power of my spell, which is empowered by both my rage and my need to defend. Defend Lea, who I instantly noticed the spell had been aimed at.  
Lea looks startled for only a second, but the minute he hears the wood of the door break under Pettigrew's weight and the strength of my spell, he jumps up and moves in front of me, his Keyblade in hand and hung over his shoulder, his grip proving he is ready to use it in a second. Pettigrew groans even from where he is lying and it means absolutely nothing to me as I notice that there is blood seeping from beneath him.  
"STUPEFY!" A voice sounds from the living room, along with another one that yells: "DEEP FREEZE!" Just as Lea shouts: "THUNDER!" And the ice spell hits the man first, making his get encased in ice. And while this makes the stunner be deflected by the cool surface of the ice, does the ice also seem to intensify the power of the thunder strike as Pettigrew yells out in pain. Then another stunner is shot and this one hits the only part of Pettigrew not encased in ice.

"How did he get in here?" Hermione asks from the living room and while I walk around the bed and move behind Lea, who stretches out his other arm as an extra form of protection, does Remus growl: "I don't know, but I sure am glad that Amelia gave us another pager like she did Molly. I just contacted her, she'll be here in a few minutes." And while they are on the other side of the wall, do I feel I know what is happening there.  
Remus, I'm sure, puts his hand on Sirius' shoulder and says: "I know it won't mean a thing for your innocence and freedom, Sirius, but at least now he'll be able to finally pay for his crimes, for betraying our friends, for endangering Harry." And while the man keeps quiet at this, do I silently whisper to myself: "For killing Cedric." And Lea spares me a short glance before I spot Sirius showing up in the doorway. He looks at us and says:  
"Stay in there. We'll repair the door and fortify it. We'll let you know when Amelia has come to –." But then Lea says: "Just a minute." And he aims his Keyblade at something lying on the floor, at the spot where I saw Pettigrew change from rat to man and he snarls: "Fire." And a ball of flame erupts from his fire-based Keyblade and engulfs something. And for just a second do I spot it being an item made of wood before it turns to ash and dust.

"There, at least now that filthy rat has one less weapon. Just – don't let this make you put your guard down." Lea mutters, but Sirius frowns at him and says: "Trust me, I'm not going to let that bastard get away again. He tricked me the first time and put me in an impossible situation the second, but I won't let him trick me again." And while we actually hear Pettigrew wake up as he whimpers: "Sirius, please –." Does Sirius just angrily aim his wand behind him and snarl:  
"Silencio!" Silencing the man. Lea nods and Sirius aims his wand at the remains of our door, casting the repairing spell. And while I feel a sense of dread overtake me as the door reforms itself in front of him, closing as soon as its finished, do I then notice it flicker and shine several times, proving that protective spells are being cast from the other side. Lea then turns around and wraps his arms around me as he whispers:

"Are you alright, love? How is the baby?" And I sigh as I mutter: "The baby's fine. Or, at least I think it is. I can't feel it move yet, remember?" Lea nods and I look at him in concern as I ask: "What about you? Did his curse hit?" But while I know that I interrupted Pettigrew before he could finish casting his curse, do I still feel an incredible sense of relief when Lea shakes his head. I pull the man close and his warm form envelops me once again.  
"We're safe. The three or four of us are safe, love. Now let's just stay here and wait for the all-clear from Sirius." I nod, but this thought worries me. And Lea seems to catch up on this as he says: "Come this way." And the man actually makes us sit on the bed with my back to him before he starts to softly, slowly, rub his strong fingers over my shoulders and back.  
I can feel him even using his inner fire power to heat up the flesh of his hands and this leaves trails of pleasant heat all over the skin and nerves and muscles that he moves his hands across. I sigh in relief at this and lovingly lean back against Lea, whispering a grateful: "Thank you." And even with my back to him, do I just know that Lea is smiling at me. I then surrender myself to the sensation of his massage and slowly feel myself fall asleep.

_**A little while later  
**__**In the bathroom  
**__**Lea's POV**_

It meant the world to me that, even with what just happened, Harry cared and trusted me enough to fall asleep just from the sensation of my massage and the fact that I was able to calm him down so well made my own raging emotions and concerns lessen enough that I could calmly stay behind him, gently guiding Harry from a seated into a lying position as he fell asleep.  
And about ten minutes after the door was fixed, did it open again, Sirius peeking in and smiling when he saw us together before telling us that all was safe again and that Pettigrew was on his way to the Veil of Death. Madam Bones was going to question the man a bit in the hopes of finding out more about Voldemort and his potential plans, but Riku had made sure that she could transport him still encased in ice and had gone with her.

I had nodded at this and Sirius had come in, seated himself onto the bed and asked: "Is everything alright in here? What exactly happened?" And I explained him the story. Of how Harry and I were talking about Voldemort and what we would do if he wasn't taken out before my mate became unable to defend himself. How I had hugged him to reassure him and how he had spotted Pettigrew changing over my shoulder.  
"He instantly reacted, breaking free from my grasp and casting his spell in the same move. I didn't even know he had his wand on him. But apparently Pettigrew wasn't even here for him or the baby. He was here for me." Sirius had nodded at this and said: "We had suspected as much. Voldemort will consider Harry weak and an easy target once he gets further into his pregnancy. You're an obstacle that negates that, so Voldemort will want you out of commission."

This, especially the fact that me getting hurt would make Harry feel horrible and make him worry more than he should need to at this point, infuriates me and Sirius sighs, confusing me. "I'm just glad that Harry stopped Pettigrew. Unless I heard wrong, he was about to shout a Cruciatus curse at you, wasn't he? A curse that starts with the syllable _Cru_?" I nod and the man sighs in relief again, making me ask: "Okay, what's wrong?"  
"That's the Torture Curse, Lea. It put two of my strongest friends out of commission for life. They've been bedridden for over a decade and a half and they can't even recognize their own family anymore. Their minds got snapped from the overexposure of that curse. And while you and Harry are soul-bound, has there never been a mention of what happens when one of the two experiences pain of that level. Meaning, we don't know how the bond would react to it."  
He turns from me to Harry and mutters: "For all we know, Harry could actually be forced to experience a lesser extend of that spell – and his baby even less of it, but still some of it. The soul bond, for all we know, could make some of the pain you experience transfer to Harry so you could fight Pettigrew in an effort to protect Harry from him or something. It's why I'm so glad that Harry responded as quickly as he did."  
And while I can barely imagine myself willingly letting something like that happen, do I grimace as I realize that, like Sirius, I can't be sure whether or not it would happen. The bond, while something I have grown to love more and more over the weeks I've been here, was something that was created by a force stronger than me, a force I have no clear knowledge about. I love the bond, but I don't know whether or not it has limits or anything else.

And because of this have I called my friends together in the bathroom, having wanted to use the living room, but not wanting to ask Harry's friends to leave us for the night or to find other sleeping quarters – or even to return to a common room they have no desire to return to. I am leaning my back to the shower wall and the others are either standing or seated around me. "Are you okay, Lea?" Roxas asks, breaking the silence of the last few minutes.  
"Heh, no Roxas, I'm not okay. I just found out something new about this world as well as about the bond I share with Harry. This world has a curse that can inflict so much pain, it can break someone's mind. And the bastard that was just caught tried to cast it at me." This really worries everyone, but I fell them with a stare and say: "It could have hurt Harry. Sirius says there could have been a chance that our bond would make him feel it as well."

"That – that's horrible." Xion whimpers, but Isa comes to stand with me and lies his hand on my shoulder as he says: "Don't live on those _what ifs_, Lea. Harry is safe and so is the baby. Just focus on that.""It's not the _what if_ that I'm worried about. It's the fact that our bond might cause him to feel pain." Yet to this Axel smirks and says: "Not just him." We turn to the man and he asks: "Who's to say you won't feel Harry's pain as well? Like, when he goes into labor?"  
This startles, shocks and astounds us all, but I breath out and mutter: "I'd rather feel his pain than let him feel mine.""And we all know that Harry feels the exact same way. You two really are one and the same when it comes to that." Sora reassures me and I smile at him before Kairi goes on: "And besides, who says that the bond will form physically? Maybe you'll grow the ability to read each other's minds or sense out each other's emotions or something. It's possible, right?"  
"That's something we'll have to find out. But Lea, remember, you still have the rest of your life to do so. The birth of this little bundle of joy isn't going to end your bond with your mate. Remember, it was created out of the forging of your soul bond, not the other way around." Xion reassures me and I smile at them all, feeling beyond grateful for all of their help and support. "Thanks guys, I guess – I guess these two attacks just – just got to me."

I mutter and Sora says: "Of course they did. One attack on Harry and one on you in just a few days' time. Of course it would put you on edge. It would me and it would with everyone else. Heck, when we were in the other room, it took until Sirius came back from talking with you before the others calmed down. And Mrs. Weasley actually wanted to storm into your bedroom until Sirius told her that Harry was already asleep."  
"We're all on edge, Lea. But this was a learning experience. Now we know what to expect, what to look out for. Now we know that people can change into animals. Okay, we all saw Sirius transform from time to time, but we thought that was just his gift. Now that we know, we'll be prepared. Remember, none of us want _**anything**_ to happen to either you, your mate or your baby." Axel tells me and I smile at them all as I say: "Thanks, you guys. I needed to hear that. I think I'm ready to hit the sack." The others nod and we all leave the bathroom.  
And while Axel creates a Dark Corridor to make sure the others don't need to sneak through the bedroom, do I head into the bedroom. Yet as I get changed and head for my bed, do I hesitate and turn to look at Harry. And the fact that the boy has a pouting look on his face convinces me. I turn around, put my long shirt back on and crawl into bed with him. And just like a few other nights since my arrival do I fall asleep with my mate in my arms.

_**In the living room  
**__**Isa's POV**_

"Are you guys okay?" We hear after exiting the corridor and I feel a bit shocked to notice that Sirius is leaning against the wall on the other side of the bedroom. "I'm keeping guard. I have to. The fact that – that he got that close – I need to do this, for my own sake." The man softly explains and we all nod as Axel whispers: "We're alright, Lea needed us."  
"He didn't get hit, right?" The man asks and we shake our heads as Sora says: "No, it's just that the attacks of the last week had him really on edge. He was a bit overprotective of Harry and his need to keep him safe made him freak out over the fact that Harry was put in danger twice, even if things went fine in the end in both cases. He just needed a bit of reassurance." At this the man sighs and mutters: "Don't we all want that for my godson."  
And because the group has slowly but surely come clean about everything Harry has been through from First year with the Mountain Troll and the cursed broom up to now, do we all give the man a solemn nod and then Kairi says: "But we don't have to worry ourselves. Even with the few hardships that we are facing here and there, Harry is healing.

Just the knowledge that he is pregnant is helping him get closure with the darkness of his past. I can – I can see the light within his heart growing stronger." This makes all of us smile at the girl and Sirius sighs as he says: "Just get in the sleeping bags, guys. I'm going to stay here and keep watch a little longer." Yet to this I say: "Don't stay up too long. If you want, wake one of us, we'll be happy to help." The man nods and we do as told.  
And to my grateful relief, a few hours later, does the man indeed wake me up and tiredly ask me: "Care to trade?" I nod and offer the man my sleeping bag, which actually feels better than just a cot and even better than the bed I used to sleep in as Saïx when I worked for the original Organization. The man takes my offer and the rest of the night I stay up, using the power of the moon to give me strength as I watch over them all, those in here and in the bedroom.

* * *

_**Good on you, Isa,  
**__**Okay, so this chapter actually went quite well and developed quite a few characters a little. Next chapter is going to include two timejumps, one at the start of the chapter and then one a little bit into the chapter. I actually just wanted to keep it to the second timejump, but I felt it would be better if I do both. Though to be honest, I first wanted to do that, because I forgot about an important event that took place in November.  
**__**My bad,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	18. Trouble With Past Love

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**The next couple of chapters are going to be a combination of tough love, emotional turmoil and the bond between Harry and Lea deepening beyond belief. Now some of you might think that I am developing this relationship between them too quickly or that I am using this pairing too often, but - I still consider it going quite natural - for someone with no experience in having a relationship - and just love this pairing and what Lea can offer Harry and vice versa too much to really care.  
**__**Sorry not sorry,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 18  
**__**Trouble with Past Love**_

_**6**__**th**__** of November 1995  
**__**Hogwarts Corridors, Scotland  
**__**Harry's POV**_

"Hey Harry, can I talk with you for a moment?" A voice asks me two days after the incident with Pettigrew, one that has been kept secret to make sure people keep believing in the safe security of my new rooms. Though even with that Mrs. Weasley also secretly hired Bill to check up on the ward scheme and fix any potential problems. I turn around and strangely enough don't feel my heart skipping a beat or my mind worrying over my looks as I see Cho.  
Instead I just shrug at the girl, part of me feeling glad that any potential feelings I feared I might still feel for her really are gone as I already suspected. But because the slightly older girl and I are in both different Houses and Years, have I not really had a chance to meet with her and test this out. Still, I turn to my friends and say: "Save me a seat, guys, be right back." Even though I know that Roxas is using his old Recon training to keep me safe.  
And because of this do the others not complain or voice any concerns as I follow Cho back to the Grand Staircase, up a few floors and into one of the corridors that aren't usually used when going from one class to another. The girl motions with her hand for me to follow, but I also notice her often looking over her shoulder, as if wondering if I'm still there. This worries me and I wonder if this really is Cho, if the feelings aren't there because this isn't the girl I had my first crush on.

And then I get another reason to feel glad that Roxas is with me as suddenly, after I turn a corner, I hear a lot of scuffling feet behind me and suddenly hear something hitting metal behind me. I turn around, just as Roxas snarls: "Deep freeze!" Causing for the man in robes to be encased in ice just like Pettigrew was a few days ago. Instantly my arm is around my stomach as I turn back to Cho, my other hand holding my wand and snarling:  
"Who are you? What do you want with me? Where is Cho? What have you done with her?" The girl looks shocked, but then another man steps out from behind her and says: "Calm down, Mr. Potter. She is indeed Mss. Chang. My partner, who she hired alongside me, just decided to stop following protocol and tried to encase you in ropes, which was against the deal we made with our client. Rest assured that he will be punished for this."  
Yet because I don't know the man, do I glare at him and snarl: "Show your arm. Your left one, the lower part. Show me that you don't have his mark." The man seems insulted, but complies. And when I see his bare fore arm, do I release a breath to calm myself and lower my arm. Yet I don't put my wand away and just take a step back, causing for my back to hit that of Roxas, who apparently used fire magic to burn the ropes that were wrapped around his other Keyblade.

I turn to Cho and ask sternly: "What's going on here, Cho?" The girl looks at me and I notice that her eyes seem to convey how conflicted she is about all this. She sighs and mutters: "Harry, I – I'm sorry, but – but I've waited long enough. You _know_ what Cedric meant to me and the fact that you won't come and tell me what happened to him. I - I just – I don't want to believe it, but –." The girl hesitates and I raise my eyebrow at her before she shrieks:  
"EITHER YOU TELL ME HOW HE DIED OR I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR MURDER!" And the fact that the girl that I once had a crush on would suspect me of murdering her boyfriend, that she would believe I played that kind of part in Cedric's death makes my wand clatter on the ground and makes tears of pain and disbelief leak from my eyes.  
I hear someone snap his fingers behind me and suddenly feel myself engulfed by something completely out of this world. And when it's over, I'm back in my dorm and Lea, who was lying on his own bed relaxing, is instantly at my side, gently wiping my tears away no matter how they keep falling and asking: "Love, what happened? Why are you here? Why are you crying? Who hurt you?" And I whisper only three words: "Cho betrayed me." Before I just burst into tears in his arms.

_**At the same time  
**__**At the previous location  
**__**Roxas' POV**_

I send Harry to Lea, knowing the boy will be much better off there and turn a furious glare at the girl, not caring at all for the fact that she is crying. "You lot are just the worst." I snarl at her and the man behind her says: "Mss. Chang was Mr. Diggory's girlfriend, she has a right –.""She's also Harry's friend and should trust him. She should know better and should have realized that Harry might have been just as traumatized that night as she was.  
That maybe, just _maybe_, Harry is still recovering and that he has yet to let go of the demons of his past. That there might be a reason even his _Regent_, who is also our local Healer and Mind expert, won't let him publicly talk about something like this. Did _**that**_ ever occur to any of you? And if you lot really _**do**_ believe Harry guilty, why are you arresting him now? Why didn't you do so months ago? Care to explain _**that**_?"

The two Aurors share a look with each other and I glare at them both as I snarl: "Could it be because, unlike all three of you – and several others who are rude enough to gossip about Harry with him around – Madam Amelia Bones actually has realized that Harry _**isn't **_guilty and that he has a _**medical**_ reason for not talking about such a horrific event? Or do either of you _**not**_ experience difficulty when talking about the deaths you witnessed during the war of the seventies?"  
At this all three of them look like they are feeling pretty stupid and I shake my head before I say: "You know, you lot just ruined a perfectly good chance with this dumb impatience of yours. Harry _was_ getting better. The more he got closer to Lea, the more he opened up. My friends and I have already learned about almost everything that happened these past few years. And Harry was showing all the signs that he would talk about that night soon."  
"Wait, he was?" Cho asks, shocked and hopeful and I send her a furious glare of disgust and hatred as I snarl: "He was, but now that he thinks one of his friends believes him a murderer, he's probably going to think that of himself and that is _**not**_ something he needs or deserves. I may not know what happened to Cedric, but I _**do**_ know Harry well enough that I know he is _**not**_ a killer. And I only knew him for a month. What does that say about you?"

"That Mss. Chang was heart broken and got impatient. And besides, she just proved that Potter _wasn't_ showing these signs to her." The Auror behind me tries to argue, but I just send him an unimpressed stare and say: "You know, I might have, at one point, been a being without a heart and who acted like a zombie, but you're dumber than I was back then. Chang is neither in Harry's year nor House and things like this should never be discussed in public.  
So if Chang _wanted_ to talk to Harry about this, why didn't she ask for a talk _before_ now?""And why should I be the one making the first move? Why couldn't Harry have done so?" The girl tries to argue and I mutter: "Maybe because, as I said before, this event was more traumatic to Harry than to you. You saw your boyfriend return dead; Harry saw the actual murder happen. And just so you know, even _**Ron and Hermione**_ don't know what happened that night."

The girl looks at me shocked and I say: "Like I said, Harry was a very closed-off person _before_ Lea showed up. Lea's presence, his protectiveness, his care and the fact that his soul connects with Harry whenever they're close gives Harry the sense of warmth and comfort that he needs to open up about events like this. Before, he wouldn't talk about anything. And with the pressure of the public, that monster back in the world and all that slander, did anyone even give Harry the chance to get closure, to get to a point in his mind and heart where he could talk about this?"  
At this the three others rub the back of their heads and I snarl: "You lot disgust me. You disgust my friends. You disgust even Sora and he's usually able to see the light in any situation and see the good in anyone, no matter how dark the situation. And quite frankly, you lot are already on your third – now maybe fourth – chance.""Wait, what does that mean?" Chang asks and I sniff and say: "Simple, if we had a say in this, if things had gone our way –."

And while I turn my back on her and walk past the still frozen Auror, do I snarl: "Harry would have left for Radiant Garden with his friends _the day we __**arrived**_. We just stayed because this world gave us a better chance to learn about the soul bond and get to know Harry and the others. But the fact that you lot are all so demanding and constantly ignore Harry's rights as a person – it's not improving our opinion of this place."  
"WAIT!" The girl shrieks and I turn around, wondering why I'm even doing so. "Look, I'm sorry. I really _don't_ believe that Harry killed Cedric. I mean, I – I may not know him as well and I definitely didn't know he considered me a friend, but – but I know enough about him from the last four years that he doesn't have a dark bone in his body. And you guys don't seem like the type who would hang out with a murderer."  
"Then why the accusation?" I ask, genuinely willing to believe her as she sounds frantic with the need to convince me and she cries: "Because of Marietta. She's been talking in on me for weeks now. She keeps repeating it, saying that Dumbledore is just trying to give a killer another chance and that Pomfrey is working together with Bones to make a sure-fire case against him. I only asked this of Harry, because I needed to hear it from him, hear him say that he didn't do it."  
"Then I hope those tears of his convinced you all the same. And if you want any chance to remain Harry's friend, because yes, he does consider everyone who believed him instead of the Ministry – whatever that means – a friend. And going by what little I've learned of Harry, that's not an easy title to gain. Like I said, he's pretty closed off. So if you want to keep it, report that damned Marietta to your Head of House. She's slandering, plain and simple."

The girl nods and while I hope that telling Harry about the girl's actual beliefs and whatnot will make him feel better, do I sigh as I know I need to make a detour before I can return to the boy's side. And as I close the door behind me, do I use a corridor to get to the chamber that is on the side of the Head Table. I enter this room, tap my Keyblade to the floor and cast a small ice spell to cause for a small path of ice to grow underneath the door.  
And a few minutes later Madam Pomfrey and Headmaster Dumbledore enter the room, the Headmaster subtly casting a spell to make the ice vanish as he walks. "Roxas, what are you doing here? Where is Harry?" And this question instantly has the Headmaster just as concerned as the matron and I make sure to recap the story as quickly as possible before I say: "So in short, Harry won't be in class after lunch. He needs time to recover from this."  
The two nod and Dumbledore says: "I'll inform Professor Flitwick. Harry has his class after lunch and he is also her Head of House." But to this I say: "Don't tell him the full story. Just let him know that Chang's friend caused for a confrontation to occur between her and Harry and that it went wrong. Make sure he focuses on that friend of hers." The man nods and I turn around, conjuring another corridor and say: "I'll go check on Harry."  
Making the two smile at me as Madam Pomfrey says: "Good, tell him that I might have an idea, something that might be a perfect compromise between his need for time and Chang's need for clearance." This intrigues me and I notice her looking at Dumbledore, who seems to get what she means as he says: "Ah yes, that might just work. Good idea, Poppy." And the fact that this man is on board makes me feel a little better.

* * *

_**What's going to happen?  
**__**Well, to be honest, this was supposed to be one chapter. But the plan itself turned out to be so long, that it made the chapter way too long, so I decided to turn it into two instead. Personally, I think this is something Dumbledore should have thought of early on between the end of Goblet of Fire and the start of Order of the Phoenix, but  
**__**Oh well,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	19. A Difficult Memory

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This chapter is going to be one word; HARD! It's going to be in Albus' POV and going to cover the events of the Third Task and the graveyard in a way that, as far as I know, has rarely to never been done before in fanfiction. If it has been, I apologize and request that you send me the name of the story you have read it in before, I would love to read that. For now, on with the chapter.  
**__**Let's do this,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19  
**__**A Difficult Memory**_

_**7**__**th**__** of November 1995  
**__**Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**__**Dumbledore's POV**_

A lot of students had noticed my Pensive standing in front of Poppy upon entering the Great Hall and basically all of the conversations now going through the room are about why this is and what the Matron could have planned with it. Even my staff is looking confused and intrigued, yet I only care for two things. Harry looking better than he did last night and the fact that Poppy whispered at me: "I copied it while he slept. Informed him this morning."  
And upon closer inspection do I notice that, while he does indeed look better, there is also a hidden tenseness to Harry's posture. This makes me feel a little concerned and makes me doubt if this really is the right move. But then I remember all the good that Poppy and the others have done for Harry these past few weeks and think: "They are doing what I keep trying and failing and they're constantly succeeding. They won't do this if they don't have a back-up plan."

And Poppy proves this to be so as, upon her standing up after the whole Hall has filled up, her first words are: "For those who have no desire to relive their fright and pain of June the 24th, please fill your plates and leave. For those of you who know, regardless of peer pressure, that they are too young to experience or re-experience a traumatic event, please do the same. For those who want to know the truth, but not succumb to their emotions, please take the potion on your right."  
And a single bottle, filled with something I recognize as a highly potent Calming Draught, appears on the right of every plate of every student. At the same time all of Lea's friends appear all over the hall, all of them already with their weapons out. This shocks, confuses and scares a few of those around the hall, but Poppy's next words reassure them: "No need to worry. I have called upon Lea and the others to help you leave if you feel like it.  
I know how badly peer pressure can be sometimes and know how much some of you believe in reputation above all else. Lea and the others are here to make sure that these beliefs will not cause mental or emotional harm to those who would rather chose their own mental or emotional health over the reputation of the House." At which I decide to add my own two cents and say: "And next to that, is there no strength stronger than the one to chose what's best for you.  
You show more courage in the face of peer pressure than in the face of fear. You are wiser if you know that you can't handle something than if you gain Outstandings in all your NEWTs. Loyalty to one's self should always outweigh the loyalty to a House. And true ambition will get you nowhere if you don't help yourself stay strong first." And upon seeing Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Severus and Poppy nod in agreement to this, does something happen.

All of the First and Second years of every House along with at least half of the Third years and several Fourth, Fifth and even a few Sixth and a single Seventh year stand up and leave the tables. And while a few of those sitting with them want to call out, are those that try this instantly targeted by Lea and the others, their gazes warning those that wanted to try not to do so. Yet I also notice that Harry seems hesitant, that he wants to leave, yet his body seems to refuse.  
This makes me turn to Poppy in concern, but the woman just motions me to look back. I do so and smile as I notice that Lea has come to stand with Harry, one hand on his shoulder, obviously ready to use the Dark Corridors the minute this experience becomes too much for his mate. Then I notice a presence behind me and hear Kairi whisper: "Watch this." And I feel her put her own hand on my shoulder. I notice that her hand is alight with some kind of power and turn from it to looking back at Harry and the hall at large.  
And the change in sight astounds me. Lea's whole form is alight with an aura of golden light and so is part of Harry, yet there are also strands and tendrils of darkness floating and whisking around the boy. This worries and horrifies me, but then Kairi whispers: "They have been lessening all month. There was a good 50% more when we arrived. They are also weakening. Their forms were much thicker, much darker, much stronger when I first saw him on September first." And this, as the girl lets go of me, reassures me beyond words.

Poppy seems to have been waiting while Kairi spoke, obviously wanting to give those that left a good and proper chance to get as far away into other parts of the castle as possible and says: "Now, before I will show you all this memory, which is Mr. Potter's and recounts last June starting from the moment he and Mr. Diggory arrived at the Cup, I want you to know one last thing. All of your spoons have been turned into Port Keys to my wing. Use them if needed."  
Yet while I had expected Harry to tense at this, do I notice him just strongly grabbing hold of Lea's hand on his shoulder while his other arm is now wrapped around his slightly rotund stomach. Poppy taps my Pensive with her wand and mist within it starts to slither out, tendrils of it moving all across the hall and seeping into the cracks between the bricks and pieces of stone that the hall is made of. Once this is done, the whole hall lights up.  
And while this causes a few students to gasp and scream in shock, can I not help but silently admit to myself that I feel immensely curious. I know that I am one of the only two people to whom Harry ever came clean with what happened that night, yet the idea of watching the memory instead of hearing the tale still intrigues me greatly. Yet at the same time, do I feel my heart twist and feel glad that Pomona is seated between Minerva and myself.

The whole hall darkens as soon as the light fades and while I know that I am in the Great Hall and that there are others around me, do I suddenly feel as if I am the only one other than Memory Harry and Memory Cedric in the Memory maze. The two of them are running around a corner and spot the glowing light of the Goblet in the distance.  
"Yes." M-Harry whispers and the two break into a run, both of them trying to pull the other back. Yet as they run, vines start coming out of the ground and small bushes start to spring out of the maze walls, trying to trip and push both boys back. Both try again and again to break free and to not let this halt them in their running, but then a group of vines wrap around M-Cedric's legs, tripping him. M-Harry runs a few more meters before turning around.  
M-Cedric calls out to M-Harry several times and the boy turns his head between the frantic boy who keeps trying to fight against the ever growing vines and the cup that glows only a few feet into the distance. Then I get my first reminder that this is a memory as I hear Mss. Chang, from somewhere beyond the bushes, whisper: "Come on, Harry." And indeed the ever brave and caring boy aims his wand and snarls: "Reducto!"

This breaks most of the vines and M-Harry even runs back, breaking more of the now still vines and helping M-Cedric up. The elder boy thanks his younger competitor, yet Harry shrugs it off as he says: "No problem.""You know, for a moment there I thought you – you were going to let it get me." M-Cedric mutters and I hear a few other Badgers growl: "So did I." Only for them to shout in rage as M-Harry admits: "For a moment, so did I."  
But the rage is short-lived as an almost tornado-like wind starts to blow from the other side of the pathway, the walls actually shrinking in on each other and M-Harry shouts at M-Cedric: "GO!" Both boys return to running for the cup. Yet as they reach the small plaza it is set in, they both falter and look back before Cedric yells: "Go on, take it! You saved me, take it!" But Harry counters: "Together. One, two –."  
And while both boys yell the third number together, do I know – even without seeing him – that somewhere around me, the real Harry must be feeling terrible right now. I watch the effects of the Port Key take hold, taking the two boys from the maze into the graveyard that Harry described several months ago and grab Pomona's hand, knowing that Minerva has done the same on the woman's other side, even if I can't currently see my most loyal of staff.

The graveyard itself looks exactly like Harry described it, making me feel impressed that the boy had been able to describe such a scenery in such detail back then. "You okay?" M-Cedric asks while still lying on his back, even though M-Harry, who landed on his front, has already gotten up and Harry answers: "Yeah, you?" Cedric doesn't answer as he gets up and Harry walks over to the statue of the angel of death, which has a scythe in hand and a stone tablet in front of it.  
The name that is on the tablet makes me grab onto the arm rest of my chair with my other hand as, while I normally never show it, I have grown a deep hatred for the name Riddle. _"No one takes a student from me. Not without paying the ultimate price. Whatever it takes, I will pay Riddle back for taking Cedric's life." _I think to myself, having a strong belief that I will be letting my anger out on my bedroom again tonight, just like I did on the night of the 24th of June.

"Where are we?" M-Cedric asks and I can't help but wince at how curious and carefree the boy sounds. "Get out of there, Cedric." I hear someone whisper somewhere and this makes me want to close my eyes as I know the boy won't do so, not alive. Hoping that whoever whispered this is being comforted by someone close, I watch as M-Harry whispers: "I've been here before." And as he walks past the statue, a cauldron comes into my line of vision.  
Yet the memory then focuses on M-Cedric, who crouches only inches away from the Cup. "Grab it. Leave Potter there. Get out of there." I hear someone whisper venomously, which shocks and horrifies me. "He's one of mine. Leave him to me." I hear Pomona whisper to my side and I think: "A stage of grief. He's trying to bargain Cedric's life with Harry's." And while I consider this a horrible thing, do I know that it's also futile and this soothes my anger against said student.  
"It's a Port Key." M-Cedric mutters, actually sounding elated and I tighten my grip, hating how this seems to take way longer than Harry first described, but then realizing that's only because I'm anxiously waiting for it all to just be over and done with. "Harry, the cup is a Port Key." But M-Harry interrupts him and urgently says: "I've been here before – in a dream. Cedric, we have to get back to the Cup, now."

Yet M-Cedric has actually walked away from it and asks: "What are you talking about?" The sound of a door opening is heard and a man, one very familiar thanks to the attack that happened a few days ago, walks out of a small room. This actually causes two things to happen. One, a fire ignites itself underneath the cauldron and two, M-Harry buckles through his legs as a horrible sense of pain seems to attack him from his scar.  
This sight makes Pomona actually grip my hand in reassurance, just like I have been doing for her the entire time and I send the woman a grateful glance, able to see her and the other members of staff now that we are in a much larger and more open environment. "Harry, what is it?" M-Cedric asks, but M-Harry just implores him: "Get back to the cup." Causing a few gasps of shock to erupt from the students around me.  
But instead of complying, like I know many around me are wishing the boy had done, M-Cedric walks around and aims his wand at Pettigrew. "Who are you? What do you want?" He angrily asks, only for the small being in Pettigrew's arms to hiss: "Kill the spare." And while I'm sure that many will be shocked by this, do I turn my face away with my eyes closed as Pettigrew snarls: "Avada Kedavra." And a second later, I still see the green flash of light rush past my closed eyelids and still hear something large and made of flesh hitting soil.  
Yet to my relief, I also hear a rush of smoke, making me know that Lea has taken Harry back to his rooms. And I also hear more rushes of smoke and wind following this, proving to me that Roxas and the others are doing the same to students who had tried to stay behind. I open my eyes again and instantly regret it as I watch Pettigrew levitate M-Harry over to the statue, locking him into its grasp by putting the scythe against his throat, not enough to choke him, but enough to hold him tight, M-Harry grunting in pain the entire time.

"Do it, now!" The being in Pettigrew's arms, which actually looks worse than Harry himself described afterwards, hisses and Pettigrew turns to the cauldron. Yet then suddenly something happens and a fog comes over the entire scene, showing nothing but the actual furniture of the Great Hall and its students. Everyone looks around and I turn to Poppy who whispers: "It's best if we just show them how Harry escaped. They don't need to see the rest." At which I nod in agreement.  
"Get up." A monster of a man suddenly says and several voices scream in fear and shock as they see someone with skin whiter than a skeleton, who has only two slits for a nose and whose eyes are red as blood. The being actually uses his free hand to wandlessly force M-Harry back on his feet, the boy grunting in pain as this happens. The being turns around and walks back a few steps and M-Harry uses this to try and hide behind a large tombstone.  
"Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you." Then something else happens. As the memory focuses on Voldemort, the same mist seems to cover the people behind him. I turn to Poppy again and the woman whispers: "Sirius' trial." At which I nod as I realize that Lucius must have been standing right behind the monster, who speaks: "I want to see the light leave your eyes."

This horrifies quite a few of those around me and I notice that some of those that are in Harry's year are in tears of fright and horror. The memory focuses back on M-Harry, who takes a few deep breaths and then suddenly looks strongly determined, pulling himself away from his hiding place and slowly walking over to the clearing that M-Voldemort is in. The two stand opposite each other and the sight is beyond any I have ever seen. And while part of me is, again, reminded of the prophesy at the sight of this, do I also remember Harry's orders to Poppy's sister.  
I want to turn to her, want to ask her if she knows anything, but don't as M-Harry strongly states: "Have it your way." Shocking a lot of those around me. Yet as the green-eyed boy casts his signature spell, the disarming charm, and as the red-eyed monster does the same with the Killing Curse, does it happen. The spells connect, a line is drawn and each end of this line attaches itself to one of the casting wands, while a single dot is in between.  
From this sparks and bolts of lightning and magic burst in every which way and while the dot seems to remain in the middle at first, does it slowly but surely move itself to Harry's wand, the green of the killing curse growing in length, while the red of the disarming charm shrinks. M-Harry holds his wand with both hands and just before the dot reaches his wand, he starts to push back – and win. The red of his charm is this time the one to lengthen, pushing the green killing curse back onto its caster.

I take a quick look around and notice that everyone around me is in awe and wonder, their mouths all gaping and their eyes wide with wonder, awe, shock, disbelief and quite a few even with growing respect. "Do nothing! He's mine to finish!" M-Voldemort yells at his Death Eaters, even as the green of his curse shrinks in length and even though the Death Eaters are still covered in the same mist as before. "He's mine!" M-Voldemort screams again, just as the dot hits his wand.  
A dome of light emits from the dot and the wand, encasing the two dueling wizards and a spark of blue light shoots out of M-Voldemort's wand, surging over to M-Harry and taking on a painfully familiar form. Another spark pulses out and turns into the Muggle that I found out had been killed in the summer of the Quidditch World Cup, which had been one of my strongest of hints that this would all happen. And finally, while part of me wishes that Harry had stayed, two more sparks shoot out, taking place on either side of M-Harry and turning into his greatest desire.

James and Lily Potter float protectively around their only son and instantly James Potter speaks to the child: "Harry, when the connection is broken, you must get to the Port Key. We can linger for a moment to give you some time, but only a moment, you understand?" And while tears of pain and love are clearly seen in the young boy's eyes, does he nod. "Harry, take my body back with you." M-Cedric then requests the boy, who turns to look at the spirit. "Take my body back to my father." M-Harry nods at him and Lily Potter gently tells her son:  
"Let go. Sweetheart, you're ready. Let go. Let go!" And while for some reason I get the feeling that she's not just talking about the connection between the two wands, does M-Harry comply and with a yell of effort, he pulls his wand up in an arc, breaking the connection. Instantly the spirits do as James Potter's said they would, flying for M-Voldemort and obscuring his vision, blocking his path. M-Harry rushes for M-Cedric's body, lying a hand on it just as he aims his wand and shouts: "Accio." And upon the summoned cup touching his wand hand, the two vanish.

And right after this everything turns back to normal, the tendrils of the memory give off one last burst of light before they seep back into the Pensive, the Great Hall coming back into focus. And upon looking around, do I know one thing; many of those who have been vying and needing to finally find out what happened that night – are now regretting this desire. Looks of shock, horror, fright and even personal disgust are on a lot of faces. And then one question rings through the hall:  
"How? How could we? How could we ever think we could force Potter to – to relive something like this? How could we think we could demand that he tell us about – _that_?" And to my absolute pride it's actually Cho Chang herself who is asking these questions, yet the girl also follows this up with: "I HATE YOU, MARRIETTA! BECAUSE OF YOUR NAGGING I SAW IT INSTEAD OF HEARING A SUMMARIZED VERSION OR SOMETHING! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"  
And the girl bursts out crying, rushing from the Great Hall with tears streaming down her face. Instantly Filius is out of his seat and rushing out of the hall after his student, while the girl who had been screamed at is now a crying mess in her own seat, some of the other Ravens turning their backs on her with anger and disgust, but others, who have looks of guilt on their own faces, coming over to help her dry her tears.

One student then turns to me and asks: "Sir, what was with all that white mist? The stuff that seemed to be covering things up?" And I calmly answer: "Those were facts that are better left a secret, Mss. Ratcliffe. I'm not entirely agreeing to it, but considering that its secrecy helped a valued member of our society, I feel the need to keep it." The girl seems hesitant to accept this, but still nods. Yet while I speak to her, is my mind elsewhere. In concern, it's focused on young Harry.  
Yet as I look around, do I instantly notice something. A lot more seats are empty than the amount of times that, in the distance, I heard the clouds of smoke and wind coming from the Corridors of Darkness. Yet I also notice that a lot of silverware is missing and instantly I turn to Poppy, who nods at me and rushes out of the hall. And while I hope that she will send someone like Sirius to Harry, do I feel grateful for her help with the other students who will need it.

* * *

_**Good on you, Poppy, Albus,  
**__**And next chapter, I am going to cover Harry and Lea, Harry's response to all this and then I'm going to make a small timejump to the Friday before the first Quidditch match of the season. I was also just going to cover the first match, but only the beginning and the end. However, a plan I had for the match and the results this plan would have made me change my mind. To be honest, I feel like the match is really the point where this whole story started taking off.  
**__**So, have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	20. Lea's Love For Harry

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This story is going great. I have plans for this story and know where I want to take it. I have plans for how I want Voldemort to come to his end, what I want Harry to go through as his pregnancy takes longer and longer, what I want to do in regards to Hogwarts and the KH universe and a few other things. Also, I do also have plans for my other stories, this one just takes priority right now.  
**__**Hope you understand,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. The Quidditch match is going to be delayed for next chapter, sorry. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 20  
**__**Lea's Love For Harry**_

_**7**__**th**__** of November 1995  
**__**Harry's Chambers, Hogwarts  
**__**Lea's POV**_

Poppy explained us about the Pensive earlier this morning, what would happen and what our roles would be, especially Roxas, Xion, Isa and myself. The other three were tasked with making sure that, if things went wrong, they would either take the students to the Hospital Wing or make sure that these same students were whisked away by the Port Keys. Yet I was personally asked by Harry if I could stay close and I promised him that I would take him away the minute I felt he'd need it.  
The idea that, because of the memory, Harry would feel like he was by himself upon watching the memory again made me feel quite against the whole thing, but Harry had been overcome by a sense of confidence and resolution. The sight of these emotions on his face had overwhelmed me with awe and pride and I had felt my heart burst with the love I have been feeling for this gorgeous mother of my child ever since I first laid eyes upon him.

We had all gone down to breakfast, Poppy and the staff had made sure that those that were either too young or still scarred by the actual event got the time to leave the hall with a plate of breakfast and informed the rest that there were Port Keys for them to take if they felt the need. I had taken my spot right behind my mate and laid my hand on his shoulder, determined to stay with him once the memory would cause the scenery around us to change.  
The sight of the maze itself had instantly made me tense as, while Harry had told us about this – just this – and while I remember that Sora was this same age when he first started, I still don't like the thought of my mate in something this dangerous. And this is further proven by the fact that the elder kid, Cedric as I have come to learn over the weeks, is actually the one caught by the vines before being saved by Harry.  
The rest of the memory plays out and I feel like both cursing Cedric for being so oblivious and carefree and blessing him for not following Harry's advice and even trying to be like a guardian to my precious mate. Yet because I had been switching my gaze between Memory Harry and my own mate, do I know that I need to take action and soon. And the minute that the word _kill_ is uttered, the second that I feel my mate's whole body tense up underneath my hand, do I snap my fingers, creating a Dark Corridor and taking us both out of the memory.

We return to our chambers and to my great concern, Harry collapses in on himself, pulling his legs up close against his chest and starting to rock like an infant in a rocking chair. This makes me turn to look at the only bit of furniture that Sirius has been able to complete over the last few weeks, a very handsome but simple looking rocking chair that is set in the left back corner, right next to a large set of windows and stationed so that it looks out over the Hogwarts grounds.  
I gently lift my soul mate up and carry him in my arms to the chair, seating him on my lap and starting to rock the chair the same way he had been rocking his own body previously. I run my hand through his hair and hum a soft tune, one we found out a week ago helps Harry when he gets tense or agitated. And while it seems to take longer this time, does Harry eventually let go off his own legs, relaxing his grip and slowly lowering his legs down and raising the rest of his body up.

He looks at me and the befuddled look in his eyes tells me everything. "You're safe, love. It was your memory. It happened months ago. You're safe. You're not at the graveyard anymore." I whisper at him, locking my bright green eyes with his emerald green gems in order to further emphasize this fact and let Harry know how much he is loved and how glad I am that he's safe. And then, just to further help Harry understand this, do I gently move one of his hands to his belly.  
And the reminder that he's pregnant seems to do the job as Harry's eyes, which were still a little glazed over, clear up and widen before he lets out a sigh of relief. I pull Harry close against my form again and the boy himself happily cuddles into my form before I decide to voice my own thoughts now that I have seen the memory. "I don't think I'll ever be able to thank him." I whisper softly and Harry looks at me shocked.  
"Harry my love, if Cedric had followed your advice and orders, you would have been stuck there, you would have been killed for sure. I don't like that he had to be killed, I'd rather Voldemort had just ordered that rat to stun Cedric or something, but –." And Harry whispers: "That's not the way Voldemort works." And while he closes his eyes in renewed pain, does he also whisper three words that make me feel immensely proud:

"It was inevitable." And the acceptance that rings through his voice makes me almost tear up myself as I can hardly believe that this event actually did what we've all been hoping for; helping Harry find closure with that horrible trauma of his. I pull the petite body even closer and lovingly kiss his temple, wanting to kiss his gorgeous and delectable lips, but remembering my actual plans for our first kiss and restraining myself.  
Harry smiles at me for this and I pull his face close against my chest as I resume the rocking of the chair. And while we wait for the others to return, do we just calmly gaze out of the window in front of us. Or at least I do, yet after a few minutes I notice that Harry is gazing at me instead. "What's on your mind?" I ask and the boy snickers as he says: "Nothing, I just like looking at my soul mate." At which I lovingly retort: "You're a gorgeous sight to behold yourself, love."  
Harry sighs at this and looks away, making me wonder if I did something wrong and remembering Poppy's warning that Harry might go through more and more sudden mood swings the further into his pregnancy he will get. "You know, you've been calling me _love_ since the day we met, but – how do you know that's what you really feel?" The boy suddenly asks and this question horrifies and shocks me to the core.  
Yet then I notice the incredible sense of self-doubt and concern that shines in his eyes and realize that this must be another one of the skeletons that my precious love has been carrying inside the closet of his heart this entire time. Instantly I feel determined to rid him of more than one cause for the tendrils of darkness that are still whisking and floating around him and I reassuringly tighten my hold on his form as I say:

"That's simple, Harry. Because you make me feel things I have never felt before and yet at the same time, I feel a lot of the emotions that I usually feel around Roxas, Isa, Xion, Sora and the others, but then ten-folded so many times I lose count before I can even start. You bring out sides of me I didn't even know I had and also, I love just spending time with you way more than I do with anyone else, even Roxas and Isa, who are my closest friends.  
I know that I went to crazy lengths for both those guys, but I also know I would go way beyond that for you. I know that, if I had forced myself to be Axel again, I would still love you and your presence would help me regain a heart. With Roxas and the others, I can easily read what they need me to do, especially in battle. With you, I feel like I know that all the time – or at least learning to at a much faster pace than I did with them.  
And most importantly, Harry James Potter, I don't just call you love because it's an appropriate nickname, I say it because I know with my entire heart and soul that I love you. I know, just by the few weeks of time that we got to know each other that, if I had been a student here, I still would have fallen for you and asked you to be my boyfriend. I know because, when I think of any other situation through which we could have met, I still see us ending up together in the end.  
I don't just know because our souls feel like they are one when we are together, I know because my mind and my heart are telling me the same thing every time I am near you, look you in the eye, hold you and just have fun with you or comfort you when you need me to. Roxas was, in a way, my goal when I was Axel, but you, love, you are my life."

And while Harry had actually started to softly weep in my arms as I spoke, did I not falter and just motion him to go back to how he was seated before I spoke and continued my little speech. Yet by the end, I had again made sure to lock my gaze with his, to show him the determination as well as the strength I had in my own belief in the words I spoke. And of course, the love I felt in my heart as I looked at that gorgeous, green-eyed wonder.  
I know just fine that the others have come back by now as I actually heard a few of them gasp while I spoke, but I just don't care. Having Harry this close while I speak with him makes me feel stronger and more assured that our bond was meant to be and that it is growing stronger with every word. And the best part of it all, as I glance just slightly over the top of his head and over his shoulders, I notice the tendrils circling around him shrinking in size.

_**At the same time  
**__**In the living room  
**__**Sirius' POV**_

I knew from the minute I noticed how Harry and Lea had been entranced by each other that their souls were united and fit each other perfectly. And as the weeks progressed, I saw the obvious love that the two felt for each other grow stronger and stronger, actually succeeding and surpassing Lily and James with how much they loved each other. There were even times that I believed that, like his parents, Harry would easily put his life down for his mate and vice versa.  
Yet while there had definitely been plenty enough times where Harry and Lea took part in something that obviously proved how much they loved each other, did I also start to notice something the more weeks passed. Lea did indeed call Harry his love whenever possible, but Harry had yet to tell Lea that he loved him back. This made me think back to everything that ever happened between Harry and those he loved and I realized something.

Harry has never said those words to anyone; not to Molly, Ron and Hermione or me. And thanks to the things I have learned about Harry and his troubled youth was it easy for me to realize why this is; the Muggles never taught him what love actually felt like. And even though Albus kept telling him that it was love that saved him so long ago, has this never helped Harry as he only remembers his mother screaming for his life to be sparred.  
He doesn't remember the love his mother felt for him, how she raised him lovingly in the few months that they had together, and because there is such a huge gap between the two parts of his life where he was actually loved and liked, Harry never properly got the chance to learn what it meant to love and feel loved in return. And this made me realize something. "Harry does _love_ Lea, he just doesn't realize it himself, because he doesn't know what love really feels like."  
This had made me feel deeply worried and while I tried reassuring myself with how Harry had been behaving towards his pregnant belly and while Damian, Lea and I constantly showered him with different kinds of love, do I still worry and wonder something. "Will my poor godson ever be able to utter those words, knowing he means them and what they mean?" I had thought to myself a few times these past few weeks.

We just returned from watching the memory of what Harry went through in June and the whole experience of watching it happen made me feel like I was back at Albus' office and hearing Harry speak of the horrors he encountered that night. Even the fact that a large portion of the memory had been taken out and altered had not changed this experience for me and I felt desperate to take Damian with me, get Harry and reassure myself that both my boys were alright.  
But upon entering the rooms, all of my concerns were laid to rest. Harry was seated in Lea's lap and the elder teen was speaking right from the heart, not just comforting my godson, but reassuring him and reaffirming to the boy why they were meant for each other. And while, from time to time, I felt like watching James and Lily fall for each other when watching these two bond, this time it's not like that. And still the scene brings tears to my eyes, tears of relief, love and utter bliss.  
I keep standing in the doorway, even as the others return back to the living room and while Molly wants to try and get me to join them, does Damian keep her and whisper: "Just let him, he needs it." And the woman, who has slowly started to see me for the guardian that I always was, nods in acceptance and leaves me be. And as I watch Harry and Lea just calmly sit with each other, do I think: "It's only a matter of time." Something that relieves me beyond words.

_**At the same time  
**__**At the Hospital Wing  
**__**Pepper's POV**_

Poppy contacted me after her meeting with Roxas and Dumbledore and because I feared for what consequences this could have to the magic that is still in Harry's scar, did I decide to come along and keep an eye on the boy. At first I had been amazed as the magic of the scar was further gone than I had expected, especially after the whole thing with Pettigrew from a few days ago, but upon seeing Lea come to stand with the boy did I understand why.  
The bond between these two, which I already knew about and had seen incredible signs of over the past few weeks, was much stronger than I had expected it to be at this point. Instantly I understood how the magic inside the scar could have weakened so quickly, yet I still worried for what the upcoming event could mean for this magic and weakening process. Yet to my relief, did Lea actually take Harry away from the whole thing before things got bad.  
I instantly followed them, having been given Poppy's permission to enter the chambers from time to time. And upon witnessing Lea comforting and reassuring his mate and then hearing him make his speech, I was so in awe and amazement, it took me a moment to realize something more had happened while Lea spoke. And this something made the whole event even better. The rest of the residents had returned to the chambers at this point, yet I noticed my sister to be missing.

I left for the Hospital Wing and noticed her busy at work calming down and reassuring several students who had obviously been left distraught by the events that they witnessed. I decided that I would just wait for her in her office and tell her the good news once she was done. The woman herself only seems to need a few more minutes after my entrance to join me in her office and asks: "Hey Peps, did it happen already?"  
But while I had already cast a huge amount of privacy and secrecy charms, do I still smile upon seeing my sister surreptitiously waving her own wand, activating a few of her own privacy charms to join with mine. "No sorry, though we're certainly getting there. It's really just that we're currently working on dotting the last I's and crossing the last t's and all that. We plan to strike just before the Christmas holidays, if all goes well."  
This, strangely enough, makes my sister upset and she asks: "Not in the weekend, right?" I shake my head, already deducing why and ask: "Hogsmeade weekend?" Poppy nods and I say: "No, we plan to strike the Thursday before then. Though it is a good thing that you mention that. Tell Albus and, if you can, the people of Hogsmeade about this. We have a plan to separate him from the last link he has to his immortality by taking him to Hogsmeade and leaving it behind.  
I will then strike it and head back to Headquarters to get my memory wiped, while the other Unspeakables take him out once they spot him turning mortal. Some of our more – ahem – adult members consider it a – heh – a 50/50 Christmas present. 50% pleasant, 50% not." I roll my eyes at this and hear Poppy mutter: "I'll just make sure to send Harry with Lea to Radiant Garden before then." At which I instantly start to grin and say:

"It's gone." Poppy looks at me and I explain: "The magic inside Harry's scar. It's actually been weakening at a much faster pace since the incident on the grounds and I got to say, I was amazed when I saw how weak it was when I arrived here this morning. Then, after the whole thing was over and Lea took Harry back to the Chambers, I heard him make a speech that, I kid you not, gives mum and dad's wedding vows a run for their money. And after he was done, I realized it was gone."  
Poppy is nearly gaping at me as she hears this and I nod as I say: "Lea's speech was so heartfelt and so touching, Harry's love for him grew so strongly it completely evaporated that magic in his scar. Though personally, I doubt he even realized it himself." At which my sister leans back in her seat, a huge smile on her face. I smile back at her, pull a small vial out of my pocket and touch my temple with my wand, pulling the memory of the speech from my mind.  
"Watch this. It might not be as good as a first-person, at the moment experience, but I'm pretty sure it comes damn well close." Poppy happily takes the vial from me, but then I decide to satiate my curiosity as I noticed one small thing in the bedroom before I left for these chambers. "Hey sis, what was with that weird and powerful looking scroll I spotted on Harry's bedside table?" I can't help but ask, fearing the worst when Poppy cringes at hearing this.

* * *

_**Yeah, that happened.  
**__**And to be honest, I – forgot about that. I forgot about the will having been given to Harry several chapters ago. I KNOW! I'm a horrible person. Such a huge and important bit of plot and I completely forgot about it, even when I wrote about Amelia holding up the will – or better said a copy that she had been able to make of it – back during Sirius' trial. However, the whole thing is still going to have to wait a little while longer.  
**__**Quidditch first,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	21. Family And Shocks

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This chapter is actually going to be quite fun. I was going to cover one of Harry's check-ups with Poppy to get a read on how his baby is doing as well as the first Quidditch match of the season. But then the plans I had for the check-up took a life of their own, just like the whole thing with chapter 09, and I decided to postpone the whole Quidditch thing for one more chapter. Though don't get me wrong, I WANT to cover the match as I have quite a few plans for that.  
**__**Just, not now,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 21  
**__**Family And Shocks**_

_**10**__**th**__** of November 1995  
**__**Hospital Wing, Hogwarts  
**__**Harry's POV  
PS. WARNING: Mention of Mature content in this chapter! WARNING!**_

The past week I have been walking on a cloud of pure bliss. Dumbledore actually gave the whole school the rest of the week off so students could either go home and talk about what they've seen with their parents or just have time to get closure with their own emotions through their friends without worrying about studies. Isa had joked that, for a boarding school, we sure got a lot of free time and Hermione had slightly worried about that, stressing about OWLs.  
To do her a favor, we decided that we would just study our text books in the morning and have fun in the afternoons. I also finally bit the bullet, so to say, and told Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore that I wanted to drop Divinations for my OWLs. The woman had been a little miffed that I did so in the middle of my OWLs year, but both of them had accepted this. Ron had been a little sad to see me leave, but I had told him one word: "Prophesy." And he had understood.  
What also helped was that we had Lupin, who had actually been ordered to take over Umbridge's job as DADA teacher by the Wizengamot after Sirius' trial, something he had been completely astounded by when he was told the day after the trial. "Well, we'd rather have a werewolf than an opportunist, especially if that werewolf is talented enough to make a _Weasley_ break NEWTs scores." Malfoy had actually been the one to give the explanation.  
And while I didn't really like the way he spoke of the Weasleys and while my friends were annoyed and muttered: "He's not a Weasley in our eyes." Though they did this at a point where their mother couldn't hear them, had most of the Wizengamot agreed on this. And so, whenever he wasn't entertaining Sora and the others, Lupin was again enjoying himself, standing in his old office and teaching us everything Umbridge refused to. And now that we have a week off, Remus helps us when we have a problem with our reading.

And whenever I left the sanctuary that is my rooms, I would see looks of understanding, guilt and respect almost all over. Even a couple of Slytherins looked at me gratefully, probably believing that I had seen their parents in the graveyard and grateful that I hadn't given this away. Even Malfoy himself had given me a single look of respect before turning his back on me and for the rest of the week, he just left me alone, even if I only came out during meals.  
Every other minute of the day, between lunch and dinner, I would spend with either my friends, training with the team or, my personal favorite, hanging with Lea. And after his amazing declaration of love from a few days ago does it feel as if our relationship has ascended to a whole new level. On Thursday Ron had peeked his head around the doorway because he didn't hear anything happen and spotted us back in the same position as on Tuesday.  
We were just seated together in the rocking chair, Lea's legs wrapped around my hips and both our arms wrapped around my waist as we looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade in the distance, me gently rocking the chair with my own legs at a calm and relaxed pace. Ron had smiled at us, which I noticed thanks to the small mirror next to the window and pulled back, silently closing the door behind him as he left.

There is one thing that I am a little annoyed with. On Tuesday night I had wanted to thank Lea for his amazing declaration by kissing him on the lips for the first time, but Lea had laid his finger on my lips and whispered: "It's our first, it deserves to be special. I love you, my gorgeous, I want it to be a kiss you will forever keep memorized. Just trust me." And while his speech had made that easy to do, do I feel slightly annoyed as I felt tempted to kiss him all through his statement.  
Still the idea that my soul mate is actually planning something to make my first kiss more special than just the fact that it is my first increases that sense of bliss and I even heard the twins whisper together: "That poor kid, Lea made it so he almost doesn't need his broom anymore. He's practically flying all by himself." And while they had snickered afterwards, had the Chasers slapped them over the back of their heads and snapped at them to behave.  
I definitely feel like I have a new spring to my step and just walking somewhere with Lea, whether it's from the living room to the bedroom, through the halls of Hogwarts or across the grounds, makes me feel like the ground or surface underneath me is made of clouds and air instead of rock, stone, brick or grass. And even now that I am walking towards the Hospital Wing for my first check-up with Lea, Sirius and Damian I feel like that.

"I still can't believe that you won't tell me the gender." Sirius mutters to himself for the dozenth time this week, even though the smirk on his face proves that he is just messing with me and I share a look and a shake of the head with Damian before we enter the wing, which, thanks to everyone having a week off, is completely bare of other patients. This makes me sigh in relief and Poppy enters from her office, a beaming smile on her face.  
"Ah good, you're here. Are you ready to find out whether you have one little ball of wonder growing within you or more?" The woman asks and while I had been beyond exhilarated at the idea of twins or triplets when Sirius first suggested it, do I now find myself hoping and wishing that the distance didn't indeed make that happen. I gulp, but nod nonetheless and feel glad that I got to talk with Roxas before coming here to explain him my fears and concerns.  
The blonde haired kid had been amazingly understanding and just joked: "As long as I get to preserve the right of calling dibs on the title for your second-born, Harry. I don't care how long that takes." I had happily promised him the privilege and thanked him for his understanding. And while I wonder if I will still get to happily surprise him or not, do I climb onto _my _bed. Poppy had told me about how this bed was donated to the wing by my great-grandfather and I have loved it since.

I unbutton my shirt and reveal my bare stomach for the woman to rub a really, really cold kind of goo across my abdomen and while this incites a bit of a shudder to run through my body does her rubbing the goo all over make it heat up and take on my own body temperature nice and quick. The two of us smile at each other over this and Poppy pulls out her wand as she says: "Alright, let's take a look." And she waves it in several forms and shapes after.  
A small cloud of smoke appears above me and as Poppy lies the tip of her wand on my stomach, do I notice it changing into a flesh-like color. Poppy starts to move her wand over my stomach and then suddenly stops, just as a heartbeat starts to sound from the cloud, the cloud itself actually pulsing alongside the sound. "Well, there we have it." She whispers happily and tears spring to my eyes as I realize what I'm hearing; the heartbeat of my baby.  
I desperately want to lie a hand on my stomach, but know that I can't. Poppy, instead, starts to move her wand around on my flesh in a strange and interesting kind of pattern and looks up into the cloud, seeing something that I can't. "Well, it looks like you're only pregnant of a single child. The baby is laid in such a way that I just can't imagine there to be another fetus inside the womb. I could check, but if there is, we might have to take action."  
This worries me and Sirius asks: "Action, how? Why?" And Poppy takes a deep breath before she says: "If there is another fetus in there, the one that we're currently seeing is basically pushing him or her away, trying to, for some reason, dominate the space of the womb. I can't imagine a child of Potter blood doing so, but while it is unusual, it's not impossible.""How do we find out?" I ask, fearing for the life of my possible second child.

"I'll need to rub the goo over your back and run my wand over that. If there is another fetus, it is being pushed to the back of your womb and located somewhere against your spinal cord." At this I nod, feeling beyond glad that the Vernon and Petunia always kept their abuse to just words and that Dudley never caused me any lasting injuries when he played Harry Hunting. I turn on my back and pull my shirt up, giving her access to my back.  
The goo feels just as cold at first as it is being applied to my back as it was when being applied to my stomach, but it warms up just as quickly as well. I feel Poppy's wand run over my back and turn to look at Sirius while tightly gripping Lea's hand, hoping desperately that she won't find a second heartbeat. But then suddenly I hear it again, scaring and horrifying me. Yet I also hear Poppy sigh in relief and she mutters: "Good, that's the same heartbeat as before. You're just pregnant of one baby." And instantly I relax, my body having tensed up when I heard that heartbeat.  
"You're sure?" Damian asks worriedly and I turn my face to see Poppy nod as she says: "If that had been the second child, the heartbeat would be a few tones louder. It's just as loud as it was when I checked Harry's front so that proves that this is the same child. The baby is just growing in the center of Harry's womb, all by himself and, going by that heartbeat, is growing quite healthily as well." Which is exactly what I need to hear.

I turn back onto my back, feeling relieved beyond words and also feeling a growing sense of excitement and glee at the fact that my baby is healthy and taking up the center space of my body. "You're a smart little thing, aren't you?" Lea asks, actually crouching down to my stomach and gently whispering: "You know exactly how to get comfortable inside your mummy, don't you? You're such a smart, sweet little thing. Now you stay in there, in the middle, you hear me? I know you're growing in there, but we don't want to hurt mummy doing so, do we?"  
And the sight of him talking to my stomach, as if he is talking to my little baby boy or girl, brings tears of joy and bliss to my eyes and I notice Sirius rolling his as he says: "Wow, you are just like James. Though he didn't start being like this until Lily was further into her trimesters and little Harry started kicking inside her." At which Lea shrugs, not really caring, yet I beam at learning even more about what my parents were like before their deaths.

"So, do we know any gender?" The man then suddenly asks, only for Lea to snap his fingers. A cloud of smoke envelops the man, making him yelp as the Dark Corridor makes him vanish. Yet Poppy laughs and says: "That really was quite unnecessary. Sirius might be remembering what James was like, but he forgot that Lily couldn't learn the gender until she was between four and five months pregnant. Harry is only two and a half months, he is nowhere near." Yet Lea shrugs uncaringly once again while Sirius angrily storms back through the curtains.  
"I told you, Sirius. Lea and I will be the only ones who know the gender. I told you that the day I found out I was pregnant." I tell my godfather, who pouts and mutters: "I had hoped you had changed your mind since then." Making me laugh at him. "Well, now that you're back, would you mind sitting down? There are a few things I wanted to discuss with the four of you." Poppy says and this intrigues yet also slightly concerns me.

Sirius and Lea both take their seats and I sit up in the bed a little, Poppy using her wand to vanish the goo off of my front and back before she pulls up a chair of her own. "First of all, I want to express my own personal relief that you are only expecting one child, Harry. Considering the fact that you are still only fifteen and still in school, I consider this a good thing as it will make it easier for you to mix your family with your studies." At this I nod and say: "I told Roxas the same thing when I told him I was hoping the same thing.  
Roxas is a great guy and I think he'll be a great godfather, but – I feared I would overwork him and Damian with needing to help Lea and I if we had more than one this time around. He was okay with it and just asked if he could keep the privilege of still being named godfather of my second child. I assured him of this." This makes everyone around me smile and then Poppy takes a deep breath and says: "Good, now onto something less – pleasant."

Instantly I feel greatly worried and Poppy strongly states: "I won't lie to you, Harry, or wrap a whole story around the facts. When I had you over here the last time, when you were out cold and growing the womb and your little one, I ran an extensive set of spells and medical charms to see how your body would develop and what you would need to stay healthy through your trimesters. And unfortunately, your body is a bit of a health hazard."  
"How? How can that be?" Lea asks in shocked concern, voicing both my thoughts and my emotions and Poppy answers: "His upraising. Even with the healthy diet that he is on now and the healthy way he has been eating on and off for the past four years, his body is just slightly underdeveloped and the current diet, even with the potions that he drinks, won't fix that enough before he's going to give birth. However, his magic is already set to prepare for this."  
This relieves me a bit and Sirius asks: "Prepare for this, how?" And Poppy sends me and Lea a look that really worries me and makes Lea reach out to grab my hand in loving reassurance before the woman continues: "Just know that you are not the first male that this happened to. It happens in almost every 1 out of 9 cases. And to be honest, the only reason I'm worried, is because what I am about to tell you – will test the strength of your bond."

This makes Lea and me share a confused look and Damian says: "I thought you weren't going to beat around the bush. Just tell us what will happen when Harry gives birth. Just tell it to us straight." Poppy coughs and mutters an apology before she says: "When you were out cold, Harry, your body grew a connection between your rectum and your womb. This connection is just too small for the baby to get through once you go into labor, even with your potions.  
Because of this, once you are either halfway through your seventh month or in your eight month of pregnancy, you will experience a new sense of pain as your body will, again, develop a new organ to help you deliver your baby safely. That organ, Harry, Lea – is a vagina." And while Lea's eyes widen at this, do Sirius, Damian and I gape at the woman. Yet Poppy focuses on Lea and fells him with a stare as she asks: "What do you think of this, Lea? And be honest, I'll know if you're lying."

And while I remember his declaration and feel sure that Poppy's worries are unnecessary, do I still notice Lea sending me a bit of an uncomfortable look, which confuses me. "You want me to be honest?" The man asks, which makes me feel a small hint of worry and then he astounds me as he says: "Okay, I'm not going to lie. It turns me on." I gape at him for a few seconds and then hear Poppy sigh in relief.  
I turn to her and she says: "First of all, this growth is only temporary. Once the baby is one, maybe two months old, naturally the body will make Harry's body grow skin over the vagina and if he continues his diet, he won't need to grow another one if he ever gets pregnant again after this. However, mates are known to react quite differently to this news. Three in seven are okay with it and just let it happen, both the growing and the vanishing.  
Another three out of seven are actually like you, Lea, and get turned out with the thought of their male mate having a female organ. However, the last out of seven actually reject the idea and either try everything in their power to make their mates so healthy their bodies don't need to grow this organ – or reject the bond, their mate and child entirely. I didn't think you were like that, Lea, I just wanted to be sure. I'm just being equally as protective of Harry as you are."

Yet while they talk, do I feel grateful that everyone's attention is on my mate and Regent as the image of me lying on my back on my bed, my legs wrapped around Lea's form and his manhood pounding into my actual vagina makes my own manhood turn hard, makes a bit of sweat run down my back and makes my face flush with arousal. I shake my head in order to get my mind off of the imagine and then hear something even more shocking.  
"Now, I want you two to know two things. One, even when Harry grows his vagina that does not mean you can make love to each other through that. During his pregnancy, that vagina will be beyond sensitive and he will grow everything, including a hymen to protect his virginity. You breaking that will hurt as much as him growing the womb, the baby breaking it upon birth will not. _Do __**not**_ take his virginity, I will not allow it."  
By now I am trying to hide underneath the cover of my bed, hating and feeling mortified by the fact that Sirius and Damian are here, even if Damian has taken my other hand and is giving it comforting and reassuring pats and squeezes. "The other, and this is something I want you both to discuss very thoroughly before you decide on this, there is a potion that will make the change – permanent. That will make it so that Harry's body will _not_ grow skin over his vagina after the baby is born. Again, no deciding on this until you have _thoroughly _discussed this."  
I peek over the edge of my bed cover and notice Lea giving Poppy a nod that is full of silent promises that he will follow her instructions to the letter. I turn my gaze from him to Sirius and notice that he is just sitting there, an intrigued and interested look on his face. I pull my head out from under the cover and fell all three of them with a stare of my own as I say: "_**No one hears about this. No one**_." And all three of them nod, promising me they'll keep quiet.

_**Later that night  
**__**In the bedroom**_

"Sirius, can I talk with you? Lea, do you mind?" I ask just when we have both prepared for bed and have left the bathroom and while Lea has obviously noticed that I have been a little tense and nervous around him, has my mate just calmly accepted it and nodded at me. He leaves the bedroom and Sirius enters, the two sharing a knowing grin that makes me feel a little annoyed. Sirius then joins me on the bed and asks: "What do you think about all this?"  
At which I can't help but exclaim: "What am I supposed to think? I'm Muggle-raised. If it weren't for the fact that I always wanted a family, it would have been _**so**_ much harder for me to understand and accept that I, a guy, am pregnant. But the idea that I am going to be growing a female organ, one through which I can get physical with my mate, but can't because I'm pregnant. What am I supposed to think about that?"  
And I let myself fall back onto my bed, my arms spread instead of wrapped around my stomach like they have been more and more often these past few weeks. "Yeah, Remus noticed me to be lost in thought a few times as well today. Got to say, this was one turn of events I didn't see coming. And let me tell you, when I'm not working on that nursery stuff, I'm reading up on whatever book I can find on soul mates and male pregnancies."  
This makes me turn to look at him and he shrugs as he says: "I don't know why, but I didn't find anything about this in any of the books I read. I think I'm going to compare the books I read with the ones Poppy read. Maybe, because this is such a sensitive topic, it's only in books reserved for certain professions or something." And while I can definitely understand and agree with that theory, do I also feel annoyed with it.

"You know, I think I know a good and easy way for you to decide what you want. You know, when it comes to keeping the vagina or not." Sirius mutters, sounding like he's talking more to himself than me and I look at him imploringly. He turns to look at me and mortifies me as he asks: "If roles were reversed, how would you feel about it? About Lea having an extra orifice for you to make love to?" At this I can only groan and moan: "Sirius! Really?"  
"Just thought it would help. I mean, if I know Lea as well as I think I do, he's not going to be the one to make the decision. He, after all, already told you that he's aroused by the idea, but I know that red-haired lovable lump good enough to know that he will just ignore that arousal if you decide you want your body to grow skin over it. So I guess the real question you need to ask yourself is – how do you feel about the idea of Lea making love to you like that?"  
At which I let out another groan as the same image tries to fight for dominance in my mind, while I try my hardest to push it away and ignore it. "Ah, that – that proves enough – I guess." Sirius suddenly mumbles and while I had thrown an arm over my eyes when he asked his last question, do I peek out underneath it at him and notice him looking down my body. And then I suddenly remember that I recently started sleeping in only a short, thin nightshirt and underwear.

Instantly I realize what he's looking at and shout: "SIRIUS, FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN!" Making the man wince and reminding me of the fact that he is a Dog Animagus and probably has the animal's sensitive hearing even when not in his Animagus form. I huff, turn around and pull my blanket up from the back of the bed, pulling it over me and growling: "That will teach you to look at your godson's freaking hips. Honestly." Sirius laughs and says:  
"Wow, you boys must be living a completely different life from what James, Remus, Pettigrew and I were like. By the time we were at the end of our Fourth, we actually had times where one of us just walked around the dorm in nothing but our own flesh. Sure Pettigrew sometimes turned a little red at it, but we were all fine with it when it happened. It was just guys being guys, really. It's part of growing up in a dorm with other guys."  
"Never happened in our dorm." I growl and Sirius shrugs as he says: "I guess that's because you, Finnegan, Thomas and Neville just aren't as close as we were. Makes sense, I suppose. Still, there is a little something you should know. The reason Poppy held me back after the check-up was over." This intrigues me and I turn around to look at him. Yet instantly regret it when I notice the playful smirk on his face as he says: "She wants me to give you – the Talk." And yet again I groan loudly and try to pull the cover over my head, yet Sirius stops me, laughing as he does.

* * *

_**Poor Harry,  
**__**Still, now that he knows that he is going to grow this new organ and that his mate is aroused by the idea of making love to him like that, it's only right and normal that he gets a talk about how, in the normal, every day way, a person can get pregnant and what happens when two people make love to each other. And Sirius might be a prankster and joke from time to time, but he will take this duty seriously and act responsibly as he does.  
**__**Next chapter: QUIDDITCH! We are finally going to cover the one match that, in canon, ruined everything in regards to the season for Harry and the twins. There is just going to be one little twist; I am NOT going to be covering the match. Instead, I am going to pull a Sorcerer's Stone – without the cursed broom – and focus on a few other characters while the match progresses.  
**__**Sounds fun, right,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. I am going to derive from canon and make the match take place in the second weekend of November instead of the first like I did in The Fidelius Kept Secret.**_


	22. Quidditch And Rules

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So this chapter has been driving me CRAZY! I have been trying to find a way to write this chapter, the first Quidditch match of OotP, without writing it in Harry's POV and I have been wanting to add, detract and change certain things that happen in canon, but then in an original way. And at the same time I wanted Harry to be "in danger", "saved" and still catch the Snitch in the end. And it was figuring out how to do this that drove me  
**__**C-R-A-Z-Y,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. My apologies to those who don't like it, but there are going to be quite a few changes in POV in this chapter. Just thought I'd let you know.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 22  
**__**Quidditch And Rules**_

_**11**__**th**__** of November 1995  
**__**Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts  
**__**Sirius' POV**_

I felt amazed and touched when Poppy asked me to give Harry the Talk and while I had joked about it when I told him this was needed, did I revert to my serious, confident self after making sure he couldn't hide under his blanket. I had pulled the boy up into a seated position and taken one of my own on the other side of the bed. Harry had calmed down upon noticing the focused look on my face and I had kept the jokes to a minimum after that.  
Harry had definitely turned red a few times throughout the talk, but I also made sure to include him by asking him certain questions and trying to gage how far his knowledge on all this went. And thanks to what I learned about Minerva over the past few weeks, did it really not surprise me that she had told my godson less than nothing and never even hinted at wanting to teach him or anyone of his year about this kind of subject. "She just constantly kept telling us not to embarrass Hogwarts and to act respectfully and whatnot, nothing else." Harry told me.  
He also told me about the rare few times that Seamus would actually share his own fantasies and dreams with his dorm mates, but the fact that that hasn't happened since last year doesn't sit well with me as it made me feel that my godson was months behind on his personal education. After learning this, I just stayed focused and omitted any and all jokes and jests from the rest of the conversation. And the more I included him, the more Harry actually relaxed.

This made me feel touched and pleased beyond words or belief, but I also remembered the concerns and worries I had felt up until Lea's declaration and decided to voice them. And so, at the end of the Talk, I had ended it all by grabbing Harry's hands in one of my own and said: "Now that you know all this, I feel much better about what you learned today. But I do want you to know one thing; _**no**_ relation, whether bound by soul or not, can survive if either partner isn't willing to voice three _**vital**_ words. And I have yet to hear you speak them, Harry."  
At which Harry had grimaced and muttered: "I know, Sirius. And I – I do feel – I don't know – ready to say them, but – I wanted to kiss Lea. You know, on the lips, the night he made that amazing declaration. But he said he wanted it to be special and I – I realized I wanted the same thing, both for my first kiss and for the first time I said those words. So, I guess, that's why I have yet to say them." And this made me feel beyond relieved and I had grinned widely at him for it.  
I had left the room, but before I could pass the doorway, Harry had actually brought me to tears as he whispered: "Goodnight, dad." I had faltered, tears springing to my eyes and my face turning to look at him as he was lying with his back to me. I had gasped at the idea that he actually meant me and not wishing his dead father goodnight and wiped my tears before letting Lea through. Yet I hadn't told anyone, not even Remus, what happened.

Now it's the morning of the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. And while this brings a new slew of concerns to my mind, as well as that of a few others like Ron who has been looking miserable since he got out of his sleeping bag, do I still wonder what Harry is going to do next. The boy exits his bedroom and the two of us share a look before, to my pleasant surprise, he comes over and gives me a warm loving hug.  
This causes for some of the girls to gasp as Harry still hardly ever initiates the contact by himself and makes Molly tear up, yet I myself just grin widely and strongly return the hug. Harry is also the first to release himself from the hug and then makes everything even better as he turns to Damian and happily states: "Good morning, big brother." And while this shocks Hermione so much she drops her sleeping bag, does Damian just grin back and retort: "Morning, little bro."  
"Well, that took long enough." One of the twins suddenly says and the other goes on: "Yeah, we were wondering when those two would start to see each other that way.""What with Sirius having a parental role to both of them." But to this Damian smiles at them and says: "There is seeing each other like brothers, guys, and there is _acknowledging _that we see each other like that." At which the twins shrug and chorus: "Good point."

Yet while we change into our robes and head down, the team all with their brooms over their shoulders and their Quidditch gear wrapped around their forms, I notice that this little scene hasn't lessened Ron's nervousness as the boy is still looking gloomy. And the fact that, upon us sitting down at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall, Ron hardly grabs any of the platters or bowls of food that are stationed around him, let alone grab his cutlery says everything to me.  
I have been to a couple of training sessions of the Gryffindor Quidditch teams and noticed that Ron had an incredibly hard time fitting in with the rest of the team. Yet I also instantly noticed why this was. And so, a few days ago, I waited until Harry and Ron had left the changing rooms and then entered them myself. The other players had just wanted to leave themselves, but I had blocked the exit for them and snarled: "We _need_ to _**talk**_."  
The five of them had been both shocked, a little frightened, but mostly confused and I had laid down the law. "Will you lot stop expecting Ron to be on the same level of Fred and George? For him to be as in sync with you guys as Harry is? You've hardly been working together for two months and you're already expecting him to, what? Be like your former Keeper? How can someone, who never played outside of small games with his siblings, be like that? Why are you guys making the same mistake as most people make with Harry and his fame?"  
The group had winced at this and I had turned to the twins and said: "Especially you two. Do you really not notice that, the minute Ron makes a mistake, he turns to look at you guys? He looks up to you, you're his older brothers. So if he then sees you two just looking as if you were _expecting _him to fail, how do you think that makes him feel? Why do you think that will help make him a better player? Do you really not know your own brother?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Fred had asked and I had rolled my eyes and while I had felt sure that Molly would rant at me for this later, had I said: "Ron looks up to you guys. You're his idols. You, Bill, Charlie and, before this year, even Percy. But why don't you guys try to put yourself in his shoes? The youngest of _six_ boys, friends to a famous hero, brother to a Curse Breaker, a Dragon Handler, brilliant pranksters –."  
Yet here the twins tried to argue: "Hey, Ron is brilliant in his own rights!" Yet I had just crossed my arms and felled them both with a stare as I coldly asked them: "And how often do you two acknowledge that – to his _face_?" This had instantly made the twins falter as they had tried to defend themselves again and I went on: "And how often do you just, _to his face_, joke and jest with him? Do those two events happen on an evenly frequent basis?  
Because I haven't seen it that way. I see you two beaming and smiling in pride when others say something positive about Ron around you or when they praise you for having Ron for a brother, yes, I do notice that happening. But when Ron is around, you let the pranksters in you two out, instead of the older brothers. And just because Ron might have grown to expect that, doesn't make it right. You two should not _want_ to live up to that expectation."

I had sighed and muttered: "Look, you already figured out that I am one of the Marauders and I'm going to be honest with you two. I see a lot of my own better traits in both you and Ron, but I also see traits of myself when I was young in all three of you that I regret. I needed war to get those traits kicked out of me, don't let the same happen to you. Prove what I already know, that you can be better – than I was when I was your age." And with that I had left the group alone.  
Afterwards I had indeed seen improvement in the team dynamic and Harry had taken me aside a few days later, asking me if I knew anything about this. I had told him of what had happened after he left the changing rooms and he had thanked me profusely, making me smile at him. And while the twins had kept the change in dynamic to just the team, do I feel sure of two things. One, the change is already affecting Ron and two, they are preparing to go further than that.

And even now the two seem to try and get their brother to eat a little more, yet Ron seems too depressed and tense to even take a bite. Yet then suddenly Harry smiles at his team and says: "Just leave him, guys. Remember, I hardly ate a bite before my first match and we still won. And this time, there's no Quirrell being – well, Quirrell." And this seems to reassure both the team and Ron, who sends his best friend a grateful smile.  
And as the boy starts to eat, even if it's not up to his usual standards, do I look up and notice something else that worries me. While I remember that, in my time as a student, the Slytherins would often try to hide their nerves by faking to look arrogant and confident, do the current members of the Slytherin Quidditch team just look gleeful in their confidence. And the smirks on their faces and the way that they are looking down at each other's chest adds to my concerns.

Yet then suddenly my vision is blocked by something and I look up, my eyes widening as I see Luna standing there with a robe of which the hood is actually a huge lion's head. "Hi everyone. Do you like it? Kairi, Hermione, Susan and the other girls from Hufflepuff helped me make it. Hermione even helped with the enchantment. Check this out." And as the girl softly taps the muzzle of the lion with her fingers, it lets out a roar that is so lifelike and realistic, it makes the entire hall go silent and makes my eyes widen.  
I turn my head to look around the girl and notice that her sound has even shocked the Slytherins out of looking as arrogantly smug as they did. Yet they are so far apart in their need to look around each other and the other two House Tables that I suddenly notice them all to wear some kind of badge. And even from a distance I can see that they're not Team Captain, Head Boy or Prefect badges, which makes me curious about them.

Breakfast ends a few minutes later and I walk the team to the changing rooms, giving each of them a hug of reassurance and support before joining Poppy in heading up one of the many tower stands that are set around the field. Here I take my seat alongside Albus, Minerva, Filius, Lee and Poppy herself, yet I also notice someone seems to be missing. "Ehm Albus, have you seen Severus?" Poppy asks, obviously noticing the same as I did.  
The man hums and takes a look around while Lee seems to prepare the board that shows off the score as well as his magical megaphone. "Ah, there he is. It seems he decided to go sit with his House." Albus says, yet this doesn't sit well with me as I notice that the same gleeful, arrogant smirks as before during breakfast are once again on their faces. This makes me grimace and I whisper: "Dobby, get me the rulebook for school Quidditch games." And while Albus looks at me curiously, does the huge tome appear on the empty seat to my left.

_**At the same time  
**__**Lea's POV**_

Last night, after all of Harry's friends had gone to bed, Isa had gathered my own friends and I together and told me about something he had noticed. "That Malfoy kid tricked Harry a few days ago. He may have made it look like he was grateful for Harry not showing his father in that memory, but really, it just bolstered that crazy ego of his. And since then, he's been planning something. Roxas thinks it's something to make him win the upcoming match."  
This had made me turn to one of my closest friends and he frowns as he says: "I've been doing recon on him and others that have been giving Harry trouble over the years. Malfoy and his team have been meeting with Snape several times over the last few weeks. And every time they do so, they do it in the open, yet their very aura was just constantly similar to that of Pete when he was trying to find the secret passage to the Cave of Wonders back all those years ago."  
Because of this, do I feel concerned and worried as I follow Harry and the others to the Quidditch Pitch. The scene of this morning had definitely made it easier for me to hide these concerns, but I still make sure to, instead of heading for the stands or the towers where the staff is seated, head for the dug out that is set between the pitch and the stands. Roxas and the others join me here and we all share a look, all of us determined not to let this game hurt Harry – too badly.

_**Back to Sirius**_

The game has started and the way that Harry flies makes me smile despite my concerns, Minerva actually gasping and whispering: "I – I don't think I've ever seen the team work this closely and well together." To which Filius laughs: "I guess that's what you get when you have the whole team share a single set of chambers for weeks on end. Stronger friendship equals better teamwork." And this makes both Minerva and me smile and enjoy the match.  
Yet even with my enjoyment, I still keep a close eye on both Harry and Draco, the glare on his face whenever he looks at Harry making me know he is growing a genuine sense of hatred for my newly acknowledged son. This, I guess, is because of Harry sharing the fact that he is first in line for being Lord Black with Damian and Harry's upcoming child being third, making Malfoy go from next in line to being third in line. And his rivalry with Harry doesn't help matters with me.  
I notice Malfoy, for some reason, motioning for where Snape is seated in the stands with the other Slytherins and turn to the rest of the game. Instantly I notice that the motion went along with one of the Snake Chasers heading for the Gryffindor Goal posts, the Quaffle firmly under his arm. And suddenly voices singing reach my ears. I turn back to the Snake Stands and see Snape conducting the other Snakes in this song. Then I hear the lyrics.

"_Weasley cannot save a thing,  
__He cannot block a single ring,  
__That's why Slytherins all sing:  
__Weasley is our King."_

Instantly I have the rulebook in my left hand and use the right to motion for Madam Hooch, who notices this just as the Snake that had started heading for the goal makes his goal. Instantly the woman lets off a loud and long whistle, calling for a time-out and flying my way. I turn to Albus, still not feeling comfortable with trusting him, but knowing I can use his help in this case. The man nods and stands up with me as Madam Hooch flies over.  
"Lord Black, Headmaster, for what did you call me over?" The woman asks and I send her an unimpressed look, wondering if she even paid attention to the singing as Albus says: "It's because of the song that was playing while Chaser Warrington played. According to –." The Headmaster turns to me, but I had already been paging through the book while he spoke and hold it open in front of him as the man says:  
"Official Quidditch school guidelines, rule #556, page 464, paragraph 3XI, _no team is allowed to request help from the audience unless under excruciating circumstances, such as extreme weather and players wearing glasses. If any player is caught doing so, they are to either accept a punishment or leave the field for the rest of the game._ And unfortunately Minerva, Filius, Lord Black and myself also noticed that the singing started upon Seeker Malfoy motioning Professor Snape. Therefore Seeker Malfoy must either remain in time-out for 2 minutes, or leave the field."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Malfoy shouts, flying our way on his broom, yet I also notice that, while we're talking, Harry flies over to Ron and whispers something to him. I turn back to Malfoy as Albus says: "It's right here, Seeker Malfoy. Read for yourself if you don't believe me. The rule as well as various forms of the first punishment and when they are to be applied. I merely suggested the one written in the book in case the violation is done by the Seeker of either team."  
Malfoy gives the man a furiously hate-filled glare and rips the book from my hands, making me want to roll my eyes at his pettiness, yet I contain myself. The boy mutters as he reads and lets out another curse as he concludes the man to be in the right. "So, what will it be, Seeker Malfoy?" Madam Hooch asks and the boy growls: "The two minutes is fine." At which Albus replies: "Good. And please make sure you read this part as well."  
He motions for a part of the page and Malfoy, clearly understanding the hidden order given by Albus, loudly reads: _"If the Seeker picks the first of the two punishments, the allotted time-out, he is to take that time out every time either he or a member of his team violates this rule in a similar manner to the first violation."_ The lad glares from this to the Headmaster again, yet Albus remains unfazed while I tilt my head a little, able to spot Snape stomping away from the Snake stand as he hears this. Malfoy moves his broom over to the side of our stand.

Madam Hooch nods at this and yells for the crowd to hear: "Seeker Malfoy, in violation of Quidditch rule #556, is to take a two-minute time-out. The rest of the game shall commence." And she blows her whistle to indicate this. Yet as I turn back to Ron, do I notice that Harry is no longer with him. Wondering what my boy could have told his fellow player, as Ron seems happier, more confident and more focused, do I focus back on my son, who seems very determined to find the Snitch in this two-minute free time-frame that he got.  
And while hoping that Malfoy has learned his lesson and that this will be the last of either Malfoy or the Snakes wanting to sabotage my son and that I can just enjoy the game, do I watch him slowly but surely losing himself in the game, working hard to try and find the Snitch in the two minutes he now has the chance to. Yet the Snitch remains elusive and then the two minutes are over.

_**Isa's POV**_

"That was just bound to go wrong." I can't help but mutter in disbelief and Xion says: "Yeah, though it doesn't look like that Snape guy thought that same way. Looks like he thought he could get away with it." And Roxas makes it all worse as he looks up and says: "Yeah, and that Malfoy kid doesn't look any happier. Plus, I did some more recon this morning. Apparently the kid's been complaining about _half-blood bastards taking his rightful role_ or something."  
"This was revenge, plain and simple. This whole thing was meant to break Harry and Ron's spirits, especially Ron's because, when he loses spirit, he loses all of his talent." Kairi growls in annoyance and concern, yet Sora says: "Yeah, though it seems that, whatever Harry said to him during the time-out, he really got his strength back. He hasn't let a single goal in so far and those Chasers are really trying now that their Seeker is in time-out."

Yet while this is true, is it really Roxas' target of observation that I put my focus on. I also notice Sirius suddenly sticking his hand up again, but then notice that one of his fingers is moving down, from his little finger to his thumb. And as the last one drops, Malfoy instantly presses the accelerator on his broom. Yet the way that he shoots straight for Harry has my nerves stand on end and my concerns sky-rocket.  
"He wou –." Riku mutters, yet before he can finish, has Malfoy actually pulled one of his arms from his broom and put it in front of his face, just as he crashes his entire form into Harry, shocking the boy so much he himself lets go off his broom and drops down. "**HARRY, NO!" **Lea yells horrified and instantly I summon my Claymore and shout:  
"**STOPZA!"** The magic activates, but I make sure to exclude my friends from its power. Everyone else gets encompassed and to my relief, even Harry, who only has his left leg near his broom anymore at this point. I turn to the team and start to snarl orders: "Lea, head for where Harry will fall. Sora, Riku, Kairi, go with him and cast Wind magic to lessen the speed of Harry falling. Xion, get to Madam Pomfrey and bring her to Harry once my spell wears off."

The group nods, Xion using the Dark Corridors to get up to the tower and Lea grabbing hold of our three friends before doing the same. I turn to the others, who are looking impatient with a need to do something as well and say: "Roxas, you head into the field and make sure Malfoy can't make an escape. Encase him in ice or recast my time-spell if you need to. If he tries to draw his wand, burn it."  
The blonde nods and Axel asks: "And, what do we do?" At which I coldly answer: "You keep the rest of the Snake team from making things worse, I'll make sure Snape doesn't try his usual schtick." As we had heard about the man waiting for other Houses to defend themselves against Snake bullying only to turn it on its head and punishing the _offending party_. Axel nods and we use another Dark Corridor ourselves to get onto the field.

And as we arrive near Lea, Sora, Riku and Kairi are standing, the latter three all with their Keyblades out and already casting the wind spell, causing for slight airstreams to form in a light whirlwind that circles around the falling boy. Right then my spell cancels itself out and to my relief, the winds catch the boy, slowing his fall and making it so that he only gently lands in Lea's arms, making both of us sigh in relief. And instantly afterwards Poppy and Xion appear.  
"DEEP FREEZE!" Roxas shouts and a mountain of ice appears, building up and causing Malfoy to shout as his whole broom gets encased in it. Yet to my amazement, as just looking at the cheating, murderous blonde makes me need to keep a tight rein on my berserker rage, does my blonde friend seem to spare the boy himself as he stops the spell before it can encase any of the appendages he uses to hold onto the broom.

"I – I don't know what just happened, but – thank goodness you're okay, Harry. Now, let me quickly see if the same counts for the baby." Poppy says, drawing her wand and reaching out for Harry's stomach, which I suddenly realize is where Malfoy actually hit Harry when he flew into him. Harry pulls himself out of his mate's grasp and pulls up his robe and shirt, yet before I can hear the woman's results, do I notice something.  
Snape is racing across the field, his wand in his hand and a look of raging fury on his face. Yet this isn't what I noticed and luckily enough I'm not the only one as Axel lights up one of his Chakrams and throws it at the Bludger that was actually shot at the loving couple while Poppy was running her wand over Harry's belly. The ball and the Chakram meet halfway and the speed of both, alongside the flames causes them to explode.  
And while this temporary startles and halts Snape in his tracks and makes a few of the playing Snakes look slightly terrified, does the man huff and continue his raging stampede towards us. Instantly all of my friends come to stand around Harry, Lea and Poppy and I make sure to stand between them and the approaching head of the Snake House. "YOU! RELEASE –!" The man wants to yell at me, but I just glare at him and force my Claymore under his chin.  
The man falters, but then hisses: "I am a teacher." To which I growl back: "A teacher knows how to keep to the rules, how to act to his age and how to recognize an attempt of murder. And don't even _dare_ to use Roxas' freeze, I _**ordered**_ him to make sure that murderous Snake of yours couldn't make an escape and he even held back. Not to mention that Bludger shot here by _**your**_ Beater." The man glares at me, his eyes proving how much he wants to kill me as well.

_**"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!"**_ A voice, sounding louder, angrier, more disgusted and more betrayed than anything I have ever heard, which sounds more emotional than any scream I have ever heard coming from anyone, even when hearing one of the human Nobodies disintegrate, resonates across the field and Snape's pale complexion whitens to a point that makes snow look more colorful than his face as he turns around.  
Dumbledore is storming across the field and while there is rage in his eyes, do I feel shocked and awed at seeing the man's magic also flowing around him, the whole thing looking like nothing I've ever seen before. The man storms over to us and stands between Snape and me, actually drawing his wand and taking a defensive stand between us. And while he doesn't shout, does his voice still hold the same magically amplified sense of rage.  
"_You __**will**__ send both your Seeker and your Beater __**off**__ the field this instant, Severus. They are officially considered banned from this match and if you __**dare **__to object, I will have the Board of Governors ban them __**for life**__. Off the field __**now**__, Severus. We will discuss further punishment later." _But then Sirius, who had come along with the other people sitting in the tower, shocks us all as he sternly says: "No." Making us all turn to him.

The man sends a short, strange wink at Poppy, who nods while still running her wand over Harry's exposed stomach and then turns back to Dumbledore as he says: "Harry and Draco are both members of the Black line, Albus. And because of that, as Lord Black, do I feel I must insist on making sure that further punishment will come from the Black Family, not from Hogwarts." Dumbledore looks between the two and then nods.  
Sirius nods and turns back to Poppy as he asks: "Is Harry able to keep playing?" And Poppy nods as she says: "He'll feel a little bruised on the inside later, but he and the baby are all fine." Which does a lot to calm down the berserker rage within me and I turn to Snape as I hiss: "We'll be in the dug-out. If you want to _try_ to make us leave, be _my __**guest**_." And while the man glowers at us in rage, do we return to where we had been watching the game.  
Roxas, as he leaves, slams his Oblivion Keyblade into the icy tower, causing for it to crack and break into pieces and while Malfoy yelps, does he manage to bring his broom down to the ground, the Beater that had shot the Bludger at us landing as well. And while they both send our group looks through which they try to promise worlds of pain, do I just raise my eyebrow at the two amateurs before returning back to my spot.

_**Back to Sirius**_

"They really held back." I mutter to myself as I retake my seat, Snape now with us and seated on Albus' other side, which is on the other side of the tower and while the man sends me a furious glare, does he get stopped in his tracks by Albus who states: "Indeed. For which I hope you will give the Keyblade Gang my most sincere gratitude later, Lord Black." I nod, yet while I enjoy the game immensely now that it has been resumed, is my mind elsewhere all the same.  
"The attack will take place the Thursday before the Christmas Hogsmeade Weekend." Poppy had told Albus and myself the day after the Pensive Event and she had continued: "However, she wants to meet with as many Death Eaters who are also parents or guardians before that happens. She wanted me to ask you, Sirius, if you could make sure of that. Oh, and she will extend that invitation to Severus as well, Albus, don't worry."  
But now that all of this has happened, the song, the attack and the fact that Snape is obviously in the belief that Draco is the victim here, do I doubt that this invitation is still available to the man. At the same time, do I feel myself mentally preparing for tonight as I plan to meet with Lucius once the match is over. And while I have no doubt that this will disappoint Harry, do I know one thing. The reason that Lea and the others held back – is because they've had enough.  
And while part of me wonders if Harry will, again, try to fight the notion of moving to Radiant Garden, does this thought bring me back to the game. And just in time to as suddenly Harry flies straight for us, a look of determined glory on his face and his arm outstretched to the front. A grin grows wider and wider on my face and I am the first of our tower to start cheering madly – when Harry catches the Snitch right in front of my face.

_**Back to Lea**_

The sight of my mate catching the small golden ball with silver wings causes for huge yells, cheers and screams to erupt all over the stadium, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff now fully supporting Gryffindor after the disgusting acts of backhanded attacks made on Harry and the rest of us by the Slytherin players. And while the Chasers actually tried to double their efforts to score, have the Gryffindor Chasers not let them near the Quaffle even once since the game resumed.  
Yet as happy and elated as I am to see my mate win his big game and enjoy the results with his godfather – or _father_ as of this morning – can I not pull the sight of his falling form out of my mind, the sight of Malfoy grinning in elated glee as he hit my mate right in the stomach and the fact that, if it hadn't been for Isa's magic, Harry might have fallen so hard he could have miscarried there and then. And Sirius' weird actions just further my determination.  
"We party to celebrate the victory tonight – and tomorrow morning we leave before breakfast. We'll hold a celebratory feast to both welcome my mate and the others to Radiant Garden and hold a private celebration over their victory." I think to myself as I watch Harry fly Sirius down to the pitch, the stands having emptied themselves out as everyone tries to get to the winning team first. Yet this makes me smirk and I activate another corridor.  
This startles a lot of those that had been running at my mate, but I just share a smirk with Sirius and then pull Harry up, lifting him up to sit on the shoulders of me and the other man and starting to cheer along with everyone else. This pulls everyone out of their reverie and they double the sound of their cheering as we walk Harry out of the stadium and over to the castle the boy himself red as my hair and grinning widely.

_**Well done, Harry.**_

_**So yeah, the team actually held back and to be honest, it's for more reasons than just them being done and not wanting to bother with the attacking wizards anymore. It's also because – at time that I was writing this, I felt that I sucked at writing them when they're fighting someone or casting a magic spell. Plus, this chapter has been bugging me for so long, I just didn't feel like putting such a scene in on top of it.  
**__**Next chapter: the party for Gryffindor, Sirius meeting Lucius and discussing the whole event and – Harry taking a critical action BEFORE he leaves for Radiant Garden, one that his mate and the others will readily accept his need to accomplish before such a big move. Oh, and just so you guys all know, Harry will remain in the Garden until May.  
**__**Okay enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Sorry again for the multiple POV's. The chapter's plot kind of demanded it.**_


	23. Sirius, Lucius And Pepper

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Wow, you can't imagine how it feels to have this weight off my shoulders now that the last chapter is finally finished. I've been debating on how to write that chapter for weeks. At one point I wanted Lucius to be part of the chapter, but then decided to use Albus instead as I didn't want to continue harping on their bad blood. Then I wanted the whole attack on Harry to take place while Harry was diving for the Snitch, but that just didn't feel right. And I did want to write more about the team fighting the Snakes, but didn't think I'd be able to pull it off.  
**__**So many ideas,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 23  
**__**Sirius, Lucius And Pepper**_

_**11**__**th**__** of November 1995  
**__**Malfoy Manor, England  
**__**Lucius Malfoy's POV**_

Ever since I held up my end of the deal with Black to make sure he would get his innocence proven and took another step to earn his trust by reinstating his friend as the DADA teacher, have I been keeping my ear closely attached to the grapevine, both that of the Purebloods who are parents with kids at Hogwarts and the Hogwarts grapevine itself. Narcissa mostly helped me with the last one, yet the news that came from the school had often been contradicting itself.  
This, I knew, is because part of my news came from Severus, who I know has always seen the world in his own _unique_ way and the other news came from either Draco, Blaise Zabini or a few kids from families who have business deals with my own. Yet through all these sources, I have learned plenty of what has been going on at the school over the months.  
I learned about the incredible close bond growing between Potter and his apparent soul mate and the father of his child, learned about an attack that had actually been attempted against Potter and his unborn child on Halloween a few weeks ago and of Pomfrey and Dumbledore working together to show the school how the young Diggory Heir met his end. This had concerned me, but I had later learned about how the memory had been adapted.  
I had been shocked to learn that Pomfrey had altered the memory so that the Death Eaters were invisible and hidden from view through Pensive mist, yet I had also learned that it was something Pomfrey did to thank me for keeping to my side of the innocence deal. By now I am anxiously waiting to hear more as earlier this morning the first match of the season took place between my son and the Heir to the Black line.

I also heard about Damian Black-McKinnon and this made me wonder what the boy's role in Black's life would mean for both Potter's role in the man's life as well as the inheritance cycle. Because of this do I hope to hear more about the outcome of the match today as well as anything else that the students might have to tell me. And because of that do I feel pleasantly surprised when, while my wife and I are rereading today's Daily Prophet, the Floo grate turns green.  
We turn our faces to the fireplace and see Severus' head appear there. And the look on the man's face is one of clear annoyance, proving that he either has bad news to share with us or news that he would rather, for his own sense of pride, not share at all. Instantly my wife and I know that Gryffindor has won another match, yet I feign surprise as I ask:

"Severus, what a pleasant surprise. How was the match today?" The man sighs and mutters: "It was an event. Which is why I'm here. Black is on his way to your home, Lucius. He feels like talking with you about an – incident – that took place during the match today. I just felt the need to warn you as the man – well, you know how he is." And instantly, just by the way the man speaks and chooses his words, do I feel set on edge as I think:  
"Black wouldn't want to visit us just for _an incident_. Severus is hiding information again because it will paint either him or Draco in a negative light." And while I have a strong sense that it will probably be both, do I nod and Narcissa thanks the man. The head disappears and my wife and I share a look that proves we both think the same before an elf appears before us and says:  
"Master, Mistress, Lord Black be at the door waiting for entrance." At which I tell it to send Sirius here and we both fold our copies of the newspaper, putting them on the side tables next to each of our respective seats. And the fact that Sirius walks in with the Black crest on his lapel and a look of resigned acceptance on his face instantly concerns me.  
"Greetings, Lord Malfoy, Daughter Narcissa." The man speaks, inclining his head to us both and we share another, short look before returning the greetings. "If I may ask, have either of you heard anything of what happened at today's match?" The man begins the conversation and I answer: "Severus was just here through the Floo to inform us that an _incident_ occurred. Though I do suppose that it was more than just _an incident_, correct?"

The man's lips turn thin and he nods before he says: "That is indeed correct. First of all, it was more than one event that took place during the match today. Though I will say, our entire family only plays a slight role in the first as Draco was the one to initiate the first event, nothing more." I nod, wishing that Pureblood etiquettes wouldn't allow for either party to beat around the bush and Sirius seems just as annoyed with this as he sighs and says:  
"I know you may not think much of this, considering the fact that the target of this was young Ronald Weasley, but – Draco led the Snakes in the stands to sing a song of which the lyrics were meant to work on Ronald's self-confidence and purposely make him fail in his role as Keeper for Gryffindor." Yet instantly I feel enraged and furious and snarl: "You are quite wrong, Lord Black. I do take this quite personal and feel beyond slighted."  
Black looks at me with a confused and intrigued look and I mutter: "You're talking about Quidditch school rule #556, correct? That Rule was previously broken by my grandfather, in such a way it actually brought great disgrace to the House of Malfoy. I have been teaching Draco each and every summer about this rule and telling him _**never**_ to break it." Sirius winces at this and mutters: "Well, like I said, he only initiated it.  
It was Snape and the other Snakes that did the singing. Though I did hear rumors that Draco had been the one to write the lyrics." And while this makes me feel like I just got personally punched in the gut by my own son, do I take a deep breath, trying to stem my rage by the curiosity I feel over the rest of this story. "What happened after this? I take it Draco was caught and punished?" Narcissa asks, Sirius nods and says:

"Indeed. He was offered the chance to choose between a 2 minute time out and leaving the field. He chose the time out, only – when his time out was over, he instantly made his second violation, which is the whole reason I am here. Lucius, Narcissa, your son made a direct attack on my godson, flying at him at the full speed of his Nimbus 2001 and even aimed exactly for my son's side and stomach. This wasn't just an attack on my godson, but on his unborn child."  
And instantly several things happen. Narcissa gasps and yelps in horror and disgust, holding both hands to her chest, I feel like hitting myself on the head for my son's horrible decision and feel furious at Severus for not telling me this himself as I have no doubt that the man has been egging my son on to do something like this, just for the sake of his own need to get revenge on James Potter. I take a deep breath and calmly whisper as I breath out:

"Did he succeed?" Sirius shakes his head and retorts: "No, Lea and his friends, as you know, are from another world and used their magic to stop time, allowing for Lea to get to Harry and for Sora, Riku and Kairi to create a wind current under Harry. This made it so that Harry's fall was broken before he even landed in Lea's arms. One of their other friends, Roxas, also made sure that your son couldn't make an escape and Isa kept Snape from turning this whole thing on its head.  
After this another friend of Lea's named Xion used her own magic to quickly transport Poppy from the stands to where Harry and Lea were so she could check on the baby, but one of the Beaters, I do believe it was Goyle, attempted another attack on the three of them at the same time. This one was foiled by Axel, the man that looked like Lea's twin. Though he did destroy the Bludger that was shot at the trio, neither Rolanda or Albus hold this against him.  
Albus forced both the Beater and your son off the field and desired to extract further punishment on them both, but I told him that, because Draco attacked Harry directly, I would make this a family case and leave the punishment to the family. Hence my reason for coming here. Well, one of them, at least." And instantly, while I feel furious at my son and a ridiculous amount of embarrassment over Severus' foolishness, do I also feel intrigued.

Yet Sirius turns his head to look behind him and asks: "Pepper, you there?" And a woman with an unexpected yet to me quite familiar robe, familiar because I have been studying her, her Department and her colleagues for the past few months now, walks from the shadow next to the door, a pleasant and comfortable smile on her face. And while she doesn't have her wand in hand, do I just know that she is ready to start casting.  
"Right here, Sirius. Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, my apologies, but in order to convey the second reason for Sirius wanting to come here today, I'm going to need to put you both under a Secrecy Oath. There is certain information that has been passed down to certain people on Sirius' side of the line that, because you are family and shown a great deal of being willing to be cooperative, you deserve to hear this as well. Though there is also a secondary reason."  
This actually startles and astounds me as I already feel sure that, if it wouldn't be for this Secrecy oath that the woman is demanding, I would be able to garner all of the honor and respect from the Dark Lord with the intel that she seems willing to share with me. But while I know that I am the Lord of this House, do I not feel like being stupid enough to insinuate that my said role would give me _due rights_ in demanding the woman – the Unspeakable – to tell me her information.

Instead of that do I give her a single nod, Narcissa following my example. The woman sends me a proud smile that makes me wonder if she had perhaps been reading my mind without my Occlumency shields picking up on it and then moves around the room, not drawing her wand, but obviously using some kind of arcane and ancient magic to weave her spell into the room. I even feel it enter my form as she passes behind me and feel it taking hold of my mind, heart and even my vocal cords. This sensation astounds me as I have never felt magic like this.  
The woman finishes by retaking her stance beside Sirius and says: "Alright, my spell is in place. From now on, anything we tell you two that is only known to those on Sirius' side can only be shared by you guys _once_. And only to someone who has a clear and direct link to either Sirius, his family, friends or Albus. And the link needs to be positive in nature. Though, just for your sake of mind, because he saved Harry once, Snape counts."  
And while the name is still very sensitive as the idea of the man enticing my son to reenact the event that brought shame to our family just last century, in the late nineteen hundreds, is still feeling like a sore burn on my heart, do I still feel grateful for both the chance and the explanation. The woman snaps her fingers and two chairs appear behind the two. This makes me grimace as I feel like I failed in my role as a host by not doing this myself sooner.

"Okay, allow me to tell you a bit of a story. First of all, there are very extreme rules that, _normally_, forbid me from even mentioning my desire to share any of this. However, there are exceptions to this rule and one of them, which normally is only a 1 in 1234 chance of happening, came to be when my sister decided to become Harry Potter's regent after it became news that he was pregnant of his child. And as you probably already guessed, the prophesy plays a role in all this."  
The fact that the woman would so openly speak of this, not just of the ways of the Unspeakable, but of the prophesy that has been the Dark Lord's goal of acquisition for the past several months, really intrigues me and makes me all the more grateful for the magic she cast upon the room before she started. The woman smirks and says: "Allow me to explain the rule exception. It actually really is quite a funny one.  
Ahem,_ if the target of any prophesy becomes negatively affected by the one who has __**heard**__ said prophesy and then gets saved by anyone related to those __**working**__ with prophesies, the Unspeakable that works with prophesies and is related to the savior is allowed to share whatever information he or she desires as long as it fulfills said prophesy in benefit of the saved target._" This recital has my mouth slightly agape as I can barely believe how incredulous it sounds.  
"Like I said, the chance for this happening is beyond minor. Also yes, my friends and I have noticed both your little acts against my hall and the whole _guarding_ being done by London over the past couple of months. However, it's London that we consider the enemy in this case. Or better said, its leader. I'm going to assume that you've heard the rumors about the falling out between Harry and Dumbledore a few months back."

I nod as this had been quite the returning point of conversation between me and my closest companions, all of us constantly trying to listen in on the grapevine for newly guessed reasons and then discussing these mentioned reasons. "Yeah, here's the actual reason. On the day it was discovered that Harry was pregnant, Dumbledore decided, yet again, to make Harry's life go the way _he_ wanted. And that plan of his – did _**not**_ include Harry being pregnant."  
This news shocks me and astounds Narcissa, my mind unable to understand why Albus Dumbledore of all people would be against Potter getting a new family of his own and wondering if his belief that Potter will play a role in the war could be behind this. The Unspeakable nods and says: "Yeah, it gets better. While Harry was unconscious and growing his womb and baby, Dumbledore started to contact various women who he thought should be the baby's mother.  
And only _after_ contacting them, two of which Harry himself never even met, did he decide he should be the one to tell Harry the news. Only when he did, he tried to not just inform Harry of his pregnancy, but actually convince him to give up the baby in the same conversation. In fact, if I have to believe Harry and my sister, which I do, he almost even tried doing both in one or two sentences." And Sirius instantly after voices my thoughts as he says: "Needless to say, Harry _didn't_ take that well."

"And because Dumbledore was the one who _heard _the prophesy and everyone believes the prophesy to be _about_ Harry, you got to play a part in his life after that, when your sister got accepted as his Regent, correct?" Narcissa asks and the woman nods as she says: "Yep, I followed the kid into his new rooms, revealed myself and told him what I'm about to tell you. And trust me, when you hear this, you're going to categorize your Lord and Dumbledore under the same title; idiot."  
I share a look with Narcissa at this, not sure if I could ever come to think of the Dark Lord under that title and the Unspeakable continues. "Now, allow me to give you more or less the same lesson I gave Harry and later Dumbledore. Prophesies fall under the subject of Divinations. Divinations is a subject dedicated to arcane and obstruct magic. Therefore, prophesies, even if they are a form of worded magic that is spoken in a clear, understandable language, are _**never**_ clear cut, nor do their wordings _**ever**_ have only a single outcome.  
However, because Divinations has been around almost since the Ancient Greek, have more and more books come out about them over the centuries and thus, over the centuries, very famous lines that appear in multiple – and I mean _mul-ti-ple_ – prophesies that have become part of various history books. In fact, that has happened so often, you can sometimes actually find an entire prophesy, of which the orb is in our hall, by just pulling a couple of prophesy books together."

Instantly I remember one of the missions the Dark Lord has given me and various other Pureblood Death Eaters and while my mind wants to wonder, does Pomfrey give me the answer to my curious thoughts before they can run away with me. "Yeah, one of the lines that your Lord doesn't know, that the spy never conveyed to him, is in basically _every_ book about _Chosen one Prophesies_. And its meaning can be interpreted in over 1200 different ways."  
Narcissa has clasped my hand by this point and I give it a squeeze as I can barely believe I am being told all of this, all this news that the Dark Lord would basically kill his entire legion of Death Eaters and use the Darkest of Dark magic to obtain. And while I sincerely hope that the man won't be able to detect the Unspeakables magic upon his next summoning, do I decide to return this act.  
I turn from the Unspeakable to Black and state: "The Dark Lord plans to send his snake to scour the Department of Mysteries somewhere around Christmas. He has constantly ordered us to keep a low profile and not engage with anyone of the Order, but the snake has been given other orders. She is to attack and bite anyone who she considers a threat, be they Order member or Unspeakable."

Sirius looks at this shocked, yet the Unspeakable remains unfazed and says: "Thanks for the intel. Now onto the rest of my story." And while I feel shocked that the woman just waves my information away like this, does the look in her eyes keep me from feeling insulted. And her next words shock me so much, any rage I could have felt would have been instantly vaporized. "This line states _Either must die by the hand of the other_.  
Now, this line is indeed the reason that Dumbledore doesn't want Voldemort to get his hands on that orb or learn that kind of info, but – like precious little Voldemort all those years ago – he is taking that line as serious as the knowledge that magic is powerful and the sky is blue. He believes in it in the most literal sense of the way and thus, believed that Harry was to either outright strangle Voldemort or kill him in a Wizard's Duel or something of the sort. He couldn't be further from the truth if he tried. Those are only two in hundreds of other variables.  
I told Harry this and got aided in it by one of his friends who apparently has an interest in prophetic dreams and read up on this topic quite a bit. I then gave the young lad an example and he, being the genius little pregnant guy that he was, instantly took me up on that suggestion. He took my hand and magically ordered myself and my fellow Unspeakables – to end Riddle once and for all. To reverse his path of immortality and then end his mortal existence on this plain of existence.

And just for your information, that snake of yours is the whole reason we did not succeed in our 89% chance of ending Voldemort on Halloween. Though we do now have a 123% chance of ending him on Christmas and plan to do so on the Thursday before the Christmas Hogsmeade weekend. And that snake? Trust me, she's not going to get anywhere _near_ our Department, let alone our Hall of Prophesies. Not alive, at least, that is."  
All this news, combined with what I have learned about today's Quidditch match makes me feel like my head is just reeling and I shake my head to get rid of the light-headed feeling. I look up and notice that the Unspeakable has adapted a professionally serious look on her face as she looks straight at me and says: "I won't lie to you. We have been studying you and your little mark and we discovered something most concerning and nefarious.  
The minute – maybe even the second – that we make Riddle leave this world, the magic in your mark will make it so that you will suffer the same fate – as the Longbottoms suffered at your sister in law's hands." Instantly, out of a horrified reflex, I pull my hand free and clasp it over the mark on my lower left arm, terrified and disgusted by the fact that the Dark Lord basically marked me for life like this and even enchanted me to be, as he would probably see it, punished if he were to fall. Narcissa also shrieks in fright and wants to start weeping.

Yet then we both notice the Unspeakable gently smiling at us both and she says: "Now, while I do not have the magical ability to erase your mark – I mean, it is a tattoo, after all – did I manage to find the point of your mark where this spell is based and studied it enough to come up with a counter enchantment. Which is the main reason I wanted to talk with you, you and other Death Eaters who are parents to children at Hogwarts."  
And while my heart had been going a mile a second, while my breathing had gotten labored and while I had, shortly felt like I was already losing my mind the way the Longbottoms had, do I feel more relieved now than I felt when I managed to escape a sentence to Azkaban prison all those years ago. Yet Narcissa seems to have managed to regain herself faster and she curiously asks: "Why meet those specific Death Eaters?" And I too feel curious.  
The woman's smile turns into a smirk and she loftily says: "You know, I've really grown a liking to that youngest Weasley son. He's smarter than he lets on, he has a lot of hidden talents, when something catches his interest he studies it with a vigor you rarely see in someone his age and he's also a chess master and brilliant strategist. And those were the traits that got me my job as an Unspeakable, though I doubt he'll want the job after hearing of that one prophesy."

This both intrigues and confuses Narcissa, but I have managed to regain myself and realize that the woman is speaking while hiding a message between her words. And after a few minutes of repeating her words and Cissa's question in my mind, do I have my answer. "You're making sure that Death Eater kids don't have a reason to go after Potter." Narcissa and Sirius both turn to me and I explain to them while keeping my eyes on Pomfrey:  
"If it becomes public knowledge that the Dark Lord met his end at the hands of Unspeakables, the kids, who will probably feel vengeful over this also affecting their own families, will feel incapable of answering that need for vengeance. So instead, they will turn to the previous one who conquered the Dark Lord and who is also an easier target to them; Potter. So by making sure that the parents can't be negatively affected by the Dark Lord's end, you protect Potter."

"Exactly. Like I said, I'm a chess master like the Weasley kid and like to think three steps ahead of the game." Sirius then coughs and says: "Speaking of Harry, I suppose that you have been having some questions about him. Especially in regards to Damian having become part of our lives. Well, we spoke about it and made the upcoming deal. There is now a contract between Harry and Damian stating that, upon my death, Harry will share all he inherits with Damian 50/50 and that his half, upon his death, will go to his own child.  
So basically, Harry is my Heir by will and Damian by blood, though they are both my sons by heart." At this I nod and then, because all of this almost feels like it has been too much and because I know I still have quite a bit of business to handle tonight before bed, do I stand up. Narcissa and the others follow and I give both my guests a grateful bow before I say: "Thank you both very much. Your information has been plentiful and very intriguing. Rest assured that I will take appropriate actions regarding everything you have shared with me tonight."  
The two nod and Sirius actually drops his Lordship persona as he stretches himself out widely before he says: "Well, I got to say, this was definitely more interesting and fun than I had expected. Now if you'll all excuse me, I have a celebration party to get to. Oh, and Lucius, there is one other thing. I adapted my will a little." This intrigues me and then the man leaves with words that are more astounding than anything I've heard all night.  
"Whenever I am residing in the world of my godson's mate, Radiant Garden, you are – by default – considered Lord Black. However, there is still the restriction that, if you take one action that will, long or short-term, work detrimentally for either me, my son or godson, you will lose that privilege until my next journey. Oh, and Harry and the others and I are leaving tomorrow. After Draco's direct and public attack, we are done waiting for the next idiot to try and make Harry lose his baby." And with that the man walks out the door, leaving me astounded.

* * *

_**Well, that happened,  
**__**And from here, I am going to focus on a new more things and a few more people. And one of them only played a minor role in this chapter. I actually wanted him to have a larger role at the end of this chapter, but the whole conversation between the three main characters took way longer and way more pages than I had expected. So I decided to cut that part out and leave it for next chapter. Oh, and I'm going to bash on Snape a little next chapter, though that will only be the start of his defamation.  
**__**Sorry not sorry,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	24. Lucius And Severus

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Okay, I am just going to say this. There are probably going to be a few more chapters in the HP world and then we are going to focus on the KH universe from now until, at least May 1996, maybe even early June 1996. And when it comes to the scene where Lea and Harry will make their first declaration and share their first kiss, I have something planned that will equal the ending of The Moving of the Light, if not top it.  
**__**Get excited,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 24  
**__**Lucius and Severus**_

_**11**__**th**__** of November 1995  
**__**Malfoy Manor, England  
**__**Lucius' POV**_

"Well, that was something even I didn't know about. Wonder when he got that done. I guess after that one attack on his godson by those idiot Ravenclaws back on Halloween or something. Or perhaps he did it right after you helped him get proven innocent. Speaking of, want to get that spell out of your mark now or would you rather take care of your son and his godfather first?" This question startles me out of my stupor and I mutter:  
"I – I'd rather handle my family business first. Are you – will you be available – tomorrow at noon, perhaps?" And then the woman shocks me even further as she sends me a playful smirk and asks: "Would you provide me lunch in return for the removal, perhaps?" At which I happily answer: "It would be my honor.""Then it's a date. Now if you'll excuse me, I best get back to HQ." I nod at her and the woman vanishes as she appeared.  
Narcissa comes to stand behind me, lying a hand on my shoulder that makes me turn to look at her. I nod at seeing the look on her face and know we now think the same thing; time to put an end to Severus and his influence on our son. And while I remember that one secret, third reason that I chose Severus for godfather all those years ago, do I wonder if I will have to reveal this secret tonight, if only to really bring my message home with the man.

We leave the room where we met our guests in, me wondering if I will ever be able to look at the room the same way again and Narcissa says: "I'll go get a House Elf to bring Draco home and give him a bit of a starting lecture. You go and meet with Severus and make him understand that doing this, when he knows just fine how much pride you put behind your knowledge on Quidditch school rules is not without consequences." I nod and ask:  
"So we are in agreement?" And though we hardly spoke a word, does the woman nod, making me smile as this is one of the many reasons I love her. We part ways and I head for my own office, while I'm sure that Narcissa is heading for Draco's singular bedroom instead of the chambers that he has a right to staying in due to him being my Heir. This was a room that we, in the past, used to prove Draco that he had broken either too many rules or one that was severely important.  
I too have my way of letting my friends and coworkers know that the meeting I want to have with them is one of extreme importance or that it might have a negative background and upon entering my office, I make sure to enact this. I wave my wand and cause for most of the curtains in my room to close to the point that only a sliver of light is able to slip between the cracks and light some of my smallest candles.  
I activate the Floo and speak clearly: "Severus, would you come over, please? We need to discuss my meeting with Black and the events that transpired this morning during the match." And because Severus and I have been friends for years, does the man step through without a word, knowing that if I say _we need to discuss_, that I will not take no for an answer and that I will not accept any excuse or reason for him not to show up. This because, the last time he did so, Draco had gotten badly ill and he had not taken my concerns for my son's ailing health seriously.

And now that he steps through, do I feel like I should have this as a sign and realized that, in the end, the man is just too selfish to be a proper guardian to anyone. And while I always felt grateful to Dumbledore for keeping the man out of Azkaban, do I now feel as if, for all these years, he really did go too soft on the man in front of me, who just calmly dusts himself off. And while I often ignored it, does the look of casual indifference annoy me this time.  
"Severus, I heard the whole tale of what happened at the match today. Care to explain why you let Draco break Quidditch school rule #556? Surely you know that I teach Draco all the Quidditch school rules every summer and teach him which ones he can _bend_, at best. Why would you, a Slytherin, outright encourage such an open and public violation of such rules? I know you sometimes let yourself go in some tendencies, but I _never_ expected _**this**_ from you."  
Severus looks at me shocked and I growl: "Quidditch School rule #556 was one that, upon him breaking it, made my grandfather bring great dishonor and disgrace upon the name of Malfoy. And because you encouraged Draco, apparently to the point that he wrote the lyrics himself, something Narcissa, I'm sure, is berating him for as we speak, he now did the same.""Is that really what Black told you? Because I can assure you, Lucius, that man –."

But at this I march over to tower over the man and snarl: "What Black did or did not tell me and what rule he may or may not have played in your life, specifically a past you should have buried _decades_ ago, does not matter. What in the name of mother magic were you thinking trying to make Draco look like the victim after he made a direct and public attempt on Potter's life and that of his unborn infant? Have you been edging him on, because he is now third in line of inheritance?"  
"You – you – you're siding with –." Severus stutters and I growl as I say: "I'm siding with the ones that can make sure my son grows up to be a responsible and well-respected adult. Not an eleven year old stuck in a thirty year old body who doesn't know how to let go of a school yard bullying competition. And I don't give a cursing wand about what Black did to you back then, Severus, we _**both**_ know you always gave back just as badly if not worse sometimes, that whole incident with the Willow not included."

I mumble in the end, while Severus is now looking at me as if I changed into James Potter in front of his very eyes. Rolling my eyes at the delusional idiot, I turn my back on him and move over to my desk before I say: "Severus, I thought you knew better. I thought the last time we visited under these circumstances had taught you something. I thought you actually understood that, no matter what, I am a father first and a wizard second. That I will do anything and everything to give my son the future and life he deserves and that I want him to strive for.  
And if that means siding with someone who made you trip from time to time when you were a teen, something we both know you gave back in full when you joined the Dark Lord, then that is something I consider your problem, not mine. However, I will admit to one mistake on my own part here. When I named you godfather, I should have told you my third reason for doing so. I just didn't at the time, because of the war."  
Severus looks at me, a look of trepidation and concern on his face and I turn to him as I say: "As you probably recall – and I don't want to hear one word from you while I speak, Severus, you blew it that badly! As you probably recall, Black was named Potter's godfather the day Lily discovered she was pregnant. What I noticed however – and what you failed to notice because you are still stuck in your teenage ways of thinking – is that this role made Black grow up and become a responsible adult, almost overnight even.  
I saw this happen and believed that you could be like that, that you could top Black and be even better than him. So, when Narcissa went in labor, I approached you with the offer. Like I said, I never spoke of this reason, because of the war. And while I may have always _known_ about your almost instinctual hatred for all things Potter, did I never once believe it would extend to the point where you would defend someone, anyone, making an attempt on a Potter's life.

And I'm not just saying that because Black just visited, Severus, so don't get any ideas." I snarl, having my back turned to the man and having my hands clasped behind my back, but also knowing the man well enough to know that he probably had his mouth open with the need to, again, place the blame elsewhere. Yet the man is not deterred and while it makes me grimace and sigh, do I listen to him snarl:  
"You're siding with Potter and Black? When you know all of the trouble Potter has been causing Draco all these years? When you know about all the times Potter outright humiliated Draco? When you –?" But then I turn on the man and roar: "HUMILIATING AND BULLYING ARE PART OF BEING A TEEN! IT'S PART OF LIFE! And at least Potter and Draco won't be stupid enough to use that as an excuse to make each other's lives miserable when they grow up. Or maybe, thanks to you, only _Potter_ will be smart enough _**not**_ to."  
Severus gawks at me, his pale complexion even whiter than normal and his mouth so wide open it makes his long nose look even longer. I then look up and notice Narcissa standing in the doorway. I raise my eyebrow at her and she says: "I made Draco stay in his room when I heard your scream. Do I even want to know?" And I roll my eyes as I say: "Severus was trying to downtalk Draco's attempt on Potter's life and that of his unborn child."

"I'm not the only one who –." Severus tries to grumble, but Narcissa intervenes and snaps: "No, but you did, up close and personal, see what happened to the last group of morons who were idiotic enough to live up to those beliefs. And what's worse, according to what I heard, those Ravenclaws tried to use a sneaky Slytherin technique of tricking Potter to someplace away from public eye before they unleashed their attack. You and Draco did no such thing."  
And while the words _who's the Slytherin here_ go unsaid, do they not go unheard. And the look on Severus' face really makes me regret making him godfather or ever thinking him anything other than an adult who is just trying to break as many rules as possible without getting caught – who just got caught breaking some of the worst rules of the school. I turn to look at Narcissa and I can just tell by the look on her face that she is dying to treat the man like that.  
"Severus Tobias, let's face the facts as they are. You have a _**problem**_. You are stuck in a past that happens to at least 20% of every generation of students and that is just simply part of teenage school life. And when those that make you relive those days are either around or involved, you start taking actions, only to try and put the blame on them and their presence. Basically, when you are around others, who have already grown up, you become your fifteen year old, irresponsible self. And that is not the person I named godfather to my son.

And don't you dare try and talk back on me _unless_ your excuse does not, in any way or form, put the blame on either Remus Lupin, Sirius Black or the late James Potter." The woman snarls at the end and Severus closes his mouth, yet he glares at Narcissa all the same, as if he mentally thinks her in the wrong for taking him his chance to use such a stupid, lame and childish excuse. At this I think: "Alright, time for some extreme measures." And a single glance in Narcissa's eyes makes me know that my wife thinks the same.  
"Severus, we just have two last things to tell you and one of them – you will not be able to share with anyone else. It is protected by Unspeakable magic and we are only allowed to share it with you, because of that one – that one single time you saved Potter's life. Otherwise, the magic would have prevented us from doing so, probably to the point that we wouldn't even feel the desire to share this with you, let alone think about it while in your presence."

The man looks intrigued and I smirk as I say: "Next time you overhear a prophesy, you might want to consult my library. Apparently a lot of the lines of said prophesy, that you failed to overhear, can be found in the tomes I have been able to find and purchase. And one of them, Dumbledore was stupid enough to take as literal as one takes the statement _the sky is blue_. However, our dear Unspeakable friend, who came alongside Black, told us how wrong he was in doing so.  
She also told us how she managed to work around Dumbledore's little error and how it's now up to her and her fellow Unspeakables – to take out the Dark Lord. And Severus, just so you know – and I have a feeling Dumbledore is already aware of this – the Unspeakables actually would have taken out our Lord on Halloween, if not for his path to immortality that they were, at the time, still working to reverse. They are now nearly done with this and plan their next strike just before Christmas. And according to our Unspeakable, their success chance rates at 123%."

Severus' eyes are wide at this and he asks: "Does – does our – does he –?" But I shake my head and say: "As I said, the Unspeakable that came with Black just minutes ago was the one to inform me about this. Also the protection prevents me from speaking of this to anyone who does not have a positive influence in Potter's life. Which really isn't surprising considering that the Unspeakable is Poppy Pomfrey's sister, who is Potter's new Regent and all."  
The man's eyes widen even further than before and I have no doubt that he was already trying to lie the connection between this protection and Black, causing for him to be shocked upon hearing that the connection lay elsewhere. I sigh and refrain from shaking my head at his closeminded behavior and then continue as I say: "Also tomorrow at noon, that same Unspeakable will be joining me for lunch and will, in return, get rid of a very unfortunate spell.  
One that is, apparently, part of our Dark Marks and that will, upon the Dark Lord's passing leave us in the same poor mental state as Frank and Alice Longbottom. Also, yes and no, Severus. Yes, her reason behind wanting to do this does concern Potter. No, not in the way you think." Severus huffs and sends me an unimpressed look, which I return tenfold before I start snarling again:

"Use your brain for Merlin's sake. Think back to what happened earlier today and then imagine what Draco would do if the Dark Lord's passing, caused by people Draco will _**never**_ be able to touch due to their roles at the Ministry and their strong immunity from the law, will result in him losing the both of us as well. Do you really think he is going to blame the Dark Lord? That he will try to target those that caused our states to be what they might become?  
Or do you think he will take after you as well as that foolish mistake I made in his second and go after someone who, months ago, pulled his hands away from this war entirely when he put the duty of ending it on the shoulders of someone more capable? And what do you think other kids of other Death Eaters will think to do if that happens? Because _that_, Severus the Slytherin Snape, is why this Unspeakable has offered to remove the spell from my Mark. To make sure Draco and the others will _not_ feel that need. To make sure they will not suddenly consider themselves orphans from one side of the family – or both in some cases."  
Severus at this point actually looks intrigued and thoughtful, yet there is still a grimace of annoyance on his face as he mutters: "I suppose the Unspeakable has a point." At which I think: "And considering the way you're raising your Snakes to constantly go for easy targets just like you're doing, she has all the reason for wanting to do this." Yet I don't voice this, not feeling up to vocally teaching Severus another lesson I now realize he should have learned years ago. Yet Severus himself seems unwilling to do so as he asks:

"What of this other thing?" At which I share another look with Narcissa before my wife asks: "Remember how you always nagged and whined – sorry Severus, but your tone spoke volumes all those times whether you like it or not – about Lily marrying Potter and not you? About her choosing him over you?" And then Severus, I just know, ruins every chance he will ever have with my wife as he jumps out of his seat and rages:  
"LILY DIDN'T CHOSE HIM! **POTTER STOLE HER FROM ME! **HE'S THE REASON SHE'S DEAD! **IF HE HADN'T TAKEN HER FROM ME, SHE WOULD HAVE STILL BEEN ALIVE! **She belonged _**to me**_**, not **_**Potter**_**."** And while the man spats the final word with so much venom I'm surprised it doesn't burn a hole in my carpet, does Narcissa storm over to the man and slap his face hard enough it makes him fall and for his head to reel back and hit the backrest with a loud _smack!_ She sends him one last glare, turns on her heel and storms from the room.  
And while I have always had trouble understanding what Severus saw in this too wise for her own good Muggleborn and why he kept pining for her even after she obviously changed beyond what he remembered and after her passing, do I feel myself sharing in my wife's raging fury as I think: "Even I never considered even a single Muggle or Mudblood that the Dark Lord took prisoner as his or anyone's property."

Severus groans and I can actually hear a hint of disbelief and confusion sounding through his voice. This just fuels the fire inside my heart and I coldly snap at the man: "Let me explain you a few basic terms of life, Severus Tobias _Snivelus _Snape." And while Severus gapes at me for using that hated nickname of his, do I just not care anymore as I snarl: "A wife is someone who marries another person. A marriage is something that happens when one proposes to another person. And no marriage can happen unless the engagement is accepted by _**both**_ parties.  
In other words, you delusional, self-centered, brat of an egocentric moron, Lily Potter _**did**_ choose Potter. Her wedding ring, wedding and wedding vows all prove it, not to mention the fact that she wore the title of Lady Potter after all of that. Such a title is only given to the soul mate or wedded partner of a Potter Lord. And guess what, Snivelus. James Potter – wasn't even the first to steal someone away from you."  
At this the man looks at me befuddled, shocked and confused and I rise up from my seat, no longer willing to share any kind of space with this waste of a human life and finding myself deeply hoping that the Unspeakable is still around and that this convinced her not to give Severus the same privilege as she will bestow upon me tomorrow. And while I leave the room, I coldly tell the man:  
"Narcissa had a crush on us **both** before I proposed to her. If I hadn't, maybe she would have picked you instead. Oh well, your loss, Snape. And so is your role as godfather. You'll see yourself out, I presume." And I slam the door behind me, using a bit of Lord magic to make sure that Severus will not be able to leave unless he uses the Floo and then only if he leaves the property entirely. And with that do I feel all of the shocks and other emotions of the day catch up with me.

* * *

_**Good night, Lucius,  
**__**And WOW! First of all, that bashing went a little further than I expected – okay, no, not really, I planned for Snape to go so far that even Narcissa loses her temper with him. But it also took so long, just like last chapter, that I decided to cut another part of it away and put that in the upcoming chapter. And unfortunately for you Snape lovers out there, that chapter is going to be the point where this story will no longer be for you. Just to be clear, I DON'T hate Snape, and I acknowledge that he's an easy target to bash, but I need a villain and  
**__**I chose him,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	25. Severus, Albus And - Sirius?

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So here's the deal. When I first started writing chapter 23, I planned to put the whole thing with the events of the match being told to Lucius and Narcissa, the conversation about the prophesy, Lucius losing that spell stuck to his Dark Mark and his conversation with Snape to all be one big chapter. Then, when that didn't happen, I changed my mind and planned to have his conversation with Snape and Snape's upcoming conversation with Dumbledore to be one chapter.  
**__**That didn't happen,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. After this I PROMISE I will get back to Harry AND cover the will. I Solemnly Swear It.  
**__**PPS. When I first started on this story, I kind of figured that, at this point in chapters, I'd be nearing the end, not the halfway mark. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 25  
**__**Severus, Albus – Sirius?**_

_**11**__**th**__** of November 1995  
**__**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts  
**__**Severus Snape's POV**_

I never once imagined myself with Narcissa as I had imagined my life by Lily's side even before we went to Hogwarts together and even after the moron that is the Sorting Hat put her in the wrong House, making it so that, for both our sakes, we had to grow apart and believe that we could rekindle our friendship either during the summer breaks or after graduation. Yet to know that the actually gorgeous and sophisticated blonde had an eye on me still astounds me.  
I truly wonder what the, at the time 16 year old woman could have seen in me, but decide that, compared to other things I learned, this is a topic to be studied and thought over at a later date. Right now, while I can only imagine the debauchery that is the Gryffindor Victory party up in the Tower of Idiots, I am heading for the Headmaster's office, feeling confident that he might indeed already be aware of the news I am about to share with him and desiring to have his opinion on it all.  
"After all, the two of us have been working for years to make Potter as miserable and independent as possible, to make sure he would be ready to battle the Dark Lord to the death, only to die himself and then leave a weakened Dead Man Walking Lord for Albus and me to finish off, finally allowing me to get the revenge I have been desiring for 14 years now." I think to myself as I ascend the moving staircase heading up to the small tower of the Headmaster's office.

I use my Occlumency shields to hide most of my fantasies of what Potter might look like once he has finally drawn his final breath as well as the one of him dying just before he can give birth and where the Dark Lord first pulls his unborn infant from him, tortures and maims it before killing it in front of him and then killing him upon the boy begging for death and knock on the door, knowing I can't let Albus become aware of these hidden dreams of mine.  
And while I had expected the man to be a little upset with me after my little mistake earlier this morning, do I actually feel shock as I notice how coldly the man stares at me and he tonelessly asks: "Can I help you, Severus?" A tone I have never heard him use with me before. I turn from him to the bookcases behind him, wondering if he has done the same as Lucius did and actually spot a few new tomes that have the words _prophesy _and _predictions_ written on the side cover.  
"Ah, I see you found out about that." Albus coldly comments and I turn to him as I say: "Yes. Apparently Pomfrey has a sister who is an Unspeakable and who decided to visit Lucius alongside Black. She put him under some kind of protective magic that allows him to speak of what he's learned only one and only with someone who has a positive link to Potter and he decided to share it with me." The man nods, but his cold demeanor remains unchanged.

This irks me as it will get me nowhere in getting the information I desire and I ask: "So? Is it true? Are the Unspeakables now the ones responsible for the Dark Lord's demise? Will he truly meet his end on the Thursday before the Christmas Hogsmeade weekend?" And Albus shortly answers: "According to Poppy, it does have a 123% chance of happening, yes." At which I continue: "And the spell on the Dark Marks? Did you know about those as well?"  
And while I had sounded accusing, does Albus actually fell me with a stare of intense annoyance and snarl: "Why, Severus, do you think I've been trying to get you to come meet me in my office all last week?" And not for the first time today do I regret planning all those secret training programs and team meetings this past week. I sigh and mutter: "Apparently all Death Eaters who are parents are offered the chance to get the spell removed."

"So I've been told, yes." Albus curtly retorts, only for a knock to interrupt the rest of our conversation. Annoyed that anyone would even think of visiting the Headmaster at the one time I decided to do it first, does it really not surprise me when Black enters the office after being offered the chance to do so by Albus. And the fact that the elder man's tone of voice turns to its usual warm and pleasant doesn't surprise me either, but annoys me even more.  
"Sirius, thank you for coming. How is the party going?""Haven't been yet, Albus. My meeting with Lucius took a bit longer than I expected. Just thought I'd let you know that Lucius is aware of the whole thing. The prophesy, that one line, the actual meaning, Voldemort's demise, the whole shebang. Oh, and he's probably getting that spell removed from his mark as we speak."  
Yet to this, loving and grasping onto the chance to have one over Black, I laugh and say: "Wrong, Black. Lucius will get his removed tomorrow at lunch, he told me before _I_ left to inform the Headmaster about the events that took place at the Manor." Yet at this Black astounds and infuriates me as he just casually shrugs and says: "Heh, whatever. He's still getting it removed before the attack. That's what matters, really. For both Draco and Harry's sake."

And while I feel disgusted that the man, again, managed to get that brat of his involved in all of this, and the memory of Lucius telling his _third_ reason for naming me godfather, does Black then suddenly raise an eyebrow and ask: "What the hell did you say after I left that made Narcissa hit you that hard, Snape? Even Bella and I never managed that." And while I curse my own stupidity for not casting a glamor charm to hide the mark, do I snarl: _"None of your business, Black."  
_Only for the man to shrug again and mutter: "Fine by me." And while I can barely believe that the bastard thinks he can just treat me with such insignificance, does Albus worsen it all as he says: "Sirius, correct me if I'm wrong, but – you don't seem as – interested in fighting with Severus as he is." At which Black actually utters the worst lie I have ever heard escape his lips: "Why should I? I paid for my sins and the things I did wrong as a teen, so – why bother?"  
At which my mental control over my own emotions snaps just like I always imagined myself one day being able to snap his spine or that of his brat and I rage at the man: "WHY BOTHER? WHY **BOTHER**? YOU **PAID? **When did scum like you ever pay? You really are –." But then I suddenly notice that both Black and Albus are looking at me with murderous disgust and Black hisses: "I _paid,_ Snape, when I spent _12 __**years**_ being accused of **murdering** my own friends, to the point that even my _other_ friends believed it.  
I may not have _paid_ for my sins through you, but I did pay for them. And the fact that you never realized that, that you are so self-centered and arrogant and delusional that you won't consider any punishment acceptable unless it comes from you, is beyond disgusting, sickening, stupid, wrong and a whole lot of other things. But most of all, it proves one thing beyond a shadow of a doubt." And while I hate the fact that Albus isn't stopping the man, does Albus instead ask:

"And what would that be, Sirius?" Black sends him a short glance and then turns back to me. And the stare that he sends me actually reminds me of the towering rage I had seen in Lucius' eyes only minutes ago before he snarls: "That Lily was in the wrong when she decided not to come forward with what she knew about you." This hint both angers and confuses me and I snarl: "Lily knew tons of things about me. We grew up together, Black. Be more specific or –."  
"She knew – that you were the one who had led Voldemort – to her parents." Black interrupts me and the dead serious and honest tone of his voice break me, making all of my rage and hatred for the man vanish and be replaced with horrified disbelief, fear and fright as I whimper: "She – she – she didn't. She – she could – she – she couldn't – there is – _you're –_." But before I can accuse the man, does he turn to Albus and ask:

"Would you mind?" The ancient man shakes his head and I turn to him myself as I snarl: "You know as well as I that Black is raving! The Evans' were killed in November, I was in school at the time. You can even ask the House-Elves. I know you were using them at the time to keep an eye on the Snakes. They will tell you. They will tell you that I never left the grounds, not once that entire week." But while I avidly try to convince the man and make him turn to my side for once in my life, does Black calmly walk to one of the build-in cabinets.  
He gives it a tap with his knuckles and the door opens to the same crystal bowl with silvery mist floating inside it as a few days ago. The man then proceeds to put his wand to the tip of his temple and while a small part of me whispers: "Fail. Break your own mind. Turn yourself insane." Does none of that happen and does Black just dump one of his memories inside the basin. He then turns to Albus and me and states: "See for yourself. This was three days after the attack."  
At which I snarl: "On the day that I had my busiest schedule and had study hour with my year mates from the end of dinner until curfew. You just dug your own grave, Black." But the man actually has the damned gall to ignore me and just takes a seat in one of the lounge chairs set on the bottom floor of the office. Having regained control over my emotions after the shocking blow the bastard dealt me, do I storm past him and dip my nose into the mist.

_The magic of the Pensive pulls me in and when I land in the memory, I instantly recognize it to be one that takes place in the Entrance Courtyard, at some point late in the evening. I look around and while Albus seems to have followed me in as he comes to land beside me, do I spot Potter and Black, looking to be in their late teens, walking together across one side of the courtyard and apparently laughing at some kind of joke.  
__Already feeling positive that the joke is at my expense or something, do I notice them stopping and turning to look at something that is around the corner. Turning my own head the same way, my heart aches as I notice a sixteen year old Lily sitting on the stone floor, her arms wrapped around her knees and her face hidden in her arms as she seems to be crying while holding onto something in her left fist. The two idiots share a concerned look and Potter mumbles:  
_"_That's the third night in a row now." And Black goes on: "It has to be that raven we saw fly away from the tower a few days ago.""__He__ got to someone, someone Evans loved very dearly." Potter states and there is no mistaken the venom in his voice as he mentions the Dark Lord. This makes me roll my eyes as I always considered sheer bad luck – bad luck for me – that Potter survived his three encounters with the all-powerful wizard and then notice him mutter: "Keep an eye out."  
__Black smirks and taps his inner robe breast pocket, obviously hinting at that stupid map of theirs. But when Potter wants to walk over, does Black suddenly stop him and strongly mutter: "Whatever you do, __don't__ ask her out." Yet Potter only sends him a disbelieving raised eyebrow at which the teen nods and lets go before crouching down himself. Potter leaves for Lily and I notice Black breathing deeply in and out. This I want to declare as stupid, but then realize that he must be using the magical senses of his Animagus form to listen in._

_I turn from the stupid mutt to his dead as a fossil friend who walks over to Lily and leans against the wall opposite from where she is crouched down. "Go away, Potter." Lily instantly snarls at him, yet her usual spirit and strength of character is severely lacking thanks to how she had been crying only moments later. Potter sighs and mutters: "No, I felt like coming to the Hogwarts pity corner myself tonight. Though, you're in the wrong spot."  
_"_What's that supposed to mean?" The girl growls, a bit of her former spirit coming back and Potter, who has his arms crossed in front of him, untangles them and motions for the corner a few meters to the left of him as he says: "That's the pity corner, the one place in this courtyard where, if you sit just right, no one will be able to see you. Everyone from the fourth floor and up has been able to spot you here for the last three days." _

_At this a red hue appears on Lily's face for just a moment, but then she shakes her head and mumbles: "Even so, why would you want to go here?" And while I want to revel in how disparaging my long lost friend sounds, does Potter sigh and mutter: "Last year in March, on my birthday, my parents got diagnosed with Dragon Pox." This instantly makes me want to smirk in victorious glee, even while Lily looks up startled. Potter looks away and mutters:  
_"_They've been trying every last kind of medication and medicine that money can buy. They actually spent up all of the money dad has earned the last decade and still, nothing seems to be sticking, no cure seems to be working. The Healers still think it a miracle that they've managed to hold on this long. And yeah, I know dad was seen fighting those Death Eaters back in September, but – he ended up in a two week coma, after that happened.  
__Personally, Sirius and I think it a miracle he was even standing up. He and mum had been bedridden for two weeks before summer ended. Heh, mum even needs a House-Elf to go to the bathroom she's that weak these days." And while Albus being beside me is the only reason I'm not openly cheering over all of this as any kind of misery on Potter's end is like Christmas come early to me, does the stupid little weakling cross his arms again and tighten his hold on his arms as he speaks:  
_"_I know my parents and, if it were up to them, they'd fight until my graduation. But – last summer was – was so hard. I even had this meeting that I was supposed to go to together with him, but, because mum was busy fussing over my outfit, I got there late and couldn't find him. Then the people we were supposed to – ugh, never mind. Long story short, that was the first time dad pushed himself so far, he almost succumbed to the Pox. He and mum just don't want to, because – because they don't want to leave me, me or Sirius."_

_I take a quick look beside me and notice tears of pain and grief shining behind Albus' eyelids, obviously out of sorrow for his long lost friends. Yet while I can slightly empathize with him when it comes to Dorea Potter as she was a Black before her marriage and was a brilliant example of what a Slytherin should be, do I feel no care for the other Potter whatsoever and then hear their spawn from hell speak again.  
_"_So yeah, I, eh, I come here from time to time as well. When I want to be alone and – and think of a way to – to tell my parents to just – just end their –." Yet Potter seems unable to voice his thoughts, which makes me want to snort at his stupid weakness and Lily sighs before she mutters: "I – I got a picture send to me a few days ago.""By __his__ raven. Yeah, a lot of students saw the bloody thing. You know everyone and their mother keeps an eye out for them these days."  
__The girl sighs and mutters: "He got to them, my parents, I mean. But – that – that's not the – the only reason I'm here these days." Potter looks at her in curiosity and I feel myself subconsciously tensing up, wondering if this is going to prove Black right or wrong. "It – it's the picture that came with the raven. You see, I've been fearing for mum and dad for years now and, last summer, I finally got them convinced to move somewhere.  
__We agreed that they wouldn't move until after September and that they wouldn't tell me or any of my friends where they were moving until __after__ they had moved. The move was – was supposed to make sure that they wouldn't be able to be found, but – but the picture, it – it proved that – that their deaths weren't – weren't just part of some random raid. Potter, they – they were betrayed. Someone knew where they had moved before me and told – told __him__."_

_This makes me wince as I suddenly remember something, something I had forgotten when Black accused me. Hoping with all my heart and soul that Lily never speaks about this in the memory, do I listen on to the rest of it. "I don't want to sound insensitive or anything, but – do you have an idea on who betrayed them, Ev – Lily?" And while I glare at the bastard for daring to use Lily's first name, does the next scene shock me.  
_"_YE-E-E-E-HEEEEES!" The girl cries, bursting into renewed tears and jumping at Potter. The lad actually instantly responds, crouching down and taken the gorgeous fallen phoenix into his arms and lap. At this it takes everything I have to remember that this is a memory and that there is nothing I can change about this huge mistake of the poor crying girl, does she then seal my fate. "And that's why I'm here. I just don't get why he would do this. Was it out of revenge? Was it because I stopped being friends? I just don't get it, Potter, I just don't."  
__And while the girl continues to cry, do I spot Potter turning his face to where Black is sitting, the other teen having his nails digging into his arms to prove how furious he is over hearing this and how badly he wants to come over and help his thief of a friend. But Potter actually tells him to go and leave, but then without any sound coming from his throat, making it so that Lily doesn't hear him. And while Black is obviously against the orders, does he still comply._

And upon him walking away, does the memory end and do Albus and I get evicted from the Pensive. I land unceremoniously on the ground of the office and grunt, but then notice Albus' heels clicking angrily as he storms over to his desk. This makes me wince and I get off the ground, suddenly feeling like I'm the age I was in the memory as I stand before the man. The man sits down and then sweeps his eyes over the office. Only then do I notice that Black – has left.

* * *

_**Only better,  
**__**So yeah, Snape got the Evans' killed. I am going to go into further detail later down the story, but for now I wanted to leave it at this. I just didn't feel like writing from Snape's POV anymore than necessary and this felt like as good a point as any to leave this plotline, at least for now. Next chapter is going to be Harry and the Gryffindor party, then him hearing about a few other details that Sirius remembered after pulling out the memory and then the Will.  
**__**After that, while Harry will move to Radiant Garden for a few months, at least until the end of May, I am going to go back to Lucius as I am going to further focus on the whole Dark Mark and Voldemort plotline. So starting, I think, chapter 27, maybe 28, expect there to be jumps between Magical England and Radiant Garden – with a bit of Destiny Islands and Twilight Town thrown into the mix from time to time.  
**__**Sounds good, right,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	26. Emotions Galore

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This is going to be a really mixed chapter. It is going to start off strong and positive, have a bit of a negative turn maybe halfway down the line and then, if all goes well, turn mushy and heartfelt at the end of the chapter. In other words, I hope to cover the Gryffindor party, the memory and the Potter will in this chapter. Though I will be honest, I cannot guarantee that the will is going to be covered this chapter. However, if it's not, I will have it covered in the next one.  
**__**That's a promise,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Wow, it's been a while since I had one date be covered by so many chapters.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 26  
**__**Emotions Galore**_

_**11**__**th**__** of November 1995  
**__**Gryffindor Common Room  
**__**Harry's POV**_

It was just before the start of the celebration party for Gryffindor's party that Lea and the others took me aside and told me: "This was the last straw. This was an open and public attack on you and the baby. We've had enough, Harry. We're leaving for Radiant Garden first thing tomorrow." And while I hadn't liked the idea of leaving Hogwarts behind, had I agreed with them and said: "You're right. I don't like giving into bullies, but – I need to think about my baby, not my pride." The group had smiled in pride at me over this.  
The Lions had been annoyed and tried to object to the idea, but Isa had coldly told them: "Be glad that we're not leaving right this instant, that we decided to let you lot have your celebration first. Don't give us a reason to change our minds now." And then the twins had turned the whole thing around and said: "And besides, that only gives us all the more reason to party. Now it's not just a celebration, it's a going away party too. Come on, guys, let's have some fun already." And slowly but surely the other Lions had gotten into the same spirit.  
Yet while the match had been right after breakfast and while the party had lasted well into after dinner, had my friends and I encountered a reason to have trouble getting into the party spirit after we returned to the common room for the third part of the party. Sirius had left for Malfoy Manor after dinner and told us he would be back soon and would take Dobby with him for safety reasons. But Ron, Hermione and I knew how much Dobby hated and feared the Malfoys and so we feared for the man.

Yet after about two hours of trying to eat and laugh our worries and concerns away, does Sirius enter the common room, making all of us breath a sigh of relief and I rush for the man, Sirius happily reaching out to me and giving me a warm, reassuring hug before he whispers: "Sorry I took so long. Pepper came by while I was at Lucius and I felt like reporting to Albus before coming here, only to run into Snape while I was there. How's the party?"  
And while the man spats the last name out as if it's some kind of poison or something, do I just brush this off as the man trying to defend Malfoy after his attack on my person can't have made Sirius like him any better. Instead I just smile at the man and say: "I think we got to the point that everyone is really realizing that, once the party is over, they're really going to have to say goodbye to us, at least for a while. They're trying to make this party go until after curfew."  
"They want you to spend the night here." Sirius snickers and I laugh as I say: "Yeah, exactly. They probably forgot a few facts. One, I used to sneak out all the time. Two, I have the map, so I can easily avoid getting caught. Three, Ron and Hermione are Prefects, so I can easily go with them when they go on rounds. And four, Lea and the others do still have their Dark Corridor ability." At this the man laughs and then we rejoin the party.

The whole party itself is definitely a ton of fun as the Lions aren't just trying to keep it going until after curfew, they also all seem to know exactly what and what not to say to make this one end the same way the last one did on the day I got pregnant. And while some of them are a little annoyed, do they grudgingly allow Lea to spend some private time with me from time to time over the course of the day, or so they probably think.  
I myself just enjoy the entire experience, having fun with my friends, talking with a few of the people who I used to know by name before I moved like Dean and Parvati, smiling for various pictures taking by Collin from time to time and just avoiding those that have been changing their opinion on me several times over the last couple of years. Only Lavender annoys me a few times as she seems anxious to see Lea and me kiss.  
"Oh come on, what are you two waiting for?" The girl whines just a few minutes before curfew and Lea shrugs as he says: "A first kiss deserves to be something special, not something you do on the request of another." And while some of those around me gasp in shock at the fact that we have yet to kiss, do I just shrug along with my mate and say: "What he said." Before sending the man of my heart a dazzling smile, making the more girly-girls around me coo and aw at us.

A few more minutes pass, but I had already shared a grin and a wink with both Isa, Roxas and the twins and we simply continue passing the time until another half hour has passed and then suddenly someone in Sixth year gasps and says: "Oh darn it, will you look at that. It's half past eight, already. Guess you're going to have to spend the night here in the dorm, Harry. You guys too." But while I can barely believe how bad he is acting, do I decide to play my own game.  
I grin and shrug and say: "Aw, what a shame. But still, I doubt the dorm rooms will be big enough for all of us and Lea and his friends. Guess he and Roxas will have to return to the chambers, though." "Yeah, but they're not students, so it won't matter for them." The same Sixth year exclaims, the happiness over his little scheme having worked basically radiating off of him. And while I start to feel for the poor soul, does Roxas say:  
"Yeah, though I don't really feel like crossing all those stairs." And he heads over to the Fat Lady Portrait before snapping his fingers, causing for a Dark Corridor to appear just in front of the portrait. At this I instantly stand up and happily exclaim: "Oh right, you can do that. So I guess if you're using that, I can just come with you guys, right?" And Roxas actually mock-bows down as he says: "Sure, after you, Harry, guys."

And while I send the gawking Sixth year a smirk that says _Nice try_, do I pass through the portal, loving the sight of the bright blue, pink and white that is in the pathway between the two Dark Corridors at the front and back of the road and leaving it all on the other side and reentering my very familiar and greatly loved chambers, part of me wondering if there is a chance that I am just going to spend the rest of my school career in these chambers until my graduation.  
The others all enter the chambers after me, the Weasleys all laughing loudly as they obviously consider this a prank that was pulled over the eyes of the Sixth year. "I still can't believe that they thought that would work. They were _soooooooo_ obvious." Ron laughs as he sinks into one of the chairs in the room and the others nod and agree with him happily. Yet then I notice that the Chasers, who have also come with us, aren't laughing along and ask:  
"Everything alright?" And Angelina mumbles something incomprehensible, at which Ron asks: "What?""We can't come with you guys." Instantly our shock takes the happy atmosphere out of the room and Alicia is quick to continue: "We can't leave Gryffindor without a team. We're going to stay until we can hold try-outs and then call on Even. He'll get us another Corridor and we'll take that to come to you guys. We just – we need a little time to get everything set up. Gryffindor won the first match, now we need to make sure we win the season once again."

At this we all nod as, over the last few months, Even has been making regular visits to provide my friends and I with out own Gummi Phones, just in case something happens to one of us that might make us end up separated or something. And because of my own memories of the graveyard had I happily accepted mine, Sora teaching me and the others how to use it. Sirius and Ron had had a little trouble getting used to theirs, but the others easily got used to them.  
And while the Weasleys, after a while, started to use the phones instead of Pig and Lea and his friends use them to keep in contact with friends from other worlds, do I now feel truly grateful that Even provided us with them. I spot the twins sharing a look and then one of them says: "You know, I know we're planning to go with Harry and all, but –." And the other goes on: "Who's going to tell mum about that?"  
And everyone in the room winces before Alicia says: "Leave that to me. I'll contact mum tomorrow and make sure that she and the others meet with your parents before Angelina, Katie and I leave for the Garden." And all four Weasleys want to nod at the girl gratefully, but then Remus steps up and says: "You won't need to. I used lunch to get Molly up to date on what happened during the match and she fully agrees that enough is enough.  
She's not entirely happy with the idea of you all leaving for another world of all things, but she is definitely in agreement that it's the best way to keep Harry safe until the baby's there. She just wants the reassurance that we'll keep her up to date and that Even will make a few Corridors appear when she finishes on all her knitting. Oh, and that she gets to spend Christmas in the Garden, but I already assured her that that was a given."

At this we all laugh as that really is just a given, but I notice that Sirius' laughter isn't as heartfelt. "You okay, pall?" Remus asks and the man sighs as he says: "Sorry, that memory I left with Albus is weighing down on me. It – it was something that I – that I had repressed during my time in Azkaban and – well, my spat with Snape made me remember it and I decided to silence that damned ego of his once and for all. I just regret that a little right now, is all.""What was the memory about?" I can't help but ask and Sirius intrigues and confuses me as he mutters: "Your parents."  
This startles me, but the defeated, downtrodden way he says it worries and befuddles me. The man sighs and moves over to sink down in one of the other chairs in the room. "It has to do with the time they first got together, just a few days after Lily's parents were murdered in November of their Sixth. I gave Albus the memory of the first time they had a real conversation with each other and – well, it brought home a few facts that, like I said, I had repressed and forgotten about."  
We all go to sit around him, Damian and me at his feet and Remus on the arm rest of his chair, all of us showing our support, but also a needy curiosity to hear more. The man shows a tired smile at seeing this and mutters: "I've been keeping this a secret for almost 20 years now. I – I promised Lily not to speak of this, ever, until she herself was no more. And now that – that I'm not going to be part of this society for a while, I – I guess I might as well."

The man takes another deep breath, while I feel a little uneasy over the idea that I might hear something that mum wanted to keep quiet until her deathbed and beyond, but then feel Lea moving closer behind me, wrapping his arms around me in silent support. "A few days into November, two weeks after the Halloween Hogsmeade weekend, James and I were heading for the Hogwarts pity corner. You know, the one at the entrance courtyard that is just a few feet away from the stairs leading down to the Boat House."  
This actually amazes me as I didn't even know there was such a thing as the _Hogwarts pity corner_, but I just let it rest and listen on. "Lily had been going there for three nights in a row, only instead of sitting in the corner where she wouldn't be seen from any point bar if you were directly in front of her, she sat a few feet away from it, making her visible to everyone looking down from the fourth floor and higher. James and I spotted her and James decided to find out why.  
You see, back then Voldemort and his Death Eaters would send ravens out to students if they had raided and killed someone related to them and, three days before they met, one had left Gryffindor tower, where most boys suspected the girl's dorm to be. Lily constantly being spotted in that corner for three days in a row just confirmed this, so James decided to see if he could comfort her. Only problem was, they weren't exactly friends."

This shocks and astounds me as I never imagined my parents' love life as anything other than the usual fairy tail where the prince and princess would fall in love at first sight and be in love for the rest of their lives. But then I realize how stupid it was of me to think this, considering they were living in wartime and decide to just continue listening. "You see, James was actually born pretty late, when his parents were already in their late fifties and nearing their sixties. Because of this, they had actually given up on having a child before he came around.  
Hehe, naturally, because of this, they doted on him to the point that he grew an ego, even if there was still a noble, kind and caring character underneath all of the boasting and whatnot. And when James saw Lily sitting there in the corner, he let that side of him out in a need to comfort her. But his years of boasting and being obnoxious had constantly pushed Lily away and she tried to do the same when she spotted him standing near her.  
He kept calm and told her that she had been in the wrong corner before guessing about why she was there and telling her he knew how she felt. Lily was young, hurt and blind to anything other than James being this boasting, obnoxious prat, so she didn't think he could, but then – he told her how his parents had been diagnosed with a terminal illness only the year previous and how badly the illness had been eating away at them since. It was Dragon Pox. Like I said, they were nearing their seventies at this point, so – yeah."

This knowledge horrifies me, the idea that two people that old could still have to suffer physically for that long and Sirius is looking down in his own lap by this point, probably not even realizing anymore why he's talking out loud and just doing so on autopilot as he says: "The diagnose came when James had his 15th birthday, but, if Charlus and Dorea had anything to say about it, they would keep fighting all the way until James' graduation. They didn't want to leave their son in a time of war and were not willing to give into anything, not even a terminal illness.  
Heck, even though the illness and their need to fight it made them more and more tired, to the point that Dorea sometimes almost fainted from exhaustion just from trying to sit up, did they have these few rare days where they would look and even feel perfectly fine. On one of these, Charlus was even seen fighting a dozen of Voldemort's top men, only looking exhausted at the end of the battle and nothing more. Though that fight was made public, the fact that, after this, he was in a coma for a fortnight was not.  
Charlus and Dorea knew that, being as skilled as they were, they were more or less like Albus, beacons of light and hope for the world in times of war. So they only got the fight published, but refused any and all reporters from interviewing them afterwards. Heck, when they died, James actually made it sound like they had been the unfortunate victims of a huge raid that took place just after New Year's Eve, on the third of January 1977. And Voldemort, loving the fact that this seemed to deal a huge blow to the public beliefs in the Light, never countered this statement."

At this I hear the twins whisper: "Sounds like Uncles Gid and Fab." At which Remus sends the two an agreeing smile before Sirius says: "Anyway, hearing of how James himself was suffering at the sight of his parents being bedridden for days on end, even the last fortnight of the previous summer, made Lily really understand that James knew what she was going through and she came clean about why she had been down there for three nights in a row.  
Apparently she had been fearing for her parents for years, especially after a small incident of Accidental magic in the summer before her second got her address made public to the Ministry and whatnot. And because she knew that there were spies for Voldemort in the Ministry, she feared that they might come after her parents directly. So, the summer before our Sixth, she got them convinced to go and move, but not to move until September and not tell her where until the move had been done and over with. Her parents complied and she thought they were safe.  
She hadn't told anyone that her parents had moved and, because they were Muggles, the Ministry wouldn't care for this until Lily would have another case of Accidental Magic, which she herself was determined not to have anywhere near her parents for their sake. So like I said, she thought they were safe. But then, as I said, that raven appeared and – heh –." The man sighs in the end, his head low and a look of grief, but also a strange sense of guilt showing on his face as Hermione whimpers: "They were gone."

But Sirius shakes his head and says: "There is so much more to it than that, Hermione. As I said, Voldemort liked to let Muggleborn students know that he killed their parents through black raven messengers, more often than not through a picture showing _exactly_ what he had done to them, either he or his Death Eaters. Lily had received a similar picture, only hers – came with an extra message, one I kept secret for all these years."  
Instantly I realize that we reached the point that mum wanted to take to her grave with her and while I cuddle closer with Lea, needing to feel his incredible strength to feel strong and supported, does Sirius go on: "Another thing that no one ever told you guys is – Lily and Snape were friends. They grew up together in the same town, same neighborhood even. It's just that, being Sorted into rivaling Houses, James having a crush on her just like Snape and the war that was raging outside the school caused for them to chose their own side and go by their own ideals and beliefs.  
They grew apart slowly but surely over the years, Lily growing a little more accepting of this than Snape, really, ever did and then – had a falling out at the end of our Fifth. Now I will admit that James and I played a bit of a part in that, but – Snape was also just as responsible. And apparently, he didn't like the idea that his only friend was moving away without telling him."  
"HE BETRAYED HER?" I yell, shocked and enraged and Hermione instantly shrieks: "DOES DUMBLEDORE KNOW THIS?" To which Sirius coldly answers: "He does now." And instantly I sack down myself, having jumped out of my seat in Lea's lap when I realized what Sirius was hinting at and I whisper: "Why? Why did you keep this secret?" And the answer just utterly confuses me: "Your mum asked me to."

I look at him, unable to comprehend why my mum would do such a thing, why she wouldn't want to get revenge, why she would allow for such a bastard of a murderer to continue sharing a school with her for another two years. This makes my heart reach out to the poor late woman, who must have felt horrible sharing various classes with the man that, she knew, had made her an orphan at the time. Then suddenly I notice that Sirius is still talking and listen to him.  
"As you know, I played that one prank on Snape that same year, where, as he started to notice Remus sneaking out of the castle every full moon, I told him just how to get past the Whomping Willow and whatnot. I did that, because I thought it wrong that Snape deserved to live after killing the parents of my best friend's girlfriend and true love. I did, afterwards, regret getting Remus involved, but I never regretted the attempt for what it was.

The next morning I even got to meet with Lily in her dorm – don't ask how I got in, I won't tell you – and told her all about this before I was summoned to the Headmaster's office to explain myself. Lily was touched that I was willing to go to such lengths, but also horrified that I was willing to do such a thing and even begged me. _Don't get me involved, Sirius, please. I – I don't want to remember it. I just want to forget about it. Please, make up a lie, don't make them summon me as well.  
_I didn't quite get it at the time, but the girl was so desperate and I knew I would get in even more trouble with James than I already was if I upset his girlfriend on top of everything else. I also felt bad for upsetting her so badly, when all I wanted was to do her a favor and relieve her from the source of all her sorrows, so I promised. I went to Albus, made up a lie that was beyond obvious, but kept to it even after months of continuous return visits to the office.  
And while Dumbledore could easily tell that I was lying, he eventually gave up and realized that I wasn't going to budge. At the end of the year, I met with your mother again – not in the dorm this time – and told her I had kept my promise. However, I had also told her that, before the war was over, it needed to come out. Lily was against this and told me _I don't want this known, not until I am reunited with mum and dad._ And while I didn't like the idea of James losing her like that, or losing her myself as I had come to see her as my little sister, did I still accept her terms."

I am trembling in Lea's arms by this point, tears running down my face and my mind constantly trying to wrap itself around the idea that mum didn't just let the traitor that got her parents killed go free while sharing a school with him, but also after when the war was still raging. Just the thought that mum was constantly traumatizing herself with such a fact, while trying to forget the whole thing all together, makes me unable to understand any of it.  
"What about the picture? I mean, what was on it that made Harry's mum know it was Snape that betrayed them? And did you ever find out _why _he sold them out? How he found out about their changed address?" Katie gently asks the man, her tone proving she feels hesitant in voicing her curiosities and Sirius mutters: "Snape was a master of the mind arts, it wouldn't surprise me if he invaded her father's mind and got the address that way.  
As for the picture, no. Lily never told anyone other than James what it was on the picture that let her know it had been Snape that sold them out and James, after they got together, buried the picture somewhere and never told anyone, not Lily or me or anyone else. The only ones who might know what it was are probably the Death Eaters who were there that night. And there is also a chance that they might have already died in either the war or Azkaban."  
"You know, I – I've been wondering this off and on for a few years now, but – did James and Lily Potter – did they ever –?" Ginny tries to ask and Remus sighs as he mutters: "They were planning one after Harry was born. It's just, on the day they were supposed to have their appointment, Albus came with the news about the prophesy and, after that, they were always too busy trying to find a proper place to hide and live their lives to make another appointment. They wanted a portrait, but – the war and the prophesy made it impossible."

At this I drop my head down on my chest, tears now streaming down my face as I had realized, halfway through the end of the conversation that Remus and Ginny were talking about a magical portrait to store their memories and their final wishes in. But then my own thoughts catch up with me and I suddenly remember something. I push myself up and out of Lea's embrace and lap, the others looking shocked and confused as I move.  
"Harry?" Damian calls out to me, but I just move, as if on autopilot, towards my bedroom door and over to the bedside table. There, just like it has been for the past month and a half, I see the will that Amelia Bones gave me on the night that I found out about my pregnancy, a roll that I have been wanting to take and open, but that constantly had me feel as if something, some unknown force, was making me hold back from doing so.  
I take a deep breath and suddenly notice a hand lying comfortingly on my shoulder. "Are you sure?" Lea asks and I nod as I say: "She – she might have written down the reason in her will. She wanted to take it, the evidence that made her know it was him, to her grave, after all, so – maybe –." And while he's standing behind me, do I just know that Lea gives me a comforting and agreeing nod.  
I pull free, move over to the bed and sit down on it, Sirius, Damian and Lea coming to sit beside me and the others on the floor in front of me. I smile at them all gratefully and then break the seal. But as I roll open the scroll, does a flash of magic roll over it as well, confusing me. "Wow, a personification spell. They actually wrote the will in various forms and then merged them in one." Damian gasps and my own eyes widen before I start to, tentatively read.

_**My brave little stallion,  
**__**How I wished this day would never come. As I sit here, writing this, you are lying in your crib, only half a feet away from my form and desk, sound asleep. You're only a few months old, but – you're already everything I ever wanted in a son and child of my own. **__You are just the sweetest, happiest and most precious little gem in our very existence, the light in the darkness that surrounds us every day and night.  
__**That's your mother, by the way. We decided to write this will together. No point in writing two wills when we both agree on everything and where we want it to end up. **__And don't worry, honey, we will make sure to be very specific in case of traitors or those who mean you or us harm while pretending to have our best interests at heard.  
__**Harry, I – I don't like saying this – or writing it, for that matter – but – we're at war. And I don't mean just against Lord Voldemort – **__who we really hope is gone by the time you're reading this – __**but against enemies from within as well. I **__**know**__** that there is a spy among my friends and I also feel sure that I know who. But, if I want to keep you safe, I can't let him know I know.  
**__**I don't know how, my little buck, but – he's got me. But I won't let him get you. **__What you need to understand, sweetheart, is that your father comes from an incredible powerful, resourceful and protective kind of family. Their family home is almost equal to Hogwarts in how safe it is. It has survived not just Voldemort, but Grindelwald and over a dozen other Dark Lords who have reigned terror on England and Europe over the centuries.  
__**So why are we living in a simple, two-story, barely protected cottage? Not because I just want to live the simple life with my wife and son, let me tell you? Such a thing is a foolish thoughts of dangerous dare devils to have during war. No, I'm living here, because Pettigrew cursed me. He put a spell on me that works in various ways. **__Your father actually had to stop writing here, because the curse burns his hand as he writes out what he knows of Pettigrew being a traitor.  
__**You don't have to worry about him finding out that I know, though. The spell might affect me when I admit to my knowledge, but your brilliant mother has already deduced that it won't alert him to this. And she already developed a very effective glamor charm that hides any evidence that could betray my knowledge without the charm being detectable by anyone but her.**__ I will do anything to keep your father safe, so that he can help me keep you safe. Though if you're reading this, you have another reason to stop your worries as it's already too late._

_**Now onto the actual purpose behind a will. Harry, you are my son and therefore my Heir. To you, I bestow the majority of everything that befalls the Potter fortune and inheritance. This includes the right to be emancipated upon any age of you reading this **__– though we personally hope you won't read this until you're in your twenties, maybe even thirties. __**However, I would be a horrible friend if I didn't leave a few things to my friends and those who fought the war beside me.  
**__**Albus, every book on war effort, war strategy, victories over Dark Magic and books on law and justice are yours along with the Potter seat on the Wizengamot as long as Harry doesn't decide to take up this seat himself. Use these means to end the war and, if possible, better Wizarding England. **__Make sure that monsters like Voldemort and Pettigrew can never again find a foothold in our world, Albus, in our home. __**Also, to help you with that little secret of yours, we left you a secret stack of "other" books. You'll find them in the cottage we live in, behind the third bookcase in the living room. Use them well, Albus, **__we beg of you to use them well.  
__**Minerva, to you I leave my place as a Master in the Transfigurations' Guild of Exceptionally Talented Witches and Wizards. Continue my legacy and use what I leave you, which you can find on the same bookcase, but then on the top shelf, to add to that list at the Ministry. If you read the titles, you'll know what I mean.**__ However, if you ever dare to make my son grow up as arrogant and self-centered as his father, I hereby leave orders with the Sorting Hat to have him instantly ReSorted as you will lose your rights as his Head of House upon that happening. Harry is __**not**__ James, Minerva, never forget that. _

_**Sirius, I want to give you the world, I want to give you all the gold you need to live a good life, I want to leave you Potter Manor and ask you to turn it into that thing Lily called a "discon" or something. But I know I won't make you happy with that, so I leave you with the only two things I know you'll want. My every last memory, copied, from all of our happy, great and wonderful times together – and Harry. **__You're the only one we trust to raise our son the __**"right"**__ way. And I know you won't let us down, you never did me when I asked you.  
__**Remus, my friend, I'm not stupid. I know that even this will is not going to be enough to convince you to let me help you get the life you deserve. I know that, if I give you even a Galleon, you'll just leave it in your vault till the day you join me – or us, though I pray to the heavens that won't happen. **__You're not leaving me behind, Potter. __**Anyway, I'm not going to leave you empty handed. You'll find a bunch of papers in my desk in my office on the second floor of the cottage. They're guides to learning skills that, I just know, can help you get the job you need to live a good and steady life. **__And don't worry, we did our research, this is one well-paying job that isn't on the list of professions that are forbidden from hiring people with your problem. Though I can't make any promises on whether or not it will be added later, sorry._

_**Peter Pettigrew. Unless you are going to make a 180 in your behavior, unless you are going to stop being a spy for that monster, unless you are going to stop being a traitor and betray us – like we know you are planning, because we already know about your little Fidelius scheme that you are planning on – you will not win or get anything from us. You may think you've won, but we will have the last laugh when vengeance finally hits you where it hurts.  
**__**Peter Pettigrew, we hereby bequeath you, if we are to die through you breaking your oath as Secret Keeper, with the Traitor's Fine of ten Sickles. Buy yourself a boat trip to Azkaban prison, you filthy traitor. And never **__**dare**__** to approach our son. If you do, we will know – and upon your own passing, you will pay. Then your soul – is ours."  
**__Harry, just do me one favor. Wrap yourself in your father's Invisibility Cloak if you have it on or near you and read the tale of the Three Brothers. Trust me, when you read that, you will understand __**exactly**__ why your father said that to the man that caused him so much pain since graduation. Just know and rest assured, because Pettigrew will never know peace, not in life, not in death, not unless he changes his ways. Though I – I know one other who I __**know**__ will never do so.  
__**Harry, son, I – I know your mother would rather forget about this. I know that, if you're reading this, she is finally happy again, because she is back with the people who were taken from her, from us both, at way too young an age. And I too admit to be in constant two-battle with myself. I too want to be back with "them", but I don't want to do so, if it takes me away from you and your life and future. You are my world, my present and future, they are my past. Still, I promised your mother I would do this, so – stupefy the moon, little buck.  
**__**Written **__with lots and lots of endless love__**, James **__and Lily__** Potter**_

* * *

_**And that's that,  
**__**I wanted to end it on how everyone reacted to the reading of the will, but that last little line made me decide to leave that for the next chapter. And just so you all know, the next chapter is going to skip from Harry's POV to Albus and after that to either Snape or Lucius' POV. Oh, and Pepper will be back soon, either next chapter or the one after. Oh, and if you want me to write the will in different versions, let me know, I might make them parts of Venquine's mind.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	27. Evidence At Last

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This story is going incredible. I actually wanted to halt in between bits of the will to write out reactions from Sirius and the others, but I feared that, if I did so, I would write out a whole storyline that would make the rest of the reading be postponed and postponed and then postponed some more and I didn't want that. This will first got mentioned in chapter 06, first became a thing in chapter 08, got quoted in chapter 11 and then I made it look like it disappeared off the face of the earth. I just didn't want to have that happen again,  
**__**So yeah,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 27  
**__**Evidence At Last**_

_**11**__**th**__** of November 1995  
**__**Harry's Chambers, Hogwarts  
**__**Harry's POV**_

I had been shocked and horrified when I read that dad had been cursed to comply with Pettigrew's whims and desires or else he would risk me, that he knew Pettigrew was a traitor, but was obviously cursed against revealing this in such a horrible way. The knowledge that my dad felt threatened by his former best friend not just for a single year, but since his graduation had made it almost impossible for me to continue reading.  
Damian had taken the will from me and read the bit of Dumbledore, McGonagall and myself and this had gotten my spirits back, making me able to take back the will and reading on, even if the hint about books on prophesies had made an uncomfortable lump be stuck in my throat for a bit. Yet the bit about books on Animagus being left to the women had made most of us giggle and snicker at the idea of Animagi becoming a regular part of Transfigurations lessons.  
I myself had been amazed and touched and even teared up a little when reading about all that dad was leaving me. Sirius and Remus had been just as touched, even though Hermione had tried to object to the idea of dad not leaving Remus any money. Yet the man had laughed and said that dad really knew him well and that, even if he had been given any money, he probably would have just left it in his vault and just kept living off of his own income. Hermione had been shocked and confused about this, but the Weasleys had nodded in understanding.

And while it had already been read out loud by Fudge some time ago, did I still feel a great deal of satisfaction when reading about dad's penalty for Pettigrew betraying him. Yet the bit about my cloak and some kind of story had really confused and intrigued me and Ron said: "I'll see if mum can send a copy to the girls to give to you when they come to the Garden." At which I had given him a grateful nod before reading the final bit.  
Instantly everyone had tensed and yet confusion had been the main emotion coming from everyone after I read out the hint my dad had left me. This, however, had not been the case for Ron, Hermione, Sirius or myself and we had all shouted: "THE WHOMPING WILLOW!" Shocking the others, but Remus mutters: "Of course, it's the perfect hiding place. Snape would never go back there. Well, bar that one time in your third, but even then he went through, he didn't study the tree itself.  
James must have hidden the evidence in a hole in the tree somewhere." And instantly Sirius, Remus and I are on our feet and, to my gleeful, grateful surprise, Lea snaps his fingers, conjuring another corridor. And while I suddenly remember the little trick the Sixth year tried to pull on me, do I think: "Forget that, I'm leaving for the Garden tomorrow anyway. The most they can do is take points." And with that do I rush through the portal.

I reach the other side and notice that it ends up just a few feet away from the softly swaying tree, close enough to easily reach it, but also far away enough not to give it reason to get violent. And before it can do so, do I pull my wand and cast the spell my father mentioned in the will. Instantly the willow stills its almost peaceful movement and I turn to the others as I say: "Keep an eye on it and keep casting the spell once mine wears off. I'm going to go and see if I can find any hollows or something." At which Lea says:  
"I got one better." He summons his Keyblade, aims at the tree and states: "_Stopza!" _And a huge clock, of which the hands aren't moving, shines above the tree for just a second. I smile at my mate and then take off my robe before starting to climb the tree. And while it has been years, does it actually feel quite similar to the one time I had to climb the tree at the Dursleys in order to escape Ripper's wrath and his teeth.  
I climb up the trunk of the tree, moving all over the entire thing and letting my hands roam over its wooden surface in search for a potentially hidden hole or a hollow part within the tree. And after a few minutes of not finding anything, do I climb up a bit higher before repeating the same process. I then notice the spell being cast again and this makes me wince, but then I turn around and notice that others have also come to climb up the trunk.

"The sooner we can find this evidence, the sooner we can leave this whole mystery behind us. Let's all take care of one bit of the tree. I mean, it is a pretty big one." Sora tells me as he is just a little bit below me and to the right. I give the brunette a grateful nod and say: "I'll go check the top of the tree. You guys try and find something here on the trunk." The others – Ron, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Lea, Axel, Remus and Sirius – all nod at me and I climb up.  
Yet after almost an hour of searching, Sora and the others having actually started to using their Keyblades to provide us with bits of light and Lea now searching alongside me as the flames on his Keyblade give off a natural light, do I start to wonder if I might have misunderstood my dad's hint and do we all just climb down from the tree again, Isa having stayed back on the ground and recasting the time spell a few times.  
He also still has the will in his hand and I take it from him after coming back down, rereading the final line that includes the hint and suddenly a sense of fear grips at my heart. "Wait, what – what if – what if Pettigrew – what if he –." But then Sirius lies a reassuring hand on my shoulder and says: "He didn't, Harry, I assure you. When I first started hiding in the Shack, I instantly changed into Padfoot and started sniffing the whole place out. His scent –."

"Wait, what did you just say?" I ask, interrupting the man and looking at him with eyes wide with shocked realization. The man falters and mutters: "When I first started hiding in the Shack, I changed into Pad – Padfoot." The man mumbles in the end and I quickly go back to that one line and whisper: _**"Stupefy the moon, little buck**_. Little buck. That's the hint. Not just the moon, that was just meant to indicate where. The petname was the hint as to _how_ to find the evidence."  
At this Remus looks up at the tree and whispers: "Unbelievable. James actually managed to create a spell that transfigured this picture into something else – and of which the magic stayed active even after his death. I – I always knew Transfigurations was his forte, but – this – wow." And while Hermione and the twins nod in agreed amazement, do I grin widely in pride over my father's achievement before fear grips at me again.  
"But, if dad managed to create that kind of spell – what kind of chance do we have in being able to find it, let alone undoing it? I mean, dad obviously hoped that I would inherit his Transfigurations talent, but – I am nowhere near that level." Yet at this Sora shrugs and says: "Well, that's what you have your friends for, don't you? To be able to do the things that you can't?" And as he asks this, can I not help but turn to the twins, Sirius and Hermione, the sight of them making me smile.

I turn back to the will, having a strange urge to reread the line one more time and then suddenly mutter: "I – I wonder." I look up, pull my wand and send a quick look at Lea, who nods and casts the time-spell yet again. I move back to the three and, instead of trying to climb it or finding something in the trunk, I crouch down to the knot near the roots of the tree. And while putting the tip of my wand on the knot, do I mutter: "Your little buck is here, Prongs."  
And to my utter amazement does the knot actually change, shrinking down a bit, getting a line cut in the side that goes all around the knot and even getting a small, wooden doorknob growing out of the knot. I grab the knob and turn it, pulling the small door open and my eyes widen even more when I spot not just one, but four faded looking pictures hidden within the hollow part behind the door. And then I notice that one of them even has a golden line around the picture itself.  
Instantly I realize why and I snag said picture out of the hollow part as well as the other ones. I close the door again and whisper: "Mischief Managed." And just like I expected, which causes me to feel a new burst of amazement and excited pride, does the door turn back into the knot it was before. And while a small part of me wonders if dad may have hidden other spots around Hogwarts like this for me, do I walk back to my friends.

"You found them! How on earth did you find them!" Hermione shrieks as she sees me, yet I suddenly notice something behind her that makes me halt in my tracks. And then the ancient voice of the Headmaster speaks up from behind my best friend and politely asks: "Found what, Mss. Granger?" The girl shrieks, but because Dumbledore has always been the one to, endlessly and tirelessly, defend the bastard, do I firmly step forward and say:  
"The pictures. The pictures that Death Eaters sent my mother after killing my grandparents and that dad hid upon her request. She wanted to keep it quiet and secret until her grave and dad hid the only hint on how to find them in his will. I have them right here." And while I make sure to remain standing behind Sora, Riku and Kairi, sure that their magic can keep Dumbledore from summoning the pictures to him.  
Yet the man actually seems genuinely interested instead of concerned and I wonder if Sirius' memory might have been enough to finally convince him as he asks: "Have you checked them yet?" I shake my head and everyone turns to me as I turn my focus back to the one that matters, the one pictures that has golden paint covering the outer ring of the picture like a frame. But to my shock and slight horror, the only thing the picture shows is a decapitated hand with an ugly ring on it.  
"Sirius, have you ever seen this ring before?" I can't help but ask, not getting the hint on the picture or wondering why dad chose this one as the one mum had been talking about all those years ago. The man comes to stand behind me and I hand him the picture, allowing him a closer look. Yet the man shakes his head and says: "Can't say I have. I know basically every Official House Lord, Lady, Regent and Heirship ring and this isn't any of the above."

"May I?" Dumbledore asks, still politely standing on the other side of Sora, Riku and Kairi and while I am not entirely happy with it, do I cautiously float the picture over to the man. Yet after doing so, do I keep my wand in hand, ready to summon it back if need be. The Headmaster gazes at the picture and even seems to tap his half-moon shaped glasses with his wand before he says:  
"Ah, right there. Heh, yes, that does indeed prove that it was _Severus_ who betrayed them. Who sold poor Mr. and Mrs. Evans out to Voldemort just because Mr. Evans wouldn't let him near his daughter anymore. Severus told me after we left the memory." The man explains upon seeing our shocked looks and Hermione asks: "Wait, why wasn't he allowed to visit her anymore?" To which Ron retorts: "Because of that falling out Sirius told us about, remember?"  
The girl nods and Dumbledore sighs as he floats the picture back to me himself before he says: "I've told Severus about the whole thing with Pepper and the Dark Marks. Set him an ultimatum as well. Either he apologizes for how he was willing to turn a blind eye to Draco's attack on you, Harry, or he won't get the same treatment from Pepper that all other Death Eaters who are parents will get." Yet this confuses and befuddles me and Sirius says: "We haven't told them that yet."  
The elder man looks started at this and we turn to the other two adults as Remus says: "To make sure that kids like Draco won't try to go for Harry once Voldemort is out of the picture, Death Eaters who are parents will be visited and offered the chance to have a certain spell removed from their mark. A spell that, if activated upon his death, would leave them in a mental state similar to that of what Muggles call a _human vegetable."_

At this most of us turn to Neville, the boy's eyes wide with shock and horror and then Dumbledore says: "Even so, once Voldemort has met his end, I will do everything I can to work alongside Amelia and to bring justice to anyone who deserves it. I won't deny it, finding out that Severus pulled this kind of a stunt years before he even joined Tom and that he never told anyone, not out of respect to Lily like you, Sirius, but out of pure selfishness, it truly woke me up."  
Yet at this Damian steps forward and says: "Just make sure of one thing. That whatever justice you serve, you won't negate the Unspeakables and their need to keep Harry safe from retaliating kids. Make sure it's some kind of punishment that the kids will be able to accept, if not at the least come to terms with in the long run." And while some of those around me look at Damian in shock, does Dumbledore seem to get his message as he says:  
"I will, but only for those – who are indeed parents." And instantly I get the hidden message that seems to have, somehow, been heard and agreed upon by both parties. And while I still feel an enraged sense of fury and disgust, only tempered by the fact that I won't have any more contact with the man after tonight, can I not help but turn to look at the bottom floors of the castle, wondering if somewhere deep within its dungeons, Snape might be shivering in well-deserved fear.  
"I do believe it's time for bed, for all of you." Dumbledore then says, drawing me out of my musings and the fantasy of what could happen to Snape once he realizes he will have no one to apologize to. We all nod to the man and retreat through the portal. Yet when I reach the midway point, do I stop and whisper: "Dobby, copy this picture and make sure that the copies are in _every_ frame Snape passes from now on." And I feel the elf's magic tingle against my skin as I walk.

* * *

_**Wow, Harry, just – wow.  
**__**So I'm sure that some of you might not be happy with the idea of the Death Eaters getting away with just deserved punishments and everything, but you have to understand something. In the end, in this timeline the only criminal acts that have been committed in recent years are Cedric's death and the whole thing with the Imperius Curse on the other Unspeakable. And the whole reason I am withholding from bringing that up is simple.  
**__**I have plans,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	28. Marks Of Death

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So yeah, this was supposed to have been the content of the previous chapter, but – getting that picture was just too important to the plot. Also YES! Harry is going to make a visit to Godric's Hollow and his old family home at some point. I can't say when yet as I don't have it planned until after Christmas at the soonest, but I do swear that it will come up. However, the upcoming chapters are not going to be about him, just mention him in passing from time to time.  
**__**Okay? Okay,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 28  
**__**Marks Of Death**_

_**12**__**th**__** of November 1995  
**__**Malfoy Manor, England  
**__**Lucius' POV**_

I had felt quite relieved to know that Snape had only left a few minutes after I had closed the door behind me and I had made a quick stop at Draco's room to see how he was doing before heading for my own chambers. The boy had been lying with his back to the door on his bed, the way he was lying proving that he was actually angry with the world at large. Hoping that a good night's sleep would make him more amicable, I had gone to sleep myself.  
Yet Draco has remained in his room all day and now it's time for lunch. I retreated to the formal dining room as I am waiting for Unspeakable Pomfrey and have caught myself multiple times this morning wanting to grab and even reaching for the mark on my arm. And while I know that the mark won't be gone after this, do I still feel concerned for two scenarios. One being the pain I will surely feel when it's removed and two, the Dark Lord calling me just when the woman is at work.  
Because these scenarios keep playing through my mind, do I notice that my hands are slightly trembling as I hold my cutlery and try to just digest a small, light salad with my favorite vegetables and then notice Draco coming in and taking a seat at the halfway point of the table. This gives me some reassurance that the boy might learn his lesson quickly, only for the boy to blow my hopes to bits as he coldly asks:

"Father, when will I be returning to school?" At which I coldly retort: "You will when, like your ex-godfather, you have learned your lesson and stopped believing that everything you do is right and everything others do is wrong. What you did yesterday at the match, blood or no blood, was wrong and would normally be considered against the law. You need to start realizing how lucky you are that Lord Black, instead of getting you arrested, left your punishment to your mother and me."  
At this the boy turns his head the other way and so I curiously ask: "Speaking of, where were you this morning? Did your mother summon you to her chambers?" To which the boy mutters: "No, she came to mine. She wanted me to recap the match and then told me how others would see it." And while I nod in understanding, do I also let out a defeated breath as I can almost hear him whisper: "Not that I should care about that."  
He turns back to me and asks: "And what do you mean, _ex-godfather_?" To which I answer: "I have dismissed Severus from his role as your godfather last night for multiple reasons. One, he willfully let you repeat the actions of your great-grandfather, who brought shame upon the Malfoy line by breaking the same Sabotage rule that you did the other day. He kept trying to put full blame on others, including the victims of your attack. And he even proved that he has no respect for women, their rights or the actual meaning behind a marriage.  
I will not have my son raised by a man like that." Draco looks at me wide-eyed and then another, now familiar, voice speaks and says: "Not to mention that even more evidence has been found against the man and that he is now, basically, fired from life." Draco and I look up and I feel myself tensing a little when I see Unspeakable Pomfrey walk out from the shadow of a large recliner chair set in the fireplace corner of the room.

"Is there any kind of shadow that you Unspeakables can't come out of?" I can't help but ask, subconsciously trying to stall the moment that I will have to pull up my sleeve by sating my curiosity and the woman smirks and shrugs as she says: "The shadows cast by a watery sun if it's trying to break through a light cloud." At which I smirk back at her before I say: "Please, have a seat, Unspeakable Pomfrey. I'm afraid that my wife won't be joining us, so you may as well take her seat." At which the woman gives me a grateful nod.  
Yet Draco looks at her shocked and befuddled and asks: "Wait, _Unspeakable _Pomfrey? How are you a simple – is that just a cover-up or something?" And while I actually feel amused at his confusion, does the woman turn colder than my son and I had been to each other just now and say: "No, the _simple_ school Healer, as you were planning to call her, is my younger sister. And for the record, young man, I do not like the fact that, two years ago, you tried ruining her reputation like you did."  
And while Draco whispers: "What is it, pick on Draco Malfoy day?" Making me take and release a deep breath as I really wish the boy would take this criticism with some more dignity and making me curse Severus all over again. I turn to Pomfrey and say: "May I offer my sincere apologies for that event, Unspeakable Pomfrey. I'm afraid that I played a role in that as I encouraged Draco in this endeavor." Yet the woman proves me that she is a very respectable person as she says:

"It's quite alright, Lord Malfoy. I have learned enough about you to classify you under the category of _parent first, wizard second_. Which to most Unspeakables, bar the ones who just no longer have families, is a very well-respected category." And while I really hope that learning about this category will help Draco understand where I'm coming from and why I am against his actions of the other day, do I continue to voice my curiosities.  
"So tell me, Unspeakable –." But then the woman says: "Just Pepper will do." To which I gratefully reply: "Lucius, then. Now, Pepper, what did you mean when you said that Severus is basically _fired from life_?" The woman fills a glass of water for herself and while she does, she says: "After he left your manor, more information about his past crimes came to light, including a crime that, until now, only three people actually knew about – and two of them are, unfortunately, no longer of this world and took this knowledge to their grave."

This seems to intrigue Draco enough that he loses the arrogant look on his face. "As you know, Lucius, Snape was friends with Lily Potter growing up. However, she and her parents were closer than she ever was to Snape and after her falling out with him, her father did not take kindly to how the whole thing went. Therefore, the summer after the falling out, when Snape tried to come see her, her father would not let him in. But while this was happening, Lily was convincing her parents to move elsewhere without informing anyone.  
Now, before I continue, perhaps you can fill in one last little bit of blank that I have in regards to this event. Do you, perhaps, know _when_ Severus Snape started learning Occlumency and Legilimency?" And instantly I know I will be sealing Snape's fate with my answer as I say: "The Christmas before their falling out. I recommended it as I had learned that, from time to time, the Dark Lord would use Legilimency to smoke out potential spies or traitors and knew he had some aspirations to joining the man as well upon graduation."  
The woman nods and says: "I thought as much and so did Dumbledore. Apparently Snape read the mind of young Lily's father and through that found out about their moving address, even though Lily herself had asked her father not to tell anyone, not even her, where he was moving or to move until after she had returned to Hogwarts. So while young Lily thought that her parents were now safe, did she find out in November of 1976 that this was not the case.  
She received pictures showing her parents having been murdered from one of the ravens that, as you know, Voldemort and his men used to cause terror, fear and pain in the relatives of their victims and one card proved Snape's guilt. However, for reasons that Lily took with her to her grave, she kept the fact that Snape was responsible for selling out her parents to herself and made both James Potter and even Sirius Black keep this secret. Now I have no doubt that Sirius would have revealed this upon the Potter's death, but then – well, we all know what happened."

At this I nod, but then Draco asks: "But that doesn't make sense. Why didn't Black try to gain his innocence by proven that U – that Snape wasn't as innocent as Dumbledore believed him?" At which, while I commend my son for his question, the Unspeakable says: "Probably pride. I can only imagine that Sirius felt betrayed by Dumbledore trusting a former Death Eater but not standing up for a member of his own team and therefore didn't believe that anyone would even hear him out. Let's not forget he was sent to Azkaban without even a polite questioning, let alone a trial."  
At this both my son and I nod and Pepper says: "Anyway, I don't think it needs to be said, but Albus has basically wiped his hands clean of any relation or connection he still has with Snape and has set him an ultimatum, though personally I don't feel like agreeing with it. Either Snape apologizes for trying to defend the attempt on Harry's life – or he's going to suffer the Longbottom's fate come the Thursday before the Christmas Hogsmeade weekend.  
Though the knowledge that his first crime was at the age of sixteen and that he did it, because he thought he could _own_ Lily upon her parents' death, that she – as he obviously thought – _would be his if this obstacle was out of the way_ – it really doesn't make me want to wait for him to make that apology. Plus, the person he needs to apologize to isn't even in this world anymore as young Harry and most of his friends left for Radiant Garden or the Garden as they call it earlier this morning."

"Then how is he supposed to apologize?" Draco asks and I feel annoyed as there is actually a defensive tone to his voice. Yet Pepper just shrugs carelessly and says: "He could always top it by _actually_ apologizing to his first victim, even if it is just her gravestone and not her." But thanks to the conversation I had with the man the other night do I already know that this is a lost cause. And with that do I take a deep breath and mutter:  
"Let – let's just get this over with." Pepper sends me an accepting and understanding nod and thoroughly cleans her hands before walking over. And under Draco's intrigued and confused gaze, do I roll up the left sleeve of my shirt and lie my arm open on the table, the mark now aimed for the ceiling. The woman herself does the same, but then with both her sleeves and gently lies the tip of her wand against one of the scales that makes up the snake part of the tattoo. She turns to me and says: "I will not lie, this _**will**_ hurt."  
At which I take a deep breath and say: "I have recently been under the Dark Lord's Cruciatus. I can take it." But at this the woman falters and asks: "How recent is _recent_?" And when I answer: "The Friday before last, the fourth of this month." Does the woman nod before turning her focus back to my mark and her wand still aimed at the same scale. "Alright then, good. Removing this spell is going to attack the nerves in your arm in a similar, but lesser manner to the Cructiatus and I have no interest in further damaging already frayed nerves."

The woman says and while I notice that Draco now has a look of hesitant concern on his face, do I give another nod to Pepper, giving her a silent confirmation that I am ready for what she has in store for me. The woman sends me a short look, her eyes shining with a great sense of pride and care, and then returns her focus back on my arm again. And while she doesn't move her wand or say a single thing, do I feel her magic entering my arm.  
I feel it attaching itself to the magic that attaches the mark to my arm and instantly feel this same magic resisting the magic that is now being imbued and forced into its core. This alone already feels mildly irritating, yet so far it only feels like someone is casting Stinging hexes at my arm, something I often endure when practicing with Draco over summer. Because of this, while I cannot really sense the intent of the magic seeping into my arm, do I just keep a calm look on my face while watching Pepper keep a focused look on her own face.  
The woman actually doesn't seem to be doing anything, making me realize that she is using non-verbal magic to cast the spell. Part of me wonders what kind of spells might be going through her mind while she casts, but then suddenly notice the apparent battle between the magic on my arm and the magic coming from the wand intensifying. The wand also makes a sharp twist to the right, yet while nothing physical happens otherwise, do I still feel it.  
The mark's magic, or at least the spell that is obviously hidden beneath this one scale, is slowly but surely being encased by the magic of the Unspeakable, yet it itself is trying to burn the magic that is trying to encase it to shreds. And the fiery burning sensation of this magic feels like it's burning my skin at the same time, feeling a lot more painful than it did previous. I grind my teeth at this and notice Pepper sending me another look, this one a silent warning.

I give her another nod, willing to suffer any kind of pain if it means that I won't go mentally insane and lose my chance to raise my son, lose my chance to undo the damage done to his upraising by his bastard of a godfather. And only a second after I nod, do I hiss and does my entire body tense as an intense sense of pain wrecks that single nerve that the scale is attached to. Feeling like the encasing magic has suddenly been encased in the heat of Fiendfyre or something, do I endure it as it burns away the defensive magic of the scale.  
"Three, two, one." Pepper hisses to herself and after this, she pulls her wand away with a firm pull of her arm and I feel like she viciously pulled several hairs from my arm at the same time. I let out a yelp, put my other hand on the sore spot and hiss a bit as the pain slowly but surely lessens. After this I pull my hand away and notice that the scale she had put her wand to now looks dark black, like a starless night, standing out against all the other dark green scales.

"It's not yet entirely deduced what will happen to your mark once Voldemort meets his end in a few weeks, but unfortunately that mark will remain on your arm for the rest of your life. We managed to create a simulation of the mark and studied that thoroughly the last few weeks and not even the purest forms of fire magic, including a light, but well-controlled form of Fiendfyre, had the end results that we wanted. Any other tests actually had us activating other protective spells that Voldemort put into the marks and a lot of them had – less than positive results for the wearer."  
Pepper gently explains to us as she goes back to her seat and while, thanks to my years of serving Voldemort, I can only imagine what kind of horrible magic the man has put into the mark on my arm. Yet at the same time I can't help but ask: "Is there any chance that this other magic will activate once he falls?" To which the woman shakes her head and says: "No, don't worry. Like I said, we did _extensive_ research." And instantly I realize what she means. I nod at the woman, who also pulls a bit of a salad towards herself as she continues:  
"Now, I do also know how to take out the magic that allows Voldemort to call upon you, but considering multiple factors that are currently in play – Snape being an unreliable source of intel, Voldemort being completely unaware that we are onto him and our chance at destroying him come the Thursday in question – I am ordered against doing so. I want to, as I respect Sirius' desire to see his family safe from that monster, but I cannot. My hands are tied."

At which I reply: "I will not let you down." The woman looks at me shocked and she asks: "Wait what?""Father, you're not suggesting –?" Draco tries, but I silence him with a look and say: "You said it yourself, Pepper. Severus has proven just how unreliable he is. Not to mention that Lily Potter, who – while Muggleborn – I have always held a great sense of respect for, just like my wife, has suffered long enough. I may not be able to tell you the names of the Death Eaters that killed the Evans' as I don't remember them, but I will repay you for your help.  
A Malfoy _never_ leaves a debt hanging and you saved my mental health and with that my life when you removed this curse from my arm. I _**will**_ repay you." And while both my son and the Unspeakable look at me astounded, do I think: "I have never been more grateful for your lessons, father. I will finally be able to put them to good and proper use." And with that do I start to mentally create a shield around my mind, one that is basically a second persona. The Pureblood Lucius Malfoy that I often show the world, especially to one Arthur Weasley.

* * *

_**HOLY CRAP!  
**__**Okay, Draco and Lucius having their little conversation was planned. Pepper telling Lucius about Snape and his first act of treason was planned. Lucius enduring quite a bit of pain while Pepper removed the heinous charm from his mark was planned. Lucius deciding to become the new spy for the Light in order to repay Pepper for this – NOT PLANNED! But at the same time, it and the whole mental persona do make sense in my eyes and explain why Lucius, in this story, might come off as OC to some people.  
**__**I like it,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	29. To Ensnare A Snake - Part 01

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So this chapter was supposed to be about Harry and his arrival in Radiant Garden, also known to him and the others as the Garden, but the whole thing with Snape felt like it had to take priority. And I feel like I NEED to remind everyone of my warning about the Snape bashing as, from this point on, the Snape lovers are going to hate me as I am going to make him unbearable and horribly awful. He is going to be the villain for this part of the story and I am NOT going to change that.  
**__**You have been warned,**_

_**Venquine1990  
PS. Please note that he will also be quickly captured and dealt with.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 29  
**__**To Ensnare A Snake – Part 01**_

_**12**__**th**__** of November 1995  
**__**Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**__**Albus' POV**_

"Greetings and good morning, everyone. As most of you have probably noticed, our usual Chamber group has shrunken down quite considerably. And while I may be just as happy about Gryffindor's brilliant victory as most of you, has the attack by Mr. Malfoy raised the concerns of Mr. Lea and his friends to new levels. Because of this, have they decided to take Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mss. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, Mss. Lovegood and the Weasley kids to Radiant Garden, to remain there until Mr. Potter has given birth."  
I tell everyone upon feeling sure that all of the students and staff have arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast, which, because it is a Sunday and because of the match of the other day, makes it so that I have to wait until the near end of the breakfast run time. Yet while a few in Gryffindor look upset for reasons other than half their team now being gone, does someone in Slytherin stand up and ask: "And what about Draco? He hasn't been seen since last night."  
To which I calmly reply: "Which is because of what Lord Black said at the end of the match, Mr. Warrington. The matter of Draco attacking Harry became a family thing, thus Lord Black took it upon himself to inform Lord Malfoy of this. And because Lord Malfoy is an upstanding citizen as well as a parent, he and his wife, Lady Malfoy, did not take kindly to their son nearly causing another person to miscarry, all over the sake of a time-out. Young Draco is at Malfoy Manor and will remain there until he has seen the error of his ways."  
And then Warrington proves to me just what kind of bond there is between the members of the Slytherin Quidditch team as he asks: "So Malfoy not only got us a penalty and lost us 20 points, but now he's lost us the season as well. That bloody ponce." And while Snape reprimands him for his language and while Crabbe and Goyle crack their knuckles at the much sturdier looking teen, do I just return to my seat. Yet while I resume the last bits of my meal, do I already know that Warrington isn't the only one upset over this for personal reasons.

Yet after meeting with Harry and the others, did I go to bed, rethinking everything I have done since allowing Snape on the staff and vouching for him having switched sides during the war. And earlier this morning, I resumed this perusal through my memories and recounted for myself the amount of times I stubbornly and consistently stood up for the man, even when I knew that the one I was defending him against was in the right. It had made me leave for breakfast with a bad taste of foolishness and shame in my mouth.  
I have always known that some Death Eaters and other people, like Umbridge and Lucius, have made fun of me for my many _Second chances_ to people they believe don't deserve this honor and looking back has made me realize why. Snape is now on his 387th _Second chance_. And the fact that that is more second chances than that there are days in a year proves to me that I really have been too lenient with the man, thus giving people like Lucius all the more right to call me weak-minded, weak-willed and everything else I'm sure the blonde has called me over the years.

Because of this, do I simply steel myself and take on a look of hardened determination and annoyance when, after breakfast is over, Snape follows me out of the Great Hall. And once we are out of earshot of the students, even magical earshot, does the man start griping and bemoaning Harry's departure and snarl: "Just like Potter to make life harder for others." Which almost makes me burst with fury as that is exactly what he's been doing for years.  
"How am I supposed to _apologize_ to someone who's not even here?" The man asks, but while I just keep walking, making the man have to walk after me to keep his spiel going, do I snarl: "First of all, I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my intelligence like that, Snape. I can tell, from everything you say and how you behave, that you have _no_ desire to actually apologize, other than for your own convenience. That's not an apology, those are just empty words." And I send a single look back, telling the man I know darn well he's been doing this for years.  
And while the man sends me a look, do I instantly answer and retort to it: "Yes, I did accept this for years on end, Snape, but unlike you, I genuinely regret that. Plus, I was the one to ask you to apologize, you were the one who always did without meaning it. So in that case, we are both to blame. Though you might be interested to know that, last night, Harry actually found the evidence that Lily was talking about in the memory."

Instantly I have the man's interest and he snarls: "How on earth could someone as –." But I am beyond done with listening to him hating on anyone and everyone else, do I interrupt him and say: "Through James Potter's will. You remember that, don't you Snape? A copy of it was, after all, used to prove Sirius innocent and it turns out that the original was left with Harry before then. And when he read it last night, he read a hint his father had left him to help him find it."  
"What was it?" The man asks, his curiosity obviously trying to mask his fear and I answer curtly: "A picture that showed Mrs. Evans' decapitated hand – wearing the ring that you buried when you got yourself drunk after your mother died. Guess you buried it in the Evans' backyard and then forgot about it. And no, Severus, I do not think that to be just more evidence that you and Lily were _meant_ for each other, more just evidence of your obsession with her."  
The man glares at me, but I just turn to him and snarl: "Severus Tobias Snape, wake up and see the truth already. You have been going scot free for your very first crime for almost 20 years. If you actually want to prove me wrong, if you actually want to prove that, somewhere deep, deep, deep down, you actually have a conscience, you will go to the one who _deserves_ your apology the most, even if she is no longer among us. If you don't want to prove me wrong, fine."

The man stares at me and I stare him down, daring him to make his choice. After a few minutes he huffs, pulls his robe closer around his form and passes me. And just by the aura the man lets off as he passes me, do I feel a strong sense of unease overcome me. Instantly I fear I may have made a huge mistake and I turn around, moving over to where the other members of staff have come to stand to the side, watching our interaction with a sense of genuine curiosity.  
I move over to Minerva and motion with my head for her to follow me before walking off to the side, a little bit away from the other staff members. "Minerva, if you could do me a solid, call Madam Bones and tell her to meet me in Godric's Hollow. I just gave Snape a challenge, based on information that was revealed to me late last night and I fear that he may, in his own Snape kind of way, take it the wrong way, again."  
The woman nods, while I can tell that I slightly threw her off her game by not calling Snape by his first name and she asks: "Is everything alright, Albus?" At which I decide to reveal a tip of the veil and whisper: "It's not up to me to decide that, Minerva, at least not right now. However, if the sensation I just felt is right, we might need to send out applications for a new Potions Master and a new Head of Slytherin."  
The woman looks shocked, losing her usual stern demeanor, and gives me a firm nod before heading off for her office. I turn to the rest of my staff and say: "Please keep the school running. I'm afraid I will be needed elsewhere for what might just be the rest of the day. If I am back sooner, I will let you know. Please know that more information will be made available once I have all the facts set straight. I will not hold anything back, once I know all that is necessary about this."

The staff nods and I head out of the Entrance hall, the students having left before I had my discussion / confrontation with Snape. And when I pass the East side of the Entrance Courtyard, do I notice Snape taking long, determined strides down the stairs heading for the Boat House. Yet thanks to the fact that I have known the man for over a decade, can I easily tell that the determined steps are forced and are meant to give off some kind of impression to anyone who sees the man leave.  
"He doesn't want to prove me wrong, he wants to trick me into thinking he is about to." I think to myself and this makes me furiously hiss: "Fawkes." The golden and red bird of honor, strength and glory appears before me and I raise my hand for him to land on before I whisper: "Take me to Godric's Hollow, my friend." And when the warm flames of his fire-transport engulf me, do I also feel someone grabbing my robe from behind.

But when I arrive and turn around, do I not see anyone. Instantly I get a strong sense of suspicion that I know who just traveled with me and I look at Fawkes, the look in the phoenix's black eyes making me smile as I can almost tell that he and I are suspecting the same thing. I take a look around and notice that I am still alone and that no one is outside or looking outside from their windows. Yet I don't feel like taking risks and so I tap one of the stars embroidered on my robe.  
Instantly one of the many charms that I infused with the fabric of the star actives and Glamour and privacy charms that I created for myself during the war with Grindelwald cover my entire body. The spells, which I continued to work on even after the war, are designed in such a way that, to anyone casting detection charms, they will actually trick the one casting said charm into thinking someone else cast some other kind of magic.  
And while I allow for a small smirk to grow on my face, do I again mumble to myself: "And people wonder why I wear robes like this." I head for the Godric's Hollow cemetery and enter the premise, lying just enough Galleons on the desk of the landlord to make sure that, even if I reveal myself, he will keep my privacy and will not tell anyone about me having been here. I also, yet again, marvel over the fact that the spell that makes Galleons look like pounds to Muggles is still going. I head over to where James and Lily are buried and then move over to the small patch of trees to the side.

Here I lean back, my magic keeping my body lean enough that I won't regret such a move later on, and yet luckily enough I don't need to wait long. Less than five minutes later I sense Snape's magic and to my annoyance the man actually Confunds the landlord instead of just paying him the privacy payment. He heads over to the graves I am standing a few feet away from and instantly gives me a whole other reason to be suspicious.  
His wand is still in his hand and the man waves, flicks and swishes it in a pattern that proves he has been casting these privacy and Notice Me Not charms several times over. They create a dome of privacy and blindness from outside over the area surrounding the Potter graves and even hide the graves themselves from sight as well as the caster. Instantly I tap another star on my robe and the spell seeps into my entire body, allowing me to see past the enchantments.  
I move over to where the dome is, my enchantments allowing me to pass them without Snape becoming aware and the sight that greets me upon passing the magic horrifies me and makes me draw my wand. Snape has actually lifted Lily's coffin from her grave and even opened it, exposing her still healthy looking corpse to the elements. And while I commend the landlord and graveyard owner for consistently casting the preservation charms, do I hate what I see next. Snape, instead of looking sorrowful, has a look of crazy lust on his face.

And when he next swishes his wand and vanishes Lily's robe, shirt and even her bra, do I yell: "DEPULSO!" My spell shooting Snape several feet away from the grave and the dome that we are in. And to my own personal delight, he actually lands near my mother's grave. Instantly I start casting spells that only work around graves of my own blood and vines, in the color of my mother's eye color, spring out of the grave and ensnare Snape, one slapping his wand from his hand.  
I storm over to the man and snarl: "I knew the minute I saw how you were faking that _determination_ that you were just trying to trick me again, Snivelus, but even I didn't think that someone like _you_ could sink this low. _**How long have you been desecrating her body like that?" **_But Snape seems to have finally snapped as he laughs and shouts: "_Desecrate_? I give her what she deserves, what that waste of space can no longer do for her. Not that there's much of him left."  
And while the thought of Snape not just disgracing Lily's grave, but James' as well raises my fury to whole new levels, does a new voice suddenly state: "Stupefy." And the spell hits the man even through the vines. I turn my head and notice Amelia standing a few graves away. The woman turns to look at me and asks: _"Now_ can I arrest him?" And I give her a solemn nod, feeling only too glad to be rid of this lying cheat and, yet again, regretting that I didn't let her do this years ago.  
I then again feel that same presence behind me and turn around, smiling at Pepper Pomfrey, even though the woman herself has a solemn look on her face. She turns to Amelia and says: "Consider this just the tip of the iceberg, Madam Bones, and know that, if you feel the need, the Unspeakables will only be too happy to take this case from the DMLE. I know that you have been dying to get something on Snape for years, I just want to give you the option in case necessary."

The monocle wearing Head of the DMLE gives a respectful and grateful nod to the Unspeakable and the latter waves her hand, undoing every last charm that Snape has cast upon the grave. Yet as she does, do I frown as I notice that there are even charms being removed that aren't even all that recent, a few of them dating back several months, others even a good couple of years. "That _can't_ be a good sign." Pepper mumbles to herself and I nod at her as we approach the grave, Amelia whispering for an elf to take Snape to a holding cell.  
We approach the graves and while I am glad that even Snape's vanishing charm has been undone, causing for Lily to be fully clothed again, do I then turn to the other grave, the man's words ringing in my ears like alarm bells. I gently use my own magic to raise up the coffin, but when I want to cast the opening charm, I find myself hesitating. Knowing this is because of everything I have realized and discovered these past several hours, do I feel grateful when Pepper whispers: "Alohomora." Casting the charm herself instead.  
Yet the sight that greets me instantly makes me regret that I had breakfast less than an hour ago. My porridge, tea and the slices of orange that I ate this morning come back up and I turn away from the sight, casting a spell to create a hole in the ground on the other side of the pathway and rushing to empty my stomach out into the hole before vanishing the contents and making the hole refill itself with ground, grass and a few flowers.

**_WARNING! this description is quite gross. I do not advice reading this if you just ate anything. Consider yourself warned._**

I take a deep breath and turn back to the corpse – or what's left of it. Most of James' flesh has been burned, some parts by such a dark burning spell, I instantly recognize it for Fiendfyre – which only makes me hate the fact that I allowed a wizard who can cast this spell into my school even more – other parts by either a long-lasting fire spell or even pure acid and other burning fluids.  
One of his eyes seems to have been completely destroyed and the other is dangling on nothing more than a small bit of skull, which is one of the few bits of skull that are left as the rest seems to have been completely obliterated to the point that there's not even dust left. Parts of his robe has tears and holes in them, some even resembling bite marks and making me wonder what kind of animals Snape let loose on this poor, defenseless body, others clearly created by cutting curses.  
Having no doubt that Severus probably used his own signature curse – the Sectumsempra – at multiple points all over the body, I look on with tears in my eyes as I notice that, at some points over his body, his skin is actually still there. But it's also quite obvious that this is only further meant to serve Snape's sick need for vengeance and revenge as James' bones are sticking out of these parts and other parts of the skin are colored in such a way it's obvious that Snape cast all kinds of curses on it or used poison to make it look rotten.

Yet then I notice something even worse. Snape has apparently expanded the coffin at the bottom and because that spell is now undone are James' legs situated in an even more gruesome and unnatural position than they had been when the spell was still active. Amelia quickly waves her own wand to undo this and this allows me to see just what has been done to the legs of my former friend, a sight that makes me glad my stomach is empty right now.  
Flesh still there, but looking torn and mutilated at some points, muscles shredded to bits over his kneecaps, his kneecaps actually now stuck to the inside of his calves and having been cut into spear-like shapes with the spear point very clearly aimed at the crotch and James' actual appendix serving as the piece of him that connects a broken looking foot to his knee, while his right foot seems to have suffered the same fate as his skull.

"That offer still open?" Amelia asks and I can easily tell by how badly her voice is quivering that the woman is trying everything she can to keep herself calm and composed. I turn to Pepper and my eyes widen as I see that she has actually donned the hood of her Unspeakable robe and enchanted it to hide her entire form from view, obscuring all parts of her that reveal the fact that she's female. Yet the nod she gives is still visible.  
"Good. I, Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, hereby officially hand the case of Severus Tobias Snape, desecrator of Ancient Family graves, over to the Department of Mysteries and its Unspeakables. I wipe my hands clean off this case and officially declare that the DMLE will not interfere, no matter the actions through which the Unspeakables will judge, question or punish Severus Tobias Snape. So mote it be."  
And a voice I have never heard before and just can't recognize comes from the robe beside me and repeats the last four words. Amelia then sighs and mutters: "If this is what he did to the grave then – do you think he got to the house as well? I mean, I know the Ministry claimed it, but I also know darn well that, after doing so, they never looked back on the place. Trust me, I know this for a fact, many of my Aurors often get complaints over it from the other magical citizens here."

At this I sigh, already sure that the answer to her question is a definite affirmative and mutter back: "Do you think you can do anything to salvage this? Even by a little?" To which Amelia grimaces and says: "I can definitely try. Though if I want to do anything really definitive and thorough I'll need Regent Pomfrey's permission to take the body back to HQ and leave it with the Healers there. Here, the most I can do is fix the robes and maybe small parts of the body."  
At this Pepper actually surprises me as she pulls the device that I saw Roxas use on the day he arrived at Hogwarts from her robe. The woman walks a few steps away from us and even lowers her hood again, obviously talking to her sister on the other side as I have come to learn is a possibility with these devices. After a few minutes of Amelia and I waiting, the woman returns, her hood back up, and she says: "You have Poppy's permission. Don't worry, she won't tell Harry – yet."  
I nod at her, grateful and relieved as I really don't want Harry knowing about this until I have all the facts and until Snape has paid his due in full and then some for all he has done against the boy and his family. I look from her to Amelia and the woman nods, closing off the casket and casting various protective enchantments upon it before giving me another nod, this one in greeting. I return the gesture and then guide Pepper out of the cemetery.  
"What do you expect to find at the Potter home?" The woman asks and I can't really help myself as I whisper: "A fool's dream, really. The house in an abandoned state, left for nature to do with as it pleases, but otherwise untouched." And while the woman has her hood on, do I just know that she is looking at me with concern and a deep desire for that dream to be a reality after all. Yet when we reach the street that the Potter cottage is in, do I already know that this won't be the case.

Snape's magic, which I have been able to discern and recognize thanks to the many times the man has been in my office the last five years, is something I can sense covering and surrounding the property, even while there are at least four houses between the location and the end of the street where I'm standing. And it takes me only another minute to recognize it for the same dome of Notice-Me-Not, privacy and Glamour charms as the one at the graveyard.  
"What did you do?" I think to myself, only realizing after the fact that I muttered it as well as Pepper gently takes my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze to prove that she's here to support me. I take a deep breath to center myself around that, around the knowledge that someone who has more experience with gruesome sights and the dark side of arcane magic is with me. And while I can only imagine how hard this must be for the woman herself, do I still feel grateful for her presence.

We slowly start to walk towards the cottage, which thanks to Snape's magic, really does look exactly like I just described. Vines, ivy and weeds growing over the stone-made fence that is build around the perimeter as well as the walls. A huge hole in the wall and roof on the second floor to the right of the building, showing exactly where Voldemort met his temporary ending all those years ago. The front entrance open to all as the front door had been blasted off.  
Yet while there is a Ministerial perimeter ward, obviously meant to detect and record anyone passing by the stone fence that is slightly crumbling and that has lost a few rocks over the years, as well as a small, weakened enchantment meant to keep most of mother nature at bay, do I also sense a strong amount of glamor charms as well as various forms of dark and destructive magic, even a few traces of the Fiendfyre spell, all over the place as well.  
"He's been here, alright." Pepper mutters, her voice again having been changed by the magic of her robe, though at the same time there is no mistaking the fury, rage, disgust and hatred that is sounding through her voice. I look at the woman, who is still observing the whole thing, obviously able to see past the glamor or other hiding charms and she whispers: "He really did a number on this place. Though I think I know a way to hit two Dementors with one Patronus."

I look at her, the fact that she turned something as small as a pixie into something as huge and powerful as a Dementor making me know that, whatever she has planned, is quite immensely forceful, but also terribly violent and perhaps even terrifying. The woman takes a deep breath and mumbles: "Only a 1 in 3200 chance, but – if the last exception can take place, then this should work as well." And these words shock and horrify me, yet she continues.  
"I, Unspeakable #5446 hereby enact punishment protocol #4444. May the magic of the Department of Mysteries and the Veil of Death deem my reasons worthy or, if not so, punish me accordingly. So mote it be." I stare at her, fright and concern gripping at my heart, yet nothing seems to happen for several minutes. The woman turns to me, actually unveiling her face again and mutters: "He's a goner." To which I ask: "It worked out?"  
The woman nods and says: "Yeah, if it hadn't, I would have been erased from existence and my magical essence would have been sent through the Veil." This makes me grimace and I ask: "Pepper, may I ask you for a favor?" And the woman proves that she knows me well enough as she asks: "Try not to take risks like this anymore?" To which I answer: "Not when I have already experienced so many shocks and horrors within the previous 24 hours."

The woman nods in understanding and I ask: "So, in your personal experience, would you recommend me removing the spells so I can see the damage?" At which the woman answers: "Under normal circumstances, I would." I nod, understanding what she isn't saying and mutter: "Well, I can definitely sense the Fiendfyre as well as some of the other dark curses. I will just use this to explain to the students why Snape will no longer be teaching."  
At this the woman nods and then says: "Also, use the fact that, even in his prime, Voldemort never attacked the ancient homes of families that had been wiped out by the Grindelwald war. That should make sure that even students as loyal to Snape as Malfoy will accept him no longer being there." I give the woman a grateful nod and then Fawkes, who had flown off to a tree after I entered the cemetery, flies back onto my shoulder and reactivates his ability.

* * *

_**Well, that happened.  
**__**And to be honest, I was hoping to go onto lunch, where Dumbledore would explain all of this to the students, from here, but the current chapter, yet again, took up more pages than I had expected. And to be perfectly honest, I actually had this really horrible, gory, disgraceful image of what Snape had done to James' body in my mind, but I am not sure if I was properly able to put that image into the description I wrote down.  
**__**You tell me,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	30. To Ensnare A Snake - Part 02

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So this is the second part of To Ensnare a Snake. In this Albus is going to tell Hogwarts about the whole thing with the Evans' being murdered, why Sirius never spoke up, what they found out after the match and what Amelia, Pepper and he found out. After that, we are going to go on to a quick little "meeting" between Snape and Pepper. And I'm going to be honest. Just like with Jessica, I know I am running the risk of pissing a few people of with what I have planned, but  
**__**Oh well,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 30  
**__**To Ensnare A Snake – Part 02**_

_**12**__**th**__** of November 1995  
**__**Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**__**Albus' POV**_

Returning to Hogwarts felt like stepping into a hot, warm bath after coming home on a cold winter's day or after just getting out of a heavy, cold rainstorm. It had felt like a balm on the wounds caused to my heart and soul by what I had learned within the last few hours. Now I feel better and feel ready to explain the whole story to both staff and students. And while Pomona had been the first to notice that I was back, had the woman accepted my request for her to wait until lunch.  
Though because of what happened to me at the cemetery, do I stand up once the first students start coming into Great Hall and say: "Please take your seats and leave the plates empty. I do not wish to deprive you of your lunchtime meals, but the news I wish to share with you will make you grateful that you did not eat yet once you have heard it. I know this as, upon myself finding out about this, I lost my breakfast."  
Instantly all of the students that are present are muttering amongst each other with great curiosity, though some of them are also voicing their concerns and worries over whether or not they want to even hear this. Luckily enough, all of the muttering between students and Houses makes it so that I don't have to repeat my warning and once all students are inside, they actually prove this by instantly falling silent and turning my way.

This actually reminds me of the Choosing of the Champions and this, in turn, reminds me of the memory that we all watched some time ago. I take a deep breath in order to give myself the mental strength to push these memories away and focus on the task at hand. I stand up and want to start my explanation, but get beaten to this by Mss. Johnson who gasps and says: "Oh, before I forget, Professor Dumbledore.  
We read the Potter Will last night and they left various things for you and Professor McGonagall. The will stated that you'll be able to find these in the bookcases that are at Godric's Hollow, though they might have been moved to the Potter vaults after James and Lily were killed." And while I am grateful for her words, do I also feel a sense of loss as I wonder if there is a chance that Snape has destroyed the books James meant for me to have upon his death. This makes me sincerely hope, just a little bit more, that Pepper will let Snape have it.  
I give the girl a grateful nod and say: "Thank you for informing me, Mss. Johnson. Professor McGonagall and I will definitely look into this after lunch. Also, it just so happens that the info you wished to share with me coincides with the info I wish to share with all of you. However, I must also insist that the rules and guidelines that were put in place when we all viewed the Graveyard memory are reinstated for this. Please, for your own good, follow these rules if necessary."

And thanks to the conversation topic of my earlier warning and thanks to their own experience from the previous memory, do a lot more students leave the tables this time around, yet the hall still remains halfway full at the end of it. I personally feel relieved as it's obvious that everyone in Mss. Weasley's year and below, bar apparently Mr. Creevey, have left the room, yet I still wonder if perhaps more will leave the hall as time goes on.  
"Thank you all for your bravery and your strength of character. Now please understand, because this time the story will be told through words instead of a memory, you will be able to leave of your own volition at any point. Also, for those of you truly hungry, I would recommend you keep your meals to just the crackers, the grapes and the bottles of water." And with that do the plates, bowls and jugs all over the four tables fill themselves with these kinds of food and water.  
A couple of students look grateful for this and start to fill their goblets and plates while I start my explanation. "As I am sure you've noticed, we have another vacant seat, this time at the staff table. And until late last night, I would have felt sorrow and regret over announcing this, but after learning what I have, I no longer do. Former professor Severus Tobias Snape is now in the custody of the Department of Mysteries.

He was arrested for violation of ancient family graves earlier this morning by Madam Bones after breakfast, but after seeing the amount of damage he actually caused to the graves in question, did Madam Bones wipe her hands clean off the case and transfer it over to Pepper Pomfrey, who is both an Unspeakable and the sister of our own Madam Poppy Pomfrey. And please note, even Lord Voldemort, in his prime, respected ancient families enough to leave their homes alone, even if their line had been ended by Grindelwald."  
This makes everyone who is in the hall look shocked, horrified or disgusted and while I do hear a few Gryffindors whisper amongst each other: "I knew he was no good." Do none of the snakes that hear these whispers glare at the offending lions as they themselves feel either too disgusted or horrified to care, I do believe. I take a deep breath and say:  
"Onto my findings of last night. Let me make two things clear. One, you are still allowed to leave the hall if you so desire. Second, I want to make it 222% clear that, if I had known about any of this before last night, Severus Tobias Snape would have been inside Sirius Black's former cell long before Halloween 1981 happened. And yes, I would swear this on the very essence of my magic and this is the reason why I am no longer willing to blindly defend the man. If nothing else, this news makes me feel that to be my greatest regret."

This makes a lot of those that are seated around me share shocked and concerned looks and even the Snakes look as if they wonder whether or not they will regret being in the House of said man. Instantly I say: "For those currently in Slytherin House, please understand that no one in the staff will let what I am about to tell you all affect you and that, if anyone from the other Houses dares to make an attempt at _retaliation_, there will be consequences for those who try this.  
Now, onto my findings of last night. After his visit to Malfoy Manor, did Lord Black encounter Snape in my office as both desired to report their findings of what happened at Malfoy Manor. This was because Lord Malfoy had summoned Snape to his home after his conversation with Lord Black. During this meeting, a confrontation ensued that ended in Lord Black leaving a memory in my Pensive, one he had, until recently, forgotten.  
This memory concerned the first time that the late James and Lily Potter had a casual conversation instead of the usual confrontations that occurred between them due to their, at the time, clashing personas. However, the conversation was quite the depressing one as it took place three days after young Lily, at the time age 16, lost her parents to Lord Voldemort." This horrifies a lot of those around me, yet I also notice that less people than usual are flinching at the name.

This makes me smile in pride at the hall at large and I continue. "Mss. Evans received news of this through the raven messengers that Lord Voldemort and his men liked to use during these times. However, one of the pictures that showed this, a picture that she actually only ever shared with who would later on become her husband, also showed just how her parents _could_ have been murdered. This because, out of caution, Mss. Evans had convinced her parents to move out.  
The move was meant to keep them safe as the address that they were moving to was meant to be kept secret from everyone, even Mss. Evans herself, until a month after the move had taken place. However, through illegal means of Legilimency – also known as mind reading – Snape managed to gain this information for himself and when Mr. Evans refused him to see his daughter, as Snape had previously ruined his friendship with Mss. Evans most horribly, his manic obsession with poor Mss. Evans got the better of him.  
He grew the belief that, without her parents in the way, Mss. Evans would want to be friends with him again and therefore, revealed their moving address to Death Eaters and requested them _not_ to attack until the school year was well underway. Because of this, and because Mss. Evans never spoke up, not wanting to be reminded of the fact that her former friend had betrayed her like this, Snape has been left in the belief for all these years that no one knew of his betrayal. Though three people actually did. Lily Evans, James Potter and Sirius Black."

"Wait, Black knew as well? Then why didn't he ever tell anyone? Why didn't he speak up when he ended up in Azkaban? Why didn't he try to prove his innocence by proving Snape not to be innocent himself?" Someone in Gryffindor asks in shock and I sigh as I say: "I'm afraid that I am to blame for this, Mr. McLaggen. What you have to understand is this. Sirius became a member of my Order of the Phoenix right out of school. Snape didn't _switch sides_ until the end of the war.  
Sirius never spoke up while in Azkaban, because he considered this me betraying him and therefore did not believe that I would believe _a traitor_, especially not on someone he knew I knew he once considered nothing more than a school rival. And as the years passed, Sirius simply forgot and until Snape challenged him on his bond with Lily, this memory was something he had stopped thinking about. However, last night he remembered, read James Potter's will and found the only bit of evidence left of this case.  
And I myself will be –." But then Alicia Spinnet stands up, moves over to the Hufflepuff table and hands a simple picture, one that amazingly enough has gold paint around the outer edges, which makes it look like it was framed, to young Susan Bones. This shocks and astounds me, but then Mss. Spinnet says: "Just know that this is only a copy. Harry kept the original, but he did want this to be made available to the DMLE for when it could be made useful."

Instantly Mss. Bones turns to me and I give her a firm nod. The girl responds this with lightning reflexes, jumping out of her seat, actually motioning for several older students who come to stand around her just like Harry and his friends did weeks ago and the whole group rushing out of the Great Hall. And while they do, do I take a deep breath and say: "It pains me to say this, but all and every charge against Snape concerns the Potters, including the desecration. And Snape didn't just desecrate James Potter's grave, but also the Potter home in Godric's Hollow.  
And while I did see what Snape did to James, which is what made me lose my breakfast earlier this morning, did I not see the damage Snape caused to the Potter home. I did, upon approaching the home, sense various forms of destructive magic that had been cast upon the home –.""Wait a second. I visited the Potter home just last summer. How did I not see any of this?" Someone in Hufflepuff asks and I answer: "Snape's best – and at the same time his worst – skill; covering his tracks."  
The boy nods in understanding and I sigh as I say: "Now, I would like to end this announcement by sharing a few last details. One, while sensing these destructive spells that had been cast upon the Potter home and then hidden by glamor charms, one of the spells I sensed was the Fiendfyre curse." This horrifies a lot of those around me and I say: "Second, Snape is now in the hands of the DMLE and Unspeakable Pomfrey actually activated a punishment protocol that has a chance of 1 in 3200 of being allowed by the magic of the Department."  
And with that do I sit down, smiling in slightly maniacal glee and unethical satisfaction as I hear the many crazy ideas of my hormonal teenage students and what they come up with as to what the Unspeakables could be planning with the _Doomed Snake_ as Snape seems to have been dubbed now that everyone knows about this. And while I usually try to prevent myself from doing so, do I spend the rest of lunch letting my own imagination run away with me.

_**At the same time  
**__**At the DoM  
**__**Pepper's POV**_

It had been a huge surprise to everyone at HQ to see me return after they found out that I had activated protocol #4444. But it had only taken Unspeakable #3223 coming in a few minutes after me with his intel on why Madam Bones had been summoned to Godric's Hollow for them to understand why magic had deemed my reasons acceptable. After this did we decide that, because Snape might as well be considered Target #32 – aka Dead Man Walking – we might as well reveal a little DoM secret to the man while we go through the protocol.  
We have laid the man in the center hall of the DoM, actually purposely leaving the door to the Hall of Prophesies open for the man to see upon him regaining consciousness and learning that he had actually been stunned again between his arrival to the DMLE holding cells and the DoM and after this I just stayed standing with the two little secrets. Yet it seems the stunner wasn't all that strong as Snape wakes after only a couple of minutes.

He still does this a little groggily and seems to purposely not focus on anyone standing in the room with him as he looks around. And when his eyes land on the open door and the many glowing orbs that shine brightly from the dim light of the huge dome-like hallway, his eyes widen even further. This increases my sense of amusement and then his view gets blocked by the two secrets, making him finally focus and look up at them and their faces.  
The sight of who these two people are makes his eyes widen even further, which would have made me wonder if his eyes could pop out, had it not been for the fact that my colleagues had proven this to be impossible without magical aid several centuries ago. "F-f-f-f-frank? A-a-a-Alice? H-h-h-h-how?" The man whimpers and stutters and the two, who are supposed to be lying in beds in the Closed Wards of St. Mungo's, smirk at each other.  
"You seem to have forgotten what we were like during the war, Snape. We, after all, managed to constantly survive all of the attacks your little buddies let out on us thanks to us being able to think several steps ahead and not assume anything when we were taking any kind of action that could get us in contact with either other Order members or Death Eaters." Frank starts the explanation and while he gives Alice a side-embrace, does his wife continue the explanation.  
"And this includes the time of Halloween 1981 and after. We had known for some time that Voldemort's end wouldn't mean the ultimate end of the war and we already knew, from the minute that Voldemort went after Harry, that we would be targeted the minute he, if magic so decided, met his end trying this. So, because our skill of foreseeing and predicting the moves of our friends and opponents got us spotted by the DoM, we decided to take advantage of that."  
"We joined the Unspeakables, two of their prisoners – who had already been sentenced to death – took our places under close surveillance and – well, you know what happened next. Also _don't you worry_, Severus. Neville does know about our secret. He was told last summer and he knows not to reveal it unless we give him express permission. Oh, eh, Pepper, you did tell him that moving to the Garden is equal to us giving permission, yes?"

I nod at the father and then Snape asks: "Why am I here?" And I can easily hear the pride hidden underneath the fake curiosity, at which I roll my eyes and say: "Don't fool yourself, Snape. You're here as our prisoner, not because we want to think you are worthy to join the Unspeakable ranks. And the only reason we keep the door to the Hall open is because we know how much you played a role in that which is hidden within that room."  
The man whitens and turns from me to Frank and Alice, who both roll their eyes and Alice says: "Just leave it, Pepper. Just tell him. It's obvious Albus kept it a secret from him all this time." Which makes the man look at me curiously and I smirk as I state: "_Either must die at the hand of the other_. The first line that came after the part of the prophesy you overheard. And guess what, little Snapey-Snape. That line is in several **hundreds** of prophesies of this very category.  
Not only that, the term _by hand_ is the most common phrase in all prophesies and has more different kinds of interpretations than that there are students in all magical schools _all over the __**world**_**. **And young Harry made use of one such interpretation, held my hand and gave the magical order to me and my fellow Unspeakables to make your precious Lord Voldemort turn around on his path of immortality, turn mortal – and then end his mortal existence. And just for your information – info you will never share with anyone – our chance at succeeding is currently 123%."

The man looks at me wide-eyed and with his mouth agape, but I had already, while talking, noticed that he was faking the shock and that he was slowly but surely trying to move his body in a way that he could attack me and make a run for it. And so, when I finish my statement, I decide to prove my point about him _never sharing anything with anyone_ and use my magic to slam the door to the hall of prophesies closed. And thanks to my profession, I only need to think it and it happens.  
This does startle the man for a short second, but then he tries to reach for his wand, only for his eyes to genuinely widen as he realizes that he is wandless. "Okay seriously? When have you ever heard of anyone leaving their prisoners with any kind of weapon on their person? And don't think we don't know about that little cyanide in your tooth. My mother may have been Pureblood, but she had a stronger obsession with Muggle culture than Arthur Weasley."  
The man stares at me, his face paling whiter than I ever saw the complexion of any human, even a vampire, turn and while I feel curious as to whether or not the man might have a vampire anywhere down his lineage, do I just love the expression that is slowly but surely seeping onto his face. "Yes Snape. You are ours now. And we have plenty of plans for you." I think to myself and then decide to just get down to protocol.

And at that thought do several burned, ripped and destroyed objects come up from the floor between Snape and myself. The man looks at them and a smirk of gleeful pride grows on his face at which I say: "Yeah, enjoy the sight while you can. When I realized you had done this, Snape, I activated a protocol that, if magic deemed my request unworthy, would have ended my existence. So you can imagine how far you need to push an Unspeakable for them to risk that."  
The man looks at me, all of his emotions up to this point being genuine and I give him the same kind of smirk he just send to the objects before I snap my fingers. And instantly the man starts to hiss and snarl in pain before he starts to softly scream. And while I know that this is a man that has been suffering several Cruciatus curses cast by Lord Voldemort himself, I still consider this a fact that proves that the man's actual endurance levels are just pathetic.  
Yet at the same time my smirk turns into a smile of pride as I see the magic of protocol #4444 set in as it forcefully uses Snape's own magic to undo the magical damage he caused to the objects between us, repairing the book, the picture, the robe, the dress robes and the dress that are lying on the ground. And I even snort when I notice Snape spotting this and, even with the pain that he is feeling, he seems to have realized what is going on. And the sight of the man trying to prevent this from happening is just one word in my opinion; pathetic.

The objects slowly but surely repair themselves, fixing the damage that had been caused to them and Snape himself even starts to scream even louder as he tries to keep his magic from answering to the demands of the protocol, to no avail. Then, when I feel that the damage has been repaired plenty enough and that the objects look decent once again, do I snap my fingers once more. Instantly the magic of the protocol ends and Snape collapses in exhaustion.  
"Yes Snape, you better rest up. Because thanks to all the destruction you caused, from now until the day your master meets his end, this is going to be your day to day life. And maybe, if you misbehave, we'll even make it a nighttime exercise from time to time." I mockingly tell the man and while Frank and Alice come over to drag him to his new home, a cell, do I smirk as I think: "Though the fact that I took that curse out of your mark – I think I'll keep that to myself – for now."

* * *

_**JIKES!  
**__**Don't mess with Pepper Pomfrey. She's not an Unspeakable without reason. So yeah, Frank and Alice are perfectly fine and healthy and have been this entire time. Now don't you guys worry, I am going to go into their backstory and create an acceptable storyline for them and what they would have done had it not been for three things. 1. Harry's destiny. 2. Harry's pregnancy. 3. Pepper having everything under control with the other Unspeakables.  
**__**Also expect me to cover the whole thing with Unspeakable Burk sometime soon. Though for now, I'm going to go back to Harry and the Garden. Though I am going to do two things. One, I'm going to make a time jump to the 18**__**th**__** of November, one week after the match that made them decide to move. Two, I am going to write a small bit of a summary of how Harry and the others adapt to the new world and how they spent their time on their first day there.  
**__**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Expect a time jump to the Thursday before the Hogsmeade weekend to come soon.**_


	31. A Meeting Of Disgust And Revenge

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Well, this chapter has been bothering me for the better part of a month. I wrote the last few lines of the previous chapter at the start of September, yet couldn't find a proper way to transit from Snape being caught to Harry moving to the Garden, as I decided to call Radiant Garden from now on. In the end, I decided the best way was by bringing a little more closure to the Snape chapter.  
**__**Here it is,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 31  
**__**A Meeting Of Disgust And Revenge**_

_**12**__**th**__** of November 1995  
**__**Grimmauld Place, London  
**__**Albus' POV**_

I had been quite surprised to find that Grimmauld Place was still accessible to us after calling for a new Order meeting and using our method to let everyone know we might have to meet at Hogwarts. Yet I feel even more surprised when Remus and Poppy enter the kitchen/dining area alongside everyone else. The others, however, bar Minerva and Hagrid, seem more curious about the absence of Sirius and Snape and are muttering about this with one another.  
I really don't like the thought of having to relay this whole story a second time over, as I still feel like I am stuck standing in that street, looking up at the house and sensing the damage that had been done to the place. But because I know, just _know_, that Pepper is punishing Snape as we speak, do I feel confident that I can do my part. And the thought that she might even show up to give us some details of what she's doing makes me feel hopeful relief.

"Remus, Poppy, how wonderful to see you both. I thought that everyone bar our young Chaser friends had already left." I greet the two after everyone has sat down and while I had expected Molly to voice her concerns and confusion over this, the woman herself remains calm. This gives me the impression that she may have already been informed and Remus says: "Change of plans, Albus. Basically something similar to Alicia and co."  
I nod at this and Tonks asks: "Wait, what are we missing here? And where is Sirius?""All of it is linked, Tonks. And I called you all here for that exact reason. To explain everything, including various events that happened between yesterday's Quidditch match and today's lunch." Yet at this I turn to Remus and Poppy and the woman says: "Garden." And Remus goes on: "I was adapting my lesson plan, according to the match's events."  
I nod at them both, yet also feel curious as to why Poppy has returned. I sit down and while I feel sure that it's partially because of her duties as School Matron, do I start my explanation. "As some of you – or most of you – know, yesterday was the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match, the first of the season. And, as usual, it was quite the event in and of itself." At which Minerva, Poppy, Remus, Hagrid and even Molly nod in agreement.  
I wonder how much the woman knows and say: "First of, young Mr. Malfoy decided to dishonor his family by following in his great-grandfather's footsteps and breaking a rule that, when the man broke it, he brought great shame upon House Malfoy. And young Draco did the same for Slytherin by initiating the entire House into singing a song that was meant to demoralize young Ronald." At this a lot of those around me look at Molly, who looks unfazed.

I feel sure that this is because she knows that Ron is now in the Garden and continue my story. "Sirius helped me put an end to this by getting a Quidditch Rule book and paging through it as the song was going and when I called for a time-out and recited the choices of punishment, Draco chose for a two-minute time-out. Understandable as the other option was him leaving the field for the rest of the game." At this some of those around me snort, yet I ignore them and continue.  
"However, because it was _Sirius_ that helped me, Draco decided to let his anger over this _injustice_ out – on young Harry." Instantly everyone bar the ones in the know are on high alert and Alastor asks: "The lad's alright, right Albus?" At which Poppy answers for me: "Yes. While Mr. Malfoy made a direct attack on Harry's abdomen, the powers and abilities of Lea and his friends foiled this attack and kept Harry safe from a harsh fall down."  
The tension leaves the room, yet I know it's only short-lived and say: "Unfortunately, Harry's fall being broken was not the end of the trouble. If anything, it was the start of, what I can now declare, were the most emotionally draining 24 hours of my life. And I truly, _**truly**_, do not mean this in any dishonoring or disparaging way, but – I would almost compare it to Halloween 1981." And this time even Remus, Poppy and Molly are on edge.

"What happened?" Remus asks, proving he really has kept to himself and the group since the match and I say: "As you know, Remus, while Lea, Sora, Riku and Kairi managed to break Harry's fall, Axel had to intercept a Bludger heading their way and Isa had to step in between Harry and Snape, because Roxas had used Ice magic to freeze Draco's broom to the ground." The man nods and says: "And both Goyle and Malfoy left the field and Harry won the match."  
"After which you all celebrated and Sirius left to visit Lucius as he had demanded that further punishment to Draco be left to the Black line. And Lucius has indeed come true to this as Draco has yet to return and probably won't for some time. But, as you probably know, when Sirius came to report this to me, as well as the information provided to us by Pepper, he was confronted by Snape in my office and this conformation –."  
"Led to Sirius remembering what happened between James and Lily at the start of November in '76." Remus fills in the blank for me as I had, unintentionally, fallen silent, the part of me that doesn't want to talk about this again coming up. I nod at the man and then suddenly notice a shift in the shadow behind him. And from this shadow, Pepper Pomfrey walks out, a look on her face that reminds me of what happened during lunch.

"Just leave the rest to me, Albus. You've done enough for one day. Also, he's in pain. And what's even better, he's trying to fight the protocol, which just causes him even more pain." This makes a lot of those around me look between me and her, a lot of their eyes widening when they see the look and smile of satisfaction on my face. "Good, thank you, Pepper." I say before motioning her to take the stage. The Unspeakable goes to stand on the other head of the table, but before she can speak, does Alastor stand up and ask:  
"Let me guess, you're the Unspeakable Potter spoke to? The one that is now tasked with helping us end that bastard?" To which the woman actually stares him down and says: "Your chances of doing so, and we have done several weeks of calculations and research on this, is only guaranteed if you take another two years and 7 months. And even then you'd still have a 42% chance of failure. We're already 87% of the way there."  
And when Alastor wants to open his mouth to argue this, does Pepper snap her fingers, causing for lines upon lines to fill the entire room, the lines on the right of me being white colored and the ones on the left of me being bright red colored. "Look at these for yourself and then decide what you think of my statement. Though please do so quietly, I don't want to stress Albus out more than I need to." Alastor gives her a look of hesitant respect and does as said, actually casting a spell to silence his wooden leg as he does.

"Anyway, the attack on Harry and his baby, and the fact that it happened so openly and publicly, convinced him that he needed to move to the Garden. Radiant Garden, to be precise, where Lea lived before he came here. And, being the loyal friends that they are, most of Harry's gang decided they would come with him, something Remus told Molly about during lunch yesterday, which is why she's been so calm this whole time."  
The larger portion of the Order turns to the woman in question and she says: "I don't like the idea of my babies being a whole world away from me, but I have gotten to know Lea and the others over the last few months and know that they are basically guides/bodyguards, keeping my children safe. Also Remus assured me that I could come over and spend Christmas there with them and that's all that matters to me, really."

"Wait, how long is Potter planning to stay there?" One of the newer members suddenly asks, who I remember also has a son going to Hogwarts and Poppy is this time the one to speak up. "The original plan was for Harry to stay just until he gave birth, which we expected to be somewhere around May and maybe have him return for his OWLs in June. However, upon his arrival at the Garden, Harry proved himself a Potter _through and __**through**_**."  
**This truly intrigues me and Remus smirks as he says: "Charlus told Sirius and me about this when we were young, just before he and Dorea were diagnosed with Dragon Pox. Apparently, over all the generations that the Potters have been alive, they only went on holiday to other countries, when invited by friends or other families. Otherwise, they always stayed in the country they lived in, even if that country was war-torn or ravaged by revolutions.  
However, _if_ a Potter _did_ go to another country on holiday, it often happened that they would fall in love with said country and move there – and the same, apparently, happened to Harry upon him arriving in the Garden earlier this morning." And while I feel very elated to see Poppy nod to confirm this, does something happen that I didn't expect. "So that's it? Potter's just going to ditch us? He found some new digs and now we no longer matter to him? He seriously thinks that –."

One of the younger men at the table starts to rant, but he quickly falls silent when seeing the raging anger in the eyes of Minerva, Hagrid, Molly, Remus, Poppy, myself and even Pepper, who – while she doesn't have her wand out like the rest of us – has a look on her face that proves she doesn't need one to look threatening and prove her ability to display her anger through magic. And this further proves to me _why_ she chose to be an Unspeakable.  
"Moody?" The woman coldly asks and the man snorts and grunts before he says: "I got news for you, Lasiter. The Unspeakables actually have measured and calculated each of _our_ chances of beating that monster – whether in teams or by ourselves. You may think Potter is being selfish, but his chances and those of his friends are here as well – and they're higher than yours by a long shot.""You can't be serious!" The man yells and Moody retorts:  
"See for yourself." And after he shares a glance with Pepper, who nods in acceptance, does he wave his wand, causing for several names and numbers to light up. Molly shows a look of great concern when seeing her kids' names, but her eyes also widen when she sees that most of them have percentages of 70 and higher. I personally feel quite amazed to see that, when in teams, their chances are all between 87 and 100%, even if it will take them all a year to longer.

And then I spot Lasiter's chances, including those with other Order members, and all of them are between forty-seven and sixty-one percent. "You've got to be kidding me! How could a bunch of brats have a higher survival chance than me? What have they done that makes them have such high chances compared to me?" Lasiter asks and to this Arthur actually coldly asks: "Quick question, what year is your kid in, Lasiter?"  
"His third, why?" Lasiter asks and Arthur growls: "Simple. That explains why you don't know. Your son wasn't around – when Harry saved my daughter's life from the Chamber of Secrets." Lasiter looks shocked at this and Minerva continues where Arthur left off. "_What did Mister Potter do_, you ask? I'll tell you, Lasiter. Potter has been risking his life, neck and magic to keep Hogwarts open two years in a row, allowing your son to even _have_ an education in the first place."  
And while there is clear pride resounding through her voice, do I also notice the same hint of guilt and remorse that sounds through her voice, proving that Minerva still feels bad that Harry had to do this when he could and should have been able to rely on her to do so. I smile at the woman, who has luckily enough managed to find a much better Mind Healer and has made a lot of progress since and Pepper draws the attention back to herself.

"I will just finish this little debate with a few final questions and this is to all those who think they can argue Harry deciding to live elsewhere. Are you really going to tell me that a fifteen year old _o-r-p-h-a-n_ should not do everything he can to keep his family safe, if given the chance? What is wrong with anyone wanting something like _that? _Do you really think yourself more important than Harry's own family? Are those who feel like this for real here?"  
And the fact that there are actually a few faces who are looking guilty really annoys me. Yet before Pepper can continue, does Remus cough and say: "I'm going to be speaking in name of Harry, Sirius, James and Lily when I say this. Just because their sacrifice saved our lives all those years ago, does not mean we should _expect_ them to make the same sacrifice this time round. We have a surefire solution to take Voldemort out, end of story."  
Pepper nods in agreement to this and to my elation Alastor returns to his seat and mutters: "You're darn right we do. Those chances are insane." He turns to Pepper and says: "I know you don't really need it, seeing the 139, but still – good luck." And while this new percentage number intrigues and amazes me, does Pepper nod and turn to me as she says: "If you want, Albus, you and Minerva can leave. I really don't want you to hurt more today than you need to."

I smile at the woman for this, easily able to see the relation between her and Poppy, but Minerva says: "Thank you, Pepper, but we can take this. Just please, make it quick." The woman nods and says: "Right, back to the actual reason we've been called here. Harry decided that he would move to the Garden after the Gryffindor victory party to celebrate their win. Him doing so allowed the other Lions to accept the planned move.  
Anyway, after hearing Sirius talk about the memory that he remembered during his confrontation with Snape, Harry went for the will that Amelia Bones gave him on the day he became pregnant. Through this, he managed to find the one bit of evidence that Lily Potter asked her husband to burry, so she could, truly, keep the secret until after her death. A copy of this evidence was then made for Albus' sake and the next morning, some of them decided to move."

At which Remus and Poppy nod and Remus says: "At first, all of us wanted to just go and leave, but there were several of us who realized that doing so would be counterproductive and could cause a bit too much ill will to grow with the others, which could cause conflict upon our return. However, all of us decided we _would_ eventually join Harry, preferably between now and Christmas. I myself will be leaving later tonight and Poppy and I will be switching placed every so often."  
"I myself will only remain until I have found a proper replacement for the Hospital Wing and I also only returned, because, as Regent of House Potter, I now need to make sure that everything that belongs to House Potter can be moved to the Garden. The Goblins might not like to lose that many vaults, but it sure isn't the last time that happened – and it's not like they'll have a choice in the matter, either." At this William cringes and mutter:  
"They might not see it that way." Yet to this Pepper smirks and says: "No, my sister is actually right. You see, most vaults are indeed created into the caves by the Goblins, but there are a rare few, like the Potters, the Peverells and the vaults of the Founders, that were already in existence when Gringotts was founded and that were only _moved_ into the caves. Therefore, they are still 100% property of the family that moved them there."

This really astounds all of us, even William and he mutters: "I – I had no idea." But then a very short look that Pepper aims my way makes me know that the time for pleasant conversations and shocking distractions is over. "While that was going on, Albus was also dealing with the realization of what Snape actually did and it got him to think – a lot. As was said before, Sirius remembered something that happened between his friends in November 1976.  
This was Lily losing her parents, crying over it in the Hogwarts Pity Corner for a couple of days and confiding in James that her parents hadn't just been killed; they had been betrayed – by Snape. Yes, this is the secret that Lily and James took to their graves, the secret that was shown on one bit of evidence that James hid on Lily's request, that young Harry was able to find late last night after reading his parents' will.  
And before _**any of you**_ even so much as _**think **_to turn to Albus about this, let me make repeat myself one _last __**time**_. Lily and James – took this secret – _**to their **__**graves**_. Albus did _**not**_ know about this _until_ last night. And you need only look at the facts that he now too calls Snape by his last name and that Snape isn't here right now as proof of this." And to my relief are all the looks that are send my way at this filled with understanding and respect.

I let out a huge breath and mutter: "Just tell them, Pepper. Please, I know this is hypocritical of me, but – please don't elongate this anymore than necessary." The woman nods and says: "This morning, Albus told the Great Hall of the Potter move, after which Snape tried to make him believe that he was _angry that he lost his chance to apologize for his betrayal_. Needless to say, Albus no longer bought this bogus. Instead, he told Snape to go apologize to the person who _**truly**_ deserved his apology. Only Snape decided to take that order the wrong way – beyond _**wrong**_."  
This makes me cringe and close my eyes, only for me to open them again right away as the memory of what James' body looked like appears behind my closed eyelids. I try to suppress a shudder at this and listen to Pepper going on. "I decided to join him as Snape trying to make it look like he was determined to apologize made me just as suspicious of the man as Albus. We went to Godric's Hollow, paid the privacy price and entered the graveyard.  
Albus hid himself near the small patch of trees that are to the right back of the Potter graves and I went to stand behind him. We both sensed Snape actually Confunding the graveyard's owner and then he went a step further and cast all kinds of privacy and secrecy charms as he approached the graves himself. And these spells were so efficient, they basically hid both him and the graves from sight – entirely. They made it look as if the graves were never there."

Instantly I turn to Remus, who is tense like a board made of steel and while I really wish the werewolf had gone to sit beside either me or Minerva, does Pepper herself move over to where the man is seated and she uses a little magic to seat herself between the man and her sister. She grabs both their hands and gives both a warning, yet supportive squeeze and continues her tale: "Instantly both Albus and I made sure we could see through these spells – and only better we did.  
Snape had pulled Lily's grave from the ground and, just when we stopped him, when Albus stopped him by cursing him away from the grave – he had vanished all of Lily's cloths; including her underwear." The woman stops here and utter silence greets her for several minutes before Remus takes a deep breath and asks: "Poppy?" The woman nods and says: "Even gave me one, Remus." At which Remus stands up, his body just radiating intense anger.  
But at this Pepper pulls him back down and says: "I'm sorry, no. If you leave for that realm now, you will turn into a Heartless upon arrival. Do not do that, not to yourself and not to Harry. Sit down, hear me out and you will see evidence that Snape is suffering and being _punished_." And while Remus clearly wants to object, does Pepper turn to her sister and say: "I activated Protocol #4444."  
The woman's eyes widen and she turns to Remus and says: "He's being punished, Remus. That's one of the _worst_ kinds of punishment protocols that Unspeakables can unleash upon their prisoners and they usually only do so on prisoner who are labelled Target #32, aka Dead Man Walking. Plus, if the protocol isn't accepted by magic, magic takes the Unspeakable and erases them from existence. Unspeakables are _beyond_ careful if they want to activate this protocol."

This calms down both Remus and, as I suddenly notice, various others who had been just as furious over this knowledge. Yet at this I turn to Minerva, who looks back at me with a look that I just know is similar to my own. _And this is only the beginning_. Is a thought that I am sure is on both our minds. "Albus had also asked Minerva to call on Madam Bones before he left for the Hollow and just after he knocked Snape out of the field of spells, she arrived.  
At this point in time, Albus had questioned Snape, who seems to have temporarily snapped as he started laughing and even admitting some of his crimes. Amelia knocked Snape out and I erased the field of spells before we decided to check out the damage that Snape admitted he had caused to James' body. Just to give you an example of how bad his damage was; Albus lost his breakfast after seeing it all and Amelia handed the case over to the DoM."  
And even though my eyes are wide open this time around, do I still see an image of that horrible memory flash before my eyes. I shake my head and feel beyond glad that I took a Stomach relief potion and spent a few minutes listening to Fawkes' reassuring tunes before coming here as I otherwise would have experienced a repeat of earlier this morning. And this is clearly visible to everyone who looks at me at this, many of them turning white with horror.  
"And I really, _really,_ _**really**_ hate to make a bad situation worse, but – when we went to check out Potter's home, we found it in pretty much a similar state. The whole house did still have the Ministerial Perimeter ward around it, though upon closer inspection that has been moved several times over the years, but it was also covered in damage of all kinds of nature – and Glamour charms. Way too many Glamour and hiding charms. However, onto the good news."

And just by looking around, do I know that everyone is just dying to hear this. "As I said, I activated Protocol #4444, which is a protocol that is seriously only used on Targets classified as #32 and even then we need to be extremely careful or suffer the consequences. Though Snape's own actions sure helped me get magical permission to activate this protocol. Now, here's an example of what that protocol entails."  
And to the confusion of many, the woman pulls out a fine-looking book. Yet I myself instantly figure out the little mystery the woman presents us with and a gleeful smirk grows to adorn my face as I turn to the woman and ask: "His magic?" And the woman grins back maliciously as she says: "His magic, intent – and a little spell that Voldemort had decided to implement into his Dark Mark. And the more he resists, the more that the DoM punishes him for it.  
The more precious little Snapey tries to keep his damage from being undone, the more he will feel a burning sensation all throughout his form as his magic isn't just ripped from his core, but from every place on his body that he, as a Death Eater and a _spy_, ever had to use magic to heal. And to be honest, I can even make it so that, every time he resists, I will make him feel the pain he felt when he received said injuries. He won't actually regain the injuries, just the sensation of pain."

At this I turn to Remus, noticing and not even feeling bad for the fact that everyone between him and myself are smirking, grinning and smiling in gleeful and malicious delight as I truly cannot personally think of a more appropriate punishment for the bastard of a liar and Remus asks: "You will kill him, right?" At which Pepper reassures him: "Target #32 is called Dead Man Walking for a reason, though not before the protocol has been considered completed."  
Yet this concerns me and I ask: "You really think Snape has enough magic for that?" And the woman smirks as she says: "That's just it. The minute he entered the DoM, its magic cast a regeneration spell on his core. And every time we let him rest, even if it's only for a minute, the spell activates. And if we really feel like it, we can even make that sensation be painful. We just don't, because we want him conscious when he restores the property." And at this many nod in understanding and agreement.

Pepper then turns to me and I feel like blessing the kind and gentle soul as she suddenly changes the subject and says: "Speaking of the DoM, why in the name of Magic are your Order members still guarding our place? You know that the prophesy no longer concerns Potter, so why keep that up?" And I happily and gently answer: "To keep Voldemort from realizing that we have something else that is more important now.  
He may know that Harry is pregnant, but by continuing – and even doubling the amount of Order members guarding the prophesy and the Department, we gave Tom the impression that we now consider the prophesy, in his hands, even more dangerous, therefore keeping his focus on that. I do know that this risks the secrecy of your actions against him, but –." But at this Pepper scoffs and says: "Not really, we're using the hidden rooms for that. Rooms that don't have doors, so to say.  
Plus, we already suspected such a thing, considering the strategy master that you are. I just brought it up, so I could ask you and your members a quick question." I nod at her and she makes my night, and that of many who have been assigned this now useless task as she asks: "Would you mind if we Unspeakables spoke with your members from time to time? You know, keep you company during the nights that Voldemort doesn't try to get in."  
I shake my head and the woman smiles before she says: "Oh, and I got you guys another spy, though he works for us, not you. Sorry." But the idea that, in the last 24 hours, Pepper got Lucius his Mark removed, helped me capture Snape, started to punish him most justly, had time to keep an eye on both her sister and me and got the DoM a spy to work against Voldemort just astounds me too much to really feel offended over this.

* * *

_**Yeah, that happened.  
**__**So yeah, I now had to go through the whole Snape destroyed the Potter home and defiled the Potter graves not once, not twice, but three times. And it almost made me rewrite this chapter three times over. In the end, I only deleted the original text, which had Harry and the others leave for the Garden, Poppy return and then Remus taking her to London for the meeting, but I still feel like I could have used a different opening.  
**__**Anyway, yes, Lucius is the reason that I decided to raise the number from 123 to 139. I might go deeper into why one person could increase the chances so much, but I don't think I really need to, seeing who Lucius' persona is and what kind of person he portrays himself as in the canon. And I'm sure we all remember the "explanation" he gave Voldemort in GoF the movie. "That is my real mask." Anyone? Yeah, you know what I mean.  
**__**Anyway, next chapter is probably going to be in Remus' POV, though I am not entirely sure about this. I might do it in either his POV or Poppy's. I want to do his, so I can finally start on the Garden, but that might make me have to relive the whole Snape thing a fourth time over and I REALLY don't want to bore you guys with that.  
**__**Not again,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	32. Lady Regent Pomfrey - Part 01

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So let me tell you, it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders after finally writing that chapter. It kept me from writing for so long, I started to wonder if I could EVER get this story finished before Christmas, which is when – as you might or might not know – I hope to have this finished and posted. If I manage to do it before then – BONUS! Though considering that there might be more chapters that will make me falter –  
**__**I doubt it,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Yeah, these AN's are subject to change depending on when I post this stuff. **_

_**Chapter 32  
**__**Lady Regent Pomfrey – Part 01**_

_**13**__**th**__** of November 1995  
**__**Gringotts, England  
**__**Poppy's POV**_

The girls really proved themselves the other day. I have been training them in our off-time to have them help me keep the Hospital Wing running and to treat other patients when I need to take on my role as Regent of House Potter. And because yesterday Harry made his move to the Garden, I felt compelled as Regent to accompany him. And when I saw how he fell for the Garden upon first sight, I felt beyond relieved that I had made this decision.  
The sight of the boy, who had obviously not slept well the other night thanks to everything that happened after the Quidditch Match, brightening up and starting to glow with amazement, love and gleeful happiness was like a balm being applied to a burning wound and made me feel as if we had left the troubles of the match and its results back in England. We had walked through the Garden, Lea guiding us and showing us where he lived and where the rest of us could stay.  
He had actually conversed with a man named Leon over the Gummi phones on the day of his arrival in England and had gotten the man to make sure that the whole block around his own place would be available to us. Ronald and the other Weasleys had tried to object to this, but the man himself had shown up and said: "It's alright. Most of the people who lived here had wanted to move to another part of town anyway. Most of our residents have been feeling like that lately. It all just worked out as Lea's request matched their plans perfectly."

The Weasleys had been relieved to hear this and Leon had turned to Lea and said: "Oh and just so you know, Demyx came around. When he heard you were going to be a father, he demanded he be the one to paint the nursery. I couldn't talk him out of it no matter what I tried. Not even Master Ansem managed to change his mind. We just let him in the end. We figure if you don't like it, that might just be the perfect punishment for him being so stubborn."  
This had made Harry hesitant and worried and Lea had, after trying to suppress a cringe of his own, gently led him to his home and one of the rooms that he hadn't really ever used before he came to England. And the sight of the walls of this room had made me feel like my eyes were burning in pain. The colors were brighter than the neon signs that Muggles use in some big cities and each wall was actually a different color.  
Bright pink, the purest and brightest of blue, yellow that shines brighter than the sun and green that was just so bright it actually made me feel like I was looking at a painted version of the Killing Curse. Harry had been horrified and slammed the door closed, shouting: "There is _**no way**_ in Magic's name that I am letting my poor little one anywhere _**near**_ a room like that. Hell _**NO**_!" And all of us had whole-heartedly agreed with him.

The guy named Demyx had been called to come over and while he had almost bounced into the house with excitement, had Harry instantly let loose upon him. And the sight of that expecting mother shouting at the poor, dumb blonde-haired guy who looked to just be out of his teens made me turn to the Weasleys, knowing we shared the same thought: "Molly, eat your heart out." And Harry had ended his spiel with: "Get rid of that junk and start over, but only by _**our**_ directions."  
Demyx had been shocked that he had been given another chance to paint the nursery, but Harry had just muttered: "Saves us the trouble of looking for a new one." At which Lea had strongly added: "Though we still might if you don't follow instructions this time around. Got it memorized, Demyx?" And the blonde had given a ferocious nodding as an answer, the look on his face proving he has no interest in inciting another shouting from Harry.

Later that day I had just asked the question that was on my mind and asked Harry: "Well, I better head back to take care of my Wing. Harry, am I right to assume that you plan to spend all your breaks here from now on and return here once you graduate from Hogwarts? That this is going to be your and your baby's new home?" And while he had only hesitated for the shortest of seconds, had Harry nodded and said: "I've never felt as at home as I do now, Poppy. I'm staying."  
I had nodded at him and said: "I'll make sure your family can feel at home here as well. That will mean that I'll have to be gone for a bit longer than originally planned, as I have a lot to do to get the Potter House officially moved over, but it won't take me longer than a week, a fortnight at the max. I'll call either Lea or Even once that's done. And I'll make sure to have a replacement Matron by that time as well, for the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts." Harry had beamed at me gratefully and I had left through the Corridor, back to Harry's chambers where I spent the night.

I had run into Remus upon arrival and while the man had wanted to take the portal through, had he been received a summons from Albus for the Order. The two of us had shared a glance and left. And the news of what has happened at Hogwarts – especially between Albus and Snivellus as everyone now calls him – makes me glad that I can now focus on the task ahead, which brings me to where I am right now; at Gringotts in the Potter Accounts Manager office with William.  
The man had been quite worried about what I am about to do and going by the look on the Goblin's face as he sits across the desk from me makes me understand why. The whole demeanor of the other creature makes me wonder who hired him for the Potter line and when this happened as it's beyond obvious that this is one of the few Goblins of Gringotts England that would rather work in the mines than with wizards. And his first question instantly has me on edge.  
"So Regent Pomfrey, how can Gringotts England help the House of Potter? Would you like me to bring up some of your Charge's family's valuables, perhaps?" I raise my eyebrow at him as I had already spotted the letter I had sent him last night and while he may have tried to hide it, I can easily see that the envelope has been cut open. And so I retort coldly: "What have you done with the Vaults?" Startling the Goblin and scaring William.

"I don't know what –." The Goblin tries, but I instantly spot his demeaning tone of voice and so I interrupt him: "Don't take me for a fool, Goblin. My sister works for the Department of Mysteries and has trained me as her Apprentice. Plus, you were sloppy in your need to make it look as if you _only just received my letter._ You **know** that I plan to move the vaults of House Potter to the Garden, outside this world, and you obviously tried something to prevent this. _**What?"  
**_By this point William looks like he is trying valiantly to keep his fear at bay and the Goblin is glaring at me, but I just frown back, not at all fazed by the anger in his glare as Snape's glares were much worse over the years, especially when I _invaded his private time in my need for useless potions to heal ungrateful brats_. "Let's just say that taking the vaults out – is no longer an option." The Goblin tells me carefully, a victorious grin growing on his face.

Yet I just send him an unimpressed look and mutter: "Fine by me. Just take us to the vaults. All of them, bar Harry's trust vault. I already got Griphook, recommended to me by Harry himself as he remembers him _from his first trip to Gringotts in __**1991**_, to empty that one entirely." And while the Goblin is obviously annoyed at the fact that his actions don't phase me, does he get off his chair and walk me over to the carts that lead down to the vaults.  
"Ehm Poppy, I – I don't want to –." William tries, but I cut him off and say: "There is respect, William, and then there is fear. I _**do not**_ fear any Goblin, especially not those ordered to work alongside families such as the Potters, and I will only respect Goblins who keep themselves to the _law_. And we both know, Goblin, that this law is on the English Wizarding and Goblin Code."  
The Goblin sends me a dirty look, which I ignore, and continues to ride the cart. Yet I decide to continue my statement and say: "Allow me to explain myself here. I do have great respect for the Goblin Nation, but I am also the kind of person who divides how she shows respect. Just because this one Goblin broke the law does _not_ mean that I will treat _other_ Goblins with any less respect than the respect I have for the entire nation."

The Goblin grunts as we take several more turns and twists, this part of the ride truly resembling what Muggles call a Rollercoaster. And while it is quite obvious that the Goblin is, purposely, making the cart go way faster than it's supposed to – the charms on the cart making sure it can't fall off the track – do I really not care for this. What happens next, though, does shock me.  
As we reach the first of the five Potter Vaults, the three of us actually spot another Goblin standing at the entrance. And the sight of the simple, yet noble outfit that the Goblin wears, the staff he has in his hand that obviously hides a sword at the bottom and that has a magical stone at the top makes it very obvious who this is. And so, to prove my point, as our cart stops in front of him, I get off the cart and curtsey down before the creature, who smirks at me gleefully.  
"Lady Pomfrey, a pleasure as always. May your words be as sharp as your spells." The being speaks, his tone pleasant, yet the strength of his voice proving the strength of his character at the same time. And I happily return: "Goblin Lord King Ragnok, an honor as ever. May your power keep your sword sharp always and forever." And while William and the other Goblin step out of the cart after me, do I already know that they are shocked at our greeting.

"King Ragnok, you – you know this –?""Do I know Lady Pomfrey, Golruk? Yes, yes I do. Ever since she started working at Hogwarts, she has been dividing her time between caring for sick students and teaching Ancient Heirs lessons that would later benefit them if they were to take on their Lord or Ladyship. And along with her sister, who works with the Goblin Liaison office when she isn't an Unspeakable, she has been considered as a Friend of the Goblin Nation for years."  
At this William turns to me, but I just calmly ask: "William, when have you ever heard me brag about my titles unless they benefit me? Why would I even need to bring up my title if I would rather earn the respect of my peers and others through my actions and achievements? You really should have known me better than that by this point, don't you think?" At which the redhead starts to rub the back of his head, while I send a playful wink at Lord Ragnok, whose grin widens.

"My – my king, what –?""What do you think, Golruk? As you probably know as well as I do, Sirius Black was in control of the Black and Potter Vaults _until_ Lady Pomfrey took over Regency. This means that, when you made your little _decision_, there really was no one who you'd have to report this to as young Heir Potter was still too young to take over Regency. Not to mention that he was still, at the time, unknown of our community."  
And while this makes me know that the whole merging of the vaults and the caves happened sometime between '81 and '91, do I not really care for this. "However, now that Lady Pomfey is here and is the new Regent, I felt the need to see for myself what she would do about your _decision_." And just like last time he spoke the word, there is no mistaking the derision and disgust coming from the regal and powerful looking Goblin's voice.  
He turns to me, but I just continue to smile at him and send a short look at Golruk, telling the Goblin without words to open the Vault. The creature sends me a dirty look, but does as said and I turn back to Ragnok as I say: "As you probably already know, Lord Ragnok, I plan to transfer all of Harry's property to the Garden, the homeworld of his soul mate named Lea. And I also plan to use the _magic_ of that other world to do so, along with something that isn't magic."

This intrigues Ragnok, yet then, just as the huge doors slide into the walls on both sides, both doors being like two halves of one plate, Golruk turns to smirk at me and says: "And how _exactly_ is this _magic_ supposed to help you open the next set of doors, the ones that require an actual Potter to be opened?" Lord Ragnok glares at the Goblin for his arrogant tone, but I just retort: "Tell me, Golruk, when are you going to **stop** underestimating me?"  
The Goblin grunts at this and I turn to Lord Ragnok, pulling a small vial from the pocket of my apron and showing it to him. Instantly the grin on his face smirks and he says: "As always, Lady Pomfrey, you come prepared. Am I correct to assume that that blood is magically infused and that that hair is from Heir Potter?""Yes Lord Ragnok, on both counts. And according to Lord Black –.""There is a crevice in the next door for blood to be donated into, indeed.  
Now onto the vault we are at right now. If you would please be so kind to show this other world's magic and the something that isn't magic." I nod at him and pull my own Gummi phone out of my apron as well, smiling as Even had upgraded my Gummi phone the same way he had done Lea's back in September, making it so that it now sends a signal of my location to whoever I call. Lord Ragnok looks intrigued and I mutter: "I don't know how and I don't care."

The Goblin King nods and I press the buttons on the screen until I get to the icon with Even's face and after I press it, does it take only a minute of the icon of a ringing phone to show on the screen before the screen itself shows Even's face. "Ah Poppy. I take it you're at the Vaults.""At the first of five, Even. Though it seems that our plan to send miniature versions of the vaults is no longer an option. The Goblin manager merged them with the caves in the eighties."  
Even grimaces at this and says: "Right, give me two minutes." And while I feel greatly impressed with the fact that Even seems to already have a back-up plan in mind, do I watch the screen for the two minutes before he says: "Right, we're ready.""I'm sorry, _we_?" Golruk asks suspiciously and Even answers him from the screen: "Me and Dilan. Me to call on the Corridors for the valuables to be moved through and Dilan to use his Wind powers to move the valuables through safely and without damaging any of them."

And as he says this, does Even snap his fingers, causing for a huge corridor of dark shadows and slivers of smoke to appear in the center of the vault. The vault itself is almost one-third the size of the Great Hall and that is filled from corner to corner with everything one can think of when thinking of centuries of inheritance and heritage. From swords and axes and bows and arrows to dresses and tunics and pieces of armor and suits and everything in between. From the corridor, Dilan steps out and instantly I start aiming at various objects.  
"Be careful with that rug, the racks of cloths and that ax over there, Dilan. They have more protective spells on them to make sure they can only be touched and worn by a Potter than Hogwarts is protected against Dark Magic. And trust me, when a Potter is protective, they are _protective._" At this the young adult who has a low-hanging ponytail and sidebars running down to the sides of his chin, sends me a grateful nod before I motion for others and say:  
"Also, take extra care with those three objects, they were used by Charlus when he was courting Dorea as well as used by Charlus' own grandfather when he was courting his wife-to-be. And unless I'm mistaken, even with him it was the same thing, again with the grandfather. Not sure about that one, though.""I will keep it in mind. Would you be so kind as to continue these warnings for the other vaults?" Dilan asks as he summons several huge, yet incredibly thin lances and I calmly state: "The last two belonged to James and Lily respectively."  
"Both are to be treated with extreme caution and care. Understood." Dilan says and while William and Golruk's eyes widen in horror as he starts to motion and use his powers to move his lances around, does he stop after several moves. And as he stops do several long streams of wind flow past each of the lances, which are all divided into groups, the groups and the streams used to pick up the objects hanging, lying, standing and being positioned all over the vault.

And while not a single lance has actually touched even one item in all the ways that Dilan moved them about, these streams are then, by Dilan, directed back into the corridor. Then, as the last set of boots are flown through the corridor, do I look down at the screen again and Even says: "I have successfully captured all of the objects on my ice platforms. I will sort them into categories and save them here in the basement of the castle. I will await the rest."  
"Is the basement really large enough to hold everything, Even? The next Vault is actually twice as big as this one and the other one is just as big as this one and filled to burst with gems, gold, silver and other valuables of that nature. Not to mention all of the extra sets of cloths that are in the vault we will head to next.""You need not worry yourself, Poppy. Here, take a look at our _basement_." Even says, turning the screen and showing me a sight that actually astounds me.  
The room he is in is nothing short of gigantic, is as deep as the Great Hall if not a little deeper, but is actually higher than it as the ceiling seems to reach at least a dozen floors up, if not more. And while I can easily see that the walls seem to have recently had some kind of construction removed from them, are there also now hundreds of shelves build into the walls in replacement of these objects. "Yep, that'll work." I mutter in astonishment and Dilan says: "Let's move on." At which we all nod before Even says:  
"I taught Dilan and the others the ability as well. I really don't know why the power had been dormant with some of them after they were reborn as humans, but they are now just as capable of using the corridors as they are of using their powers. I will simply await each corridor and create new ice platforms to capture and sort through whatever you send this way." I thank the brilliant scientist and press the button to end the call.

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So part of me wanted to continue and focus on the rest of the vaults, but I didn't feel like it after writing this last bit. When I wrote of Poppy ending the call, I felt like that was the perfect way to end the chapter as well. Though I am not done with Poppy just yet. Next chapter I am going back to her and going to have her back in the Garden. Though not to tell Sirius and the others of what happened between Albus and Snape the other day.  
**__**That's Remus' job,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	33. Lady Regent Pomfrey - Part 02

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Now some of you might have read that last AN and thought that this chapter is going to be split between Remus and Poppy. And while I might get an urge to write Sirius' reaction to the news at some point, I really don't want to keep threading on this old topic over and over and over and over again. I want to focus on the future of this story, lest I write myself into another corner and stop writing for several weeks.  
**__**Again,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 33  
**__**Lady Regent Pomfrey – Part 02**_

_**14**__**th**__** of November 1995  
**__**Radiant Garden  
**__**Poppy's POV**_

Emptying the other four Vaults hardly took more than an hour's time, though both William, Even and Dilan were all very impressed with everything that was in the Potter Vaults. William especially got a very hopeful look on his face when he saw how much James and Lily Potter had managed to store in their respective vaults before going down under and I had even recognized a few of the objects and hummed: "Hmm, looks like they lived with copies of their furniture for a bit. Nicely done."  
This had especially been true for the rocking chair that had been found in Lily's vault, which I know James had personally had someone make for her when he found out she was pregnant and for the bookcase found in James' vault, which I know was from his personal study and had been a gift to him by his father upon the man's own passing, something Sirius told me was a family tradition. Dilan had, therefore, been double-super-ultra-careful with these objects and so had Even.  
"I sure feel a lot easier telling Harry and Sirius about the damage done to Godric's Hollow now that I know about this." William had said upon us finally leaving Gringotts, but I had shaken my head at him and said: "Remus demanded he be the one to do so. He still felt some resentment and felt the best way he could release it would be alongside those closest to him. It would give all three of them a chance to vent, so I agreed upon the idea."  
And while he had said that he would be willing to share this news, do I still grin as William sighs: "Oh thank Merlin. I felt better about it, but still didn't feel like actually doing it, you know?" I had nodded and we had parted ways, me taking the small bag that contains _all_ of Harry's Trust Vault contents back to Hogwarts and William going back to his job at the office. And while I still felt glad to find an empty Wing, empty bar the Chaser girls who were also happy to hear how well the move went.

I called Harry, but got Sora instead, the brunette telling me that Harry and the others were all busy venting and that it was better if no one disturbed them for a bit. I had winced but agreed and said: "I'm done moving his vault's contents. Tomorrow, I'll make a quick trip to the Garden to discuss where the contents can best be kept more permanently and after that I will return to England to manage my Wing, find a replacement Matron and help the girls. After that I'll return to the Garden again. I'll probably be back before Christmas."  
Sora had promised he would relay my messages and then we both heard a tremendous sound that was similar to an overpowered Bombarda spell or something. "Uh oh, I better go and check. They might break down the wall to the badlands if they keep this up. And I don't think they can take being overwhelmed by the Heartless at this point." Sora had said before cutting the connection. And while this had worried me, had I taken solace in the experience the lad had with stuff like this.

The rest of the day had gone by quite smoothly with only one student coming into my wing for accidentally causing himself some damage by trying to succeed at a spell he had major trouble with and putting too much power behind his efforts. I had healed the poor Third year, sent him on his way and taken the girls to the chambers where we spent the night. And earlier this morning, Even had called me on my Gummi phone with the news:  
"Poppy? Greetings and good morning. I might have someone who can help you permanently store Harry's vault contents as well as anything else you might take with you when you check out the other properties. Though I also have a message from Harry and the others. They _**don't**_ want you to take _**anything**_ from Godric's Hollow. They want to visit it first and say goodbye before they take anything with them and want to do so _themselves_."  
Even makes sure to emphasize each of these words and I nod as I say: "They don't have to worry. My focus is on all the other properties. I have no interest in Godric's Hollow, I know how important it is to those three. I would never do such a thing to them. Now, if you could call on a corridor, I'd like to meet this person or being you're talking about." Even nods with a smile and after making sure I have everything and greeting the girls, I leave through it.

Yet as I pass through the corridor, I suddenly realize something. I pass through the corridor and get greeted by the handsome blonde researcher working for Ansem the Wise along with a duck that wears a top hat and a very handsome business suit and that, like Ragnok, has a walking cane, but then a regular one made of brown wood. Having already learned about the many magical beings living in various worlds from Sora, I don't feel surprised at seeing this and just greet them both.  
Yet when Even wants to greet me back do three smaller, younger ducks suddenly run into the room and over to the older looking duck. The duck turns around and asks: "Ah, good day, laddies. What can Uncle Scrooge do for yah?" And the middle one, who is dressed in a red shirt and cap, pulls a couple of small golden crystals out of his pocket that are shaped like diamonds from a card game. "We'd like three ice cream bars, please Uncle Scrooge."  
The red-dressed boy says, but Scrooge replies: "Ah laddies, you know the shop doesn't open until tomorrow at noon.""See, I told you so." The one in blue angrily tells his brothers before Scrooge goes on, gently taking the diamonds and saying: "But, I'm always willing to consider this you boys paying in advance. I'll keep three bars apart for you boys to pick up tomorrow at noon, alright?" The three cheer and then the last one, dressed in green, asks:  
"Do you have time to meet with us, Uncle Scrooge? We worked hard with the ice-cream machine you gave us for the Dream Festival a few years ago and have invented a new flavor. We wanted to come and ask if you could come taste it." At this Scrooge pulls a small brown book out of his pocket and pages through it, humming as he does before he says: "I've got a spot for you lads tomorrow at ten past two. Will that work?""That's perfect. Now we have time to perfect the flavor and make sure we produce it every time we use the machine."

Scrooge smiles at the boys over this and puts his book away as he says: "Alright lads, I've got you down for noon tomorrow to pick up your ice cream bars and ten past two tomorrow to taste your new flavor." The boys let out a cheer and run to give the man a huge group hug, the older duck laughing as he returns it. And as they dash back out the way they came in, do I myself smile widely as Lea comes in and jovially says: "Scrooge, just the man I was looking for."  
"What can I do for you, Lea?" Scrooge asks while Even sends me an apologetic look, but I shake my head at him, not even caring that this is taking a bit longer than planned. "I was wondering if there was a spot at the Bistro. Say around six on Saturday?" Again the book comes out, but this time Scrooge grimaces and says: "Sorry lad, I already have all of the reservations for six. Though there's still a spot open for seven."  
"That's great too. Harry doesn't like seafood with shells on them, but he loves treacle in his desserts and tomatoes in most of his other meals. You know I hate food that gets cold fast and please no spaghetti. It's too cliché. Also yes, it will be a date; our first actually." This intrigues me and I ask: "What about the last Hogsmeade weekend?" But Lea shakes his head and says: "That was more Harry and his friends showing me and mine around the town, not really a date." I nod while Scrooge makes his notes and says:  
"There done. I'll make sure the chef gets your requirements and to reserve the quiet corner for you and the lad.""Great, thanks. See you then, Uncle Scrooge." And while I feel amazed at how close the two are that even Lea calls the duck his uncle does Lea wave at Even and me as a greeting before he leaves. Scrooge then turns to me, but before he can open his beak to apologize, do I smile widely and say: "Mr. Scrooge, I am definitely looking forward to do business with you." Making both the duck and Even grin at me.

I take a look around and suddenly notice that the wall to my left has both a floor to ceiling window covering it and a huge sheen of ice covering the other side, making it impossible to see what is on the other side. "We managed to categorize and sort through all of Harry's valuables and treasures. But because it was so much, we had to stack it all up several floors. The ice is to make sure no one can see exactly _**how rich**_ Harry really is." Even explains to me.  
"Alright lass. Let's leave these men of science to their work. Come on, I have something I want to show you." Scrooge says, waving with his feathered hand for me to follow, which I happily comply with. And as we leave the mechanical office, the office that is attached to it and a huge labyrinth, made up of a stone wall and floors as well as pipes that are spread all over the walls and the ceiling, some of them going from one spot to another, others broken and leaking drops of water.  
"You know, lass. I've seen your kind of magic and I must say, I'm quite impressed." Scrooge says as he leads me through these hallways and I smile as he goes on: "So here I was, thinking of how I could strike a deal out of an opportunity like that and then it struck me. You lot can provide my vaults with extra security through your magic and in return, I open a few more newer vaults for you and your friends to store your precious stuff in. Whaddayah say to that?"  
Yet while the duck sounds incredibly excited, do I grin at him and say: "First let me see where these vaults are located, let me inspect how well they are secured and what can be added to their security measures and _then_ I'll decide if I want to make this deal with you, Mr. Scrooge." At this the duck laughs and says: "Lassie, you are a gall to my old beatin' heart. You can call me Uncle Scrooge, yah know. Everyone here does."

I nod as we pass several gorgeous, white marble stairs that lead down to a beautiful plaza with an inner and outer ring, the inner one being sunken into the ground and having the four corners covered in huge and gorgeous fields full of the most luscious flowers I have ever seen. My eyes widen in amazement t this, even though this is the same plaza we came to when we arrived here the other day and I whisper: "I don't think I will ever get used to how beautiful this place is."  
"Aye, this place is called Radiant Garden for a reason. Ah, yes Lea?""Sorry to bother you again, Uncle Scrooge, but I remembered something after I left. You have that theatre back in Twilight Town as well, right? Are there any good movies that play before seven on Saturday? Any you would recommend for a first date?""You're in luck, laddie. Jiminy and I have been working on one that we planned to premiere on Saturday at five-thirty. Tickets will be 8 Munny a piece."  
Lea smiles at this and digs into his pocket, only for his grin to fade as he pulls out the pieces of Munny. "Darnit, I only have 14 on me. Can I pay you the other 2 later? I'm pretty sure I still have some Munny back at home.""That's fine, lad. But I want that Munny no later than Friday night, alright?" Lea nods, gratefully hands the man the small golden diamonds and greets us both before he turns around and leaves.

"So what's this movie about?" I ask, feeling intrigued as we continue our walk. Scrooge smiles at me and says: "It's a compilation movie, lassie. All of the greatest moments of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi and the others' lives. And don't worry, I already have all of their permission. I told them Jiminy and I have plans to eternalize the journals and asked if they'd be okay with it. They were." This really amazes me and I can't help but ask: "Has anyone decided on a conversion system yet? For the Galleons and the Munny?"  
"We have, lass. Ansem the Wise, Sirius and Even decided that we would let Munny have the same value as what your non-magical kind calls pounds. Though because Munny doesn't have anything other than Munny, while pounds also has something called pennies or pences or something, we decided to just count down.""So where a Galleon is worth 2 pounds and 50 pennies, in here it's just worth 2 Munny, right?""You got it, lass." The duck tells me proudly.

He stops and looks around, a suspicious, wary look on his face. Instantly I pull my wand out and cast a few spells before I say: "We're pretty much alone, Scrooge. It's just us and Lea over there who's heading the other way.""Good, thank you, lass. Could you use that magic of yours to make it look as if we're heading for that white building over there? It's where I usually do my business. We just need to take a turn right and head between those two houses over there instead."  
The duck explains to me, motioning for a two-story building with white paint on the walls and a small side street that is hidden in the shadows between two other two-story buildings. I nod and keep my wand on me, casting the glamour and the illusion charm just before we pass between the two buildings. And a huge grin adorns Scrooge's face as he sees two perfect replicas, that are only slightly transparent but not enough for it to really be visible, walk on where we left off.  
I keep myself hidden just around the corner and when the two reach the building I whisper the opening charm and cast a very light depulso to make the door open. Then, once the two are inside and I make the illusion of Scrooge send a suspicious look around the street, do I negate the illusion charm and cast a locking charm on the door, making it look as if Scrooge closes it instead. "Now that was some excellent work, lassie."  
Yet while Scrooge compliments me, do I sigh and mutter: "The world we came from, Mr. Scrooge, was on the brink of war. When I became Harry's regent, I started teaching myself these spells to make sure I could keep Harry safe, especially because the one who would lead the dark side of the war has been after him since he was born and would surely be after him even worse if he found out about Harry having a baby. Not even the idea of Harry having a soul mate of another world would have stopped that monster."

"Aye, I heard of him. Riku compared him to Ansem, the Heartless of Master Xehanort. Nasty piece of work, according to what I heard. I can see why you'd teach yourself spells like this in a situation like that. Now come on, we're nearly there. It's down here." Scrooge says, pulling the lid off of a sewer pipe. And while this makes me smile and think: "I guess this is this world's version of Gringotts." Does the sight that greets me once I have slid down the side bars of the staircase that leads down into the sewers prove me quite wrong.  
The whole room is gigantic, reaching up almost as high as the ceiling of the basement where Harry's valuables and treasures are stored and the whole area is made of metal plates and bars that run between several of the plates as well as more pipes that run crisscross all over the place. There are also bulbs and other sources that emit light from time to time. "This is – most impressive." I mutter to myself while Scrooge climbs down the ladder himself.  
"It is, isn't it? All of the water and electricity that is used by the households of Radiant Garden go through here. It's known as the storing and distribution center of the two, but I also store one of my vaults here. And just between you and me, my vault here actually holds the majority of my own riches. I just have everyone else believe that it's stored elsewhere. For safety, you know?"

I nod, but this knowledge also reminds me of the realization I had when getting through the corridor that brought me here. I take another look around and mutter: "Can you give me a minute?" Scrooge nods, an intrigued look on his face and I move along the wall behind me. I run my hand over the metal plates of the wall and knock on them at various points.  
The first time I do this, I feel a little disappointed to hear a hollow sound coming from the other side, yet at the next plate it feels as if there are various plates or even some cement or something build behind the plate as it feels much sturdier. I turn back to the hollow plate and ask: "Tell me, what's behind that bit of wall over there?" And Scrooge answers:  
"The electricity cables of the family that lives on the right side of the side alley we walked into. The family there might live in a small two-story house, but they do use more electricity than most of Radiant Garden. Because of that, they needed more cables, so we needed to dig deeper than we did otherwise to make sure we had enough space for the extra cables as well as the plumbing and other pipes and whatnot."  
I nod and turn my head the other way as I ask: "So the space over there is as sturdy as it is here?" Scrooge nods and says: "Yeah, most cables, plumbing and other pipes are as high as those pipes you see above there." And as he says this, he motions for a bunch of pipes that are at least two stories above me. This makes me smile and I turn to the duck as I say: "Let's head up to your office. I think I have an idea that will make a lot of people happy, especially the ones that came with Harry."

Scrooge looks intrigued and once we are above ground again I pull out my wand and cast a spell to hide us both from view. "There, we're invisible. Now we can go around the office and sneak into it from a point where others can't see us. From there I'll be able to leave through the front door and pick up some people who, I think, can help us with what I have planned.""Sounds good, lass. I'll just file all of the reservations I wrote down today while I wait."  
We head for the white office building and I cast a quick spell on the windows on the right side, making it so that the people in the office on the other side of the side alley won't be able see it open. We climb through and Scrooge goes to sit behind the desk that is set in the office room we entered. "I'll be right back. Trust me, you'll love my idea. It will be a great way for my friends and me to contribute to the Garden and help ourselves at the same time, especially long term."  
This makes the duck send me a large and excited smile and I head out again, casting a small, silent charm on the doorknob just to further prove my own usefulness to the helpful and interesting creature. I head over to where Lea had provided housing for everyone. And to my pleasure I spot the Weasley twins outside, apparently silently discussing something while enjoying the delightful sunlight of this gorgeous place.

"Fred, George, would you two mind coming with me? I have some plans that I can really use your help with and someone I want you boys to meet who can also help me with them." I tell the two and the boys nod, getting up and following me as I head back. "You two alright? You seem saddened by something." I ask gently as we walk and the two sigh as they mutter: "It's the news Lupin told us the other night.""Yeah, it still stings to know how – how right we were all along."  
At this I nod and say: "I can get that. I've had the last 24 hours to get used to the idea that I had been working alongside a bastard like that for years, but – I understand why the wounds are still fresh for you kids. How is Harry faring through it all?""It almost went wrong.""He got so angry, Lea had to knock him out, lest the darkness got control of his heart.""We even saw his hand flicker, as if it wanted to transform into a claw or something."  
This really worries me and I whisper: "I better run another check on him once I'm done discussing my plans, just to be safe." The two nod as we reach the office. I knock on the door and am let in, Scrooge's voice sounding from a little bit away, proving that he is probably still behind the same desk. And just like me do the twins not show any signs of shock or amazement when they see the duck putting a large folder up on a shelf build into the wall behind his desk.  
"Scrooge, these are Fred and George Weasley. Great jokesters, incredible inventors and brilliant Beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Fred, George, this is Scrooge. Even recommended him to me to help with storing Harry's valuables from the vaults that I emptied the other day." All three look at each other in intrigue and Scrooge says: "Scrooge McDuck, but you lads can call me Uncle Scrooge. So, lassie, how do you think these two can help us?"

I take a seat at the desk along with the twins and the duck, who seats himself on the other side of the desk as I say: "Here is what I have planned. In my eyes you and the others of Radiant Garden are not using the sewer system to the full extend. The empty bits of space, that aren't used to storage and distribute the water and electricity that this city needs, can be used for Vault space. And I know what you're thinking, that Vaults are way too big to fit into those spaces. Boys?"  
The two nod before one of them opens his robe to put a hand in the inner pocket of his robe. And to the amazement of the duck on the other side of the desk, his hand goes in quite further than it normally would. "We keep all of our merchandise in here. You know, to keep it hidden from mum who wants to see it all destroyed and Filch who just wants to confiscate it all." The other twin explains, opening his own robe to show his own multitude of pockets.  
"And – the same can be done – for the walls of the sewer?" Scrooge asks and I nod as I say: "We can make rooms that, to the outside, are no bigger than a cupboard or a single doored wall-closet or something and that can be, say, one-fourth the size of the sewer room itself on the inside. And not just for Harry's treasures, but for the riches of all families that might, alongside him, decide to move here. After all, I know for a fact that Sirius is already planning to move his own stuff sometime soon."  
I motion with my head for the twins and say: "Not to mention that these two might just be able to come up with either a couple of spells or even inventions that will work as, say, _guards_ to keep the vaults safe.""Yeah, we can do that.""Though the inventions will only be used at a certain price, of course.""Yeah, the spells we're willing to invent in return for a good enough deal." And just by the grin on the duck's face do I feel confident that they will be able to make this deal.

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So yeah, the whole thing with the move is becoming more and more of a thing and yes, I do plan to have everyone who came with Harry and their families moved to the Garden. Though when it comes to the Blacks, it won't be the entire family, just Harry, Sirius, Damian – and maybe Tonks and her parents, but I am still debating with myself on that one. Also next chapter is going to be brilliant and a bit of a nod to To Read And To View.  
**__**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	34. Harry And Lea

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Well, the juices are flowing again. I do plan to sort of cover the whole thing with Snape again – or at least how Harry and the others feel about it – but for now I just want to move on and focus on the future of this story. I'm going back to the source that first inspired me to write this and give it everything I've got. Which, I will admit, isn't much for someone who's never been in a relationship.  
**__**Heh, oh well,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 34  
**__**Harry And Lea**_

_**18**__**th**__** of November 1995  
**__**Twilight Town  
**__**Harry's POV**_

The news of what Snape has been doing to my parents, their graves and even their home, was outright heart-wrenching and had caused me to feel so much pain and anguish, it almost went completely around and got exchanged for a rage I hadn't felt since the time where I thought that Sirius had betrayed my parents. A part of me felt as if Snape had gone and betrayed all the times that Dumbledore vouched for him and the times that we believed him.  
I had gone with dad and Remus to the Bailey and beyond and had let go off all of my anger, rage, disgust, pain, fury and other emotions. Yet it felt as if the more I was letting go of my anger, the more the emotion was filling me from within. And with it a power felt like it started to fester and grow within me, yet the sensation made my stomach churn and made me feel as if something was wrong with the life within me.  
Lea had, upon hearing this, recognized the power that I spoke of and actually knocked me out, telling me later on after I had woken up again that my anger had slowly started to form into the darkness the more I had let it out. Instantly I had felt terrified, yet Lea had reassured me and whispered: "You noticed it, love. No one has ever noticed it before when Darkness starts taking over their hearts. You're safe. The darkness receded after you were knocked out."  
"But it's still inside me, isn't it?" I had asked in fear and my friends had instantly consoled me: "Yes Harry, but darkness is in each of us. It just depends on how we use, embrace and live with it that will define us.""Just like back home, pup. The world's not split into just good guys and Death Eaters. There's good and bad in all of us. What we do with it is what defines us.""You can fear the darkness, Harry, or find a way to help it keep your baby safe." Riku had been the one to suggest it and afterwards, I had felt a lot better and nodded at him.

Then, a few days later, Lea had come and surprised me by telling me he had planned our first date together. I had blushed like crazy at the thought and while I wanted to kiss him for it, I suddenly decided on something better. "My first date would be the perfect chance to finally say those words." I had thought to myself and when telling dad about this, he had wholeheartedly agreed and told me he would help me get ready.  
Now it's almost time for Lea to pick me up and take me to Twilight Town where our date will take place. Part of me is hoping that we might have some Sea-salt ice-cream at the top of the clocktower above the station, but at the same time I'm hoping that Lea has something else planned. "He does that with his friends all the time. I would rather have something more personal for a first date." I think to myself as I look at my reflection in the mirror.  
Lea had told me to just keep it casual, so I have opted for a light blue denim jacket with a white shirt underneath, a pair of black pants and white jeans to finish it all off. To some this might just look like an every-day style, but because I usually wear something that at least has the Gryffindor colors on them, I feel special wearing the clothes that Damian helped me pick the other day. And part of me is really hoping that Lea will wear the outfit he wore on the day we met.

"Harry, Lea's here to pick you up." Dad says as I had decided to stay over with him for the day. Sirius, Lea and I have even decided that I would stay living with dad until the baby was born as my beloved soul mate felt like he was intruding upon the chance of us finally being able to live together now that the man is finally free. Dad and I had both tried to object to this, but Lea had been adamant and his caring nature had made my heart burst with renewed love for him.  
I happily rush down the staircase of the two-story building and my grin widens when I see that Lea is indeed wearing the brilliant set of cloths that he wore almost two months ago now. The teen opens his arms for me and while I want to desperately rush in and kiss him, do I restrain myself to just a warm, loving hug and sighing in delight at feeling his strong arms encase me once again. "We'll probably be home by nine, Sirius, maybe ten at the latest."  
Lea tells my dad, but the man shrugs and says: "You're teens on a first date on a Saturday. As long as you don't come back at six in the morning, I really couldn't care less. I know you, Lea, and I know my boy isn't safer anywhere else than with you. I'm not worried." The two of us smile at the man and Lea asks: "Ready?" At which I nod before snickering at the sensation of Lea phasing us over.

And the sight of Twilight Town, which is like a rustic town with tall brick buildings here and there, a train-track running through the center of the path that goes all over the plaza and even a few side paths between buildings is utterly amazing. Yet while I don't feel the same amazement as I did when first entering Radiant Garden, does the sight of this all bathed in the warm glow of a setting sun still make me feel awed before Lea says: "Come on, it's this way."  
And with my hand securely held within his own, Lea leads me over to a small pavilion off to the side of the main path where several small benches are set in rows beside and behind each other, all of them facing a huge wall that has a white screen covering it. "Ah, look, over there." Lea says as he guides me over to one of the front row benches, which to my surprise, has a small note that says _reserved_ on it. "Wow, how did you get that done?" I can't help but ask.  
"I'm friends with the owner of both this movie theater and the bistro we'll be heading to next. He also met with the twins the same day I made the reservations and they're in business now.""I heard about that. They'll be working on building vaults in the sewer system, right? I got to say, I felt a little stupid when I realized that I wouldn't be the only one needing my vaults from now on." Yet to this Lea says: "Our move was, at first, just temporary. You were initially the only one who decided to make it permanent. There is nothing to feel stupid about, love."

I happily smile at him and take my seat alongside him. Yet while we fill our time until the movie starts with small-talk does something happen a few minutes before the allotted time. A group of five walk over to where we are seated and one of them, who is big, buffed up and has a strong tan snaps: "Hey, move over, you know? This is Seifer's seat, you know?" But to this Lea calmly retorts: "Not tonight, Rai. Check it over with the manager, I got these seats reserved a week ago."  
"No one steals Seipher's spot, you know!" The brute yells, but to my shock, and Lea's surprise, Dilan and Aeleus arrive and Dilan states: "Move, boys. Lea is right. He set a reservation and paid the price. Just because you sit here all the time does not make it _your_ spot. Now move along." The tanned guy glares at the two and asks: "Oh yeah says who? You know?" And I can't help but think: "I like Lea's catchphrase better."  
Do I notice that the blonde in the center, who appears to have some kind of diagonal scar running across the bridge of his nose, is looking at me with an inquisitive and thoughtful look on his face. "A friend of yours – Lea was it, right?" The blonde asks and while inquisitive and a little harsh, I can't help but feel as if the teen is trying not to offend me or Lea. "You could say that." Lea mutters, a cautious look on his face that worries me. Yet the blonde only turns from me to Lea, sends him the same look for a few moments and then mutters: "Good on you. Keep it strong."  
And while the three other teens in the gang seem shocked, does the blonde turn around and say: "Come on, let's go." And when the buffed teen wants to object, the blonde says: "You heard the man, the spot was reserved. We're not here to cause trouble, just watch a good movie. Right boys?" And the three nod, following after the teen who goes down a few lines and sits down in the center row. Yet as he does, does he send Lea and me one last look, one I recognize as a look of approval.

"What was – that about?" I nervously ask and Lea sighs, thanking Aeleus and Dilan before he sits down again and says: "That's Seipher and his gang. They're the _town's guardians_ or something. Made Roxas' life a little hard when he was living in the virtual Twilight Town and he's always got this strange rivalry with Hayner and his friends. I wanted to stand up for us, but I feared it would bring the ire of the other civilians upon us, so I kept things vague. Sorry about that, love."  
Yet I shake my head and say: "It's okay.""Hey, are you guys alright?" Another voice asks and I turn around, spotting another blonde, though this one is quite a few years younger than Seipher and actually looks to be closer to my own age. The boy is accompanied by two friends, one of them a slightly chubby boy with black spiky hair and the other a girl with long auburn brown hair.  
"Yeah, we're fine. Here to watch the movie?" I ask and the black-haired teen, who looks to be a little on the chubby side, says: "You bet. We've been working our butts off on jobs around the town to get tickets for this one. Oh man, I can't wait to see it. Axel said there might even be a replication of his reunion with Roxas and Xion in it. That's going to be epic."  
"I just hope that we don't get to see any of the fights. I don't want to see Sora or any of the others get hurt." The girl mutters to herself and the blonde rolls his eyes as he says: "The description did say there would be action in this, Olette. You'll just have to deal with it." But then the black-haired kid shushes them both as the light of the camera starts shining onto the huge canvas in front of us. And instantly upon seeing this, a hush of silence befalls the entire area.

_**Sorry, not going to describe the movie.  
**__**A little while later**_

"That was **AMAZING!" **The blonde boy yells as he and his friends walk out of the theater in front of us and Olette nods as she says: "It sure was. And I got to admit, those battles against all those animated Heartless bosses looked really incredible.""I know, right. Mr. Scrooge is astounding. I can't believe he got to create beasts like that. They looked _so_ real." At this Dilan, who is standing next to a trashcan at the exit, smirks and says: "That was the work of our master, Ansem the Wise."  
"Well, tell him he's awesome for us, if you could." The black-haired kid tells Dilan, who nods at him and taps the can. The three throw their cans of soda and coke as well as the huge bucket that had enough popcorn in it for all three of them into the can and leave the theatre plaza, Lea and me following close behind. The crowd around us disperses as we walk and the blonde says: "Man, I would break a hundred Grandstanding records to see another movie like that."

"Sure you would." A voice suddenly says behind me and I turn my head, shocked and confused to see Seipher approach us. The blonde seems to purposely walk around Lea and me, the buffed up teen with him sending the two of us a dirty look that makes Lea step up protectively before Seipher goes on. And to my shock, the inquisitive and curious tone of his voice has been replaced with one that sounds mockery and derisive:  
"After all, it's not like you'll ever be good enough for anything else. Well, anything other than making a fool of yourself, like usual." I reel back shocked, wondering what is going on here and silently thinking: "Who brought Draco Malfoy into this world?" But then Lea steps up and says: "Seipher, with all due respect. Hayner actually knows Sora and Roxas. In the other version of this world, they were even friends. Olette has the evidence to prove it, if you need it. Also, I'm on my first date, so if you don't mind?"  
Seipher turns to us along with the brute who snarls: "Who asked you, you know?" To which Lea glares, steps up and summons his Keyblade as he does. "One of the main stars of the show and one of their friends. How's that for you? Now can you please back off and let Seipher handle his own conversations. He can talk for himself. Got it memorized?"  
And while the brute does seem frightened at seeing the fiery blade, does Seipher look between Lea, me and Hayner and his friends before he says: "Hand me that evidence tomorrow at the Sandlot. Come on, guys. We're here to have a good time, not disturb the good time of others." And while the brute obviously doesn't seem to like it, making me feel worried about the potential darkness that might be growing in his own heart, does the group leave.

"Thanks for that." Hayner says once they're gone and Lea nods, having dismissed his Keyblade as the group left. "Sure, but I'm afraid this is where we have to part ways for now. My love and I are heading for the bistro. Yes, we have a reservation there as well. I planned ahead of time. We'll catch you guys another time, maybe at the tower, alright?" The three happily nod at my mate as I head over to rejoin them and Lea lovingly wraps his fingers around my own as we leave.  
Yet as we walk away, do I turn my head and mutter at the trio: "Watch out for the big guy." At which all three give me a solemn nod, silently promising me they will. I smile as they disappear out of sight while we walk around a corner and once we pass the few buildings that are in the center of the huge central plaza, do I spot a sweet looking bistro on a small platform that is to my left, the platform itself a story lower than the rest of the plaza.  
Lea guides me over to a stand that has the menu on it and seems to speak to someone as he says: "Hey Remy, we're here. Table for two at the quiet corner at seven." I look around, but then notice movement at the menu itself. And when I look down, my eyes widen when I notice a small grey rat nodding, as if he's able to understand Lea. Instantly my eyes widen, fear grips at my heart and I pull my wand out of my pocket, pulling my other hand free from Lea's grasp.

My love and the rat look at me shocked and confused, but then understanding dawns on Lea and to my horror he steps between me and the rat. "Harry, no. This _**isn't **_an Animagus. It's just a sentient rat. He's the chef here. He's the one that made this restaurant famous. He's just like Donald, Goofy and everyone else. The only difference is that he can't talk. I swear it. You know me, love. You know I wouldn't bring you anywhere that has a threat like that. Believe me."  
And as he talks, do I feel my fear residing, making me take and release a deep breath of relief. Lea walks over and wraps his arms strongly around my form as he says: "I'm so sorry, love. I should have told you about Remy in advance. I shouldn't have forgotten about Pettigrew. They're nothing alike, I promise. Forgive me for not keeping a detail like that memorized." And because I have no interest in ruining our date with more conversations that can wait till another time, do I whisper: "It's okay, let's go in." Making Lea beam at me.  
I pull away, only to suddenly notice that Remy seems to have climbed on top of Lea's shoulder while we hugged. And from up close I can really see all of the things that make Remy different from Scabbers the rat. The little guy looks healthy and there is a look on his face that instantly makes me fall in love with the little guy, yet he also looks curious and confused. "It's a long story, Remy. Sorry if I scared or insulted you. I'll come back some other day, after our date, and explain, okay?"  
And the rat further proves that he's different as he again shows his incredible intelligence and ability to understand me, happily nodding his little head and making the whiskers on his snout quiver as they fly up and down. This makes me snicker and I say: "Well, lead the way, chef Remy." The rat slides down Lea's cloths and then motions us with his little paw before scurrying inside. And as we follow him leisurely, Lea mutters:

"I made sure to tell Scrooge the things we did and didn't like. I also told him not to go for spaghetti. It might be romantic to some, but I just think of it as cliché." At which I nod in full agreement. I look around as we walk and the inside of the bistro looks amazing. Gilded tiles made of marble with a tesserae pattern on the floor, dark red draperies around the top corners of the large windows that are all over the front wall of the room.  
Everything else is made of either beige, broken white or soft golden colors, with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and small candelabras on a couple of tables. Then Remy leads us over to the far right corner of the room and while we still walk past the front part of the room, allowing us to look outside as there is only one row of tables between us and the window, do Lea and I smile as we notice a separate room in the far back of the wall.  
This room is divided from the rest by a wall of which the top half is made of glass and the bottom half made of wooden boards and panels, these also adorning the tesserae pattern. Remy guides us over to the table at the front of this separate room, which also has a gorgeous broken white candelabra on top of it, fine looking china and a small note that has the word _reserved_ on it. "Thanks, chef. We'll take it from here." Lea says to which Remy nods and scurries off.

"You against me helping you to your seat?" My mate asks me and while I turn a little red, I also sigh and whisper: "Not at all. That's one of those romantic things that I _don't_ think is just cliché.""Good, I'll keep that memorized. Now, if I may?" And while I try to suppress a snicker of delight, does Lea help me to my seat, adjusting the seat so that I am seated just right before taking his own. I then notice that there is also a tankard of water and two glasses on the table.  
I happily take the tankard and want to fill our glasses when I notice that the door to this private room is still ajar as a voice comes from the other side. "I can't believe this. Scrooge is reserving that spot for a bunch of teens. The very nerve." An angry older voice snarls, only for another to hiss at him: "Have you lost your mind? That redhead over there is the star in Scrooge's latest masterpiece movie. _**Of course**_ he's getting special treatment, you dimwit." And this statement actually astounds me and makes me think: "Wow, okay."

Lea sighs and whispers: "Wind." Causing for a small gust of wind to blow the door closed. "Sorry about that, love." He mutters, but I shake my head, my shock having been exchanged for humor and say: "No, it's actually kind of funny." The lad looks at me befuddled and I say: "When that woman started speaking, I was sure she was going to mention me and how famous I am and all. But it was the other way around. I guess I'll have to get used to that." And while we both snort and laugh at this, do I fill our glasses with water.  
Lea lifts up his own glass and looks me straight in the eye as he says: "To what I can only hope will, from now on, be a successful first date." To which I snicker and say: "To what has already been and is continuing to be a _**brilliant**_ first date.""You are way too easy to please, love." Lea quips and I jokingly quip back: "Who says I'm not just slowly raising the bar a little higher every time?" Making him laugh as we toast and take a sip.

_**Later that night  
**__**Back in the Garden  
**__**Lea's POV**_

After our fabulous dinner, I decided to do something I hadn't initially planned on. I actually let Harry pay for part of the food as he insisted on it and then took him to the Old Mansion, which used to connect this world to both the Virtual Twilight Town and The World That Never Was. Yet I didn't take us that far. After arriving at the garden in front of the Mansion, I climbed up on top of the high stone fence and helped Harry up as well. We sat together and watched the sunset.  
Harry, as we did so, slowly started to fall asleep in my arms, yet he had one last surprise of his own. As he drifted off, the boy sleepily mumbled: "I love you, Lea." Shocking me and making me turn away from the sunset and look at him. The boy was actually still slightly awake, only seconds from truly falling asleep and there was no mistaking the look of sincerity in his eyes before he drifted off. I pulled him onto my lap, whispered the words back to him and phased off.

I now have my sleeping mate in my arms and am heading over to Sirius' home. And while the man may have said that he didn't care when we came back, does he still open the door just before I can reach the landing. "How did it go?" He whispers as he leads me inside and I whisper back: "Ups and downs, but he said it was brilliant. Though, he also said – something else.""While falling asleep? He did the same with me."  
I look at Sirius as he turns his head to smile at me and says: "Called me dad the night we had our talk, the night of the check-up. Trust me, Lea, he meant it." I smile at the man and happily follow him into Harry's room, Sirius using magic to help me tuck the gorgeous young man into his bed. And while I wipe a few stray hairs from his forehead, I whisper the words again: "I love you, Harry." And while he's behind me, I just know that Sirius is beaming at us.

* * *

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwww,  
**__**Okay, so I didn't write down the actual part of the date, the bit that Lea and Scrooge talked about, but I have two reasons. One, the movie would have made this whole thing become MULTIPLE chapters and I had **__**no**__** intentions to do so. Two, I SUCK at describing the meals that you see when you play the cooking game in Kingdom Hearts 3 and didn't feel like writing down some generic, every day meal and make it sound romantic or something.  
**__**Also, I have a way to satisfy and calm down everyone who feels angry at me over this. Next chapter is going to be another time-jump and this one is going to be **__**SIGNIFICANT! **__**That's right, I'm jumping all the way to the Thursday before the last Hogsmeade weekend before the Christmas holidays. I am going to tackle the attack on Voldemort – or better said, on his snake – next chapter. And if I can manage it, I might just cover how the wizarding world reacts to his "deadly" return.  
**__**Sorry not sorry,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	35. Happy Early Christmas - Part 01

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**WOW! Just WOW! This chapter is going to be HUGE! I can't say how long it will be, if it will be one of the longest of this story or anything of the sort, but I can promise this. I will do my **__**VERY BEST**__** to make this chapter as **__**great**__** as possible. At first this whole story came about because I just didn't want Harry to face Voldemort – or write a scene of ANYONE facing Voldemort – but I have been building this up for TOOOOOOOOOO long.  
**__**So, here you go,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Christmas in 1995 fell on a Monday. I made the last Hogsmeade weekend before then fall on the 16**__**th**__** and 17**__**th**__** of December and had all kids leave the following Monday, on the 18**__**th**__**. Therefore, this chapter will take place on the 14**__**th**__**. I have my reasons.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 35  
**__**Happy Early Christmas – Part 01**_

_**14**__**th**__** of December 1995  
**__**Malfoy Manor, England  
**__**Lucius' POV**_

It's been a month since Lord Black left for Radiant Garden with his two sons, a month since my own son got called home for his disgraceful behavior during the first Quidditch match of the season and a month since I had a horribly dangerous spell removed from my Dark Mark and vowed to spy on Voldemort for the DoM in return for this. Draco is still home, though the reason behind this has changed since he saw the Unspeakable do her work.  
When he heard that I would spy on the Dark Lord, he had been stunned, only to actually throw a temper tantrum after she left, calling me all kinds of names that I instantly recognized as ones that Snape always called James Potter and Lord Black. He had even dared to call me a traitor, but I had shouted at him: "I would rather be a traitor to death than to my own family." And the boy had instantly been silenced at this.

I had sat him down and given the full explanation behind why I always taught him what I did and treated him the way I did. "It's to survive, Draco. We've been living in a very unstable community for the past 14 years. I grew up in the Dark Lord's services; I've seen what he does to those _not loyal_ to him or those who _failed_ him. He's ruthless and so are lots of his minions. By making it look as if I was ruling over them, as if I was the Dark Lord's right hand man, I protected you.  
I reeled in the violent tendencies that they were forced to hide from plain sight when the Dark Lord vanished. Draco, I – I almost lost you – even before you were born. The Dark Lord cared nothing about the fact that your mother was pregnant of you, he cared nothing about the idea that any of his followers were pregnant. If they didn't show when he called on them, they betrayed him and they would die most horrific deaths.  
And even when your mother did show to the meetings, she would be tortured and punished, because her pregnant state made it so she could almost contribute nothing to our cause. After one of these sessions, I took her to our professional private Healer and he told me that your mother had almost miscarried from the pain he had put her under, that we were lucky he had ended his curse when he did. I hated and wanted to defy him over this, but couldn't bare to take such a risk.

Then it happened. Potter ended the Dark Lord's reign. I, like everyone else, felt free, Draco. It wasn't just his victims and the public in general who had been afraid of him at the time. Your mother and I and all other followers who hadn't been tortured and punished to insanity by him felt the same way. But when I started to notice that the Aurors were just incapable of capturing monsters like Greyback and others, fear struck at me again.  
That's why I pleaded for the Imperius, why I almost drained our Vaults to ensure that I could stay out of Azkaban, why I took Crouch's deal. I did all of that as well as assert myself above all other Purebloods and made myself as popular in the higher circles as I am these days, for you. To give you the safe, warm, loving environment that was provided to me the night Potter ended that reign of fright and terror and pain. To make sure you would never feel the pain I did.  
I know I taught you that the Dark Lord was great, that he would return and lead us and whatnot. But I did that to protect you. That's how Death Eaters as crazy as your aunt, Snape and Greyback think. Because you spew that dogma as well, they spare you, they respect you, they treat you kindly instead of spiting and wanting to hurt you. I know I should have told you all this sooner, but I didn't want to take the risk. He was out there and I didn't know who to trust with this information."

"Then why tell me now?" Draco had asked and I had answered: "Because if there is any source I can be more afraid of or respect more deeply than Voldemort – it's the Unspeakables. And if that one that cleansed my mark says that they have such a high chance of taking him out, I believe her." Draco had nodded and looked thoughtful at this before he said: "Father, I wish to remain home. At least until the Dark Lord – until he – is no more. In the meantime I need your help. I want to return to Hogwarts a new – no, a better – person."  
I had beamed at my boy and we have been working hard on the lesson plan that we developed for this alongside his mother. There had been a total of three times since then that Voldemort called me to him and I had taken on the persona that I had been building for this ever since my Mark was cleansed. And while I really didn't like it, did I come home to Draco and Narcissa a pained and nervous wreck each time, having fallen victim to his torment.  
The first time had been over the fact that Severus had been _caught by the Unspeakables when trying to retrieve the orb for our master, in an attempt to make up for his mistake of all those years ago. _This had been the excuse that Pomfrey had discussed with me several times before I had been called and every Death Eater that had been present that night had gone home in the same state that I returned home in, shuddering, twitching and bleeding from several points. Draco had been horrified to see me and I had been horrified at the fact that he had seen me like this.

The second time had been slightly more pleasant, but no less painful. Apparently the Dark Lord had given me and some others instructions while putting us under various torture curses and thanks to the pain we had been under, none of us had any recollection of hearing them. For this we had been punished, yet Voldemort had been lenient and told us that the punishment would remain _light_ as he called it.  
Yet he had also send us of with the threat of a _true punishment_ if we didn't come to his next calling with results from the orders we had been given. And the order I had been given had made me feel only all the happier that I am now spying on him for the Unspeakables as I had been ordered to _use the Minister to free Severus_ _for him_. Instead of this, I had inquired about the filthy bastard with Pomfrey, who had actually shown me a picture of Snape's current state. The man looked worse than Black did after years of being in Azkaban and the sight delighted me.  
In the week that followed, I had worked my hardest to alter the memory, making it look different yet not in a way that would alert anyone to the changes, making sure that Voldemort would not be able to detect the lie from the truth if he were to try and rape my mind for information. I had, after this, returned, a look of regret and grief on my face as I had whispered: "My Lord, I'm sorry. I – I was – too late." And even the Cruciatus that I received as answer had not hurt as bad as usual.

Yet over the weeks, I have also taken on another role, besides teaching Draco and spying on that monster. Every time Pomfrey and the other Unspeakables managed to have Snape repair the damage he had caused, the woman would send me the item in question and I would contact either Lupin or Pomfrey, depending on who of the two would be in our world at the time. Potter had even decided to help in this and, to Draco's shock, lent us his owl.  
I myself had been shocked and slightly wary of the strange device that the owl was carrying with her alongside a note that apparently had instructions on how to use it. The instructions had been simple enough, though the words _yeah, this works even inside Hogwarts_ had confused me at first. I had followed the instructions and had yelped in shock at seeing Lupin's face appearing on the strange device in my hand.  
"What? How? What is this magic?" I had asked and Lupin had grinned and said: "Not magic, Lucius. Technology." And instantly I had understood Potter's mysterious message and thought: "This thing works – on elesissy?" And while Draco had tried to spew insults at the _Muggle device_, Lupin had said: "Not Muggle, Draco. This is a device from Lea's world. It's used all over the universe here." And this knowledge had turned Draco's disgust into intrigue.

Ever since I have been using the Gummi phone – as Lupin called it – to call on either him or Pomfrey and we had discussed various disguises for the snowy owl, to make sure no one would spot her and think Potter was back when it was really just his owl being used for top-secret business. Draco even got a bit of a deal of his own out of it as it allowed him to start corresponding with the Chasers from the Gryffindor team.  
At first the boy had been reluctant with this desire, fearing that he would be called a traitor by the other Snakes, but Narcissa had been the one to encourage him and said: "You have Sirius' bravery, Draco. And he was brave and strong enough to end up in Gryffindor and make a great life for himself. You might be a Snake, but that doesn't mean you can't make a difference there the same way he did inside House Black."  
Draco had written this in one of his first letters to the girls and it had been the Johnson girl who had written back, telling us how she reluctantly agreed and was willing to give the _new Draco_ a chance. Though she also added quite a few imaginative threats for if Draco was either deceiving or tricking her or if he ever felt like reverting back to his old self. "I can see why those Weasley twins have a thing for her." Draco has whispered breathlessly as he read this. And now, the day of reckoning has finally arrived – and I am ready to do my part.

_**Narcissa's POV**_

I've been dreading today ever since Unspeakable Pomfrey told us the date that she and her team would take out the monster that has been installing fear in the hearts of so many of my people. Lucius has done an amazing job over the last month, proving once and for all that he really is a better spy than Snape ever could even dream to be and working around the Dark Lord like a pro. I myself have been doing my part to help as well.  
On request of the Unspeakables, I have been arranging meetings with the Ladies of various Houses, of which the Lords were all in service of that monster. I invite them over, have Pomfrey stand guard in a corner for me and tell them what was in the marks on their husbands arms. All of them would then take the Unspeakable with them and Pomfrey would remove this spell with each of their husband's before coming back to thank me for my warning. I had told them all the same thing: "I'm a mother." And they had all agreed with me.  
But now those words sound hollow, painful and horrible as another sentence keeps trying to add itself to it in my mind over and over and I try with every bit of mental strength that I have to keep that line away from it. _Soon to be a single mom_. Keeps trying to push itself to the front of my mind, but I fight it, silently telling myself: "No, Lucius will live. He has been working too hard to be a solid part of Draco's life, he won't fail us, not now, not ever." Yet even my faith in my husband feels like it wavers in the presence of my fear for his life.

_**Dumbledore's POV**_

I have been waiting for fourteen years for this day. Waiting, planning, calculating – and making too many mistakes to count. All because I swore myself to believe in a bunch of words, a bunch of sentences that, to my desperate belief, could bring solace and peace to a war-torn world and country. Because I was a fool and believed that a prophesy could have only one meaning, even though the subject Divinations is the most mythical and obscure art of them all. And with that I made myself blind to millions of chances and opportunities, plans and options.  
I have been cursing myself every day for several months now and blessing the fates and every other Power that Be and Is up there for the fact that they blessed Harry with a child. I have also been looking back at that day with a mixture of disgust and relief. Disgust over my own actions, beliefs and behavior of the day and relief over everything that happened because of it and that happened since then, both the good and the bad.

But while I know that the Unspeakables will be the ones to take out Voldemort and while I know that Harry is safely away in the Garden, have I not been sitting still this past month. I have been having many various meetings with the Order, some of its members annoyed and confused about why this was and me explaining. "There are two reasons. One, we need to make sure _no one_ gets hurt when the Unspeakables take Tom to Hogsmeade. Two, we need to make sure this war doesn't end the same way the last one did."  
And while I hadn't needed to do it, had I gazed across the table, over to the empty seat on the other side, where Sirius would have sat had he not been in the Garden with his kids. Everyone in the Order had understood exactly what I meant with that look and since then meetings had been ending with very positive and promising results each and every time. Kingsley and Tonks had had the most results as they had been slowly gaining ground in their own office.  
"We're slowly but surely recruiting more and more Aurors and Hit-Wizards as well as other talented casters. There will be at least five of each in every other building in Hogsmeade on Thursday, Albus. I can already promise you that." The man had told me and when Tonks had suggested that they would try and make it every building, I had declined the offer. "You've done enough. Now make sure you and the others are prepared. There may be Death Eaters in Hogsmeade as well."

And thanks to Remus, and through him, Lucius, do I know this for certain, yet I also feel as if Lady Fate or Destiny is playing with us. "There is at least one Death Eater who is trying and has managed to gain access to every other building inside Hogsmeade, Albus. Lucius told me of it. Voldemort plans to wreck small bits of havoc across the weekend. Not enough to announce his return, but enough to make the villagers and the students terrified, to make them too afraid to leave the castle."  
"How is it that they are infiltrating every building that the Order isn't working on?" I can't help but think as I gaze out of my window and over to where the small town looms in the distance. Already I know that Pepper is there and that Poppy is in her wing as she refused to let Remus have the _shift today_, as they have grown to call it. I also know that Pepper won't be in Hogsmeade much longer, but her next destination has me greatly worried.

"I wish you both the best of luck. And Lucius, I know I don't need to think or even say this, but – keep Draco safe." I think to myself before I turn to the room at large, which is filled to the point of bursting with Order members, Aurors, Hit-wizards and even several witches and wizards that Fleur managed to get from across the pond, most of them actually combat teachers at Beauxbattons. I turn to look at each of them and say:  
"I might pray and hope that, at the end of all this, I will be able to see you all return to this office or even the Great Hall to celebrate, but I will not. I will not fool myself with such a notion and neither should any of you. You need to be ready. There are Death Eaters inside Hogsmeade and we don't know how many of them have turned like Lucius. We also can't rely on him as he will be the one to keep Voldemort busy and try to separate him from his snake, Nagini."  
At this everyone in the room nods and I say: "I have one last update that was just recently given to me by Pepper. Voldemort _will_ arrive in Hogsmeade, but he won't remain there for long. I don't know what Pepper meant with this and have already asked Poppy, who is also clueless. However, I do not believe Pepper meant Voldemort's physical form when she said he wouldn't be there for long. Her body language gave me a feeling that wasn't the case. So be prepared for _anything_."  
Everyone nods again and Minerva takes over as she says: "These are the Unspeakables. Remember that and be on the lookout for anything that might make you think _that's impossible_. When it comes to this group, remember that _nothing_ is impossible." And for some reason I get the feeling that she, I myself and a few others are going to receive evidence of this very soon, making me turn my head to look out the window yet again.

* * *

_**Sorry not sorry,  
**__**I had to. I had to create one last bit of build-up to all of this. But I promise that next chapter IT IS GOING DOWN! I have my drive back and wrote this whole thing, from the meeting between Poppy and Scrooge to this, in only a day's time. And now, I once more feel confident that I can bring this story to an end. Now part of me was thinking of adding Harry and the others – or at least one of their POV's – to this chapter as well, but that would have been too much.  
**__**Time to end it,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	36. Happy Early Christmas - Part 02

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I'm not going to bore you guys with a long AN, I know darn well no one is going to read this one. If you have, write me a review that says  
**_"_**Endgame".**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 36  
**__**Happy Early Christmas – Part 02**_

_**14**__**th**__** of December 1995  
**__**Malfoy Manor, England  
**__**Lucius' POV**_

"This _**has**_ to work." Is the last thought on my mind before the monster that I saw be reborn only a few months ago enter my ancestral home. The fact that he walks around with an air that makes it look as if he is the Lord of the House really annoys me, just like it did every other time he did so. I don't let this show as I bend my back in a bow before him, not willing to go for a full-on bow, because I know Draco is nearby watching us and because I want to keep some of my Lordship pride.  
"My Lord, you will be pleased to know that Cornelius Fudge has been sent to an All-In Wizards Resort and will be there for the rest of the day. Also, once one sends Fudge on such events, he never returns from them to thank said person until the next day." This causes a smirk to grow on the monster's face and he says: "What I am pleased about, Lucius, is that you know me so well you know what I plan to say even before I say it. Well done.  
Now tell me why you wanted me to risk breaking my secrecy to come here." And while I refuse to fantasize about how the plan will see to his destruction, do I pull back up and say: "As you know, My Lord, Draco was _suspended_ for an act to prove his worth to our cause. Well, I decided to use that fact to our benefit and have been training him ever since. And I can proudly and honestly say, My Lord, that at this point, he has reached a point where he can be considered Bella's apprentice.

Because of this, I decided to take a bit of a risk, which paid off. However – ehhhh –." I mutter at the end, suddenly reminded of the only potential challenge of this plan as said challenge slithers past me, flicking her tail past each of my ankles and her tongue going in and out of her mouth over and over, as if tasting the air or, as I suddenly fear, telling her master about my actual intentions. I notice the monster turning from me to the snake and take and release a breath before I say:  
"My Lord, I'm afraid that my horrible mistake of '92 had an aftereffect I really hadn't known about until now. But because of that, and because I consider this meeting so important, I left my peacocks in the garden for your precious snake to snack on." The monster stares at me for several minutes and then starts to talk in hisses and tongues that make me work my hardest not to shiver in disgust. And to my relief the snake slithers away and back out the still open door.  
"Make sure that your son can be around my precious by the next time we meet, Lucius. Also you best have something to make up for me not keeping my most precious close to my person." Again I have to work my hardest to keep my real thoughts from showing through my mask and I snap my fingers, causing for Pepper, who looks utterly horrible and as if she has been barely healed from being close to death, to land on the floor between me and the monster.

"This, my Lord, is Pepper Pomfrey. The Unspeakable who is the oldest sister of Potter's newest Regent as well as one of the Unspeakables working in the Hall of Prophesies. And, _this_ is also the Unspeakable that took us Severus. And finally, this is what Draco will be using to show off his newly trained skills." This makes the monster put his full focus on the Unspeakable, allowing me to work a little harder to hide the shudder of self-disgust at my own words.  
"Well, well, well, talk about a stroke of absolutely divine good luck having come our way. Well done, Lucius. Truly well done. Now, where is – ah, Draco. Perfect timing, dear boy. come, stand beside me." At this my eyes want to widen as I silently think: "It can't be that easy – can it?" Yet I just focus on my son, who is obviously working his hardest not to stare back at me in need for support, as he does indeed walk over to stand beside the monster. And because I know that the monster won't think it strange or wrong, do I keep my gaze warm and supportive as I keep looking at my brave son, who does an amazing job by keeping his cool.

He even goes so far as to cross his arms and put his wand on the upper arm of his other arm as he takes a prominent, dominating pose, yet he also makes his shoulders shake and quiver, proving that he is still slightly scared, but trying not to show it. The monster does stare him down and Draco follows my example of earlier as he asks: "Should one not exert their dominance over their prey before they break and punish them for their misdeeds and make them regret their existence?"  
And while glad that my son is so focused on Pepper as it makes him mostly ignorant of the horrible smirk that grows on the monster's face, the monster gives my son the _one_ chance I am sure he will need as he asks: "Indeed one does, Draco. I can see that Lucius is indeed right, you truly are ready to be your Aunt's apprentice once we break her out next year. Now tell me, what is the first spell that you wish to show your Lord?"  
And at the exact same moment do my son and I notice that one of the threads of the monster's robes is sticking out and swirling in the air just under the monster's elbow. And Draco instantly takes this for the chance it is as he gently, almost invisibly, aims his wand at the thread and says: "Portus, My Lord." And because everything has been going his way so far, do I smirk at how this throws the monster off guard. And Draco instantly takes advantage of this as he moves, putting his hand on the thread and pulling it off with speed faster than any spell can be cast as he shouts:

"THREE, TWO, ONE!" And just that one single touch along with my boy's words are enough to do the job. And just like Potter six months ago does the monster that took Potter his parents all those years ago vanish in a flash of light and a small bang. And seconds later Draco and I have rushed for each other, me wanting to reassure and comfort my poor little boy, who is now showing how scared he had been this entire time as his whole body shakes and trembles as he cries in my arms.  
"Wow, I didn't think that would work so well." Pepper says, twitching her own fingers to undo the now obvious Glamour charms that had made her look the way she had and getting back up. She sends me a look that clearly says: "I wouldn't have disturbed the moment if I didn't have a job to do." I nod at her and she says: "Seal the house at the count of ten. No window, door or crack in the outside wall is allowed to continue existing. I'm going to see how many of your peacocks I can save."  
And the woman leaves while I silently think: "I only left one in the garden." Yet while I lead my son from the entrance hall to the informal dining room to the side, I both feel glad that my wife is currently at Hogwarts ready to help Poppy and the Order in case of something going wrong and know that I would leave _all_ of my 291 peacocks if it meant helping the Unspeakables and ending the reign of that horrible murderous monster. And yet, I feel like I am only halfway done.

_**At the same time  
**__**At Hogsmeade  
**__**Albus' POV  
**__**  
**_The last hour has been quite horrible. Not because I lost my men to Death Eaters, because I feared for the inhabitants of the houses the Death Eaters have been trying to infiltrate over the past few weeks or because of bad communication or cooperation between the Order and the Unspeakables. The problem lies in the fact that, in the last hour, we have not been able to do anything other than wait.  
We arrived at Hogsmeade and instantly noticed something quite peculiar. All of the houses, bar the ones that are actually stores, either had a red, a blue or a green hue. Part of me had been curious as to why there weren't houses with a yellow hue, but one of the Unspeakables named Gerard had been quick to explain this phenomenon. "The blue houses are the ones where the targets have already been apprehended. The red ones are still just targets and the green ones are the parents."  
The Order and I had nodded at this explanation and Gerard had continued. "Okay, in less than one hour from now Target #32 will arrive here. When he does, you need to disarm him and then focus on containing the red ones. The rest you will leave to us. Also, do not attempt to draw us into a conversation. We require our focus if we wish to hold onto the 139% chance. Oh, and the red is magic that diminishes the curiosity of those inside when it comes to the outside world. They can see us, but won't get suspicious or worried."

Alastor had grinned at this and Gerard had finished by turning to my main group and saying: "Those who know each other the best, complete our circle and stand opposite of the one person has the best chances at dodging a disarming spell of your casting. We need all of you to cast the spell upon his arrival, but there is always the chance that you might miss and we don't want any of you needing to waste time fixing this when you can contain the red."  
And at this Minerva had taken a spot opposite of me, Tonks and Kingsley had mirrored each other, Poppy had mirrored Filius and various others had taken positions opposite each other. After that, we had merely waited, only speaking in hushed tones to those next to us from time to time, but also keeping these conversations short before returning our focus to the center of the circle.  
Halfway through Tonks had switched places with a fellow Auror, yet she had returned after a few minutes and relieved the man again, saying she just needed to do something for a few minutes as she was losing her patience. The Auror had nodded and whispered something to her to which she had given him a confirming nod. After this I hadn't seen the Auror in question again, but after he had left Tonks had sent a reassuring wink at Kingsley, making him smile.

Then suddenly, after almost twenty minutes of nothing happening and everyone just standing in the circle staring at the center, Gerard lifts both his arms, raising one wrist up to check his watch and the other to eye level as he says: "Disarm and contain in – five – four – three – two – one –." And upon him falling silent after the last count, does my whole team shout in unison: "EXPELLIARMUS!" Our voices sounding in perfect sync with each other and hitting the newly arrived Voldemort.  
His wand is ripped from his pocket and the fact that so many spells hit him from the front and are coming from such powerful witches and wizards, such as myself, Remus, Filius and Kingsley, makes it so that the pocket is ripped to pieces as well and I even see bits of his skin being ripped off as well, causing for the man to grunt in pain before Gerard snaps: "Contain." And instantly everyone snaps into action at this word.

All of the Order and the others that came to help my friends and I turn around and start casting spells at the houses with a red hue to them. This causes for Death Eaters who already managed to break out of their hiding places to get caught with Disarming, Petrification, Binding and Containment charms and spells, the doors that are opened by Death Eaters to be snapped shut and for all of the other red hued houses to glow with new containment and entrapment charms and spells.  
At the same time I notice the Unspeakables moving their wands as well and feel the earth behind me shake and move. I rush past all of my friends, helping and increasing the strength of their spells the best I can to make sure they can't be overpowered and once I am back full circle, I turn around. The ground around Voldemort has been replaced for metal that seems to have risen up from the ground under which it had, apparently, been hidden.  
The metal has formed itself into a platform upon which Voldemort is standing and plates are being shot up from it, launched at Voldemort and encasing him, every last bit of his body. Three Unspeakables then also shoot three more beams of metal at Voldemort, all of them blood red, and two of them snap shut around each of Voldemort's wrists while the last is closed around his neck. And when the whole lot is done, Voldemort is set in such a way his arms are wide and his whole form encased in metal, bar his head and face.

I turn from the monster to Gerard as I have come to stand to his right after running around the circle and ensuring the Order had the last group of Death Eaters under control. "We have exactly 4 minutes from this moment. Numbers 1, 2 & 3, keep the murderer contained. Numbers 4 & 5, set up the rest. Number 6, with me." At which all other Unspeakables chorus: "Yes, number Seven." And instantly I turn to Voldemort, whose eyes, as I had expected, widen and show a small sense of fear.  
This makes me smile as Gerard, like me, must know about Voldemort's love for symbolism and the importance of numbers in magic and that he named himself #7 while he is also the one in charge of the operation. I focus from him to the two named numbers 4 and 5 and notice them focusing their magic on the edges of the platform. And from several spots, the ones where the Unspeakables themselves are standing, devices with a metal pin aimed for Voldemort come up.

"Wow, that – that's brutal." Tonks whispers to herself before she looks up. I turn from her to where she's looking and notice that the sky is slowly turning darker, that more and more clouds are gathering together right above us. This horrifies and worries me and makes me want to aim my wand at the sky, but then Tonks says: "No. Albus, that's not a sign of the Dementors. That's part of their plan. The Unspeakables are the ones doing this."  
This shocks me and I notice numbers 4&5 nodding in confirmation. I sigh in relief and lower my arm back down before I turn to Voldemort as I decide to distract him, hoping to increase the chances of the Unspeakables to do their job unbothered. "This is it, Tom. This is the day that you lose. When Harry got pregnant and gave the order of ending your existence to the Unspeakables, the chances of this happening went up to one-hundred-twenty-three percent.  
And when the Unspeakables found that little curse that you put in every Dark Mark, which has since been removed from all the Marks of the Death Eaters who are also parents, they got something that increased their chance at victory to one-hundred-thirty-nine. And I know you know what that was, Tom. You, after all, just came from it." Yet at this Voldemort smirks and asks: "Are you sure about that, Dumbledore? Because Lucius seems to have something of great _personal_ value to you." Yet before I can calmly respond to this, something happens.

Voldemort's eyes widen even more, his whole face whitens more than I thought could even be possible considering his paler than snow complexion and even when stuck in the metal armor, his whole body starts to convulse and he starts to gurgle, as if choking on something. "Pomfrey, health check." Gerard snaps and Poppy instantly waves her wand before she says: "There – there seems to be something – stuck in his throat, some – some kind of gas."  
At which the other Unspeakables start to smirk and number 4 waves her wand as she says: "I'll be right back. Give me half a minute." And as she speaks, she actually seems to pull a contained boll of gas out of the man's throat before she vanishes in a cloud of white light, taking the boll with her. "You thought Lucius had Number 8, Poppy's sister, as his hostage, didn't you Voldemort? Well, I hope that your current state makes you realize you're quite wrong.  
We _**planned**_ for number 8 to be at Malfoy Manor, not just to help the Dragons with getting you here, but also to make sure that your snake would not be within your ability to defend it, to separate it from you so that number 8 can take it out. And she just did. Also, do _these_ perhaps look familiar?" And as he waves his wand, four plates of metal on the platform turn around, showing off several other objects that are lying on the other side of the plates.  
A ring that looks as if it's missing something, a locket with emeralds shaped like a snake, a cup with a badger motive on the cup and a diadem with a gorgeous set of gems set within it appear upon the platform and even though Voldemort has a horribly white complexion, there is no denying the fear that is now emanating from him and showing on his face. "You got that right. We managed to cleanse them all. All we had to do was throw them through the Veil. The souls stayed in the Veil, the items came out the other side. Most extraordinary, really."

Number 4 returns and asks: "So, are we ready to proceed?" And all Unspeakables nod, making the rest of us start to shiver as excitement and a need to see this happen starts to fill us all. And even though I am standing here, able to see it all take place, I still feel a sense of disbelief fill me deeply. Gerard swishes his wand near his throat and his voice gets amplified as he says: "Lord Voldemort. Fourteen years ago, you put a burden upon a newborn child out of nothing – but sheer stupidity.  
You heard of a prophesy and without ever considering the fact that prophesies are part of Divinations, the most ethereal-based subject, that a single sentence in any prophesy might have more than one meaning, you went for the literal definition of what little you knew and went with it. And because of that, you lost and set yourself upon a path where you would continue to lose.  
And now that Harry Potter has finally been blessed by Destiny with a reward for surviving you several times over, it's now time to finish the curse upon his life – that is your existence. You placed a burden upon the boy in the shape of powers that will always be stronger than your mortal body and now, today, we are going to prove this to you. Your death, Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, former Lord Slytherin, will be iconic; which is the most preferred death ever offered by the Unspeakables of the Department of Mysteries."  
And while I can see some of those around me getting impatient, while I can feel and even hear some of the Death Eaters that are either caught on the ground and caught behind the doors of the houses around me, trying to break free from their chains and containment to aid their Lord, while I can clearly see Tom trying to cast spells to put a stop to this, while the other Unspeakables use the red chains around his wrists and neck to prevent this, does Gerard chant.

"_**Forzas da natureza, golpea a escuridade coa túa poderosa luz. Remata o tempo mortal neste mundo. Amósanos o poder que este mortal nunca controlará, o poder que lle acabará. Nai natureza, grandes poderes enriba, completan o círculo."**_ And because he repeats the chant in both ancient English and even Latin and German, I recognize what he is saying and mutter:  
"_Forces of nature, strike the darkness with your powerful light. End this mortal's time in this world. Show us the power that this mortal will never control, the power that will end him. Mother nature, great powers above, complete the circle." _And upon Gerard finishing the chant in German at the end, the power strikes, making me look up once again.

And just a second later I turn around, cover my face with the sleeve of my robe and close my eyes tightly. And even through all that, I still almost get blinded by the flash of lightning that strikes down from the clouds that have formed above us and I still hear Voldemort scream out in horrendous pain. Yet then Gerard shouts: "Health Check." And to my shock, after a few seconds, Poppy gasps and shouts: "He – that's impossible – he's surviving."  
To which Gerard instantly shouts: _**"OKAY, NOW!"**_ And I hear the other Unspeakables starting to cast even more spells. I turn back and notice that their wands are moving from Voldemort to the platform he is on and down to the devices at their feet. Then I notice that Tonks seems to be doing the same and she shouts at me: "They're casting a direction spell. Like Accio and Depulso, but then to direct the lighting." I nod, but then number 4 shout:  
"If you want to help, be careful. Support your wand arm with your other hand. Your hand may twitch left or right, but not back. Doing so will cause you to receive a shock yourself." And just as she says this does she wave her arm up, her wand directing a new bolt of lightning to shoot from the device in front of her and aimed at Voldemort. I turn to look at all those of the Order standing next to an Unspeakable and we all share a nod.

I aim my wand for Voldemort, who is still grunting, but also smirking, as if believing he still has a chance at victory even in his state. This infuriates me and I close my eyes, bringing up the memory of what we found out shortly after Draco's attack on Harry. And while I do not know for sure, do I think: "He's known for years. Tom must have been laughing in my face for years for trusting a _spy_ who betrayed me even before he started spying for me, before I could find out his true colors."  
I let the anger over this thought fill me up from deep within my heart and core, the two fusing together to get even stronger and this focus and strength allow me to not feel the sting that comes from my wand connecting with the lightning that is now shooting through Voldemort. I direct a bit of it out of him and use my magic to increase the strength and potency of the electricity as I lead it towards the device near Gerard's feet.  
Then, after another nod shared with all those I can see standing on this side of Voldemort, do I swish my wand straight up and aimed at Voldemort. And upon these extra bolts of lightning, along with all of the bolts of lightning that the Unspeakables have been holding into the air near the monster, does something happen. Poppy swishes and waves her wand again and gasps before she whispers the two words that I know everyone around me wants to hear.

"He's dead.""Follow our lead." Number 3 is the first to respond and he twitches his wrist to make his wand aim downwards to the ground, making his wand no longer connected to the bolt of lightning he aimed at Voldemort and causing for it to dissipate. The rest of us follow and as we do, as the lightning stops striking at Voldemort, I see the evidence that proves the words correct. A sliver of blood seeps from Voldemort's eyes, nose, ears and lips, his eyes glazed over.  
Having seen that same look so many times, in the eyes of so many people I loved and lost to this monster over the years, tears spring to my eyes as the realization that it really truly happened, that Lily and James can finally rest in peace knowing that the goal behind their sacrifice has finally been met, that all those who died for the cause can finally be at peace finally hits me. And while I am expecting cheers and screams, do I only hear hiccups and gasps of pure elation.  
Then a door opens, making me turn my head to the left and an Auror leaves one of the buildings that has a blue hue to it and he says: "The Death Eaters inside are braindead. The curse in their marks activated the second those bolts hit him. They're basically gone. It's Greyback, Rookwood and Selvig in there." This makes my eyes widen and Remus gasps as he whispers: "Greyback? He – he – he – he –." But the man is just unable to voice his desires, yet the Auror still nods.

"I – I – I have to go. Poppy?" The sweet and kind werewolf asks of the Potter Regent, who gives him a tearful, but understanding nod. The man smiles at her for only a second and then dashes off, pulling his Gummi phone from his pocket as he runs. I then notice that the Unspeakables have gathered together to my right and Gerard says: "Alright, #2, get #8 over here so we can start the procedure. Numbers 4&5, let's get this over with, so you can do what we all know you want."  
This intrigues me and I notice the three of them putting their right hands on top of each other before all three seem to focus on something. And for a moment magic swirls around them before it seems to entirely settle upon Gerard, fusing with his form. "The – the Fidelius charm?" I hear Filius ask in confusion and the three smile at him before Gerard turns back and says:  
"It was brilliant working alongside the both of you. Know that the Department will never be the same without you there." And while I wonder why this sounds like the three of them saying goodbye to each other just now that Voldemort is gone, does the sense from before return to me. And a second later I understand why as my eyes widen upon seeing the other two lower their hoods, revealing faces that I didn't think could ever look healthy again, let along sane.

"Frank? Alice?" Pomona gasps in shocked surprise and Frank smiles at us all as he says: "We foresaw the attack on our lives after Harry lost James and Lily. Gerard had already offered me a position, so I decided to hit two pixies with one stunner. After that, we did research and discovered that, if we revealed that we had survived, we would only know peace for maybe ten years or less, depending on when we would reveal it. But our trip for Neville's very first Hogwarts supplies – would be our last and not just for us."  
And the way that Frank turns away to look at where Remus was running away says everything, making me and those around me nod in understanding as Alice sighs and mutters: "We would die that same day, Neville – our baby – would die a horrific slow and painful death, through an illness we would never be able to identify and – and Sirius, Harry and Remus – would all end up Kissed or in a state similar to having been Kissed. It – we just – there was just no way we could –." Yet by this time I have reached the two and pull them both in a warm embrace, whispering:  
"You did what you had to do." And the two return the hug gratefully as Frank says: "Mother has always known. We worked through her to make sure the Longbottom name remained something to be recognized and respected. We told Neville this summer. He needed all summer, but he understood why we didn't tell him before then by the end. And if I know my son, he's probably telling his friends right now, just to keep their minds off of their anxiety."

At this I nod and turn to Poppy, who smiles at me before Gerard says: "Right, next step. Albus, Poppy, I need you both for this." I turn to him and the man says: "We are going to create a cover story for Pepper. Please understand that normally, we would entirely erase the memory of any Unspeakable who desires to retire or end their career at our Department. However, because both Pepper and the Longbottoms have worked alongside both us and the outside world, we're using another method, namely the Fidelius charm."  
At this both Poppy and I nod and Gerard fells us both with a stare as he says: "This is what you will be telling your students from now on, if any of them would ask. Pepper has been Poppy's apprentice for years, ever since a year after Poppy herself ended her own apprenticeship under the previous School Matron. However, she started her apprenticeship by studying under other matrons across the continent and the globe and afterwards kept her presence at Hogwarts a secret. Because of that, everyone in the staff started to believe she was an Unspeakable, especially thanks to some of her skills."  
I nod as so far the story sounds very believable and Gerard goes on: "Another factor that made you all believe that she was an Unspeakable instead of an Apprentice Matron is the fact that she is my Goddaughter, something I revealed to you after meeting with Potter about his pregnancy and the prophesy as I had arrived at the same time that Pepper did, Pepper wanting to congratulate Harry on his pregnancy and her sister on her new Regency."  
This actually makes me turn to Poppy, who smiles and nods at me, making my eyes widen before I realize: "A cover story that has factions of truth in them is more believable and can be easier proven in case necessary." Which makes me smile before Gerard smirks and says: "And now, with Voldemort's defeat, Pepper and Poppy decide on a break as Matrons before Pepper would take over from Poppy so Poppy can focus on her Regency."

Yet the idea of both of them gone from the school worries me, until I notice Gerard, who has had his hood down ever since our arrival, smirking at me and he slaps his chest with his fist as he says: "Of course, as Pepper's godparent, I can't let her leave her new workplace unmanned, so I decide to take her, their, job until their return, which will be in the New Year, though it will only be Pepper, with occasional returns from Poppy whenever the Potter line requires it."  
My eyes widen at this, but then I realize the hidden meaning. I turn to the man sternly and tell him only one thing: "Telling the parents about this – will be on you." At which the man gives me a single nod before I turn to the rest of my friends and allies and I say: "Let us return to Hogwarts. I believe the Elves are all done by now preparing a celebratory feast." And the rest of the group happily follows me as I return. And the fact that I am returning with the exact same amount of people as I left with fills me with the same sense of disbelief as before.

_**Arthur's POV**_

This whole time I have been wishing that I wasn't here, that I was either in Romania, at Percy's home or even at the Garden. But I know my kids well enough that, the only reason Ron, Ginny and the twins aren't here, is because they rely on Molly, Bill and I to do this for them. Yet even now that Voldemort is gone, now that I spot the other Unspeakables work to remove the platform from the ground and take Voldemort with them, do I feel as if it's just not over yet.  
And I know my family well enough to know why and so, as we walk over to Hogwarts, I make sure to have a lot of the Aurors and Hit-Wizards that have been convinced to join our cause over the weeks walk between me, my family and the Order. Bill notices this and turns to me. I sigh, wishing things could be different and whisper: "Bill, your mother and I will leave for the Garden tonight.

When that happens, Fudge will receive a note telling him that I have decided to retire from my job and that I've hired a couple of Aurors that are sick of their jobs to replace me and take my position in the Department. However, I know Gerard and I know he won't reveal Voldemort's return until sometime tomorrow morning, probably when the Ministry _officially_ starts the day. When that happens – I just know something will know wrong."  
Bill frowns and mutters: "Percy." I nod, once again noticing that Bill stopped calling Percy by his last name shortly after my third eldest's fight with me and just ignoring like it like I have been doing for months. This because I know Bill well enough to know that he has his reasons and that my son will tell me why when he feels ready. As so far there has never been anything that, overtime, Bill hasn't shared with me when he felt ready.  
I sigh and turn to Molly, who has tears of both relief and pain shining in her gorgeous bright brown eyes, yet she still nods in resolute acceptance and I turn back to Bill as I whisper: "If, William, if Percy messes up and ruins the occasion for everyone tomorrow – disown him. You have your mother and my permission." William nods and says: "Sorry to say this father, but, to me, he disowned himself when he walked out on his fight with you. Weasleys _**don't**_ walk out on their own problems, ever." And while it hurts me, do I agree with him.

William then turns to look ahead and says: "I've been in contact with Charlie for some time now. He resigned as well. He's loved his job, but – he's like me, father. We grew up learning just what people like those in front of us think of you and mother. We were both done with that, we just couldn't take anymore. If it hadn't been for that, we would have taken professions here on the island. However, now that we have a home away from the island, we're all ready, ready to be a family again."  
This makes new tears sting my eyes and I slow my step just long enough to make it so that I am walking right beside the both of them. I wrap my arms tightly around both my eldest and my wife and whisper: "We're starting new lives, better lives. England is safe, we will have a safe place to send our kids back to for their education and we will have a safe place for them to return home to." And Bill finishes this great fact with the words: "A home – for us all."

And while I now know that, as he says this, he means everyone of us bar Percy, do I only need to glance at my wife to know that neither of us care. We have always been loving parents and done everything we could and more to help our kids forward. And ever since he started working, Percy has been distancing himself from us and proving he just doesn't see our efforts for what they are, that he does not care for us. And now that the war is over, we are done caring as well.  
And while this fact hurts, does it not hurt as badly as I had expected. I turn thoughtful at this and suddenly realize something. I may have been trying to contact Percy ever since he started his job and since after our fight. But while Percy continuously just ignored my efforts, have I also been lessening my efforts over the last few months. And with a shock I realize that this isn't because of the war effort or because I was planning my resignation. It's because, slowly but surely, I was distancing myself, saying goodbye to the son I lost.  
Yet as I walk on, towards the one place that has always been so great to everyone I know, I cannot help but turn back to the place we just left. And the sight of the whole town being vacant, of there not being a single sign of the Death Eaters who had infiltrated the homes or of the Unspeakables that had made their mark or even of Voldemort, feels symbolic to me, yet also returns the sense of happiness, glee, amazement and rejoice to my heart and I whisper: "It's over. We've won." And I continue my trek with a spring to my step.

* * *

_**Good on you, Arthur,  
**__**Also, the whole Percy thing is going to be quite the story in and off itself, though I am not going to do anymore chapters in his POV. I did the one a few chapters ago and I plan to make that the last one. Though while Percy "will be dealt with" next chapter, there are going to be a few more twists and turns revolving around him later on in the story.  
**__**Anyway, what did you all think? Was the chapter too long? Did I drag the end of Voldemort for too long? Was the death unrealistic? Did you want me to make Voldemort turn to dust like he does in the movies? If the last question has you answering yes, then I am sorry – not going to happen. I do understand Why they did so, but I don't agree with it. Plus, if you read the upcoming chapter, you will see why I didn't do this.  
**__**Have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	37. A Troubled Aftermath - Part 01

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I'm going to be honest with you, this is going to be the second to last chapter for a while that is going to take place in England. Come the chapter after this one, I am going back to The Garden and I definitely plan to stay in there for a while. Though I do have a small, but important return trip planned on New Year's Eve (in story), it will be the only time between now and September/October 1996 where Harry, his family and friends will return to England.  
**__**Or at least Harry,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 37  
**__**A Troubled Aftermath – Part 01**_

_**15**__**th**__** of December 1995  
**__**The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole  
**__**Bill's POV**_

Madam Bones, upon hearing of our plans at the feast, reminded me that Percy wasn't allowed at the Ministry until he repents and told us she would join me. Yet I had asked her not to and to just let me hire one of her more skilled Aurors instead. Madam Bones had asked why and I said: "There's going to be enough in tomorrow's conversation to piss Percy off, I don't want your presence to add to that. And if I know Percy, he considers you the enemy, not someone trying to teach him." The woman hadn't been happy, but had accepted.  
Hedwig had also flown in and I had made use of her and Magnus, my own owl who has also been staying at Hogwarts the past few days. Hedwig had taken a letter to the Minister, requesting his presence at the Ministry at 7.15 tomorrow morning and Magnus had sent a similar one to Percy with the same request. Though with both, for different reasons, I had made sure to add the Weasley Family Seal to the bottom of the letter.  
With Fudge's letter to make him understand my need for his presence and with Percy's to make sure he knew he was being _ordered_ by the Heir of his line to be present. I know this will be something Percy will resent, but with the knowledge that mum and dad are willing to finally wipe their hands clean of the lad, I feel I no longer care and am now in the belief that all restrictions are off. Percy is going to either learn his lesson or get the reality check he should have gotten years ago.

And so with dread, disbelief and a strong sense of annoyed resignation in my heart, as I don't feel like dealing with this now that everything we have been fearing for the last half year is finally over, am I waiting in the kitchen space of the Burrow, having undone my protection spells and casting magic to take out all of the signs that prove that the house hasn't been lived in for months now. Gerard, the head Unspeakable, had also told us he would be here to help and that he would do most of the explaining when it came to Fudge and Voldemort.  
He and the Auror named Silkins are both hidden in the kitchen, the two of them standing on either side of the staircase that leads up to all of the bedrooms on the upper floors and I know that Silkins has his wand at the ready and that Gerard is just as much on guard, the man not willing to let anything happen to anyone now that Voldemort is about to be revealed to be back – and yet not. And while I wonder what the other Unspeakables are doing to prove this, does it happen.

The fire in the fireplace lights up and turns green and Percy steps through. And instantly I am on guard myself as there are spells all over him, yet upon closer look I notice them to just be glamours. I frown at this and feel like glaring when Percy coldly states: "You're welcome." But I reply to this by aiming my wand at him and snarling: "Your first statement on the day you heard I would move to Egypt." Shocking the lad and making him curse.  
"What in the –?""Your first statement when you heard I was moving to Egypt _**now**_. Prove to me that you are Percy Weasley – or face the consequences.""That's what this is about? Why would you think –?""Petrificus –!" I snarl only for the bastard to shout: "FINALLY! GOOD ON YOU, WILLIAM! There, happy?" I release a breath and snarl: "You have yourself to thank for that. What's with the damn glamours? I thought you were a robber in disguise or something."  
"It was supposed to prove that, regardless of the crap I've been through, I'm still keeping strong – and you weren't supposed to notice them anyway." At this I roll my eyes and mutter: "Why you thought a _curse breaker_ wouldn't notice Glamours is beyond me." Making Percy turn red before he sits down. And just as he does, does a knock sound at the door and do I notice Hedwig flying in and over to the owl stand next to the open window, Errol having been taken to the Garden late last night.

"You can't be serious! Potter! What is –?" Percy wants to snarl, but I coldly interrupt him: "It's not Harry. It's someone I invited and Harry lent Hedwig to me to send the invitation." This startles Percy and I head for the backyard door. Yet because I am still feeling a little on edge, do I take a deep breath and, after pulling the door ajar, I ask: "When did you first meet Arthur Weasley?" And while the man on the other side lets out a startled yelp, does he answer:  
"Ehm, I – I do believe it was – the - no, wait, that was the first time I met Lucius. Oh, I remember, on the Hogwarts express for my First year, when Arthur Weasley himself was in his third. But, wait, how do you know that?" Because the answer takes away the anger and replaces it with relief, I open the door with a smile and say: "Because my dad told me and Charlie about it. He wrote us both a letter when you took office that said _and then to think I shared a compartment with him when he was just a first year. What a happy day._"  
This makes the man's eyes widen and while I let him in and show him a spot to hang his coat and bowler hat, I say: "Father may not have a lot of connections with those on your floor, Minister, but he always has great respect for those that do their best. As long as it's _for the right reasons_." I make sure to add at the end, putting emphasis on the last few words as I guide the man into the kitchen. Percy sends me a short glare at this, but then his whole demeanor changes.

And the dreamy, self-assured, arrogant and pleased look that shows on his face as he turns to Fudge sends alarm bells ringing through my mind before he speaks: "Minister, I cannot begin to describe how happy I am to see you again. I have been waiting on this chance for _months_ now. I may have had it hard, but I can assure you, I am still just as capable and ready to get back to work as the day that that Bones woman tried to discredit you with your own words." Yet Fudge only replies to this by sending me a disbelieving look.  
"Percy, grow up and see reality for what it is. I send both you and Minister Fudge – may I just call you Fudge, sir – both you and Fudge _se-pa-rate _letters. This because I have _different_ reasons for meeting with you and felt the need to have both meetings at the same time as they do, in some points, overlap. I did not do any of this because I think you are _ready to go back to work_. If anything, the fact that you thought you could _trick me_ makes me think very much otherwise."  
Percy glares at me and stands up as he snarls: "If you just invited me to –." But because I am beyond done with his attitude and ready to live up to the responsibilities that befall me as Eldest of the Line, do I add Family magic to my voice as I snarl: "_**Sit **__**down,**__** Ignatius!"**_ Percy lets out a frightened yelp, his eyes filled with fear and disbelief as he realizes what I just did. Weasleys only call other Weasleys by their second name if they have crossed the line of the first Weasley's patience.

"And he did so months ago." I think to myself, again cursing the fact that I have been obediently following father's requests to just keep giving the little prat so many chances. And while I have no doubt that Dumbledore giving up on Snape because of his actions played a part in father deciding to do the same with Percy, do I just not care and turn to the Minister as I ask: "My apologies for that little mishap, Fudge. Why don't you take a seat? There is much I wish to talk about."  
The man nods and as we both take our seats, I turn from Percy to the staircase and say: "Let me make one thing clear, Ignatius. Yes, you have crossed my line of patience that far, you did so weeks ago. I just didn't express that loss of patience because our parents wanted me to give you another chance. Though that leads me to the first reason I asked you here; that time, Ignatius, is _**over**_." Which is something that startles both parties. I cross my arms and continue:

"And just to prove that I _am_ done with you and that I _do_ consider you a problem, I asked Madam Bones – shut it, I don't care – to provide me with Auror support. I am not going to let you walk all over me the way you think you can walk all over our father _just because you have a better paying job_ or whatever crap you spewed at the time. And just for the record, Auror Silkins is with us, in this room, right now." At this both the Auror and the Unspeakable reveal themselves.  
The eyes of both the older and the younger adult seated at the table with me widen and Gerard instantly takes advantage of this while Silkins sends Percy a look that just dares the other redhead to try _anything_. Gerard walks over and takes his own seat as he says: "Minister, there is much to discuss and I wished to be the one to discuss this with you. So, because you have a certain _link_ to Percy and because I know that William has plans for later, I decided to hit two pixies with one stunner."  
Fudge nods and Gerard coughs, actually adding that mysterious, Unspeakable tilt to his voice as he says: "Many years ago, Minister, Headmaster Dumbledore went to interview Sybill Trelawney for the position of teacher of Divinations. He did not believe it would lead to anything and desired to end the subject entirely, but, at the end of the interview, Trelawney spoke an actual prophesy, one that Dumbledore told us was her first of two in her whole career."

And while Percy constantly wants to interrupt and speak up, both Silkins and I make sure to make him keep quiet, glaring and intensifying the annoyance and disgust in our glares to make him keep quiet. Fudge, in the meantime, looks quite intrigued and Gerard goes on: "This prophesy was partially overheard by a spy for Voldemort, who instantly told what he knew to his master. And unfortunately, both of them, Voldemort and Dumbledore, made the same mistake.  
They both just _heard_ the prophesy and decided to take it word for word instead of remembering that prophesies, and Divinations by default, are considered esoteric forms of magic and can, therefore, have many different meanings. And while Voldemort took one line to heart, Dumbledore did the same with another. Voldemort doing so – ended the Potters. Dumbledore doing so – brought a temporary end to his relation with young Harry."  
This time both Percy and Fudge are looking at the man in intrigue and Gerard fells them both with a stare as he says: "Now, do me a favor – and don't go throwing a hissy fit over what I'm about to ask of you. Do _**not**_ make the same mistake of taking what I am about to tell you to heart in the literal sense of the word. Just wait and let me continue my explanation." Both men nod, yet I do notice Percy still growing annoyed with Gerard berating him as he does.

"_The Boy with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_. This is the line that Voldemort took to heart. Yet before he went for the Potters, he **really** should have studied prophesies and the meaning behind their words a little. _Dark Lords_ in prophesy language are usually defined as those who are lonely, who crave to be alone and rule over others, who do not trust anyone and who think themselves superior over everyone, who will turn on friend and foe, just because he can. They **rarely** refer to someone using Dark magic to its extreme."  
This, because it's something even I didn't know, has me looking at Gerard with the same intrigue as Fudge and Percy and even Silkins, who is still standing tense and ready for a fight if needed, has a look of intrigue on his face, even if his eyes are still aimed at Percy. "Also, I discovered what _the power_ was the day I met young Harry and trust me, it's no form of magic. It's basically just what these powers usually are when one such prophesy is created. The ability that makes someone the polar opposite of a prophesized Dark Lord, someone who easily loves."  
At this I nod and hear Fudge mutter: "The boy does have a certain – charm to him. At least when I first met him, he certainly seemed that way." Gerard and I smile at him over this and Gerard says: "Whether you agree with his – let's call it an agenda – or not, Harry has something about him that makes him easy to like. I've only watched over him, but by doing so, he has definitely won me over. And there is no denying that he loved his child from the minute he knew it was growing."

This reminds me of all the times that Ron actually used the Gummi phone to take pictures of either Harry and Lea, Harry and Sirius, Harry and Damian or Harry just lovingly rubbing his pregnant belly and send those over for us to see. And even though the pictures weren't magical and didn't move, there was never a chance to mistake the love the young man felt for the life growing within him or the people he was with. And these memories make me nod before Gerard goes on.  
"_Either must die at the hand of the other_. This was the line where Dumbledore made the same mistake that Voldemort made all those years ago. He took the words _at the hand_ too literally and thought they meant that Harry should either duel Voldemort to the death or strangle him or – who knows whatever else. However, the definition of the word _the hand_ in prophesy language is crazy in how varied it is, though the most common definition is _that which gives_."  
Gerard turns to Percy and says: "Your younger brother Ronald was there, Percival, the day I told young Potter about this alongside my Goddaughter Pepper Pomfrey, who is also Poppy Pomfrey's older sister. And while he may not have any interest in Divinations as a whole, he was intrigued in prophetic dreams and studied that branch. Through this he knew what I just told you the day I met with Potter, the day the lad got pregnant. And when Pepper and I offered little Harry a chance out of that prophesy, he took it."  
At which Percy breaks loose: "Of course he would. It's just like Potter, skirting his responsibilities when others rely on him. That just goes to show what kind of selfish little brat he really is. Why I can only imagine what his –!" But instantly I have my wand at his throat and hiss: "Finish that sentence, Ignatius, at your own risk." And while both Gerard and Silkins are just barely able to suppress their own raging anger, Percy whimpers and sits back down.

"_**Never**_ use someone's parents against them, brat. Even Death Eaters never used their victims against the family members of their victims. Even _they_ had more of a moral code than that. Or, at least the ones that weren't crazy and psychopathic like Bellatrix Lestrange." Silkins snaps at Percy, who looks at him with wide eyes as if he can barely believe that he got compared to Lestrange. Yet I just focus on Gerard and mutter: "Please, just continue. I want this over with." Gerard's face proves that he'd rather not, but he still nods and complies.  
"First of all, Percival, you don't have a foot to stand on when it comes to Harry _skirting his responsibilities_, because you have been defaming him over those responsibilities for months now. And I pride myself not to listen to a hypocrite like that. Second, you need to get those ears of yours tested. It was Pepper and I that offered Harry the chance. We made that choice and he accepted. And considering he had a future life on the line, anyone in his shoes would have done the same thing, I assure you. Now onto what Potter did and what happened after.  
As I said, Pepper is my goddaughter and Poppy's sister. Yet while she is older, she has also been Poppy's apprentice for years. She just started her apprenticeship by traveling across the globe and studying under other healers from other schools. She also worked for the Goblin Liaison Department at the Ministry from time to time and even as my Assistant and an official/unofficial member of the Department of Mysteries.  
And when we made our offer, it was Pepper that Harry chose. He took her hand in his and gave a magical oath, ordering her and through her us, to end Voldemort once and for all. To not just leave him _defeated and horribly weakened_ –." Gerard says, sending a playful smirk at Fudge who coughs and turns a little bit red, making me hold back a snort. "But outright dead. And here, Minister, Percival, is a compilation of our chances to do so that have been going up since." The man waves his wand and like at London, numbers and calculations appear all over.

Fudge's eyes widen as he looks around and Gerard makes him focus on several that are shown against the wall near to where Silkins is standing as he says: "These were the calculations of our chances after the oath was taken. We would have had a 86% chance of ending him by Halloween, which we unfortunately failed due to his _path of immortality_ and a 97% chance of doing so by Christmas. Yet, I am happy to tell you that our chances have changed since then.  
Here, take a look, these were our chances – of ending him yesterday." And a huge grin of glee and pride shines on my face as I spot the number 139 lighting up, making Fudge almost choke on his own spit as he gasps that harshly. "Wait, you – you – you –?" The man sputters and Gerard happily and proudly takes a picture from his pocket as he says: "I took this last night, after putting the memory in the Department's Pensieve for the other Unspeakables."  
Fudge, his hands trembling, takes the picture that, to my delight, shows Voldemort in his restraining armor getting hit with the thunderbolt and then electrocuted through the metal conducts set on the platform he is on. It also shows the thunder being pushed away from him and his blood dripping from his eyes, nose, mouth and ears, proving that his life has ended. "You will also find his body hanging from the wand of the fountain wizard in the Atrium – and a similar moving picture being shown on that huge banner you have in there."

Gerard says with a proud and playful smirk on his face and I snort and gasp myself as I cannot believe that he and the other Unspeakables are going to prove Voldemort's return and end in such an open and public and in your face kind of way. Yet then I suddenly notice something from the corner of my eye and instantly my glee and elation are replaced with anger and annoyance as Silkins has actually rushed over and now has his wand digging into Percy's neck. "Do _**not**_ even _**try**_ it, brat. Take your hand off your wand, _**now**_."  
I spot a look of fear in Percy's eyes, one he tries to hide by scowling at Silkins as he slowly pulls his hand away from one of his inner pockets and moves himself a little further back into his seat, as if proving he's not going to suddenly jump up and do something rash. Silkins gives him a single but firm nod and retakes his position at the staircase, me feeling quite impressed that someone that bulky can still be that quick with his reflexes and strength.

"Anyway, I will leave the rest of the explanation to William. Just know that he is gone and that, this time, he's not coming back. If you want, I can meet you in your office later and show you just how he managed to survive that night. If you then, discreetly, reveal details about that to the public, it might save you from some of the backlash over your actions of the last few months. Though I do think you can use Voldemort's technique against him if you want." Fudge cringes at first, but then looks intrigued and Gerard smirks and says:  
"I can see the papers now, Fudge. _Minister Fudge, strategic mastermind. Plays Dark Wizards at their own game_. And considering all the lies you already fed your people, that Wizarding England has long since stopped thinking for themselves and that not everyone in our country needs to know every last little detail of what led to all this, I don't see the problem telling the country something like – oh I don't know – that you knew Voldemort would use your refusal to his benefit and so continued to _refuse_, because you wanted him to stay hidden.  
That you felt you could save more lives and protect more innocents from falling victim to his raids if you _gave him the chance to just continue hiding in the shadows_. Heck, I'm sure Skeeter can spun a story like that. And now that she knows that Potter is off-limits, seeing her – ahem – last encounter with his Regent, I'm willing to bet that she's just dying for a scoop like this." Yet Fudge astounds all of us as he sighs and says: "I – I appreciate the effort, but – no. I won't lie to my people, not about this, not anymore. I'm done with that."

All of us in the room look at him with various looks of shock over this, yet I myself feel both shocked and impressed and mutter: "Now I get why father was so happy with you becoming Minister that year." Making the man beam at me. Yet I also notice Gerard looking at me and I give him a nod before I say: "Right, my turn to take up the story. And I too need to start my part – with a bit of a history lesson, one that, again, concerns the Potters."  
Percy groans at this, only to get shocked when he sees all of us glaring and frowning at him over this and I testily start my part: "Charlus Potter told Sirius and Remus many years ago that Potters rarely ever to never go on holiday abroad and that, if they do, it's on invitation of their friends. And usually, when this happens, the Potter in question would fall in love with the country they go to and decide to move there. And let me tell you, history repeated itself." This confuses Percy, but delightfully intrigues Fudge and I go on:

"As you may or may not know, ever since Harry became pregnant, there have been two attempts on his life and that of his child. One on Halloween by Ravenclaws that have already been arrested and one during the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match, which was foiled by Lea and his friends. Yet because the latter was so open and public, Harry decided to go with Lea and head for his homeworld. And once he entered Radiant Garden, also known as the Garden, he fell in love.  
Poppy has since moved his vaults and all of the valuables and possessions from most of his properties and homes. Only Godric's Hollow still remains as it is, though that is more because of Snivellus than anything else. I – I don't know if you heard about this, Fudge, but –.""I – I heard rumors that Snape has been arrested by Madam Bones, only for her to instantly transfer the arrest over to the DoM. I didn't know it had to do with the Potters – or Godric's Hollow for that matter."  
"That's because it can't have anything to do with that address. Snape can't have done anything to it. It's under –.""The Detection charm was moved, Percival. Aurors actually have a report stating this and I made sure to take it with me. Snape was also found with a small bag on him that had an enchantment on it meant to suck up and contain exactly those kind of spells. Yes, such enchantments exist; we just don't know how Snape learned of them."

Percy gapes at Gerard over this, but Fudge just sends him an imploring look and Gerard answers this by handing the man the parchment in question. "Be careful. And know this is the whole reason William hasn't offered you any food or anything yet. This is better read on an empty stomach." And while I desperately hope that the man didn't eat before coming here, do I watch his complexion turn white first and green after. Gerard proves he truly came prepared as he hands the man a vial of potion, which Fudge instantly downs.  
"And that's just from our standard check. I didn't take the full-extended report with me as I didn't think it would be proper to have that read here during this meeting. I have a copy of that hidden on your desk. It will reveal itself when my magic considers you ready and, in every way and form, capable of handling the results." Fudge nods at this, but the look on his face makes me know he wonders if he'll ever be ready. "I can't believe that you snuck into the Minister's office. You will –." Percy tries, but Silkins snorts:  
"Wow, you don't even know your own job." My younger brother turns to him and Silkins says: "There are _always_ Unspeakables in the Minister's office. They're his personal bodyguards. They make sure that, if the DMLE is understaffed, the Minister will still remain protected and they don't have to split up their resources more than necessary. Plus, Unspeakables undertake training programs that Aurors can only dream of, they're always the better bodyguards."

"Then why did they let –." But before Percy can finish his accusation is suddenly thrown against the wall behind the chair he is on, the huge floor to ceiling cabinet that was there a second ago now gone and his whole body spread wide, his wand flying out of his pocket and getting stuck against the wall next to him. And yet, while there aren't any ropes or actual magic to show how he is being restrained, is there no denying the insulted anger on Gerard's face.  
"Listen to your betters, you little prat. We guard the _**Mi-ni-ster's**_ office. Umbridge kept all of her quills in her own office, which is three doors away from Fudge's and therefore out of our line of sight. We had nothing to suspect her on, other than her own disgusting behavior and character. Do not _**ever**_ voice any false accusations against us, Percival, or it will be the last thing you'll ever do. And no, I do _**not**_ mean that as a death threat."  
Yet the look on his face, at the same time, proves that he doesn't need to kill Percy to make him pay. He sits back down and as he does, the magic he used, which was actually both wandless and non-verbal, dispels, Percy falling on the floor and his wand clattering on the wood next to him. Percy grunts and moans a little as he stands up and dusts himself off along with his wand before Gerard's magic returns the cabinet, Percy yelping as this pushes him forward. And as my brother retakes his seat, I decide that the time is now.

* * *

_**Wow, just – wow,  
**__**When I first wrote this chapter, I didn't think this chapter would get this long or that it would take this long to get to the whole reason I wanted to include Percy in all this. Though to be honest, considering the kind of character I am making Percy out to be in this story, I really should have seen it coming. Though if you guys thought this chapter was intense – trust me, next chapter is going to get even worse. I am going to go all out and Bill is going to be the one who will be my vessel.  
**__**This is getting good,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	38. A Troubled Aftermath - Part 02

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So about Bill. For those of you who properly read the end portion of chapter 36, you will remember Bill mentioning the other wizards and what they think of the Weasleys. That and how Bill and Charlie have been experiencing this is what I am going to cover in this chapter. And trust me, it's going to give a whole new reason as to why both boys went abroad when they started working; a pretty gruesome one.  
**__**Be prepared,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Sorry not sorry.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 38  
**__**A Troubled Aftermath – Part 02**_

_**15**__**th**__** of December 1995  
**__**The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole  
**__**Bill's POV**_

"Ignatius, I'm only going to give you one last chance. I know that this meeting has already gone on for much longer than I expected, but that is because certain history lessons needed to be taught in order for everything to be explained properly. And now, you're going to get one last history lesson. And I _**don't care**_ if you want another one or not, Ignatius. You have been forcing your opinion and with that insulting everyone in this room ever since you stepped out of the Floo.  
And the fact that you were under the crazy belief that a _Curse breaker_ wouldn't be able to sense any kind of hiding magic just proves my point as it both makes you insult my profession and proves how little you think of my actual skills. And the worst of it all, regardless of how often you saw me practice my skill, how often you saw me training over the years, how often you saw that I am the kind of person who grows through practical means, you still seem to think I have no skill, experience or talent whatsoever, again proven by that Glamour."  
"I never meant –." Percy tries, but I snarl: "No, but you are constantly doing something without thinking about _all_ of the potential consequences. You just want everyone to constantly praise and adore and worship you and for the world to think that, just because you have some kind of title, you are suddenly the God of everything and anything. _**You're not, Ignatius**_. You're human and you make mistakes. You're just too bloody full of yourself to even consider acknowledging this fact."

"Oh, and you're so –.""No Percy, I'm _**not**_ perfect. You and your behavior and the fact that I, as Eldest of my line, let you get this far is just the most prominent evidence of that. But unlike you and your little Glamour, I at least acknowledge my mistakes and try to make up for them. I just didn't do it before now because mother and father didn't _want_ me to. They, until now, kept themselves in the delusional belief that you might come to your senses by yourself.  
And I hate to acknowledge it, but this isn't the first time I let them do so. Though when it comes to the first time I did so, I did so of my own choice and because of my own mental and emotional strength." I mutter at the end, my heart aching with annoyance and disgust over the fact that I have to relive these facts, yet a small part of my mind whispering at me: "At least now you have a chance at true closure. The Minister and an Auror are here with you, take that chance." And upon this thought, I notice that the others are all looking at me.

I take a deep breath and say: "What I am about to tell you is something that, from time to time, I have been wanting to share, but then I remember what I went through and I wonder and fear what will happen to you, mentally and emotionally, if you were to learn of this. Father always debated with himself between the thought that it might help you grow and the fear that it might scar you for life. Mother was always firmly against it, being the protective being that she is.  
However, as you grew, Percy, as you grew that ego of yours, as you started showing signs that you think yourself someone just untouchable by law or fault or mistake, I was starting to believe more and more that you needed to hear this. And then – you had that damned fight with father back in June. And to hear you _moan and complain and _outright **whine** about what you _went through_, it infuriated me, it just disgusted me.  
_Oh, woe is me, my father doesn't make the same amount of money as Lucius Malfoy. Oh woe is me, I am being vocally mocked because my father loves his job. Oh woe is me, my family will never appreciate how much they need my cold hard metal. Oh woe is me, my family's ancient legacy will always be a shadow upon the glory that is me._ But let me ask you something, Percival. In the whole year and a few months that you have been at work, were you ever tripped, pushed, kicked, cursed, hexed or even threatened with bodily harm? No? I didn't think so."  
"Well, neither –." But the furious, hateful, disgusted and frustrated glare that I send him instantly makes the young man squeak and reel back in fright as I hiss: "Why do you think I am telling you this? You know our family's legacy. You know the mistake our family made back in the 1600's. You know the consequences that came from that mistake. You know what that means for my and Charlie's role as eldest and second eldest."

"Wait, your family can't inherit if something happens to either you or Charles?" Fudge asks shocked and I sigh as I mutter: "Yes Fudge, and like so many other families, ours has a rival House. And ours is the Godbert, who think money is everything, that you are worth nothing if you don't make money and that families who don't think money as important as the Godberts do should be convinced of this, sometimes through _any_ means necessary. And trust me, I mean _**any**_."  
This makes Silkins, Gerard and Fudge look concerned and worried, but Percy actually scoffs and asks: "If you were _threatened _so often, why is the Godbert Heir not in Azkaban? Why didn't you ever report this? I'll tell you why, because Dumbledore –." But before he can retread on his old crap and garbage, I pull two notebooks from my pocket and slam them both on the table, glaring the little brat to just be quiet already or he'll regret it.  
"_**This**_ is why. Minister, take a look at these dates." Fudge instantly notices that I am calling him by his title instead of his last name and takes both books, opening them and reading through the same page a few times before he mutters: "These – are dates of the times you were attacked by Godbert's heir, I presume and these – are dates that the Godberts would either make a donation to someone, to a company or organization or even hold a fundraiser. And, they are constantly – either on the same day or only a few days apart."  
He pages through both books another couple of times and mutters: "It – it goes on – for years. For –." And while his silent revelation shocks the man, I voice his thoughts as I say: "For seven years, from 1981, when I first started Hogwarts as a measly First year, to 1987, my graduation year.""Yes, but – your Seventh only has them most randomly and in far less frequency." Fudge mutters and I answer his silent question: "Because I was named Head Boy. And no, Percy, I don't mean that my title protected me, the chambers a Head Boy can reside in protected me."

Percy is looking astonished, as if he just can't imagine that a title isn't enough to protect someone and I wonder if I will really be able to get through to him or if it's already too late. Yet I decide to just wait with coming to any conclusions until I am done and continue my story. "Now, as you probably remember, Percy, I didn't spend a lot of time at Hogwarts during my final year. I was too busy trying to find a workplace where I would be safe from Godbert.  
I told you this back then and I'll tell you this again now. It was _**never**_ my desire to work so far away from home. I just _**had**_ to.""But what about the Polish brand of Gringotts? It's considered the safest branch in the world.""If you recall, Percy, I **did** go to visit that branch in the hopes of going to work there. Do you remember when I did so?""Wasn't that in – April?" Fudge sees me nod and instantly takes action, paging through both books and reading the required pages.  
His eyes widen and he mutters: "An attack on your very person on the 14th of April and – a fundraiser ball for the organization that supports people who – are you serious – went through emotional, mental or physical trauma? That's basically just the definition of that one Muggle saying _adding insult to injury_. I can't believe they went there.""They didn't just _go there_, Minister. That attack is also the reason I drink my potion every morning and why there is currently a Goblin Guard outside." This shocks Percy and he looks outside.  
"Right, I had to donate a bit of blood and show him my invitation to prove that it was me and that I was allowed on the premise. He wouldn't let me through otherwise.""What? He dared to demand that of you, Minister? And you accepted? Why would you –?""Because I respect it when someone takes their job seriously, especially if that job is meant to protect another. And before you say anything Percy, there's taking it seriously and there's throwing a tantrum."

Percy frowns at this, but I just continue: "Yeah, when I finally decided to try and start working in Egypt, it took me maybe a week to realize that Godbert hadn't followed me. Apparently they weren't willing to spend the money to follow me all the way out of the continent. Instead, they went after Charlie, who also left.""But he stayed in Europe.""And he chose the one reserve that is most dangerous and that has the least amount of visitors on a yearly basis. It was the level of how dangerous his new profession was that kept Godbert at bay."  
I sigh and mutter: "That's also the reason why he didn't come back to England when he heard that Voldemort had returned. He wanted, so desperately, to be here and help protect the family, but he knew that, unlike me and Gringotts, he wouldn't be able to arrange for someone to protect him from Godbert. And the only reason I got the arrangement is because the Goblin Nation is still feeling salty over that attack back in '87. And now I need you to realize something, Percy."  
My brother looks at me, yet his eyes still flit back to the books in front of the Minister and the glint of disbelief that shines in them every time they do utterly disgusts and infuriates me. "Our parents suffered through a war that took them almost their entire family, including our uncles, our mother's brothers. Charlie and I suffered through someone trying to kill us, all because of our family motto. To then hear you say you _suffered_, and not just that, but also hear you insult all we had to go through to get you where you are today – that is just wrong.  
I'm not saying that vocal bullying can't be considered a form of suffering. I'm saying that it's just not the same and that you were in the wrong to believe all those people, who are just no better than Godbert and his heir and who just mock anyone just because they think they can. And to make matters worse, you didn't just complain about them, you yourself started to do the damned same thing. You were a hypocrite, Percy, and I can go on and on about this issue, but I can read you just fine and know that you are already disbelieving everything I just told you."

This makes Fudge turn to the boy in shocked astonishment and I turn to Gerard as I ask: "Could you do a check? My shoulder." The man nods and moves over while I open the buttons of my robe and pull the left side off my form, doing the same to a few buttons of my shirt and pushing the fabric off of my left shoulder. Gerard gently lies his wand against my elbow and just like that I know he cast all kinds of spells without even waving his wand once or casting any vocal spells. This I know thanks to the way his eyes widen.  
He turns to me and then grimaces before he pulls his own Gummi phone from his pocket. He presses a few buttons and after hearing it ring a few times, he says: "Even, open a portal. William is going to have to take a risk and afterwards he will need Poppy and Pepper. And I mean _seconds_ after he does so. Upon my signal have Poppy summon him through.""Understood." The voice of Even comes from the phone, shocking the other three in the room. Gerard turns from it to me and says: "You have three minutes. Though do me a favor and take the potion first."  
I nod at the man, grateful for all his help and while I pull the bottle out of my supply belt, he says: "And don't worry, I'll finish your mission for you." At which I send him another smile before I turn to Percy and say: "Listen to me, Ignatius, because this is the final chance for you to do so. I _will_ prove to you that everything I just said is true and that Godbert really did almost get close to killing me, but first I need to tell you this. Take one good look at the Minister right now."

Percy hesitates, but then he does as said and I continue: "How long do you think you will have to work to get back in his good graces? And do you really think you can do so if you continue down the road you are walking right now, thinking you can trick others into believing lies, blaming others for your own bad behavior and thinking that titles give you immunity from breaking the law or hurting the emotions of those that, at some point, wanted to help you?  
Are you really going to continue thinking that you can demand respect by insulting everyone who is _below_ your rank, even though the majority of the Ministry is filled with either people in your rank as they are Department Heads, which by law _is_ equal to the Minister's Assistant, look it up. Or even people who have risked their lives in war and strife to get to where they are now? Are you really going to believe that your title is more important than their hard work? That you are above them? Because right now, that's what we believe. That's what he believes."  
"And the fact that I need to use your boss to get through to you just because you won't respect my title as your older brother –." I think to myself, the desire to voice this nullified by the knowledge that Percy won't care either way. Then the thought that the growth he could go through in Garden might bring back the brother I once loved fills my mind and I think to myself: "I – I need to give it a try." And with that I take a couple of deep gulps of my potion before I continue:  
"Percival Ignatius, our family has suffered more than enough. Even after the war, our strife just didn't stop. We haven't gotten a chance to heal from anything we've been through since Voldemort first made his appearance. But then, and I don't want you interrupting me here, Percy, Harry got pregnant and his mate was discovered to be from a whole other world. And in all the time that Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins have spent in the Garden so far, they have yet to say one bad word about you. They mentioned you, but only mentioned Prefect you or Head Boy you."

"What are you trying to say?" Percy asks me, a hint of disbelief, confusion and caution all mixed together in his tone and while part of me wonders when I turned into an enemy in his eyes, I sigh and release a breath and say: "What I'm saying is that, late last night the Minister received a note from father telling him that he's resigned and that several Ministerial Workers who have wanted to change their profession will be continuing his work.  
What I'm saying is that mother has already ensured that all our vaults, bar your and mine, have been emptied and moved to the Garden, where there is also a version of Gringotts set in the sewer system, where they have stored everything we _all_ earned over the years. What I'm saying is that this is the only room left in the Burrow – that actually has furniture left in it as everything else has already been moved to our new home in Garden. What I'm saying is that we now _finally – _**finally, **_**finally, **__**finally**_ – have a chance to both be successful – and a family."  
Percy is gawking at me over this, just as suddenly a Corridor appears behind me and I hear Even from the Gummi phone: "Sorry this took so long, I decided to get Pepper and Poppy before opening the corridor." To this Gerard asks: "Did anyone hear anything?" And to my relief, Even answers: "No, I had muted the call from my side. We heard nothing." I sigh in relief at this and smile at Gerard before I turn to Percy as I say:  
"Percy, I can tell you this with full conviction. If you stay here with the attitude that you have been showing these past few months, then it's not going to stay to just vocal insults for very long. You may have thought that father was _a joke, a waste _and all that stuff you heard from people like Umbridge, but there are more people inside the Ministry and all over England that trust and respect him than you seem to realize. You just don't realize it, because you only see importance in titles, not character, talent or experience.

But let me just say this. You, right now, have three options. One, stay here and keep this attitude. And as your older brother I can already tell you that won't get you _anywhere_. Two, stay here, but change and become the Percy that our parents **still** think you can be. Personally, thanks to what I've seen you change into ever since the World Cup, I don't share that belief. Or option three, come with me, fix your relation with our family and get a job that is just as respectful.  
Now, let me explain to you what risks there are to each option, though I will go in reverse order. The risk to the third option is that, while mum might welcome you back with open arms, Ron and the others won't. You'll have to work hard, especially on your own character and your sense of humility, to get that done. Two, you'll actually, maybe, become somebody, though again I don't believe you can actually get that done, not without help. Three – is something similar – to this."

And with that do I tap my wand to my shoulder, undoing the Glamour charm that also functions as a way to contain the dark magic that, even after all these years, Madam Pomfrey has never been able to remove or undo. And instantly, the second that my spell undoes the Glamour, the same horrible sense of indescribable pain runs through my body, my shoulder feeling as if Fiendfyre is surging through it from within the back of my shoulder blade, alongside the Cruciatus Curse.  
I wince, cringe, snarl and hiss, trying with everything I have to withstand the pain just long enough to recast the Glamour as, through my squinting eyes, which are leaking tears of pain, I can see Fudge, Percy and even Silkins gaping at me in horror and fright, their eyes glued to the actual state of my shoulder. Then suddenly I feel a familiar form of magic wash over me and sigh in relief before turning around and whispering: "Thanks Poppy."  
The woman, who has obviously rushed through the corridor upon me starting to hiss in pain, nods though there is a look of regret on her face and she mutters: "Even after all these years, after all of my years of studying and training, after all of the summers that I spent hunting the world for a cure to this spell, I keep having to rely on this stupid Glamour-Containment charm. Even almost ten years later, there is _**still**_ nothing more that I can do to help you. It eats me up on the inside, I admit." At which both Pepper and Gerard come to stand with her.

"What – what – what – what was that?" Percy asks, almost screaming in the end and Silkins whispers: "I've been an Auror since a year after the war and – and even I've never seen a curse like that.""Not surprising." Fudge mutters and we all turn to him as he sighs and says: "I recognized the magic the minute I saw it. That's Godbert's family magic. Only a Godbert knows the spell to undo that. It's in their Grimoire."  
"That may be so, Minister, but – unless I'm mistaken – there is still an international law that states that Family magic can only be allowed – as long as it's not used to hurt a member of another family. That there are international laws, set by the Sacred Twelve and other Houses, that forbid family magic if it has a hurtful, negative or other form of dark nature. So unless I'm mistaken –." But then Fudge sighs and mutters:  
"This was obviously done by a teenage Godbert in his years as a student, Silkins. And as much as I hate it, I doubt arresting him will make him spill on how to reverse it. Though that doesn't mean that I _won't_ order you to do exactly that. We may not be able to _help_ Heir William, but that doesn't mean that we should let Godbert continue to live in the misguided belief that he can get away with it. He and his family have been doing so for long enough – and I won't have it."

At this Silkins nods at the man and then turns to me as he asks: "You think you'll manage without me from now on? I'd like to get started on this arrest pronto." I nod at the man and say: "I still have my Goblin Guard. I appreciate the amazing way you handled Percy earlier, but I'm sure we can handle it from here. We're almost done anyway." The man nods and greets all the others before he walks over to Percy. He puts a firm hand on the young man's shoulder and firmly states:  
"Do yourself, your brother and all you just saw him go through a favor, young man, _**don't**_ mess this up." Yet I noticed Percy's face change the minute that hand landed on his shoulder and the look in his eyes made me glad I still have my wand in hand. And indeed Percy shouts: "I'll show you who's messing things up here, you failure of human life, _**SECTUM –!""PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" **_I shout and Percy gets shot out of his seat and through the window next to where Hedwig and Magnus are resting, the two flying up in distress.

I want to rush after him, but Gerard stops me the same way the Auror just tried to give Percy advice and after I turn to face him, he turns to Silkins and says: "You'll have two arrest warrants now, Silkins. I know that spell. It's called _Sectumsempra_ and it's a dark version of the most painful and powerful cutting curse you can imagine. Percy Weasley just tried to behead you, he tried to kill you. He just earned himself a one-way return to the Ministry."  
But the knowledge that Silkins was almost killed and the hearing of that name break my heart, making new tears spring to my eyes as I whisper: "He – he's not a – a Weasley. A-a-a-attempt of – of murder, by House Weasley, means an instant disownment." And with that, with my Heirship ring showing itself as I raise up both my hands to my chest, I slam my right open palm into the back of my left hand, which is fisted.  
And upon my single thought: "Weasley no more." I feel the magic taking affect. I feel like a single hair on my head just fell out, as if a part of my heart has been turned blackened, as if I just lost one of my fingers or toes, as if I just lost the ability to use one of my limbs, as if a part of my brain just turned itself off. I feel new tears running down my eyes and turn outside as I loudly state: "I'm leaving." And a single small moleskin bag flies through the open window, Poppy catching it for me.  
I take and release a deep breath, not really feeling up to wiping the tears from my face as I know they will just keep on falling and turn to Fudge as I whisper: "Cornelius Oswald Fudge – good luck." And to my amazement and slight sense of pride, the man puts his hands together the same way I just did when I disowned Percy before he bows down to me and says: "As Minister for Magic, I pray that your future be as bright as the love in your heart, Heir William Arthur Weasley." I give the man a single nod and then leave through the corridor with Pepper and Poppy.

* * *

_**That was HARD!  
**__**I'm not going to lie, I hate and despise writing chapters of conflict, chapters where characters that I really like have to go through hardships. I know it's stupid, but I prefer writing stories where the characters can avoid and stay away from all kinds of tension, hardship and stuff like that. I guess that's why I love my CR stories so much. Because the characters can read ahead, they'll know of the hardships of the future ahead of time. and yes, I know the same doesn't apply to Destiny's Saying, but I consider that a "getting closure" kind of tale.  
**__**Next chapter is going to be the aftermath of all this. Yeah, we're going to focus on England for a little while longer, though we're going to do so – while in the Garden. It's going to be thanks to the Corridors as well as Pepper, Poppy and Gerard. They are, more than likely, going to be my main characters for the next few chapters. Though I do think I will create a small chapter, like an interlude, about Harry and Lea.  
**__**Hope you like,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	39. Written Results

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This chapter might just be another two-parter – I know, the third in a row, sorry not sorry. I am going to make the start be in Daily Prophet form and discuss the revelation about Voldemort, his death and the Atrium as well as an article about Lucius and what he has gone through and what he plans from now on and an article about Percy's arrest and disownment. After that, I am going to make a time-jump to a week after chapter 38 and this part will be solely about  
**__**Percy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 39  
**__**Written Results**_

_**15**__**th**__** of December 1995  
**__**Radiant Garden  
**__**Poppy's POV**_

The meeting that I went to this morning really wasn't pleasant, yet I was glad that Gerard was there and that, before anything else, Percy at least got a taste of what real life and actual suffering looks like. Yet at the same time, the lad proved how unreliable he was and that Molly had always been in the right to try and protect him as he was mentally a lot weaker than any of us had expected. And while I had spotted the signs, I hadn't expected Percival to try and attempt murder.  
I hadn't told Molly or Arthur about this upon Pepper, William and I returning to the Garden and just told them that I would work together with Gerard to keep an eye on things and that I would return once I had some news on the aftereffects of yesterday's epic event. And now, while only a small part of me hopes that William has taken his family aside to tell them about the charges, I am heading back with the results I promised.  
Though they are the written definition of the saying _a blessing in disguise_ as they are part of the Evening Prophet's Headlines. This makes me wish I had just been open and honest with the parents before I left, but at the same time I feel grateful that Fudge, obviously having gained a great deal of respect for William over the course of this morning's meeting, made sure that the writer of the headlines was someone honest and direct and not someone like Rita Skeeter.

This had been something I had feared greatly until I had seen the names underneath the headline titles and yet still it does little to settle my troubled heart. I had used the Corridor to quickly scan over both articles, the one about the discovery in the Atrium this morning and about Percy's arrest. I had also spotted a third one that had surprised me as it was dedicated to the way that Dumbledore and Lucius would work together to bring all sane Death Eaters to justice.  
I had been greatly shocked to find a small section of this article dedicated to Lucius' side of the war and while I have no doubt that some will not take kindly to this, I also believe that all of the written vows that Lucius never struck a wizard down while serving Voldemort might ease some of the upcoming tension. Still, as I continue walking towards where I spot all of the Weasleys seated at an enlarged picnic table, I know one thing; missing that headline title is impossible.

_**Astonishment and Arrests – Part 01  
**__**By Tristan Treft**_

_**Dear readers, the 15**__**th**__** of December 1995 is going to be a day that will be remembered for years to come. Early this morning, upon entering the Atrium of the Ministry for Magic in London, dozens of witches and wizards, both workers and visitors, got a shock to their system. They would enter Atrium either through the Floo, various Apparation points situated on both sides of the Atrium or the telephone booth-elevator and would head over to the check-in station at the end, only for all of them to stop in shock, horror, fright, disbelief or other emotions at the sight of the Statue of Wizarding Unity situated to the right of the station.  
**__**This because, as I'm sure most of you are already aware, the statue had something of immensely shocking proportions "added" to it. I am talking about a body that was hanging from the wand of the golden Wizard's statue. Now a body by itself is already quite shocking and would make any normal wizard think of alerting the DMLE and reporting a murder. But in the case of this body, I do not believe any sane witch or wizard would desire this.**_

_**Ladies and gentlemen of Wizarding England, for those of you who have not yet heard this through the Wizarding Grapevine, let me be the first to state this. Lord Voldemort, whose true name is apparently Tom Marvolo Riddle, is DEAD! Now I know that the Ministry for Magic has been claiming this for months, but I also managed to speak with Minister Fudge after the discovery of this body was made and he had this to say:  
**_"_**I deeply regret my actions of the last few months. The Tri-Wizard Tournament was to be my pride and joy and, I admit, I blamed its faults and problems on young Harry James Potter instead of trying to help Albus Dumbledore find out who was really responsible. So when said Potter came out and tried to tell everyone that You-Know – oh bugger all – that Lord Voldemort was back, I got overcome by my emotions. By my anger at how his presence has been causing problems, by my shock at seeing him return with the dead body of the late Cedric Diggory and by my fear of what the boy's words could mean for our nation if proven true.  
**__**I will not deny this, I did NOT **__**want**__** for Potter to be right and decided to use my title to prove him wrong. I regret this and understand why, after the attacks that were made on his person, the boy decided to leave this world for the homeworld of his soul mate. I also want to make it clear that I do not believe, nor expect, Mr. Potter, his mate or his friends to ever forgive me for what I have put them through these past few months."**_

_**There you have it, people. Minister Fudge has admitted to us all that he has denied the return of a horrible and murderous wizard out of nothing but fear. And while I can honestly say that every single reporter who has helped the Minister in this endeavor, if they knew this story, is just as guilty as the man himself, can I also understand why he would succumb to such a fear as that is the main source of power Lord Voldemort had during those horrible eleven years he reigned war against us and our nation. But when I asked the Minister what, in the end, put an end to Lord Voldemort, he had this to say:  
**_"_**Because I didn't want to believe Voldemort's return to be true, I was left out of the loop of how he was defeated. However, I did have a meeting with two of the people responsible for this happy occurrence and one of them is waiting for you in the room next door." And so I left the man's office for the office on the right and there I came across one of the many people who had, earlier this morning been standing underneath the statue and the body.**_

_**One of the Unspeakables of the Department of Mysteries welcomed me to the office, actually with his hood off and showing off his face. The man appeared to be in his mid to late forties, had laughing lines all over his face, yet the wisdom and power shining in his eyes proved exactly why he was a member of this elusive and secretive department. "Greetings, Mr. Treft. Please take a seat. We have much to discuss. Also, once you are done, please return to the Minister's office. He will have another story for you that the public deserves to hear.  
**__**Needless to say, my readers, this drew my attention. I took my seat and just let the man talk: "I am Gerard, also known as Number 7 when it comes to the operation we undertook the other day in Hogsmeade village. I presume that you have already seen the picture shown on the large banner next to the statue, so I'm just going to give a summarized description. Please quote what I have to say on your paper."  
**__**I gave the man a nod to indicate that I was already doing so and a friendly smile was my reward before the man started: "This story starts, as I'm sure you won't be surprised to hear, with Lord Voldemort's last target, Harry Potter. Upon the day of him getting pregnant, he had an argument with Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore, in turn, was someone who, along with Mr. Potter, was the subject of something within our very Department. I will not disclose what, it is no longer of importance. However, because they were both targets and because of their spat, a very rare rule within the Department went into effect.  
**__**If the target of any blank becomes negatively affected by the one who has **__**heard**__** said blank and then gets saved by anyone related to those **__**working**__** with blank, the Unspeakable that works with blank and is related to the savior is allowed to share whatever information he or she desires as long as it fulfills said blank in benefit of the saved target.**__** Now I am sure that you and most of your readers will be able to fill in all those blanks, but I must ask you to remember my earlier words of it no longer being of importance." I had indeed figured it out, but decided for the sake of the story, to keep my beliefs to myself.  
**_"_**Now as I said, this spat between Dumbledore and Potter activated said rule and so, when my goddaughter, Pepper Pomfrey and I offered our services to Mr. Potter, he instantly took them. He made a vow with my goddaughter that also involved the rest of the Department and since then we have been working around the clock to do what you saw realized in the Atrium." I certainly understood this, but when I asked why it had taken several months, the man answered:  
**_"_**Because we first had to make sure that, unlike that faithful Halloween so long ago, if we took him out, he would STAY dead. And unfortunately Voldemort had hidden what enabled that for him quite, quite well. We really, truly wanted to end him on Halloween, as a way to bring honor to the sacrifice of Lily and James Potter, but unfortunately he would have survived if we did so. We did not want to take that risk, the consequences, according to our research, were not worth it." And the dark tone his voice took at him saying this made a shiver run down my spine. I gave a nod of understanding and the man continued: **_

"_**Now, as for what you are able to see on that picture. First note that Lord Voldemort had plans. Plans that would cause fear, pain and, if worst came to worst, even death to the students of Hogwarts. He had been, slowly but surely, making his Death Eaters infiltrate the houses, homes and stores of Hogsmeade Village and they were to ambush the students on the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend." Instantly fear gripped my heart as I have a younger sister who is in her Sixth at Hogwarts, yet Gerard reminded me of what I saw in the Atrium and I let out a sigh of relief and thanked the man for what he had done.  
**__**A smile was my answer and Gerard continued. "However, it was through the Death Eaters, or better said one very specific one, that we managed to get this done. You see, before this Death Eater joined us, we had a success chance of 123% which rose to 139 when he joined us.""Wait, you're talking of Lucius Malfoy, aren't you? I saw him standing under the statue with other Unspeakables." I exclaimed and Gerard nodded and said:  
**_"_**Correct, and I'm sure you're wondering what we could have done to make someone like Lucius Malfoy of all people change to our side. Well, to be honest, Voldemort did it to himself. You see, he fears Death and distrusts others so much, he grew the belief that, if he were ever to fall, it would probably be through his Death Eaters betraying him, so he decided to put a little curse into the Dark Marks with which he marked his Death Eaters. Only, when we informed Lucius of this, he considered it Voldemort betraying him and when we offered to remove the curse, he returned the favor and offered his own services."**_

_**This truly amazes me, but it also explains the man's presence underneath the statue. "And yesterday it all went down. First my goddaughter pretended to have been captured by Lucius, so he could lure Voldemort to his home and with that separate him from our last hurdle and once that was done, Lucius made sure that Voldemort arrived in Hogsmeade. There my fellow Unspeakables, the Order of the Phoenix and I and the other Death Eaters of whom we had removed the curse from their Marks awaited him to encase him in the harness you saw on the picture.  
**__**We contained him within it, used the red metal to make sure that he wouldn't be able to use wandless magic as the Order had disarmed him upon his arrival and then the Order and the curse-free Death Eaters contained the rest of the Death Eaters. After that, it was simply a matter of waiting for my goddaughter to do her part, taking out the last hurdle and then it was time for some poetic justice in form of an iconic death."  
**__**And at this point I no longer needed any more explanation. The Unspeakables had used Thunder and electricity, because of the lightning bolt scar on Harry Potter's brow, which was all the poor boy had left off the night that he lost his parents to Lord Voldemort. And while, from the picture, it was obvious that Lord Voldemort had actually survived the first strike, it was also obvious that he didn't survive the way the Unspeakables turned the electricity of the thunder into a second attack, especially with how the Order helped them in this second strike.**_

_**Yes, Ladies and gentlemen, Lord Voldemort is dead and personally I spotted another bit of info that makes al of this even more poetic. "You know, Halloween ended with a baby surviving Lord Voldemort, but this time it's a baby that brought out Lord Voldemort's demise." And Gerard actually looked shocked upon me saying this, but then he smiled and nodded in agreement before reminding me of the Minister wanting to see me. And that, my fellow witches and wizards, is a tale in and of itself. Read part 02 for more information.**_

_**Astonishment and Arrests – Part 02  
**__**Written by Tristan Treft**_

_**I returned to the Minister's office and noticed that a mixed look of disappointment, relief, guilt, glee and reluctance was on his face. Wondering how one man could have so many emotions going through him at the same time, I took a tentative seat at his office. "You have recorded what Unspeakable Gerard was willing to share about Lord Voldemort's defeat, correct? Good. Please listen as what I have to tell you next is both a pleasant and not pleasant story. It is pleasant for the majority of a certain family, but – I just know that there are members among that family who will not see it this way."  
**__**This really confused me as I could hardly understand how any family could be struck with something bad now that Lord Voldemort had died, but then guilt overcame me as that was exactly what happened to Harry Potter and Sirius Black at the end of the last war. "I'm not going to lie or try and talk around the problem, I'm just going to tell it to you straight. Percival Ignatius has been disowned from the Weasley family – as well as arrested for attempt of murder on an Auror." And instantly, even after everything I had already heard, my mouth dropped.  
**_"_**This morning I had a meeting at the Burrow with the eldest son of the Weasley family, William, Unspeakable Gerard, the Auror in question and young Percival, who out of honor to the rest of the family I will simply call by his first name as I know how hard it is for a family like that to have to disown one of their own. It was a meeting where Gerard and William wished to explain the story you just heard to both Percival and myself and where William hoped that he could talk to his brother and get him back on the right path. Just too bad that, unbeknownst to us all, it was already too late for that." **_

_**The man looked down as he said this, a look of personal guilt on his face and I remembered that Percival had been his assistant until some point in September when it was discovered that Dolores Umbridge had tried to use him as a scapegoat for buying Dark Items in Knockturn Alley that she had then used at Hogwarts. The boy had escaped being arrested as it was obvious that he had just been a scapegoat, yet he had also been put on paid leave, due to Fudge finding out about his misbehavior towards other members of the Ministry.  
**_"_**I'm not going to elaborate on the meeting that took place, just know that the Unspeakable was the one to tell me about Lord Voldemort, that he told me about why Madam Bones arrested Severus Snape and then handed the arrest over to the Unspeakables and that he helped William trying to give Percival a second chance. And personally, I think Percival more of an young fool for not taking that chance than for him trying to kill an Auror when around both an Unspeakable and a Curse Breaker.  
**__**However, attempt of murder is an automatic disownment with the Weasley family and so Percival has now been sent to Azkaban under the title of No-Name. There was a chance that the boy would take on his mother's name, the Prewett name, but Percival actually denied himself this chance upon his trial earlier this morning. He also continued the spiel that he ran with earlier this year, claiming that as my Assistant he was "above the law".  
**__**Now I won't say that I don't feel guilty about this as I do feel like I played a part in him growing to think like that, but I just couldn't let him walk free with an act or an attitude like that. So unfortunately I have to report that Percival Ignatius has become the first criminal of this "war" to be sent to prison for life. And while the Death Eaters that didn't get their curse removed but that did try to cause havoc at Hogsmeade will be send to the Veil, will there be specific and personalized punishments be decided for the Death Eaters that did get their curses removed."  
**_"_**Wait, punishments?""Yes, Lucius has gotten all of these other Death Eaters to agree to accept a reduced, personalized and very specific punishment for the crimes they committed against our community back in the Seventies. More information will be made available once those punishments have been decided. Though I do want to reassure all the wives and children of these same Death Eaters, Azkaban will not be part of the punishment. They might have to do social work, pay the families they hurt, stuff like that, but they will not be send to prison, simply because I feel that a personal punishment is better than prison time. More in kind with the poetic justice that Lord Voldemort suffered the other day." **_

And with that Bill finishes reading the two articles, the others having joined us upon spotting him having taken the paper from me. And just like Fudge, there are mixed emotions going all over the now two tables that are set in the plaza. Though elation and relief over Voldemort's defeat and the fact that this is now confirmed news back in England do still seem to be the main emotions and I just can't help but turn to Harry as I ask:  
"Harry dear, where were you and Lea the other day?" The boy turns a little red and Lea lovingly pulls him closer as he says: "We decided to celebrate Voldemort's end our own little special way, Poppy. We shared our first kiss after hearing the news from Remus." Instantly a huge grin adorns my face and Harry makes me laugh as he says: "And to be honest, we've kind of been making up for lost time since." And he and Lea prove this by pulling each other closer and sharing another kiss.  
And just like so many other times when the two are together, I can almost see the soul bond shining around the two like an aura all over again. "I got to admit, that Treft guy is a really good reporter. It almost felt like I was the one interviewing Fudge and Gerard. And it didn't even feel like an interview, more like just a couple of conversations or something." Hermione mutters as she looks at the Daily Prophet, of which the front is compromised of the two articles and a huge picture of the Ministerial Atrium and Voldemort's body. And we all agree with her.

_**A week later  
**__**22**__**nd**__** of December**_

Remus and I have been moving between England and Radiant Garden for the past few days, Remus being in England on Monday, me on Tuesday, Remus on Wednesday and so on. Yet we also both went back to England for the Hogsmeade weekend to chaperone the Chaser Girls as they were picked as the "English Santa's." This was something Harry came up with as a way to make sure the English among us could still buy gifts in stores they were used to.  
And our chaperoning had definitely been needed as almost everyone in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had tried to hound them for questions about Poppy, Pepper, the Unspeakables, Harry and Lea. We had put a stop to this and Remus had firmly told them all: "Every update that Harry and his friends wish to share with this world go through the Order of the Phoenix. So unless Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall has something to tell you, just know that Harry and his friends are doing fine and leave it at that.  
Otherwise, you will just further drive your fellow students away. Now please just enjoy the weekend and let Mss. Johnson and her friends do the same." And while there were a scarce few who didn't like being talked down to like this, the fact that Voldemort was gone and that we were all safe, in the end, made even these rare few just decide to follow his advice. But now, even though I'm supposed to be at Hogwarts for the rest of the day, do I feel my real place is here in the Garden. Though at the same time I really wish I didn't have such a negative reason for this.

"Poppy! What are you doing here? What's going on? Did Gerard decide to start working at Hogwarts early or something?" Arthur asks as he is the first to spot me entering the courtyard near the alley where everyone is living. And the fact that it's a Weasley who is the first to spot me just makes me feel even worse as I mutter: "Percy has been released from Azkaban.""WHAT!""Why? What happened?" Remus asks astonished and I answer:  
"The Dementors happened. Apparently Percy's mind had already quite snapped when he attacked Silkins and the large amounts of exposure that he got to those beasts just did the rest. He has been checked over and while he can still eat, sleep, breathe and drink, talking and cohesive thought seem no longer an option. So the Ministry removed him from Azkaban and brought him to a special kind of closed ward where they keep people like him."  
"Wait, is he –?" Neville asks horrified, but I smile at him and shake my head as I say: "No, Neville, he isn't. I thought the same when I heard this, but Amelia assured me that this is not the case. Apparently there is another Closed Ward set on the shores of England close to where Azkaban prison is located that is specifically for prisoners whose minds have snapped while on the prison." The boy nods, a look of intense relief on his face.

I turn from him to Arthur and sigh as I say: "Before I left for the Garden, Amelia asked me to ask you something. She knows that Percy is disowned, but relatives are always asked this question once a prisoner is sent to this Ward. Percy can either spend the rest of his sentence in the ward or take a Draught of Living Death. If he does, his body will give out as his brain, which has already snapped, will no longer send any signals to keep it alive." And just like I expected Arthur looks quite pained as he hears this before he says:  
"Please tell her that I just want this chapter of my life to be put behind me as quickly as possible. If Percy is in a state where, with his mind snapped, he won't last much longer, he can stay that way. If not, have her apply the Draught. I really don't care, not anymore." Yet while he says this, I can easily see that the man isn't entirely truthful about this. Still I don't comment as I can definitely understand why the man would try to lie to me – and to himself.

I turn to Harry instead as we discussed the day he wants to visit the Hollow the last time I was here and ask: "Are you still sure you want to go on New Year's Eve, Harry?" The boy nods and says: "I do. I want to start the new year and future by saying goodbye to the past. I know I'll probably get another chance once Gerard is finished, but – I feel I need to do this, at least before my baby makes his or her entrance into the world."  
Yet at this I notice him sharing a quick grin with Lea as well as Damian, which really amuses me. this because, a few days ago I took the initiative to check on the gender and hadn't noticed Damian peaking over my shoulder. Yet Harry had actually guilt-tripped his older brother into keeping his mouth shut, much to Sirius' chagrin as he had afterwards tried to get his son to reveal the secret, yet his son had firmly refused to do so. "Bro code, dad. No can do." Had been his final words.  
Lea's smile turns into a smirk and he says: "And besides, I got something planned for my love and I for the day just before you guys leave for the Hollow. Something that, I'm sure, will make the whole trip a lot easier to handle emotionally. And no, I'm not telling anyone anymore, just keep it memorized that I got it covered.""You and Harry are meant for each other alright. You're both bloody annoying with your secrets and surprises." Ron grumbles, at which everyone laughs.

* * *

_**WOW! This chapter was HARD!  
**__**Still, I am quite happy that I have it behind me. And while I do still have a few hardships, shocks and surprises planned for Harry and his family and friends, I also know that most of them will have much better aftereffects for the lot of them. The only hardship I am slightly look up against at this moment is the whole trip to Godric's Hollow, but that's why I'm so glad that it's still a few chapters away as Lea's surprise comes first.  
**__**Have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	40. Various Surprises

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This chapter is going to be a real mix of excitement, love, happiness, surprises, shocks and a few unpleasant events that will take place. To be honest, with this chapter I want to do something that, in my eyes, is severely missing in the Kingdom Hearts games. To give you guys all a hint, only Kingdom Hearts ONE had a bit of this and even then it was only at the beginning, just before we leave the Destiny Islands for Traverse Town.  
**__**Anyone guess?**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 40  
**__**Various Surprises**_

_**30**__**th**__** of December 1995  
**__**Radiant Garden  
**__**Lea's POV**_

Christmas was exactly what the Weasleys and the others needed after hearing about what had been going on in Magical England. Molly had gone all out in her cooking and Harry had actually managed to convince her to have a few people help her. In the end Demyx, Harry, Molly, Aerith and Leon all worked together to create an expensive feast for the whole Garden to dine on. Yet not everyone in the Garden came as some people preferred to just spend Christmas with family.  
This fact had left me with mixed feelings as, over the last few months, I have been wondering about the family that I, more or less, left behind when I became Axel, yet at the same time, as Christmas took place, I grew a sense of relief that none of my friends wondered about this. I know, when it comes to Roxas, Isa, Braig and the others from my universe, this is mostly because they themselves either don't have a family, like Roxas, or are just old enough to have left their families behind, like Isa and the apprentices of Ansem the Wise.  
At the same time I thank my lucky stars over the fact that Harry and the others just think that I am old enough to be like Isa and the others. I am quite certain that, sooner or later, either Sirius, Damian, Harry or someone else will ask about my own parentage, probably either Sirius or Damian, but for now I am just in the belief that this conversation can be saved for another day. And considering what today is and what I have planned, I doubt any of the wizards and witches in question will disagree with me, which brings a grin to my face.

Scrooge has, yet again, managed to work his incredible magic, for a fair price as usual, and has turned the Plaza where I first met Ventus, where Aqua vanished into the Dark Realm and where Harry and the others entered this realm into a gorgeous center of color, delicious scents and a small crystal stage with a handsome looking wooden chair in the center of the stage. I myself am running a last minute check over everything, wanting not a single spot to be off or wrong on this very special day and waiting for Isa to bring Harry here.  
I specifically asked my gorgeous mate to wear the same fancy robes as he was wearing for Sirius' trial on the day we first met and while confused and intrigued Harry complied. I myself am also wearing his favorite outfit, which I wore the first time I met up with Roxas, Isa, Xion and the Twilight Gang at the Clock Tower after defeating Master Xehanort. I really don't quite get why he loves this checkered shirt with black vest and black and red striped pants so much, but really want this to be special, so I just made sure to wear it today.

I take one last inspecting look at the crystal stage, the wooden chair and the soft and comfortable cushion that is laid into the chair and then turn my head, grinning like an idiot when I see Harry and Isa arrive at the outside of the plaza, Harry's bright green eyes widening and at the same time shining with amazement and love as he takes it all in. I move over and wrap my arms gently around his rotund waist as I thank Isa, who smirks and gives me a nod before he says:  
"You know where to find me." I nod as Isa is the only one who knows what I actually have planned for today and I promised he would be the first one we would visit once I did my job. I am also very grateful and feeling greatly relieved that I have Isa back as my best friend as I have been having moments over the past few weeks of doubting whether or not I should do this or if what I have planned might not be too soon. Yet while Isa knows just _why_ I'm doing this, has he also constantly reassured me that I am worrying over nothing.  
"Even without the soul bond, I have no doubt you will get a positive answer. Just keep that memorized and calm down or you'll ruin the surprise yourself." He constantly gently but firmly told me and this helped me keep my cool around my mate and helped me keep it all a secret as well. Even when we heard the news of Voldemort's defeat and shared our first kiss, while tempting, I managed to keep my mouth shut and to not accidentally blurt out either my plan or the goal of it all. And now, with my mate in my arms on this special day, I feel very proud of that fact.

"Come on, this way." I gently coax Harry over to the stage, not quite planning to do the job just yet, but wanting to be there for when I do feel ready and Harry gasps in awe as he looks around while I guide him over. "How – how on – how in Keyblade's name did you get this done?""Remember those constructions Scrooge wanted to work on before New Year's Eve? Those were a lie so he could get this done. I paid him a bit of Munny to get it done."  
"But – wait what? But that – that stage. It – there is no way that only cost a _bit of Munny_." Harry exclaims as he slowly crouches down, something that is now slowly becoming harder for him to do as his belly is growing a little bit more from time to time. "Actually he was planning to turn that into several new china collections to sell." I think to myself, but keep this quiet as I feel it would just ruin the moment that we have here.

Instead of that I just happily wait while my mate takes a look around, the fences that are around the plaza and covered with paper also showing several pictures that Isa was willing to get copies off so he could have them on the inside of the fenced area, just for this while the outside warned outsiders to just leave the _construction workers to their job_. "This is – wow, this is even more amazing than what Demyx did to the nursery." Harry gasps and I smile, even though I disagree with him.  
Demyx, after getting his butt handed to him by Harry over the horrible job he did with the paint job before our arrival, had really gone all out with his second chance and when he was done, he had created a masterpiece. The four walls each show a different scene, yet Demyx managed to make each scene flows into the next one flawlessly. The Islands of Destiny Islands into the Savannah of the Pride Lands into the dessert of Agrabah and finally the Old Mansion of Twilight Town.  
Demyx had admitted that he had, initially, wanted to the Clock Tower of Central Station but he hadn't been able to come up with a good way to make that transition back into the Island. "But I checked the Manor and it turns out that there is actually a bit of a river flowing to the right of the garden walls, so I decided to use that instead. Hope you don't mind." He added and we had assured him that we hadn't, that we loved the idea and the end results.

Then suddenly, just as Harry is admiring the beauty of the flowers that are just off to the side of the stage, a strange sense of foreboding makes a chill run down my spine. I look at him and, for reasons I just don't understand, feel a sudden urge to speed up my plans for today. "Harry, come over here, my love." I tell him, trying to lovingly encourage him over instead of letting him know of how I feel right now and Harry's face lights up as he walks over.  
I smile back at him, even though a part of me wants to check the fences that are separating us from the outside world, as if I feel that someone is suddenly going to tear them down and attack either Harry or me. The urge to summon my Keyblade also comes up, my heart beating with the need to unleash its intense and incredible magic, but I firmly think to myself: "No, whatever will try to ruin this, I will meet it head-on _after_ I'm done doing what I need to do."

And with that thought I take both of Harry's hands in mine and ask: "Love, do you know what day it is?" And Harry's befuddled look makes me let out a snort as I say: "It's been exactly three months since we first met, love. That's why I wanted to do this today. I was kind of thinking of doing this next month, but – well, the results of what I have planned might make it better that I do this now." And while I say this, I guide Harry up the stairs.  
I do this slowly and one step at a time, constantly making sure that I am one step ahead of him before pulling him up on the dais with me. I gently coax him into sitting down on the cushioned wooden seat and while keeping a hold of his left hand, I let go of his right and instead put my own left hand on his pregnant belly for just a loving moment before moving it to the back pocket of my pants. I take and release a deep breath and begin the speech I have been preparing all week.  
"Harry, my love. Destiny chose you for me and I won't ever be able to properly thank them for that. I don't mean this wrong or hurtful, but being with you feels like the reward for defeating Master Xehanort I didn't even know, at the time, I had wanted. At the time I had just wanted to get my friends back, but, now that I have spent the last three months in your presence, I can't ever imagine myself without you. Just the thought alone feels foreign to me and makes me feel the way Axel did when Roxas walked out on him.  
What's more, Destiny wanting to bring us together helped you take out the one source that has made your life miserable for the past fourteen years and you hardly actually had to do anything yourself. Still, I think the fact that, even now, you are carrying the source that started all of that to be a reward that just got placed on top of the reward I got when I first met you. And, I will be honest with you, if it hadn't been for this little bundle of joy, I probably would have waited much longer with this."

"With what? What are you trying to say, Lea?" Harry asks, apparently too entranced by my words to notice that I have gone down on one knee and that I have pulled my hand out of my back pocket. I send the gorgeous, handsome, lovable and utterly amazing young lad a dazzling smile and whisper: "I'm not saying anything, my love. I just want to ask you if –.""THERE YOU ARE!"  
A shrill voice shrieks, making another chill run down my spine, while my whole body tenses in shocked horror and while I had been down on one knee, do I swiftly turn around and jump up, summoning my Keyblade and taking a protective stance in front of Harry. This even as my eyes widen and my heart starts to beat in feared horror as I see someone I never thought I'd see again tear through the fences and march over.

A woman in her late thirties, but who also has red hair that is greying all over is marching over to us, her forest green eyes ablaze with furious indignation and a clear need to discipline, a look that I used to fear before I grew to resent it in my younger years. The woman has clear but slim muscles in her arms and while I don't like it, I know that I have most of my build from her, though this is partly because I never knew her _partner_. And while the woman is holding an umbrella in one of her hands, I know it's one that she can turn into a really painful weapon if she wants to.  
Yet this thought reminds me of who is sitting – or now probably standing – behind me and this makes my muscles tense up and I feel ready for a battle if it comes down to it. Yet then I remember who else is behind me and I think: "No, I will _not_ be that kind of father." And suddenly another thought hits me like a Thunder spell, one that makes me smirk, dismiss my Keyblade and take a confident stance in front of my mate as I clearly state:  
"Seize your actions, mother. I am an eighteen year old adult and have a home of my own. I am no longer living under either your roof or rules and feel most insulted that you would not only violate the law and all of the requests of Mr. McDuck to leave this site alone but also intrude upon my desire to celebrate my –." But then, while I had noticed the woman falter upon hearing my firm tone, I actually have to act fast and grab onto her umbrella with both hands as she tries to strike me.

The woman's eyes widen for a second time just like when she faltered and this time I add a hint of warning to my tone as I say: "Mother, I am an adult, not a child. There is no reason you could have for trying to strike me like that. Now, I am reasonable, so I will give you the chance of choosing between two options. Either you will start to use this umbrella the way it's meant to, against rain, or, if you attempt to strike me again, I will be forced to defend myself and I will burn it to a crisp. I am now going to let go of your umbrella, the choice is yours."  
And yet the second that I let go, the woman proves that she is beyond reason as she shouts: "YOU DARE TO THREATEN ME, **YOUR OWN MOTHER**, YOU UNGRATEFUL CRETIN!" But while I want to snap my fingers and incinerate the umbrella, we both get shocked when suddenly, from behind me, Harry shouts: "I'll show you ungrateful, EXPELLIARMUS!" And the disarming spell hits the woman straight in her chest, launching her off of the stage and down into the dirt and flowers.

"What are you doing, child? Can't you see that I'm here to save you from this mongrel I am forced to call my son? Oh, you poor thing! That disgrace is forcing you to wear the wrong prescription with glasses, isn't he? I knew I went too easy on you growing up, you stupid failure of human existence. Well, no more. You are –." But while her words sting and feel like shots fired directly at my heart an while her allegations of me actively hurting Harry infuriate the both of us, do I still stop my mate as he wants to lunge at her.  
"Harry love, don't. Do not stoop to her level. She's not worth it.""She – she – she –." Harry snarls and spits and I pull him close against my form while still mindful of his pregnant stomach and whisper: "Harry, think of the baby. Don't let her upset you like this. Just remember what I just told her. I'm an adult, Harry. She has no say over me, no matter what her delusions may tell her.""That doesn't give her the right to insult you like that."  
"No, the unfortunate punishment of being this waste of space's mother gives me that right, the only privilege that that horrible title gave me and the only positive that I have had for the last almost nineteen years of my life. Now you little frea –.""Mother, I will only say this once. If you value your health at all, you will _**not**_ call me that.""Are you actually threatening me, your own mother _while_ holding that poor soul hostage?  
Ugh, I thought the fact that you somehow used dark magic to enforce an unwanted life upon some poor unfortunate soul was bad enough, but now I see just how low you have sunken without my guidance. No more, you disgusting little bit of vermin. Your life is changing starting today and I am going to try twice as hard as I did before to turn you into something that might, if I somehow succeed, at the very least slightly resemble an adequate human being. Though with you being who you are, I doubt I will ever _actually_ manage that."

"LEA, GIVE ME BACK MY WAND THIS INSTANCE SO I CAN **BLOODY RIP HER TO SHREDS!" **Harry yells right into my ear, but then another voice sounds from behind me that firmly states: "That will not be necessary, Harry." We both turn around, Harry's rage still obviously close to the surface and I see Ansem the Wise standing behind us alongside Dilan and Aeleus, all three of them having looks on their faces that closely resemble the anger on Harry's face.  
"We have been keeping an eye on this woman for some time now and were of the belief that, like Lea, she had simply moved on with her life. However, while we knew of her relation to Lea, we had no idea that she had forced such an upbringing upon him. Needless to say, none of us are ready or willing to even let her in the delusion that we will give her a chance for that. Dilan, get her. Lea –." But because I suddenly remember upon what I am standing, I strongly say: "Not today."

Ansem the Wise nods, his eyes proving that he knows exactly why I said this and while Dilan roughly pulls the woman out of the ruined flowers and slaps a pair of handcuffs onto her wrists, she shouts: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Arresting _**me?**_ He's the criminal of our family. For goodness sake, look at that –.""At destiny's magic, which brought two soul mates and two universes together at the same time? At a form of life you decided to insult even before it was born?"  
"Oh for magic's sake, use what little brain a guard like you might need, will you? The only reason that _life_ hasn't decided to end itself is because it's not yet smart enough to realize who its father is. No life created by that failure of mine could ever be happy and you are all just condemning –." But then suddenly Aeleus summons his Claymore and presses it closely against the woman's throat, his voice hoarse with anger as he warns her: "One – more – word."  
And while the woman was actually dumb enough to insult Dilan, she seems to know Aeleus well enough to take his warning seriously. She keeps quiet and Dilan forcefully pushes her to start walking, leading her out of the enclosed area. And as he uses his own wind magic to close the fences around us again after leaving, I release a breath I hadn't even known I was holding until that time. "I am truly sorry, Lea. Like I said, we have been keeping an eye on her, but –."  
"But when you thought she had moved on you stopped the recon. I understand Master Ansem, and I don't blame you. I just hate the fact that it had to happen on my three-month anniversary. Please meet with me the day after tomorrow. My mate is going to have a rough enough start of the new year as it is. I'd rather go back to my attempt to give him a bit of light to focus on when he journeys tomorrow." Ansem and Aeleus nod, yet as they leave, I ask: "Aeleus?"

"We went to college together. I was a few years her senior and tasked with keeping her in line. I did so – until she graduated." I nod at the man, understanding the things he isn't saying and the man turns to me as he says: "When she told me, Lea, she was not like this. You reminded me of her reaction to her own news when you told me yours. And I know you well enough, Lea, to know that you will _**never**_ make her mistakes.""You keep that memorized."  
I jest with the man, him sending me a small smirk before he follows Master Ansem out of the enclosure. Yet Master Ansem himself falters at the fences and turns back to look at me as he says: "Just so you know, Lea. I have Roxas looking for your other parent as we speak. And I am quite confident that we are on the verge of finding him." And while the man had been at the Christmas feast, his words make me feel as if I suddenly got his gift handed to me and then times so many dozen times I am feeling lightheaded with shock.

The man leaves, Aeleus closing the enclosure behind the two of them and it takes me a few minutes to realize that Harry is calling out to me. I turn to him, the boy having gone back to sit on the chair and he asks: "Are – are you okay? I – I mean, that – that – that witch! She – she couldn't – there – there is no way –.""Yeah, she's my lovely little old mum, the woman that birthed me eighteen years ago.""HOW? You two are **nothing** alike!"  
Harry yells and this makes me laugh as I say: "Thank you, love. That's the best compliment you could give me. And besides, don't forget what you and Sirius told me about his mum. It's really not that different from that." Harry gapes at me and I snicker before using one finger to push his mouth a little further closed and then closing the gap between us, gently and lovingly kissing him before I say: "Just forget it for now, love. We've got more important things to focus on."  
"What? Like what?" Harry asks, looking completely befuddled and while part of me hates the fact that this got delayed, do I retake my position from before, pull my little gift from my vest's pocket – in which I had put it in haste when I turned on my spot – and reach it out to my soul mate as I ask: "Like the question I wanted to ask you before we got disturbed. Harry James Potter, would you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my husband?"  
Harry sacks down into the chair he is sitting in, which makes me worry if I had caused him too many shocks for one night. But then, while the next shout is twice as loud as any of the other shouts that have sounded through the enclosure this past night, while I feel as I might just go deaf tonight and while I find myself not at all caring for this potential fact, the boy jumps me, making us both fall off the stage as he yells for the world to hear: "**YEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" **

* * *

_**Of course yes!  
**__**What did you expect? That Harry would say no? Also, don't expect the wedding chapter to be anything grand. Harry and Lea are just going to want to tie the knot to make sure that their child can inherit and won't be considered a bastard child or anything. That, to be honest, is the whole reason I even have this chapter. Otherwise, I would have had to decide on a different kind of scene for that woman to interrupt.  
**__**Also, I'm sure that a lot of you are wondering why she doesn't have a name. To be honest, that has three reasons. One, there is no name known to the wiki or any other official source. Heck, Lea's parents are never mentioned, not even in Birth By Sleep when he's just a kid. Two, the woman is really just a means to an end. I don't care for her, but I have plans to bring in Lea's father who will play a much bigger role in Lea's life. I just wanted her as the "reason" that never happened. She was simply needed for Lea's backstory. Three,  
**__**I just don't care,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	41. Happy New Year

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I know you're not going to believe it, but we're going to cut away from the Lea's parents storyline for a short minute. Just for this chapter, though as it's going to cover Harry and the others visiting the Hollow. Once they return to the Garden, I am going to make it so that Ansem has also tracked down the father's location and that he has sent Roxas out to find him. And this time I don't have the same reasons for keeping the father's name secret as I did with the mother.  
**__**It's a surprise,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 41  
**__**Happy New Year**_

_**31**__**st**__** of December 1995  
**__**Godric's Hollow, England  
**__**Harry's POV**_

Lea had, after I had stopped screaming to express the emotions racing and raging through me, faked the need to cast a Cure spell on his ears to stop them from ringing before taking me to first Isa's place and after that the homes of our other friends. We had gathered them all together at the tables where Poppy brought us the papers and I had been the one to share the good news with them. To my surprise, all but Isa had been just as shocked at this as I had been.  
Even dad had been amazingly surprised, but thanked Lea after he overcame his shock and muttered: "I should have remembered. Soul Bonds don't count for the rules of inheritance, not even for families who do think it should. That damned bastard title." And the thought that my child, even while the baby had been recognized as a secondary Heir by my own father, might not inherit had it not been for this engagement had terrified me.  
But only after a few minutes of everyone overcoming their shock and with the elation starting to sink in with everyone, was it Hermione that suddenly asked: "But wait, Harry, where – where is your ring?" And both Lea and I turned bright red as we admitted that we had both been so happy and excited to share the news that Lea had just put the ring back in his pocket and we had left for Isa's. After this Lea had pulled the ring back out and I had gotten my first real good look at it. And right away I felt the same love for the ring as I felt for Lea the first time I saw him.  
The ring is just gorgeous as it's made of amber with a single red ruby at the center and gorgeous clear diamonds around the ruby. Yet what really sells the ring is the fact that a bit of each diamond has been cut out, all of them at random spots and that a small bit of an emerald gem has been inlaid into the open spots. And yet, even as random as the spots are, there is still a bit of a pattern to them, which is something I love even more about the whole thing.

And right now I am very glad that Lea decided to do this the other day as I don't have the ring on my finger but I am holding it tightly in my hand, needing it like a lifeline as I am planning to do this. Lea decided he would be the one to create the portal to Godric's Hollow and Ansem the Wise offered to come with, saying: "There will be moments where you will need your father, where Remus will not want to intrude upon your time together. He does not deserve to be there alone when that happens. I will accompany you for those moments."  
All three of us are very grateful for this and while we had wanted to invite Damian to come along, they boy had made a very significant point as he said: "My adopted mum gave me the chance to say goodbye years ago, just before I started Hogwarts. This is your chance to say goodbye, both to the lies you believed for all these years and to the friend and family you lost so long ago. I'd rather just stay part of your present and future than interfere in your past."  
Yet he had still agreed to remain with Lea until we returned. And while I have been mentally and emotionally preparing for this moment for weeks, I still find myself feeling very grateful for the fact that they are only a single button on my Gummi Phone away and part of me is even wishing that I was back with them instead of here. I had known that Godric's Hollow was still in ruins, but the sight of it, the sensation of feeling those Glamour charms, still leaves me breathless with shock.

Yet the reason behind this is not the one I had been expecting, which worries me more than anything else I have gone through this past year, even the trials that both my father and I faced earlier on in the year. Ansem the Wise, with help of Remus and Tron, a being that apparently lived in a world inside the computer that helps run the going-ons of Radiant Garden, had managed to get the portal located in a small side alley between two buildings on the edge of the street in which the house was located and we have passed through it and moved onto the ruins themselves.  
But while dad seems to falter, while his gaze is obviously locked with the house but his eyes seem unable to actually see it for what it is now, while there are tears slowly running down his eyelids and cheeks, I shock myself as I suddenly make a realization. All this time, after all these years, now that I finally have the chance for this, now that I am standing face to face with the place where I lost everything that was dear to me and my youth – I feel nothing.  
Where I had expected to feel pain, loss, heartache, a need for all this to not be real, a desire to see my parents walk out that ruined front door, a fantasy of what life might have been like had that night not occurred, I don't feel anything. I don't feel my heart skipping a beat in awe at the sight, I don't feel my heart aching at the sight of what might have been, I don't feel my heart bleeding over the loss I suffered so long ago. All I feel is an urge to be near dad, to be there for him and to comfort him now that he is finally doing this.

"What is wrong with me?" I try to silently whisper as I don't feel the desire to pull dad out of his trance-like state. But while dad doesn't hear me, Remus moves a little closer and asks: "What's wrong?" And while tears do start to prickle beneath my eyelids, I know that they're not tears of loss or pain or heartache; they're tears of self-hate and disgust. "I – I thought I'd have trouble coming here. That if I saw this place I would cry tears of what I had lost, but –."  
I try to say it, I try to say the words, I try to express to the werewolf that I don't feel anything of what I thought I would feel upon coming here. But those two words feel like a gag that is keeping me from speaking and so, in an effort to make him understand, I whisper: "I only care about dad." And I close my eyes, letting the tears fall and hoping desperately that the man will understand that I mean Sirius and not James – and that he won't hate me for it.

"I was expecting this." Ansem the Wise suddenly says, shocking the both of us and I turn around to face him. "Harry, from what I've learned of you in the past few months, you lost Lily and James before you had any real conscious memory. You only really remember the night they were killed and the others have so often spoke of your parents and their greatness, that they kind of stopped being people, that they stopped being human.  
You coming here, therefore, doesn't really mean much as it's more like, no offense, what everyone else experienced – when they get to meet you after grow up hearing about your Legend, about the Boy-Who-Lived. Coming here makes Lily and James and the night they died a real thing, a real fact, but because you only know them from stories and one horrific memory – you don't really have anything substantial to be missing.

Not to mention one other important fact." By now I am looking at the man in desperation, knowing that he means well with his words of wisdom but only growing to hate myself more and more as he speaks. The man comes closer and crouches down a little to be on eye-level with me as he says: "You grew up – unloved. You never truly experienced love until Lea came into your life. And the same day he did, you got a new father, a new family.  
You don't feel what Remus and Sirius feel, because you were given the chance for closure long before you came here. When you accepted Sirius as your father and Damian as your brother, you told James _It's okay, I'm okay, you can move on now._ And in your heart, he did. They did. That's why you're not experiencing the same things they are. To you, Lily and James aren't as real, because Sirius, Remus, Albus and the others never really made them real to you.  
**But** there is one thing that _is_ real. The bond you share with them. It may not be as strong as Sirius and Remus had with James and Lily, which is impossible thanks to their ten years of friendship, but they are. They are your bond, Harry. Your bond to Lily and your bond to James. They are what links you to your parents and vice-versa. And that's just as special as the friendship they had to give up on all those years ago, at least in my eyes."  
By now the tears of desperation have changed into tears of gratitude and I give the man a warm smile before turning to Remus. Only for my eyes to widen as I realize that the man is no longer standing with us. "He left to support Sirius, who went inside. Funny, don't you think? I came with you guys because I thought I'd need to support Remus, but it didn't turn out that way." At this I can't help but snort and mutter: "The story of my life." As I turn to face the Glamored ruin and whisper: "Help me through this?" And while he's behind me, I know the man nods at me.

_**At the same time  
**__**Sirius' POV**_

"Where's Harry?" I ask, only now realizing where I am as the last few minutes have been a blurry vision and an emotion turmoil and Remus smiles at me as he says: "We – kind of failed him, Sirius. We talked James and Lily a little too much into the high heavens, to the point that, bar his own memories of – that night – they're just not real to him. They're the kind of invincible heroes that parents usually tell their kids in bedtime stories.  
He's outside with Ansem the Wise, who is currently explaining to him why this is and why it's alright that he feels like this.""Is it really?" I can't help but whimper and Remus pulls me close in a sideways hug as he says: "It is, pal. James and Lily wouldn't want either us or their son to live in the past. They'd want us to move on, to take Harry in, to raise him as our own. They'd basically want what we've been doing these past few months."  
"That's what they died for." I whisper, more so to myself than to Remus, but while my head is down and my eyes are closed, I just know that my friend is nodding in agreement with me before he says: "And that's a good thing, Sirius. Think about it. Think about how happy you felt when Harry first gave that name to you, when James, through him, passed on the torch to you, so to say." He releases a deep breath and mutters:  
"And who knows. Maybe seeing their graves or seeing this whole thing when Gerard and the other Unspeakables are done will unleash a different kind of reaction out of Harry." But while I know that the man is saying this to cheer me up, I snort and mutter: "I doubt it. Too much time has passed for that. But – not enough to introduce the baby to his or her grandparents." To this Remus hits me on the shoulder and says:

"You unstoppable prat. You just want Harry to reveal the gender." I laugh at this and give him a stomp to the arm back as I say: "Like you don't. I know just fine how badly you wish that Moony could help you smell out those things. You were the same way when Lily was expecting Harry and keeping his gender a secret." We both laugh and as we sigh and turn to look at the ruined nursery, which unsurprisingly is the one spot Snape actually left alone, I mutter:  
"We can't leave it like this." And Remus mutters: "Not even after the Unspeakables are done fixing everything?""It's not what they died for. A place that is just going to be lost to the sands of time, just because people want a monument that almost no one ever comes back to? If they want what we want, for James and Lily to be properly honored, they need to change how they're going to do that. And they'll need our help for that.  
James and Lily deserve a respectable place to be remembered and Harry's child deserves to, if he or she ever chooses to, visit someplace that really brings respect to what their deaths meant." And as I say this, I notice Remus' eyebrow going up, which makes me know one thing. "You have an idea.""I might just. Let's head back down, Sirius. I'd rather discuss this once we get back to the Garden. I might be the one with the idea, but I shouldn't be the one to decide to execute it."

I nod and as we reach back downstairs, me noticing how there is a large wet spot now staining the carpeted floor at the bottom of the staircase, Harry and Ansem walk in, Harry shocked to see us walk down. The boy's head turns down, but I walk over to him and pull him into a warm and comforting hug as I whisper: "It's okay, son. I know them, they understand. They're probably happy, glad that you're done mourning them, that you're ready to just focus on your own future."  
Harry returns the hug and I can easily sense, in the way he wraps his arms around me, how grateful my son is for my understanding. "Let's go visit the graves. James' body might not be in there just yet, but it wouldn't hurt." Remus tells us and the three of us nod at him. And while more and more people are now coming out of their homes, some of them already lighting up fireworks and congratulating each other, we remain ignored thanks to the Notice-Me-Not spells.  
Ansem the Wise obviously feels quite amazed at seeing how people just completely walk past us without even noticing that they are passing anyone, but the rest of us are just too focused on passing all of the houses that are actually inhabiting and reaching the graveyard, on ending the night and the last year the proper way. And while we are invisible, does Remus still leave enough Galleons for all four of us for the landlord to ensure our privacy. And after this I undo the charm, the landlord looking startled, but nodding in understanding.

And when we reach the graves, a small smile adorns my face as I notice that we're not the first ones here. There is a field surrounding the two graves, obviously meant to cover them from sight, yet the field doesn't seem to affect our sight. And standing close to the edge of the field is Gerard, actually dressed in official looking robes instead of his usual Unspeakable robes.  
"Happy New Year, you lot. I know James' body still needs work, but I put him back nonetheless, just for tonight." The man tells us, shaking each of our hands and Harry and I both whisper a silent word of gratitude over hearing this. Then, while Remus checks his watch and while I know that Ansem is using his Gummi Phone to let Lea know that we have changed locations a little, do I nudge Harry over to the grave, already knowing just what Remus' watch just told him.  
And while, in my mind, I start to count down the last half a minute before New Year, Harry sends me a grateful smile, moves into the field and crouches down in front of the two graves. And just as, in my mind, I reach the end of the countdown and whisper: "Happy New Year, my friends." Do I see Harry lie one hand on his stomach and another on the ground between the two graves as he says: "Mum, father, it's me – and I brought your grandchild with me too. We both love you very much. Happy new year, both of you."  
And while I don't feel the same sensation as I did on the day of my trial, while I don't feel like some warm presence has enveloped me one last time before leaving me, I still feel pretty confident of one thing. The Spirits of my best friends are here with us tonight, they might as well be standing either right behind their – and my – son or in front of him. Either way, I am confident beyond words that they are smiling down – at my son and his child. I know, because I'm doing the same thing right now, even as Remus gives me another warm sideways hug.

* * *

_**Happy new year, you lot.  
**__**And I have no doubt that some of you probably hate me over the whole thing with Harry and how he didn't feel anything over returning to Godric's Hollow. Personally, I think I gave a pretty good couple of reasons as to why, but to be honest, I just didn't feel like being cliché. Everyone and their mother who writes about Harry going back there makes it all about hurt and comfort and I didn't feel like doing so. This story has been negative enough as it is.  
**__**And we're not done yet,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	42. The History Of Lea

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Okay, so we got Godric's Hollow covered, now it's time to get back to the Garden and the whole thing with Lea and his parents. And while I won't be spending much more time on his mother other than to create a bit more of a backstory in regards to what Lea's upbringing was like, I do have plans for his father. Though while his mother was just some random OC, I have other plans for when it comes to his other parent.  
**__**Just wait,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 42  
**__**The History Of Lea**_

_**1**__**st**__** of January 1996  
**__**Radiant Garden  
**__**Lea's POV**_

Harry had gone to bed only an hour after the New Year had started, returning to the Garden about ten minutes after midnight. And while he had joined in on the celebration with the Weasleys and the others for a bit, Ron and the others had been plenty understanding in why Sirius, Remus and Harry didn't really feel like celebrating all that much. Though to be honest, right now, I wish it was still the other day as I don't really feel comfortable with this.  
Harry had, after breakfast, reminded me of how Master Ansem had asked me to meet with him today. And while I'd rather just forget that I met with my mother all-together, I also remember the man telling me that he has news on my other parent, my father who I never got to meet or know. A small part of me is wondering why I can't just enjoy the new year and my happy times with my mate, but I know Harry deserves to know this about me so I ignore this side of me.

We're sitting in the man's office, the man having done away with most of the test tubes in which he was studying a couple of crazy things back before I became Axel as well as the huge portrait of young Xehanort when he was using Terra's body and the whole office looks a lot better, more welcoming and even a little homey thanks to these changes. Even the simple desk chairs we're in have nice and fluffy cushions in them.  
"Master, you said you have information on my father?" I ask as I open the conversation and the older looking blonde-haired man nods at me before he says: "I do, but why don't you first tell me what you know about him?" At this I sigh and mutter: "Less than Harry did about James, really. Mother never said anything about him. You see, I'm just the result of a one-night stand, nothing more." This shocks Harry and disgruntles Ansem and I continue:  
"My mum comes from quite the high-society family and she definitely took that fact to heart growing up. She took her own future quite seriously and hardly ever did anything _for fun_ while she was studying. She always told me that, between the time she started high-school and the day I was born, she only let herself go once and that was the week before she officially graduated. She just went out and flirted with whoever she felt like, including the man who became my father.

But she only met him that one night and found out that she was pregnant of him shortly after. She had no interest in telling him that I was on the way. She didn't even want me, but her father refused to let her give up on me. Instead, according to what I found out, they made a deal. Mum would become a stay-at-home mum and just raise me and her father paid her bills in return. But because she didn't want me, she was deeply against me meeting him – or anyone for that matter."  
By now I wish that the master's office wasn't underground as I feel the need to stand in front of a window and look outside while talking, not feeling like looking at either the Master or my mate, who I am sure are both looking at me with concerned faces, while I speak. Yet at the same time it feels incredible and even a little uplifting to talk about this and so, while I am sulking with my arms crossed, I continue talking.  
"She kept me at home at all times. The only light I ever got was from the few times a week she would open the windows. Though while my nursery was on the second floor, did she move it down to the ground floor when I grew too big for the room itself. Still, I wasn't allowed outside. Mum just made sure that her father paid for me to be homeschooled and that all my text books were delivered to the door, which she was always the one to open.

Still, over the years, because of how extensively she tried to keep teaching me, I learned to spot a few very valuable things about her, such as her insistent love to keep a structure in every little thing she did. Even if she suddenly had an unexpected appointment, she always made sure it only took as long as she wanted it to, which was usually half an hour. And by the time I was maybe seven or eight, I had learned to recognize when her schedule kept her out of home for longer periods of time.  
I studied the stuff she wanted me to, but also learned how to order books she wouldn't want me to read, such as how to be a kid and how to sneak out. I learned how to pick the locks of the windows, how to replicate her movement when she would leave the house, how to hide the fact that I was gone when she was. And in those hours, I would roam the Garden, I met Isa and I got my friend. Then I heard about the whole apprenticeship and – I saw it as a way out.

Also yes, all of this is why it was so easy for little old me to let Xehanort help me _denounce my heart_ and why I was such a lone wolf inside the Organization. I grew up unloved and the feeling of being without a heart was basically similar to me as to how I felt before I grew these skills. Yes, Isa and Ventus were friends of mine, but – well, you know the story." Both the Master and my young love give me understanding nods and I ask Ansem:  
"So, what do you know of my father?" And the man utterly astounds me as he says: "His identity, which is why I send Roxas out to find him. Though Roxas doesn't yet know why I want to find the man in question, I promised I would explain once he found him. And I have good news for you, Lea. Earlier the other morning, Roxas actually spotted him in the Keyblade Graveyard. I asked him earlier today to return there and to inform me once he got close."

And just as he says this does the Gummi phone that is lying on his desk start to ring and buzz, moving ever so slightly across the desk as it does. Ansem takes the phone and accepts the call: "Great timing, Roxas. I just told Lea of having send you off. So I suppose you found him.""Yeah, he's just a few feet ahead of me, though he hasn't spotted me yet just like the other day. So tell me, Master Ansem, why did you want me to find him anyway?"  
At this Ansem looks at me questioningly. I sigh and give the man a nod before taking the phone from him. "Hey Roxas. Thanks for finding him for me. You see – wait, is that – BRAIG?""Wait, you asked Master Ansem to have me find Braig, but you didn't even know that Master Ansem was looking for Braig at the same time? How does that even work?" Roxas asks, while my shocked gaze remains locked on the scarred man in the distance behind him.  
That is until Harry takes the Gummi Phone from me and tells Roxas: "It's like this, Roxas. On the day that Lea proposed to me, we got confronted by his mother who is a really nasty piece of work. But she was also the only one who ever raised Lea and Master Ansem found out about it. It made him want to find out who Lea's father was and when he did, he asked you to find him. I guess the only thing left to do now is – find out if Braig ever knew."

"Do you want me to go up and ask him?" Roxas asks, but by this point I have recovered from the shock I felt over finding out who my father is and the fact that I have actually known him for years without knowing who he is to me and my mate's words have ignited my own curiosity. I shake my head and just focus on his location before raising my arm. A dark corridor appears and I look at Harry, who nods, but then Ansem says:  
"Leave the Gummi phone here, Harry. And Roxas, keep the call going. I'm going to go call on Dilan and Aeleus and will want to hear his answer to Harry's statement myself. If he did, I will have him arrested for everything he did to Lea in the years he was Axel. If not, I will leave his punishment to how he responds to the news." I spot both Harry and Roxas, on screen, nodding in acceptance and Harry leaves the phone on the desk as we pass through the corridor.

We reach the Keyblade Graveyard, which is nothing more than a huge wasteland with clouds of dust and heavy winds of sand and grovel blowing all over, passing through all of the rusty-looking Keyblades that are partially buried all over the landscape. Harry covers his mouth a bit when he reaches through the corridor, but after a few minutes he gets used to the wind blowing dust all over and looks around, at all the mountains that also all show signs of being battle-worn.  
He looks around as I hone in on Braig, who seems to just wander around the long path that is in front of the small mountain hill we are standing on. And to my shock, the man actually summons a very familiar looking Keyblade, his one good eye apparently fixed on the bright blue one that is set at the top of the hilt of the blade. "How – how did he get Xehanort's Keyblade?" I whisper in shock and Roxas whispers back:  
"I don't know, but I saw him do the same the other day and just before I called Master Ansem. And look, just like the other two times he seems disappointed about something before he dismisses the blade again. It's almost as if he's expecting something to happen now that he has that thing.""Well then, let's make something happen for him." But while I say this, I silently think: "Or to him if I find out that he knew all along."

And while I already feel ready to just give up on the man, while I hear Roxas whisper: "It sure is strange. I thought Sora and Riku said that they saw him fall off one of the walls of the maze back during the Keyblade War. I wonder how he survived that. Or, do you think he just faked his own death so he could strike us later?" This makes Harry and me share a concerned and disgruntled look and I silently tell him to stay on his guard.  
And while the man, back when he was Xigbar, seemed to constantly be in control and aware of what was going on around him, does he not actually notice us approach him until we are only a few steps away from him. And while Harry has his hands in his pockets, letting off an air of disinterest, I know that he is on his guard and that he has his wand in his hand at the same time. And thanks to how well he defended us against my mum, I feel confident in his skill.  
"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting to ever see any of you lot again. Huh, you're a new face." Braig says as he turns around to face us and he turns from Harry back to me as he asks: "A new friend of yours, Axel?" But I keep quiet and just tap myself on the face, my finger tapping the skin just underneath my eyes. The man's eye widens for a split second and he says: "Ah, I see. Sorry about that, Lea. Wait, does that mean that you and Axel actually separated? When and how and why did that happen?""Because of me. And now we have some questions for you, Braig."

Harry states strongly and while I feel glad that he keeps himself just slightly behind me to the side, I also feel proud of how demanding and yet respectful the boy sounds. And Braig notices this as well as he gives the boy a single nod. Harry sends me a short look, which I respond to the same way as Braig and Harry starts: "Nineteen years ago, do you remember spending the night with a young woman in her early twenties? Someone who was about to graduate?"  
"What's it to you?" Braig asks confused and I answer: "It's the reason we're here. Why _I'm _here." And Braig turns to look at me. Yet while he keeps quiet, I can tell that he's slowly piecing it all together. And both his eyes widen this time around, which I can tell by how far one of his eyebrows raises itself above the eyepatch he's wearing. And yet it's the look in his eyes, the look of shock followed by dawning understanding that means the world to me.  
I send the man a grateful and relieved smile and gently whisper: "You never knew, did you?" And instantly he starts to rant: "Know that you're my son? OF COURSE I DIDN'T! Did you think I would just leave you to your mum to raise if I had? That, as Xigbar, I would have treated Axel the way I did if I had known? That I would have stayed here almost all this time if I had known? **AS IF!" **And just the way that he emphasizes his own catchphrase proves everything for me.

I smile at the man and wrap an arm around Harry, pulling him closer and letting him take that final step to make sure he's beside me before I say: "I'm glad to hear you say that, Braig. Now allow me to introduce you to Harry Potter, my soul mate. Harry's not just from another world, he's from another universe, so Destiny needed a little bit of help in getting us together. Braig, I didn't just want to find you because you're my dad, but because Harry's pregnant – of your grandchild."  
And while Roxas sends me an annoyed look as he probably was hoping that I would reveal the gender now that I was introducing my newly found dad to my soul mate, does Braig's good eye zero on in how Harry has his arms happily and lovingly wrapped around his slightly rotund belly. The man walks over, yet he seems to hesitate every few steps and I realize that he must be in the belief that we are still wary of him.  
But his reaction to the news I just brought him makes me know he won't do anything to hurt my mate or child. Braig reaches us and bends down through his knees as he lies both his hands on top of Harry's stomach and asks: "Is it true? Is there really life in here? Are you really expecting my future grandson or daughter?" I notice Roxas looking excited, but snicker as Harry only nods to confirm the man's questions while keeping a gentle smile on his face.

"What's up with you, kid?" Braig asks, noticing Roxas' look of annoyance. Harry and I laugh and I answer the man, my father: "We're keeping the gender a secret from everyone. The only thing they know is that Harry's only expecting a single child. Harry and I did find out the gender a few days ago, but we just don't want anyone else to know until the baby's born." At this Braig laughs and he says: "Yeah, you're my son, alright." Making all of us beam at him before Roxas says:  
"To be honest, you just gave another hint that, if we had been paying attention, we could have realized this years ago. After all, you and Axel were the only ones in the entire Organization who had catchphrases. Oh and yes, Lea and Axel did separate. They did after Harry's baby started calling out to Lea, when Lea used Phasing to get over to him back at the end of September last year.""Wait, last year?" This question shocks us all and the man says: "Well, time kind of stands still around here, you know." We nod and I say:

"It's the first of January, Braig. Harry and I have been together for little over three months now.""So you two have only been together for as long as little dusky over here has been pregnant, is that right?" Harry raises an eyebrow at the nickname, but Roxas just laughs and says: "Just get used to it, Harry. That was the one thing that set Xigbar apart from the others. He gave _everyone_ in the Organization a nickname. Xion was _puppet_, I was either _kiddo _or _tiger."  
_He then laughs and says: "I'm pretty sure he even had a nickname for Axel." And because I remember the nickname and consider it more Axel's than mine, I share a smirk with Braig and we chorus: "Flamesilocks." Making the other two laugh before I ask: "Care to join me and return home? There are a lot more people who will be happy to meet you, friends of Harry's as well as his adopted father and brother. His parents died when he was young."  
Braig winces at this and stands up as he says: "Count on it. Sounds like this family has been separated for more than long enough." And I definitely can't agree more, which just makes me feel a new level of resentment for the woman I have to call my mother. Braig comes to walk between Harry and me and he happily wraps an arm around each of us as we walk, Roxas happily following behind us as we return to the corridor.

Yet just before we reach it, I see something sharp and blue shooting for us, only for it to be turned into a cloud of smoke as it gets intercepted by a bright pink light. I turn to Braig and see that he has one of his two rifles out and has already shot the being before it could reach us. "Kind of surprised that those Unversed are still around. I thought they were part of Vanitas, but even with him gone they still seem to hang around. Not that I'm going to give them the chance to attack my kids, as if."  
All of us smile at the man warmly and Roxas says: "You guys go on ahead. I'll stay behind to make sure no other Heartless, Nobodies or Unversed try to take over the corridor and close it behind you guys. After that I'll just head back to Twilight Town and let Axel know what happened." The three of us nod at him and we wave at him as we head inside. Yet before we can reach the other end, Braig stops us, reaching out his arms and whispering: "I hear voices. They sound – angry."

* * *

_**Who could they be?  
**__**To be honest, they are going to be people that, at first, I hadn't planned on bringing into the story. I wanted to keep this little family between Lea, his rude and demanding mother and his mysterious father. I do plan to give Braig quite a bit of a backstory, but I won't bring his own parents to life in this story, just have Braig talk about them. And to be honest, I'm still unsure what role the other set of grandparents are going to play.  
**__**Wait and see,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	43. The History Of Braig

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**And with this chapter I'm going to bring Braig to life – or at least create a backstory for him that will explain how he can be Lea's father, how he couldn't have known about this, how he has the Keyblade with the All-Seeing eye and a few other things. I am also going to bring Lea's grandfather from his mother's side into the picture, but like I said, if he stays, I'm not sure.  
**__**We'll see,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 43  
**__**The History of Braig**_

_**1**__**st**__** of January 1996  
**__**Ansem's Office, Radiant Garden  
**__**Isa's POV**_

Lea's reaction to Harry reminding him of the meeting with Ansem the Wise instantly alerted me. I remembered how Lea had been growing up, how timid and afraid he had been of everything the first time we met, but how he also had a fire of strength and curiosity to him that intrigued me at the same time and that made me work hard to bring it out of him. I remember my mum and me inviting him over and feeling curious that he never returned the favor. I remember us mentioning his own home life once and his horrified response to it.  
I remember agreeing to his begs and pleas to just leave the topic of his homelife alone and how this inspired my mother to motivate him into becoming an Apprentice to Master Ansem. I remember mum telling me: "Maybe if he's surrounded by the guards there, he'll open up and we'll be able to find out what happened through the proper authorities." And this made me agree with her and help her motivate Lea into going to the castle, sneaking in after we discovered the girl.

After Lea and Harry leave, I pull Sirius and Damian aside and tell them about this. "Lea hates his mother with a passion. He lives here, because his birth home is on the other side of town. I haven't seen him even go near that direction once since we got back. Master Ansem obviously wants to see him about his actual father, but I bet his mother will also be brought up again. This is what my mum wanted when we started inspiring Lea to join the Master's ranks. Let's go."  
The man nods and the three of us head over. We reach the Master's office, of which the door is actually ajar, just as Lea starts to talk and we listen. The story my best friend tells the master gives me mixed feelings. On one hand I myself am growing to hate the woman that birthed him – alongside the rest of her family – with a burning passion of my own. On the other hand I feel my understanding over Lea and how easily he gave up back then grow immensely.

Hearing him shout Braig's name shocks and startles me and when Lea opens his portal, I want to follow. But Sirius stops me and whispers: "This is a father-son reunion that has been over 18 years in the making. Roxas alone is enough of a third wheel on the wagon. Let's not add to that." I agree with the man, while also wondering if, perhaps, Master Ansem is aware of our presence. I do hear everything that comes over the Gummi phone and thus hear Braig's exclamation.  
The fact that the man never knew he had a son or that his son was part of the same Organization as him warms my heart and makes me feel relieved as I had grown a bit of concern over this myself, even with Master Ansem's assurance that Dilan and Aeleus would arrest the man if it came down to it. Yet just as the man ends his rant, I hear something else. "Hide." I hiss as I hear angry footsteps racing at us from behind.  
We dive into a small alcove near the office door and I spot a man who is clearly in his late sixties, early seventies, yet who is also still surprisingly fast and strong for his age running past us. The man has auburn brown hair that he is obviously trying to dye to battle against the terrible greying of his hair, yet the bright red highlights only further accentuate the rest of his greying hair. The man barges into the office, not even knocking and starts to yell:

"MASTER ANSEM! Your apprentices are just the worst kinds of idiots this world has ever been cursed with! They have made a huge and terrible mistake and lack the proper skill in judgement most severely. I demand that you bring them here – the ones not already here, I see – and that you help me reprimand them for their foolishness and then order them to _release my daughter!"_ And this makes me feel like another piece of the puzzle fell into place.  
"If Lea's mother was like that to him, I can get why he'd rather forget she even existed." Damian whispers and Sirius mutters: "Yeah, that whole family gives my darling mother a run for her money." Yet at the same time, my eyes are locked on the corridor, which I can now see thanks to the open door and which is being guarded by Aeleus and Dilan, both of whom are looking none too pleased.  
"Nice to see you again too, sir." Aeleus softly snarls and both the disgust and the sarcasm are clear for all to hear as he says this. "Aeleus, if you were ever a friend –.""That stopped when your daughter graduated." Aeleus interrupts the man, shocking and startling him. Yet then I spot movement coming from the corridor and Braig, Lea and Harry all step out. I take this as my own cue and walk into the office, Sirius and Damian following behind.

_**Braig's POV**_

_Reuniting_ with Lea and Roxas and meeting Harry in the Keyblade Graveyard was the last thing I ever thought would happen. Hearing that I was welcome back in Radiant Garden was something I thought would only happen in my dreams. Finding out that Lea is actually my son – making Axel my son by default – was something I had stopped hoping for. Only the look on the face of the man that is Lea's grandfather was something I have been expecting these past few months.  
Yet the knowledge that almost half a year has passed since the old man met his end is still quite startling and that, combined with my new knowledge, makes me very desperate to make up for lost time. And because I know that Master Ansem and the others must be highly curious, I speak up after leading my son and his mate out of the corridor. "You know, for someone who claims to be from high society, you sure have piss-poor manners, pal."

The man bristles angrily and snaps: "I'm not going to take an insult from anyone, especially not a lowlife rapist like yourself." And while the accusation alone quite startles me, the reaction of the others – including the two new arrivals – really astounds me. The two strangers along with Harry all draw their magical wands from their pockets and Lea even summons his fiery Keyblade, all of them aiming their weapons at the man.  
Yet then Master Ansem stands up and says: "Everyone, let's calm down and sit down. Dilan, please take a stand between the gentleman over here and the rest, to ensure both of their safety. Braig, I think now is the ideal time for an explanation and perhaps – a history lesson into your life." This is something I had already expected and I give the man an understanding nod while Lea angrily snaps his fingers, dismissing the Corridor.

The two strangers head for where my son and his mate are standing with me and the grown man with long black hair reaches his hand out to me as he says: "Greetings. The name's Sirius. Sirius Black. This is my son by blood, Damian and you've already met my adopted little boy, Harry. Nice to finally meet the father of the young man that makes my boy so happy." He turns to look over his shoulder as I shake his head and honingly says:  
"Also, I'm not going to take one word seriously out of the mouth of someone who thinks they can insult family members – when they themselves have never met said family or even played a part in their lives. And Lea's never met you, but he's known Braig for years, so that says everything in my eyes.""Sirius, let us at least give the man a chance. Perhaps hearing Braig's side of the story will give him a new perspective on everything."  
And thanks to my years of having known the man I can easily hear what the man isn't saying. _"Perhaps it will make him change his mind about you all."_ Yet for some reason I don't believe this to be possible. Still, the fact that I am being given this chance, not just to come clean, but to teach a child of my own about his past and his family is not one I am willing to just let it pass me by and so I lean back in my seat and start to talk.

"If you really want a history lesson, I am not going to be the one to deny you in that. However, in order to understand everything about me, especially everything I have done over the years, why I did it and why I've been in the Keyblade Graveyard for the past few months, I need to go way past my own date of birth. I need to explain you the origin of my own family line, which I can properly and successfully trace it back all the way to the Master of Masters and his Apprentices."  
The fact that my story goes that far back seems to really catch the interest of Mr. Black and his son and the fact that my lineage goes back to such prominent historical characters really amazes Master Ansem and his apprentices and astounds Lea's grandfather. I smirk at this, having always wanted to have this kind of experience, even if my dreams and fantasies of this only included my own future offspring. Yet this feels even better and I continue.  
"My family descends from Luxiu, the apprentice that disappeared shortly after the Master of Masters did, just before the great Keyblade War broke out. However, before he vanished, the Master bequeathed him two items. One was a Keyblade that held the All-Seeing Eye, the Eye that has the ability to see the past, present and future. The other was a box that Luxiu was never allowed to open. Now after the war, Luxiu settled down and had two kids. One inherited the box, the other inherited the Keyblade with the Eye."

And with that I summon the Keyblade once again, a very small part of me expecting that one vision I have been waiting for these past few months and this small part dies out right away as nothing happens. Instead of that I just continue talking: "Now over the course of the centuries that have passed since, my family have started and managed to, more or less, perfection a tradition of their own, a tradition that centers around their heirs earning their own rights to the blade.  
In their youth, the heirs are allowed to just be kids – rebels even in some cases – but once they reach a certain age, one that differed only slightly between each generation over the years, they would be gifted with a special Sixth Sense by the All-Seeing Eye. After this, they would be tasked with proving that they could be responsible, after which they would start a training protocol to earn the right of wielding the Keyblade.  
When I was given this task, this sense, I decided I would prove my own responsibility by settling down. So, for a few years, I started dating, looking for someone who I thought might be nice starting a family with. Only, none of my relationships ever lasted beyond half a year and it was always for the same reason; my Sixth Sense telling me that it just wouldn't work out. Most of those who I told this to when I broke up with them understood this and I even became friends with a few of them.  
However, out of the ten girls that this happened with, eight of them understood, one of ten didn't and we argued and even fought – those relationships were usually quite short. And the last one out of ten – those were usually one-night stands. And even then it was usually a mixed bag. Some understood that I was just out for a quick fling and accepted, others didn't."

"Of course my daughter wouldn't accept such a thing, so you –." But while the man obviously wanted to insult me again, he gets stopped by Dilan who summons an actual lance and aims its pointy tip at the man's throat. "No one insults anyone while they are talking, understood. We are respectable adults and will behave in such a manner.""You are threatening me with bodily harm.""You called me, my friends and the Master idiots. I am merely venting a bit of anger."  
This makes Mr. Black and his son snort and his son whispers: "Lost the battle even before he tried to start it, really." I smile at the lad in a mix of intrigue, pride and appreciation over this and continue my tale. Yet while I do, I turn my gaze from the room at large to my son, as I instantly noticed that Lea tensed in resigned disgust when his mother was mentioned. I send the young adult man a consoling and comforting look and start this part of my tale:

"On the night I met your mother, she was out with a friend of hers, who was apparently out on a date at the same time. Obviously it was meant to be a double date, only your mother –." But then I notice a hint of anger sparking and growing in Lea's eyes every time I call the woman by this name and hold silent for only a few seconds, my mind whirling and coming up with a suitable compromise. I make sure to lock my eyes with his and continue:  
"Only your daughter –." And as I say this, my eyes shoot from my son to the man that was supposed to be his grandfather and back and I continue, feeling very proud with myself when I spot Lea sending me a grateful smile as I do: "Had either missed the memo of this being a double date or had gotten into some rotten luck with trying to get a date of her own that night." I sigh as talking about this reminds me of that night and makes me feel like an idiot, yet I just continue.  
"Now, a little something you should know about my parents. My father – was an alcoholic before he became responsible. And after having me and me growing old enough to understand what he was talking about, father trained me. And we found out that, like him, his father, grandmother and a few ancestors of ours, I too have a certain weakness with alcohol. Specifically, with the scent that can linger on one's breath after they consume the liquor."

I can tell that the grandfather of my son wants to have another go at me, but Dilan is also aware of this and sending the man a silent glare of warning. I too turn to him as I want to address him directly at this part of my story. "When I sniff up this scent, that only comes from certain liquors and other kinds of beverages, I black out. And over the years before I met your daughter, sir, I learned to recognized which liquor did this to me, even from a distance. I became a liquor expert – without ever getting drunk. And I am willing to call out people who can testify for this."  
The man seems upset that I actually know people who can prove this, yet I don't care much as this part, to me, is a bit irrelevant and just background noise, yet still something I consider to be important for later parts of my tale. And while I really wish that that friend of mine from back then and I had actually realized what _had_ happened, I continue to talk. "Because of this, on the night I _spotted_ your daughter at the restaurant bar where I usually hung out, I was easily able to discern her chosen beverage – and spot the danger behind it."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" The man snaps and I answer: "She had chosen a wine that even made the bar tender look at her concerned, lets keep it at that. Unfortunately she had not only ordered a whole bottle, obviously feeling sorry for herself for being the third wheel on the wagon, so to say, her friend was also so crazy over her date, she didn't pay her friend any attention. Not even when your daughter almost fell out of her chair and onto the stone platform the bar was standing on."

This startles everyone and Dilan says: "But you did, kept her from falling and then tried to get her to sober up again, am I right?""Right on the mark, Dilan. Heck, I even took her, her friend and her friend's date to my table and ordered large portions of food as that normally helps a person sober up. Only her friend saw my actions and misinterpreted them entirely. And so, by the time dessert was meant to be ordered, they were gone."  
The man on the other side of the office slaps his hand on his face at this and I can just tell by the look on his face that this is nothing new to him, proving that the friend has done this to his daughter before meeting me. I want to shake my head at this, but my memory of what happened after that makes me just want to continue talking. And so I just turn back to the one person in this room that, with only a small bit of intel, has come to mean the world to me and I go on.  
"So yeah, like the gentleman I was growing to be, I put my _date's_ arm over my shoulder, let her direct me towards her home, helped her with her keys and that was meant to be that. I had her lean against the wall in the hall as apparently even the large plate of appetizers and extra large plate of pasta – penne, not spaghetti. As if – didn't entirely get her sober. But when I turned around, ready to leave and call it a night, she pulled me on the back of my shirt and I caught a whiff of her breath – which still smelled strongly of that damned alcohol.

I blacked out and woke up the next morning in the bushes in front of her place. A friend of mine, who also lived in that street, even saw me walk her inside, walk out and then get pulled back in. He was even the one who found and woke me the next morning." I fell both the father and Lea with a strong stare at this, not wanting the man to interrupt me and needing Lea to listen carefully as I say my next bit: "Now, onto _why_ _and how_ I never realized I got that woman pregnant.  
One, my cloths were in the _exact_ same way wrapped around my body as they were when my friend saw me get pulled back in. My cloths were perfectly fine, bar the bit of fabric through which she pulled me back. Two, there were bruises all over my neck, the part of my shoulders near my neck and my face. Yes, I now realize those were meant to be love bites, but they looked and stung like bruises, so that's what we both thought they were.  
Three, my friend had seen at least three other men enter the woman's home, only to end up in the same state and those three all told him that they had been trying to get one last kiss in, only to get beat up and pushed out. I simply assumed the same thing had happened and the fact that my cloths didn't show any sign of having been pulled or even ripped off of me – what else was I supposed to think? As far as I knew, she was drunk and not in control of her own actions."

I keep quiet at this, well aware that there is more to my story and that I still need to explain why I've been roaming the Keyblade Graveyard these past few months. But I really want this bit to be clear and understood, especially because I can tell that Lea would rather just leave the topic concerning his mother at this and not mention her again. And considering that the woman is apparently in one of Master Ansem's holding cells, I can get why.  
"Well now, I do believe this clears up why Braig never approached either your daughter or you about his relation to Lea or a potential future together. And you may want to be mad at him, but you really don't have that right.""I beg your pardon!" The man yells, but Harry coldly states: "He's right. Unlike Braig, you _knew_ about Lea. You knew he existed, you knew of your relation to him and yet you refused to be part of his life. You agreed with your daughter _not_ to be."  
And while I feel quite impressed with the young and – even while pregnant – slightly skinny teen, the man glares at him and snarls: "I won't take insults from an absent father, let alone someone who –." But only a second later Lea is actually in his face, the man's shirt tightly gripped in Lea's fist at his neckline and the tip of Lea's Keyblade burning the man's neck. And the look of raging fury and silent promise for never-ending pain is one I have never seen on his face.  
"You will not insult anyone in this room. Not Master Ansem, not his Apprentices, not my friends, not Sirius or my father. And if you value your life, you will _never __**insult **_my mate." And while the young teen sounds almost callous, reminding me of Axel when he went after Zexion and the other members of the Organization back at Castle Oblivion, there is no denying the dangerous and promising tone of his voice, proving he will come true to his word if pushed that far.

"Lea, stay with your mate. Leave this vermin to me – and my Berserker Rage. Which he will surely experience, up close, if he utters one more insult towards anyone in this room, regardless of who they are." Isa tells Lea as he lies a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Yet this sight makes me scowl and I think: "Damnit, I just lost a perfect chance to be a good father to my son." And instantly I decide I will do better. I get out of my own seat, just as Lea returns to his and motion for him to follow me with just a nod of my head.  
The young man looks confused, but I pick up his chair and put it a little closer to my own, Harry and Sirius catching on as I pick up the chair and doing the same with their own, all the while sporting large grins on their faces. Lea gives us all a grateful smile at this, his anger having been replaced with gratitude and I put a warm hand on his knee as we all sit back down. "You seem to have something on your mind, sir. Why don't you express this thought so we can hear the rest of Braig's tale?"  
Master Ansem asks the man, who instantly snarls: "I most certainly have something on my mind. What is with all you people constantly calling my grandson _Lea?_ His name is Leonhard. He was given that name upon his birth. My wife, who by the way was also the nurse that helped my daughter when she gave birth to him, and I were there when she wrote this name down on his birth certificate, I'll have you lot know."  
Yet I only need to look at Lea's face for a few seconds to figure this one out and I honingly ask the man: "Gee, could it be because even your own grandson didn't know about this? That, by chance, your daughter never saw fit to inform him of this? That maybe, just, just maybe, she herself has been calling him Lea since the day he can remember?" And when the man wants to argue, I just point a finger at Lea, who is nodding with everything I say.

"She would have never thought me _worthy_ to know such a thing anyway. She probably just wrote that name down because it sounded _high-society worthy_ and she wanted to use that to just appease you two. And don't argue, you didn't grow up with her as a mother, I did." Lea argues with the man, who angrily snaps: "I know my daughter." Yet to this Mr. Black retorts: "And I know high-society. And creating a mask out of lies and falsities and hurtful compliments is basically the norm.  
Tell me, good sir, did your daughter _ever_ take Lea here to a soiree or other kind of high-society event? Or did she always say things like _Oh, Leonhard's too busy studying. Oh, he's not quite ready yet to have his entrance. Oh no, my son is just much too young to try and socialize at his age, I'd rather just let him enjoy his childhood a little longer."_ And just the gob-smacked look on the man's face says a thousand words, Sirius at this repeating his earlier words: "Like I said, I know high-society. Different worlds, maybe, but obviously same rules apply."  
And Lea settles the whole thing as he crosses his arms and, with a voice that just screams disgust and annoyance, says: "She would have _**never**_ considered me worthy enough to join high-society. I was the bane of her existence, a waste of space and human life, a failure of a human being, someone who made snails look smart – and that's what she said when she was in a good mood." And while this shocks and astounds a lot of us, my understanding of why the woman is arrested also grows. And Harry, after recovering, instantly responds.

He jumps over to Lea's chair and envelops my son in a warm embrace, pulling the fiery redhead into a loving kiss full of care and a desperate need to lighten his mate's mood up. And Lea does indeed start to smile in the kiss, the rest of us also smiling at the sight. Only the man on the other side of the room doesn't smile as he just gawks at the sight and whispers: "That – that doesn't make sense.""To the mind of someone who believes lies, perhaps not. But we know the truth."  
Isa coldly spats at the man, who looks at him disgruntled. I sigh at this as the spat broke Lea and Harry's kiss and decide to just get the rest of my story over with. "Anyway, after that disaster, I kept on trying to get a partner for a few more months before deciding that I would just start my training and resume my search for a partner after fulfilling the path the All-Seeing Eye would show me. Four to five years later, I got the Keyblade bestowed to me.

I have hated that day ever since." I state with a growl of disgust, self-hate, annoyance and anger and the others all look at me. I release another sigh, this one of defeat as I have no doubt that Lea will grow to hate me after hearing this. "As you know, Xehanort used this very Keyblade in everything he did. He got that chance – because the All-Seeing Eye told me I was to give him the Keyblade. He and his plans for the Keyblade War were my path, my goal, my destiny."  
"Why?" Isa is the one to ask this question and I look away as I say: "I don't know. I got the Keyblade, gazed into the Eye and saw it all. Ventus and Vanitas being separated, Xehanort's first attempt at Kingdom Hearts and the X-Blade, what would happen to the three of them, how I helped him and everything else that happened to Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Axel and everyone else. I saw it all, or at least bits and pieces of it, including my role in it all. Both as Braig and as Xigbar."  
"Then why did you do it? Why didn't you try to just change it? That's what Harry was able to do. He was foretold to be the one to take down a Dark Lord that reigned terror over our world for over a decade and his pregnancy helped him down a new path, one that kept him out of the fight the entire time." Young Damian tells me and I moan as I let out another sigh, the whole thing sounding like a whine escaped my throat and I say:

"What I wouldn't give for a chance like that. However, I _**really **_had no choice _whatsoever_. The All-Seeing Eye didn't just show me the future, all that happened the past few years, it also showed me what would happen if I, say, didn't give the Keyblade to Xehanort as that was I first decided on after seeing those events play out. To give just a small example: Xion would never get the chance – to even be created by Vexen."  
And this instantly says everything to those who were once in the original Organization, yet the rest turn to them at the same time. I nod and explain: "Yeah. I don't really know how, but – everything Ventus, Aqua and Terra would go through would still happen. Terra would still end up Norted, Ventus would still lose his heart – and Aqua would end up the way Riku and Mickey met her a few month ago in the Dark Meridan. And remember, that wasn't their actual first meeting."  
"They met before – when Riku and Sora met at the Doors to Darkness, after Sora, Donald and Goofy managed to defeat Ansem, Xehanort's Heartless." Isa mutters and I nod and say: "Yeah, and trust me when I say this. The vision I had of what would happen if I didn't bequeath the Keyblade to the old man – it was the complete opposite of what happened. That group – they'd be gone. And Radiant Garden would still be Hollow Bastion. And well, you get the picture."

* * *

_**We really do, Braig.  
**__**So yeah, instead of Braig being Luxiu, he descends from Luxiu and got the Keyblade bestowed upon him. He saw everything that happened, wanted to change and prevent it, saw what would happen if he did, so played the role he needed to get everyone where they needed to be at the right time and all that. Some of you might call bull on this, but let me ask you this; is this really THAT different from Canon?  
**__**I don't think so,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	44. Pressing Matters

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Well, this chapter is going to be quite important. In this one, we're going to decide what to do with Lea's grandfather. To be honest, I don't think I'll keep him in the story all that much longer. However, I'm not going to just let him decide that he doesn't want to be a part of the family life. I may not like it, as I told you all in a previous AN, but I am going to create a bit more emotional strive for my characters, again through their "family".  
**__**Whoopie,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 44  
**__**Pressing Matters**_

_**1**__**st**__** of January 1996  
**__**Ansem's Office, Radiant Garden  
**__**Braig's POV**_

"So that's why you have been roaming the Keyblade Graveyard these past few months." Isa mutters after a few minutes of silence as everyone lets my dreadful message sink in. I nod at him and say: "Yeah. After Ansem was defeated, somehow, the Keyblade came back to me, while I was still Xigbar. It's probably because of you, son. You and Roxas. The All-Seeing Eye must have feared that you lot would tempt me to try and change fate again."  
"What did it show you this time?" Harry asks and while I worry for his child, I trust the young mother to know when he's had enough. I turn from him to Lea and say: "You remember the day Roxas walked out on us?" Lea frowns and grimaces, but nods nonetheless and I grimace myself as I say: "He hardly made it to the corner of the street. Axel _stopped _him." My son's eyes widen and Isa whispers: "What could have happened to make Axel do that?"  
But I shake my head as I say: "I don't know. The All-Seeing Eye showed me that vision, alongside the actual future vision and then showed me what would happen to Xion, Sora, you, me and a few others. Needless to say, that was the whole reason I was so okay with _becoming half Xehanort._" And instantly Isa mutters: "Forget it, I don't want to know anymore." And everyone who was in the original Organization nods in agreement with him.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, does it?" A honing voice asks from behind the group and I remember that Lea's grandfather from his mother's side is in the room with us. We all turn to the man, yet before he can continue, Master Ansem says: "No, indeed it does not." And while his tone is firm, there is also a much friendlier undertone to the man's voice as he turns to me and says: "Braig, you have been living in guilt and self-hatred long enough. You paid for your sins and I, personally, welcome you back home."  
"Paid for – I BEG YOUR PARDON!" The annoying man yells and he goes on: "Have you lost your mind or something? This man is nothing but a monster. He might not be the rapist my daughter made him out to be, but he's horrible nonetheless. He's careless and uncaring of others. You've heard what he's done. Why in the name of magic aren't you arresting him? You arrested my daughter for much less than this bastard's done."  
"Your daughter directly assaulted your grandson and even did so with a weapon that was adapted to deal extra damage. Braig, on the other hand, only did what Destiny ordered him and showed him directly what would happen if he didn't comply. Braig committed his crimes under force, your daughter committed hers by her own free will. Also, I know enough of Sora's story to know that, if it weren't for Braig, Radiant Garden wouldn't exist."

The man splutters and spits, obviously so full of disbelief he can hardly think of a proper response and I notice Harry whispering something in Lea's ears. My son looks troubled and disgruntled for a moment, but then his eyes widen shortly before he nods at the other young man. He turns to Master Ansem and says: "Master, I'd like to add charges to the ones you already have against my mother. Several even that, I will admit, are years overdue."  
This shocks everyone in the room, but Isa is the first to recover and a huge smile adorns his face as he says: "Good on you, Lea. I admit, that's the whole reason my mum and I even inspired you to try and become an Apprentice to the Master. We hoped that his warm heart and gentle demeanor and guidance could help you open up." The two friends share a smile, making me smile at the sight of them as it's obvious that they've reconciled since their break-up as Axel and Saïx.

"I cannot believe you." The grandfather suddenly hisses angrily, but Lea just ignores the man and says: "I'd like to press charges of mental and emotional abuse as well as mental, emotional and physical neglect.""MY DAUGHTER –." The grandfather tries to yell, but Sirius aims his wand at him and snaps: "Silencio." And instantly the man loses his voice, making him open and close his mouth stupidly for a few seconds before he realizes what happened.  
He glares at Sirius, but the man just sends him back an unimpressed look and Lea smiles before he says: "I may not have any real memories of my time as a baby, but mother hardly ever changed anything about her house, so I still saw the evidence as I grew up. Because of this, I can personally testify that both my nursery and the room I would later have after I grew out of my crib were both more storage rooms for her to keep her things in than really rooms of my own.  
She kept most of her old cloths, that she wouldn't donate to charity until years after she stopped wearing them, in my nursery and my later bedroom was more of a storeroom for all of the food that didn't go rotten in a few days' time than really a bedroom. My first actual gift was from Isa for Christmas when I was eight years old." But to this the grandfather shouts: "THAT'S A LIE! I've been sending you gifts since you were born."  
"Yeah, and twice a year, your daughter was told to pay a fine for causing a light arson in her own backyard. Geeh, I wonder if that's a coincidence." Aeleus mutters at the end, while both my and Harry's eyes widen in shock and disbelief at hearing this. And the shock seems to be shared with the grandfather, who has gone back to his earlier sputtering, mostly repeating the words: "No, it can't be – she wouldn't – why?" But Lea and I just ignore him.

"I was never allowed into the garden. Mother used a large amount of money to change her cellar into a gym room. I had to start training when I was only two years old. Even when I was five years old, she told me how I had just been lazy and clumsy and stupid as a baby as she had apparently taught me to walk even before I was half a year old. And if I didn't perform my gym exercises right or in time, I'd be locked in a locker for an hour. This, too, started when I was only two years old."  
By now Lea is standing in the doorway to the computer room of the Master's castle and while I have no doubt that he wants to walk over to the part of the path that looks out over the huge vault, does he seem too caught up in his own memories to still care. And while I really want to move over to him and offer him my comfort and reassurance, do I feel like I need to wait a little while longer. Yet I still silently move my chair closer as Lea goes on.

"Whenever my mother had friends over, I was locked in my room, though mother did always raise her voice when she made comments like _Oh, let me get some more wine _or _I'll just get you some more snacks, dear_. This was, like I said, because my bedroom also served as a storeroom and there was one rule I had to live by. _If I have guests over, you sit on your bed and __**do **__**not move**_. Her raising her voice was to let me know that she was coming to check on me."  
"A fear technique. That's definitely a form of mental and emotional abuse." Master Ansem mutters and I notice that he is writing notes as Lea speaks. I look behind me, spotting the other man wanting to object, but Aeleus asks him: "Wasn't that one of the reasons you yourself asked me to keep an eye on her when we were going to college together?" And the way the man's eyes widen makes me wonder if he's finally starting to see his daughter for the horrible person that she is.

And while I, again, remember how my Sixth Sense told me that this woman was nothing but bad news and that I should just give up, I turn my attention back to Lea, who continues talking. "However, it was this technique that first inspired me to really start paying attention to her and her schedule. And that, in the end, allowed me the chance I wanted and needed; to escape her wrath and punishment, even if it was only for a few hours a day.  
In the end, I admit, I actually started using her own techniques against her. I started to entice her to spend more and more time out of the house, just so I could spend more time outside of the house. I even started misbehaving, enticing her to punish me even more as I got so desperate for time with Isa, time to get to the Master, that I wanted to annoy her out of her home. I'm not proud of the fact that I did this, but – I don't regret it. It got me chances to escape and I desperately needed them."

And with this I see my chance. I get out of my seat and move over to my son, putting a hand on his shoulder and gently pulling him to turn around before I pull him close against my form. And Lea actually softly starts to weep into my shoulder as he whispers: "It – it felt so – so good. When Xehanort told us how to denounce our hearts and I did so. I felt like I could finally stop caring. And – and for – for the longest time, I – I thought that I had."  
But while I want to just whisper my usual catchphrase, I whisper instead: "You didn't, son. No one would be able to just stop caring, even if they denounced their heart. You did what you had to do to survive and you did an amazing job." I turn around and look from him to the rest of the group as I say: "In fact, you even did a better job than I did. You were able to return home a hero. I felt like I had to fake my death, because I didn't think I'd ever be welcomed back."

"Now what is this nonsense? A hero? Leonhard? What in the name of magic are you talking about?" My son's _grandfather_ – and I definitely feel like using the term loosely – asks, his voice filled with disbelief and Damian asks: "You're kidding, right? I mean, Harry, dad and I are from another universe and even we know about Sora and Lea and how they battled in the Keyblade War together." The man's eyes widen and he turns to Lea and me.  
"Wait, you're – you're – you're –.""_That_ Lea? Yeah, I am. Keep it memorized." Yet Isa crosses his arms and says: "That still doesn't make a lick of sense. There was a huge party for Sora and the others after Sora stopped his search for Kairi and their group photo was in several news papers and tabloids for a good month or so.""Well, excuse me. I've only been back to my actual self for the past four months or so."  
This makes Sirius and Harry turn to Master Ansem, who nods and says: "Even though Radiant Garden was entirely rebuild before the Keyblade War began, all of those who had their Heartless and Nobodies slain by the Keyblade still needed various amounts of time to fully recover. Some needed only a few days, others several weeks to months. Plus, it also all depended on the date and time that they had had both slain. Those that had their Heartless slain on the first journey and their Nobody in the second took longer than those who had both slain in the second."

"And I'm sure that those who had their Heartless slain by either Puppet or Kiddo had different times as well." I think to myself as I turn to Lea and gently tell him: "You know, I had a perfectly fine childhood and still had to turn rotten to the core for the sake of the future. You may have had the exact opposite, but you definitely turned out completely opposite as well. Though I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for abandoning you to – her."  
"You're not half as guilty to that as he is." Harry suddenly tells me while aiming a thumb for the other man, who looks furiously affronted and snarls: "Excuse me!" Harry glares at him and snarls back: "Well, you are. Braig never had any reason to believe he had become a father and none of you – not even your horrible excuse for a daughter – Sir, I'm holding back on actually speaking my mind about her, be grateful." This makes me hold back a snort and Harry goes on:  
"Like I said, none of you ever even considered telling him. Your daughter, instead of doing what anyone with a bit of common sense would do, decided that punishing herself and Lea was the better option over just surrendering rights as a parent that she never wanted to the other parent. And yes, I know that she only kept Lea because you told her, but you really should have convinced her to do so. And that whole rapist thing?"  
Harry scoffs and rolls his eyes as he says: "You're obviously an overprotective father, so I don't believe for a second that you didn't want to press charges when she first told you. Though you really should have realized something was off when she talked you out of that. You could have easily realized that your daughter was lying and gone out to search for the other parent, for Braig." Yet then the boy suddenly stops and looks thoughtful as he mutters:

"And yet, I'm glad that you didn't." And this astounds everyone in the room. But then Harry turns back to look at me and Lea. And while he looks at us, I can tell that he really only has eyes for Lea as he says: "After all, if you had, Lea might not have turned out as he did. Heck, Braig might have even had to sacrifice him or his upraising just to achieve his goal, his destiny. And, I don't like admitting it, but his upraising made him who he is."  
The boy walks over and I make sure to take a step to the side. Harry gently puts his hand on Lea's cheek, my son grabbing the hand with his own and the two of them having their gazes locked in such a way I wonder if they're even still aware that there are others in the room with them. And while I wonder if Harry is talking to Lea or to all of us, he goes on: "And I love who he is. I love everything about him, from his looks, to his character, to how he makes me feel."

I notice that there are soft tears running down Harry's face, yet the smile on his face proves that they are tears of loving happiness instead of tears that would worry me and the boy goes on: "But what I love most about him, more even than the fact that he got me back the chance to have a family or that I carry his child, is the fact that it was meeting him that first made me realize and getting to know him taught me – what it feels like to feel love.  
I – I know that my friends love me, that dad and Damian love me and – and I know that I love them, but – it was meeting Lea that made me feel love to such a high and deep extend, with such incredible strength, that I finally understood what it felt like. Meeting him allowed me to grow closer to my friends, to my family, than I think I could have ever done if I hadn't met him. And then I'm not even talking about the fact that his baby saved my life.  
I – I'm sure it sounds incredibly corny and stupid, but – while my friends and family are my heart, Lea is my life." And to this I turn from the lovely couple to the rest of the room, smiling as I see that Isa has gone to stand with Master Ansem, that Dilan joined Aeleus, that Sirius is side-hugging his son and that even the other man has tears of emotion running down his wide eyes. I turn back to my son and my grin grows even wider when I see the two of them locked in a loving kiss.

_**This next part was previously a separate chapter, but I considered it too short, so I added it to this chapter.  
**__**Sirius' POV**_

It's been a few minutes since my son and his mate shared their kiss and I could swear that their bond developed up to a whole new stage after the kiss as well as Harry's little speech of love. To hear that my son learned what love felt like by meeting his mate is something I suddenly realized I have been waiting to hear this whole time, ever since hearing Lea's own speech, back in November. And just like their bond, I feel like my son reached a new stage in his growth.  
Yet while it's soft and muffled, a buzzing noise suddenly breaks the silence and I feel horrified as I realize that it's coming from my robe pocket. I pull my robe open and pull my own Gummi phone from my pocket, feeling slightly curious as to why Lucius would be calling me now. But as I answer the phone, Braig catches my eye and instantly an idea takes hold in my mind as I say: "Greetings, Lord Black." And the blonde man jokes back: "Greetings, Lord Black."  
As this has become a bit of a joke between the two of us over the past few weeks. "So, what's up?" I ask and the man answers: "I thought I'd call to wish you and your family a happy New Year. I wanted to do it last night, but felt it would be better to do it today." I smile at the man at this and say: "Your senses were right. We were in Godric's Hollow.""You were in England? Why didn't you come over?" The man asks shocked and I mutter: "We visited Lily and James."  
Instantly understanding dawns on the man's face and he mutters: "Yeah, it was a good thing that I waited. Anyway, I also wanted to call you about some updates that took place here in England. I think you'll be happy to hear that Draco has decided to follow in your footsteps. He'll be returning to Hogwarts in a few days and he has already arranged for a Resorting to take place upon his return. And both Narcissa and I are very confident he will be in Gryffindor this time."

This really impresses me and Harry mutters: "He sure has been brave enough to entice confrontations over the years, though he also has enough cunning to only do so when he feels sure he can come out on top." I look from my son to the phone to this and see Lucius smiling in pride over this as he says: "Exactly, which is why Narcissa and I are so sure about his decision. We just hope that, this time around, the Sorting Hat will give McGonagall the chance to put it on him." At this Harry snorts and mutters: "Right, it barely touched him last time."  
But then I decide to change the topic and say: "That all sounds great, Lucius. And I also have news for you and the Purebloods over there. We discovered just earlier today that Lea actually descends from someone who, in this universe, is on equal level as the Founders. Basically he and his father's side of the family is this world's version of a Pureblood. Perhaps you can head for Gringotts and spread the news among the Goblins there?" The man's eyes widen and yet he nods as I ask this and says: "It'll be my honor. Consider it done, Lord Black."  
And while I want to joke back, does Harry move over and say: "Lord Malfoy-Black, please let Draco know that I am going to ask Angelina, Alicia and Katie if they're okay with going back to Hogwarts, to see if they can support him while there. I know that the girls have already been thinking of going back, at least Angelina and Alicia, so I might be able to convince them." Lucius gives my son a grateful nod and then breaks the connection.

"So what do we do now?" Braig asks and instantly the other man, the greatest annoyance in this room, stands up and says: "I'll tell you what we're going to do. You, you sick bastard, are going back to your exile where you belong and I am taking Leonhard and Harry back home with me. And once my daughter's trial comes around, I am going to make sure that her attorney takes care of everything. I might have to settle for a contact ban between my daughter and grandson, but –."  
But the minute he said he would take Harry home, my own patience with the man snapped and I angrily snarl: "I'll tell you exactly what you're going to do. You're going to leave, go back home and leave us alone from now on. And if you even think of objecting, I will press charges against you with Master Ansem. Because it seems that, in your arrogance, you forgot one vital fact. _You_ are _**not**_ Harry's guardian, _**I am**_. And I have no interest in letting _my son_ live with the likes of you, or his soul mate, who is an adult."

The man looks at me, shock on his face, but his cheeks also colored to show that he feels embarrassed over the fact that he did indeed forget all of this and then Lea walks over and comes to stand between us as he coldly tells the man: "I will _**never**_ live with you. I have a place of my own, I have a mate, who is also my fiancé and once the baby is here, Harry is moving in with me. This was a decision we made months ago and you have no one to blame for you not being in the loop but yourself.  
You chose to accept a wrong deal with your own daughter, you chose to abandon your own grandson, you were arrogant enough to think that gifts could make up for years of abandonment and now you think you can barge into our lives and take control? To quote my actual father, my actual guardian, the only blood relative I will ever acknowledge as such. **As – ****if.**" The two stand face to face for quite some time, each glaring at the other and the looks on their faces making it hard to determine who hates the other more before Lea hisses: "Goodbye."  
The man turns to look at Ansem, but the man just looks back questioningly, as if he's asking: "You're expecting me to disagree?" And at this the man snarls angrily and marches out of the room, throwing the door open the same way he did when he came in. "Something tells me we haven't seen the last of the guy." Dilan mutters and Lea says: "You guys are probably going to see him again when she has her trial. Though I hope you don't mind –." And Ansem reassures him as he says:  
"Your testimony of just now will be enough, Lea. We will not ask you to return for the trial. However, if you want someone to come in your place to witness the event, please let one of us know in advance. For now, why don't you and your family return home? I do believe you lot have a lot of time to catch up on." And at this we all nod in happy acceptance before we walk out. Yet when we have left the castle, Isa turns to us and says:

"I'm going to head home. Mother will be happy to hear that you finally came clean about what you've gone through, Lea. Also, I suggest that, before the trial, you meet with Master Ansem one last time along with Braig. Just to make sure that, upon her sentence, she won't be able to call you her son anymore, if you get what I'm saying." Lea's eyes widen and I mutter: "I'm sure that bastard is going to try and object to that." But to this Damian says:  
"It's not as if it's up to him. The decision befalls only Lea and his direct family. That only includes both of his parents and now that that woman has so many charges against her, she lost that right all-together." Lea's head tilts down at this and he mutters: "I – I can make her give up her guardianship rights? I – I thought those simply became null and void when I turned eighteen." But at this I shake my head and say:  
"Your age is only a number, Lea. It doesn't hold up much when it comes to the law, other than give you the right to decide for yourself. The most it does right now is give you the right to decide if you want to do this or not. And personally I would have done it if I were you. Heck, when I first visited Gringotts as a free man, I actually denounced my own mother from the family, but still made sure I was Lord Black and that Harry and Damian could inherit."  
I put a hand on his shoulder, making him look at me as I say: "And your ancient legacy comes from your father, not your mother. You have even more rights and reasons to denounce that side of your family than I did. And not just for your own sake –." And even without me telling him, we both turn to Harry, who again has his arms wrapped protectively around his pregnant stomach as I say: "But for your future as well."

Lea nods at this and Braig says: "I'll get in contact with the guys later to see if we can arrange this and if they can keep me up to date on the goings on with the trial and all that. Though to be honest, I'm kind of surprised that the Master is even holding a trial for that woman. He might as well just use Lea's testimony to sentence her. Heck, if I know him as well as I think I do, he probably even has some extra evidence to prove her guilt."  
But at this I shake my head and say: "When Harry was little, after his parents were killed, I was sent to prison for crimes I never committed, just because the government had _evidence_ against me and I never got even so much as a questioning. Master Ansem knows about this and swore to me that he would never make their mistake. Everyone in Radiant Garden will be trialed, no matter their case or the evidence against them." Braig winces and mutters:  
"Looks like I have a lot to learn. Better make sure I keep my mouth shut from now on." But I shake my head and say: "You couldn't have known, Braig. Besides, it was many years ago. I wasn't reprimanding you so much as just explaining the agreement between me and the Master." Harry pipes up: "Now come on, let's head home. I don't know about you, but I feel quite excited telling our friends how Lea found a family of his own." And this makes us all leave the castle with large smiles on our faces, all of us walking close together.

* * *

_**Good for you guys.  
**__**I'm going to be honest, at first I was planning for Lea's mother to have a brother that no one knew about that wanted to kidnap Harry and take the baby from him. But I don't think I would be able to write something like that. I'd probably have either Lea or Braig or someone else save Harry before the brother could get very far. So instead of that, I think I am going to write one last chapter in regards to this family, where they will finally get a name.  
**__**However, it will also be the final chapter for them and they will never be allowed near Harry or Lea again. I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to do when it comes to the grandfather to get this done just yet, but I do think I will implement this little plan for the brother into the story in some way, just not a way that will have to involve Harry or the others directly. They are not going to play an active role in that chapter, just be mentioned from time to time.  
**__**Though before we can close of that chapter, I need to cover a little something else. The kids that moved and their parents. Yes, right now the Weasleys are all in Radiant Garden, but everyone else is there without their parents/guardians. And let's face it, Luna, Neville, Hermione and Katie are all still underage. Though there is also the problem of Hermione and Katie being Muggleborn and I am going to cover that before I cover the trial.  
**__**Let's do this,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


End file.
